Cincuenta sombras sigue: Mi Anastasia
by Ana12345
Summary: Historia contada desde la perspectiva de Christian.. Después de que Christian se entera del embarazo de Anastasia, no acepta la llegada del bebé, y le pide que aborte. Cuatro años después se reencuentran él está arrepentido, y hace todo para recuperarla...Algo que no se esperan es que Elliot empezará a tener sentimientos por Anastasia..Síguela y descubrirás todo, lo que pasa..
1. Arrepentido

Historia contada desde la perspectiva de Christian..

Despues de que Christian se entera del embarazo de Anastasia, no acepta la llegada del bebé, y le pide que aborte.

Cuatro años después se reencuentran él está arrepentido, y hace todo para recuperarla...Algo que no se esperan es que Elliot empezará a tener sentimientos por Anastasia..Síguela y descubrirás todo, lo que pasa..Disfrútenla como yo..

Años atrás..

Mi mundo se vino abajo!, cómo se le paso a Anastasia las malditas inyecciones, y ahora está EMBARAZADA! No puede ser! Mil veces le dije que no quería hijos, no quiero compartirla con nadie y un bebé no puede ponerse en medio no, no y NO!

Regreso algo borracho a casa y la veo dormida tan hermosa, despierta al verme, me pregunta donde he estado, pero no le digo nada, obvio que se dio cuenta que estaba tomando, pero ni loco le digo que estuve con Elena que por casualidad la encontré…no me creería.

Empezamos a hablar, hasta que se me ocurrió una idea.

— Anastasia, podemos arreglar esto, escúchame.

— Voy a conseguir a los mejores doctores pagaré una fortuna para que esto no salga de aquí..Ella me mira nerviosa sin decir nada.

— Vamos a deshacernos del bebé

Con los ojos bien abiertos se acerca a mí, y me da una bofetada muy furiosa me dijo.

— Cómo se te ocurre que voy a hacer eso? dime!, es tú hijo quieres matarlo?

— Yo no quiero hijos Ana,

— Lo siento Anastasia no fue esa mi intención, no quise decirlo así..

— Ya lo dijiste. Christian ya no puedo más

— Qué quiere decir?

— Que me voy..

— No, no te vayas, no puedes dejarme.

— Ya no quiero saber nada de tí, me voy y por favor no me busques, si te amo Christian pero esto no puedo perdonarte, por favor déjame ir..

Actual

Desde ese día mi mundo se vino abajo, no volví a ser el mismo, Anastasia me abandonó y se fue embarazada, no fui capaz de buscarla, el ser padre me asustó, ya pasaron cuatro largos años, el niño o niña estaría por cumplir los 4 años, no sé donde podría estar, nunca le dije a mi familia la verdadera razón porque Ana me dejó, ellos no saben de la existencia de ese niño o niña, solo les dije que lo nuestro no ha funcionado y el casarnos tan pronto fue un error.

No voy a negar que he pensado en ellos, pero no me perdono lo cobarde que fui y sigo siendo, el único que sabe la verdad es Taylor, porque el escuchó nuestra conversación antes de que ella se fuera..Poco después le deposite en su cuenta más de Veinte millones de dólares o más no recuerdo bien, pero el banco dijo que ella jamás toco un solo dólar de ese dinero, me enteré hace unos días.

Si antes todos creían que yo era gay, ahora todo lo contrario y en estos años no ha parado los chismes, estoy con diferentes mujeres cada día, me volví un mujeriego miserable sin compasión, tratando de olvidarla busque a muchas mujeres, pero ninguna podría hacerme olvidarla, hasta que me resigné y dejé de hacer esas cosas, ahora estoy más tranquilo..

Decido ir a correr por el parque solo, tratar de despejar todos mis pensamientos de culpa, y odio hacia mí mismo, tener todo el dinero del mundo no te hace feliz, y menos un hombre como yo.

Quedo a descansar en un banco, corrí demasiado que estoy muy cansado casi sin aire, en eso escucho a un niño detrás de mí.

— Hola papi!

Me quedé helado al escuchar, y doy vuelta

— Pee..perdón señor, mi hijo lo confundió con mi esposo..

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, la edad de ese niño debe tener mi hijo, y no sé en qué condiciones estará, si Ana nunca usó el dinero que le deposité...

Otra vez el sentimiento de culpa y enojo, pero esta vez más y más fuerte me llega...

Regreso, y grito a Taylor

— Taylor escúchame bien..

— Sí señor

— Quiero que averigües y contrata a los personales más buenos en esto, quiero que encuentren a Anastasia, te acuerdas de ella no?

Los ojos de Taylor se iluminaron, él siempre quiso a Ana le tenia mucho afecto...que si no era mi empleado, lo que le hice a ella él me mataba, pero nunca se atrevió a decirme nada.

— Señor hay algo que tengo que confesarle, en todos estos años yo siempre supe donde se encontraba la Ana.

Qué? siempre lo supo? pero como...y no me lo ha dicho?..Lo empujo por la pared reclamándole por qué no me lo había dicho.

— Señor, usted nunca quiso saber de ella, por eso jamás la mencioné..

— Dónde carajos está, que fue de ella y el bebé que esperaba, si sabes de eso no?

— Sí, señor, ella tuvo un hermoso niño

Un niño, un hombrecito como yo, como pude ser tan estúpido y no permitirme estar cerca de él..

— Cuéntamelo todo, y digo TODO!, has estado en contacto con ella?

— No, señor, yo solo sé que ella trabaja en una editorial importante en Los Angeles, cuando ella se separó de usted, cortó toda comunicación con la gente que tenia a su alrededor, incluyendo a su mejor amiga la señora Grey la esposa de su hermano Elliot.

Claro Kate y Elliot hace dos años que se fueron a vivir a Italia..Estarían de regreso este mes, ya para quedarse, tienen una hija de 2 años.

— Sigue Taylor...

— Como le decía ella vive en Los Ángeles con su niño Ted, así se llama su hijo señor

— Ted? así llamó al niño? Theodore así se llama mi abuelo, bonito nombre eligió, me gusta..

— De alguna manera señor perdón por mi atrevimiento pero, sabía que tarde o temprano usted querría saber algo de ellos, por eso no les perdí la pista.

Me dejó sorprendido y casi en shock, porque tuvo razón, ahora quiero saber de ellos.

— Sabes dónde viven?

— Sí, señor, es más si me permite puedo mostrarle la foto de su hijo si quiere.

Me siento mareado hasta creo que voy a desmayarme, no sé si esté preparado para ver el rostro de mi hijo.

— Sí por favor, no sé si golpearte o abrazarte por esto Taylor.

— Lo sé, señor.

Taylor va a buscar, la foto, estoy muy nervioso, no sé que hacer..

— Señor aquí tiene.

— Déjame solo..por favor..

Me entrega un sobre marrón, y me encierro en mi despacho.

abro y veo a un niño hermoso, idéntico a mí cuando tenía su edad, sacó el mismo color de mi pelo, y los ojos de su madre, somos muy parecidos que parece mi clon, solo que él se ve feliz en esta foto...parece gustarle el futbol, porque lleva un balón y una playera del Real Madrid.

Me quedo horas mirándolo, hasta que me llama alguien por teléfono..

Mierda! es Lisa..

— Qué quieres Lisa?

— Pensé que querías tomar algo y tal vez algo más esta noche..

— Estoy ocupado...ahh otra cosa ya no me llames, ya no tenemos nada recuerdas? déjame en paz!

Espero lo entienda, ya no me interesa nada ni nadie, solo quiero que Anastasia me perdone y deje que me acerque a mi hijo. Es lo que más deseo en este mundo.

Y otra cosa que me tiene preocupado es mi familia, como les voy a decir que tengo un hijo con Anastasia y que ella me dejó, porque yo no quise que el niño nazca..tengo que arreglar toda esta mierda que todo es culpa mía..

Salgo del despacho y recibo otra llamada, esta vez es mi hermano Elliot.

— Elliot, que milagro..

— Hermano! llamaba para avisarte que estaremos de regreso mañana por la noche

— Iré por ustedes al aeropuerto, cómo está mi sobrina?

— Cada día mas grande y hermosa, se parece mucho a su madre..ya la vas a conocer, un hijo te cambia el mundo hermano..

Eso me dio una puñalada en el corazón, es verdad un hijo te cambia el mundo, en mi caso yo destruí mi familia, alejé a Anastasia y a mi hijo de mí, soy la peor persona del mundo, no merezco nada..

— Ey! estás ahí?

— Sí, aquí estoy

— Nos vemos mañana.


	2. La Verdad

El día pasó rápido, ya casi es la hora de llegada, tengo que ir por Elliot y su familia al aeropuerto.

Ahí están... tan felices ellos, yo pude serlo también? es lo que todo el día venía pensando. Sobre todo las palabras de mi hermano, que un hijo te cambia la vida, y no dejo de mirar la foto de mi niño, lo tengo conmigo todo el tiempo.

Nos saludamos nos damos abrazos y vamos a la casa de mis padres, donde Mía pega un grito cuando llegamos, está loca por la niña, es muy buena tía..No cambia, siempre muy afectiva y no oculta nada..

En la cena todos hablan de lo que significa los hijos, y todo lo que hacen los padres por ellos,

en una de esas Elliot me dice.

— Oye Christian, debes apurarte en encontrar una mujer, para que sea la madre de tus hijos, si piensas tener algún día no?

Me ahogo con el vino, que todos quedan mirándome, y sin responder a lo que pregunta..

— Tienes un imperio hermano...tienes que tener un heredero. Bromea..

Sigo callado, porque yo sí tengo un heredero, y no lo había visto antes así, que mi hijo algún día será un hombre, y todo lo que tengo sería para él..quedé tan distraído que ni entiendo de qué están hablando.

Vamos todos a la sala, y todos ríen con la pequeña Brenda que viene a mí y me regala su sonrisa, es tan tierna. No me puedo perdonar no pasar todo esto, no verlo dar sus primeros paso, su primera palabra, es duro esto para mí, no estar en los primeros años de vida de Ted.

Cuando abrazo a la pequeña se cae la foto de Ted del bolsillo, y ella lo toma y se lo da a Elliot

— Y esta foto de un niño Christian? quién es?

— No es nadie!...Se lo quito

Aún no es tiempo de confesar a mi familia sobre Ted o sí? están todos, este sería un buen momento..

— Qué foto?. Preguntan todos

Entonces mi madre se acerca y me pregunta, y no tengo más remedio que mostrársela, ella queda con la boca abierta y la reacción de todos mirándonos queriendo saber qué pasa..

— Chri...Christian y este niño?

— Mamá ese niño, es mi hijo

— QUE? me grita

Y todos me quedan mirando sorprendidos, mi padre se acerca y ve la foto..

— Es idéntico a ti hijo...pero no entendemos nada, explícanos por favor

— Este niño debe tener com años, sería el tiempo en que estabas casado con Ana. CHRISTIAN ESTE ES EL MOTIVO POR LA QUE ANA TE DEJO? LE FUISTE INFIEL Y EMBARAZASTE A TU AMANTE, POR ESO NO, NOS DIJISTE NADA Y HAS OCULTADO A TU HIJO?

Me vuelve a gritar, y la mirada de Kate matándome..

— NO! no mamá, nunca le fui infiel a Ana, ella es y será el amor de mi vida, jamás encontraré a alguien con ella.

— Explícate mejor Christian... Kate con voz enojada.

— Este niño es hijo mío y de Ana.

Quedan más sorprendidos ante esta noticia..

— Ana se fue estando embarazada..

— Y nunca te dijo la existencia del bebé? te acabas de enterar hijo?

— Podrían sentarse todos por favor?

— Entonces tengo otro sobrinito?. Mía aplaudiendo.

Ya tengo que hablar a todos de la verdad.

— No sé por dónde empezar, pero antes que nada, Ana no tuvo la culpa, fui yo. Y yo sí sabía de la existencia de ese bebé cuando ella se marchó. Yo...estaba muy asustado y confundido cuando ella me contó que quedó embarazada, y que olvidó las inyecciones, fue un embarazo no planeado claro, un accidente.

— Cómo puedes decir eso?

— Kate por favor deja que termine de contarnos..

Mi madre con voz de decepción..

— Bueno sigo, esa noche salí, estaba muy furioso y enojado con Ana, y cuando volví estaba algo tomado, y le dije que yo no quería a ese bebé, que quería que aborte..

Con lágrimas lo dije de solo recordarlo, entonces siento una gran cachetada de Kate muy enojada y gritándome.

— CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO A MI AMIGA!, la abandonaste Christian, por eso ella se alejó de todos y sobre todo de tí, para que su hijo no crezca rechazado..

— Kate, estoy muy arrepentido, sé que lo que hice estuvo muy mal, sobre todo ocultarles de que tengo un hijo, perdónenme por favor...Papá Mamá lo digo en serio estoy muy arrepentido.

— No sé qué decirte hijo, tu madre y yo siempre quisimos verte feliz, hasta decíamos que tú nos traerías a nuestro primer nieto, y así fue, pero no lo conocemos gracias a tí. Él no nos conoce y quien sabe que Anastasia le habrá dicho, tal vez de que su padre murió o no sé. No puedo creer lo que hiciste.

— Lo sé, papá.

— Hermano, y qué vas a hacer ahora? yo quiero conocer a mi sobrino, si tú no quieres hacerte cargo de él, yo sí.

— Elliot, no hace falta, si pienso buscar a Ana y pedirle perdón, aún no sé si me perdone pero que al menos me deje estar cerca de Ted..

— Ted?..Preguntan todos

— Sí, se llama Theodore Raymond, creo que Ana se encariñó con el abuelo, por eso eligió su nombre para nuestro hijo y Raymond claro por su padre.

— Hermoso nombre, felicidades hermanito...me ganaste, el primer nieto Grey!

con una gran sonrisa Elliot me abraza, y después vienen todos, claro menos Kate ella sigue enojada conmigo.

— Mañana iré a los Ángeles a buscarlos.


	3. El reencuentro

Regreso, y me pongo a empacar, no quiero que nadie más venga conmigo, solo Taylor, si por mí fuera iría esta misma noche, pero tengo que dejar todo arreglado, no sé cuando tiempo esté por allá.

Camino por toda la casa, y aun tengo recuerdos de ella cuando vivíamos juntos y éramos muy locos, teníamos sexo a cada rato, por todo este lugar recorrimos, y en una de esas fue que hicimos a Ted.

De solo recordar a Ana me caliento y tengo una erección, sí ella siempre ha tenido ese poder sobre mí...aun la amo y la extraño, tal vez ella ya me olvidó o peor está con otra persona...no no eso no...de pensar que está con otro hombre el corazón se me cae y tengo un dolor en el pecho que no puedo respirar.

Ya estoy en el avión, y no dormí nada anoche, tuve pesadillas, y Ana con otro hombre y mi hijo llamándolo papá...me duele y mucho eso. Taylor me mira preocupado.

Por fin en Los Ángeles, pregunto a Taylor donde vive Anastasia, solo para saber en qué condiciones viven el lugar si es seguro..todo.

Pasamos por el lugar, y sí parece muy tranquilo, hay un parque y una cancha de futbol cerca, reconozco el lugar, por la foto.

— Taylor, regresa al hotel, me quedaré un rato más por acá, iré en taxi no te preocupes en volver por mí.

— Como usted diga señor..

Paseo por el parque y lo veo, ahí está mi hijo...se me llena el corazón de alegría..está jugando al futbol con otros niños, de pronto se cae y me preocupo quiero ir a ayudarlo, pero sólo se levanta y ni se queja..es un hombrecito valiente.

Lo veo por largo rato, hasta que viene una chica por él, debe ser alguien que lo cuida mientras Ana está en el trabajo.

Vienen hacia mí, Dios pasaran cerca...

se le cae la pelota y empieza a correr y viene una bicicleta a toda velocidad, casi lo atropella, con un salto lo agarro antes que caiga.

— Hola estás bien amiguito?

— Sí, ese señorr de la bici vino muy raapido y perdí mi pelota

— No te preocupes, vamos a conseguir otra..

— Muchas gracias señor, por salvarlo, esos locos nunca entienden y vienen así en lugares donde hay niños.

— No se preocupe, no le paso nada, verdad amiguito?

— Nop, pero quién eres? yo me llamo Teddy tengo treess añios y mi mamá dice que falta 5 días para mi cumple...quiero un balón del real!

Tan divino...casi lo atropella una bicicleta y el como si nada, me recuerda a su madre le ha pasado lo mismo, en nuestra primera cita.

— Teddy, compórtate! el señor debe estar ocupado y apurado...

— Disculpe, él es así muy comunicativo, está emocionado por su cumpleaños, me llamo Angie

— Mucho gusto..yo soy Christian..

— Te llamas Christian? Mami dice que así se llama mi papá..te llamas como mi papá

Se me cae el corazón, al decirme eso..Angie nos mira y parece darse cuenta de nuestro parecido, y alza a Teddy en sus brazos..

— Vamos Teddy mami ya debe estar por llegar...gracias señor..ya nos vamos.

— Esperen, podemos ir a comprarle otra pelota a Teddy..

— No, no es necesario, tiene otros

— Yo siii quiero

— No. Teddy mami te va a comprar después si?. dile adiós a Christian

— Adios. Christian

— Adiós Teddy... adiós hijo.

Quedé emocionado, el conocer a mi hijo me devolvió la vida, ahora para estar completo necesito el perdón de Ana..tengo que verla..no puedo esperar más. Esperare hasta que llegue y hablaré con ella.

Pasaron dos horas, y estoy cerca del edificio donde viven, tengo que verla llegar. Seguiré esperando, no me importa si acá amanezco..

de pronto veo un mercedes benz y ella baja, un hombre baja con ella...

Y ese quién demonios es?...no no no no ella está con alguien ahora, no puedo ver esto, se despiden, pero no se besan, bueno puede ser solo un amigo, o compañero de trabajo eso espero..

Antes de que entre me acerco lentamente en la oscuridad le digo

— Hola. Anastasia

— Hola? quien eres...porque sabes mi nombre

— Ana soy yo, Christian

Se le cae el bolso, y queda helada y con la cara pálida

— Christian...qué haces aquí... cómo me encontraste?...suelta una risa — claro eres un experto en encontrar personas..

— Ana por favor no me hables así, necesito hablar contigo, por favor..te invito a tomar algo o a cenar, pero quiero que me escuches.

— Espera...vienes años después y quieres que salga a tomar algo contigo? después de todo? por favor Christian estás perdiendo tu tiempo. Vete..

Da la vuelta para irse..pero la detengo, y sin pensar la abrazo, ella también me abraza y nos quedamos por unos segundos..y se suelta...

— A qué viniste Christian

— Ana estos años han sido un infiero..

— No me digas! y esas amigas con las que salías en revistas? no me vengas a decir eso...si bien que pasabas de fiesta en fiesta y quien sabe en qué otras fiestitas estarías..

— Sé a qué te refieres Ana. pero no, ya no sigo esa vida, ahora lo odio.

— No te creo, pero de todos modos, Christian es tu vida y haz de ella lo que quieras..

tiene los ojos como para llorar, pero yo no quiero eso.

— Por favor, tenemos que hablar..

— Mira Christian, estoy cansada, hoy ha sido un día difícil y la niñera de mi hijo ya debe irse.

— Nuestro hijo. Le digo

— No!. Mi! hijo..tú no tienes participación en ella..

— Pero la quiero tener, por favor Anastasia déjame hablar contigo.

— Esta bien, solo porque estoy apurada en entrar y ver a mi niño, vamos pasa.

Entro a su departamento, no es muy grande ni pequeño, pero se ve muy lindo, juguetes por todos lados...

— Mami! mami! mami! Teddy corriendo en brazos de su mamá

— Al verme pone cara de sorprendido...Christian! Hola!

— Hola amiguito, te acordaste de mí

— Siiii...esa bici casi nos tira...

lo dijo sonriendo. Y la cara de Ana sorprendida como es eso?

Angie le explica cómo pasó todo.

— Gracias Christian, evitaste que algo le pasara a Teddy.

— Me retiro.

— Buenas noches Angie

— Mamiii conoces a Christian?

Ana duda en contestar,

— Sí campeón..

— yo tambien...

Y le da besos a su mamá, no hay momento más hermoso que verlos así jugar...

— Ya cenaste mi jugador estrella favorito?

— Siii...con saltos

— Bueno es hora de ir a la cama, hoy mami trabajó hasta tarde por eso llegó tarde..pero usteeed ya debe dormir!

— Puedo mostrarrrrle a Christian mi cuarto?

— emm...no sé bebé..

— daleeee..sii

— Pregúntale..

sin preguntar, me agarra de la mano y me lleva a su cuarto tiene muchos posters de futbolistas, balón de colores, y su cama parece una cancha de futbol.

— Te gusta el futbol amiguito?

— siiii...cuando sea grande quero seer futbolista. y jugar para el Real Madrid o el Bayern Munich

Vaya! me sorprende, yo lo veía en otro futuro en la Universidad de negocios y gran empresario, siguiendo mis pasos pero a él le gusta otra cosa, claro lo apoyaría en lo que él quisiera.

Está muy entusiasmado, por su cumpleaños...pero está muy cansado y muy fácilmente se quedó dormido..

Al salir veo a Ana llorando en la cocina, preparándose un té, la veo y me dan ganas de ir a abrazarla y decirle que la amo, y jamás dejé de hacerlo.

Voy y la rodeo con mis brazos hacia atrás, ella empieza a llorar más, pongo mi cabeza en su cuello y ella en mi hombro sigue llorando, huele tan rico, extrañaba tanto esto de ella, nos quedamos un largo rato así abrazados, hasta que deja de llorar. Termino de prepararle el té y la llevo para sentarse,** me siento en rodillas frente a ella..**


	4. Tenemos que hablar

— Ana tenemos que hablar, por favor escúchame.

— Dime..

lo dijo así, fríamente..

— Mira, no sé por dónde empezar, ni como pedirte perdón, me pongo de rodillas ante tí nena...me comporté como un patán, no me puedo perdonar lo que a tí y a nuestro hijo hice, y lo que dije...sobre no dejarlo nacer..— Ana por favor perdóname,

me aferro a su rodilla y empiezo a llorar..ella baja su cabeza sobre la mía y empieza a llorar también.

— Mamiii, por qué llora Christian?

— él se cayó mami? está de rodillas..

— Amor que haces levantado?

— Tengo sed, mami..

— Vamos..bebé.

— Mami él si es papá? así dijiste que se llama Christian es él? mamii es él?

Ana no sabe que decirle, y me acerco a él, y lo abrazo...

— Christian no lo asustes, aún es un niño pequeño hay cosas que él no entiende.

— Cierto, lo siento..

— Mira bebé, sí Christian es papá

— Se irá de nuevo? viajaste mucho, vendrás para mi cumpleaños? se puede quedar en mi cuarto, te presto mi cama y yo duermo con mami...

Oh mi niño precioso, los dos nos reímos por sus ocurrencias.

— No campeón no volveré a irme, siempre voy a estar con ustedes...

— Bueno ahora si a la cama bebé...

Ana lo lleva y regresa unos minutos después, se queda parada mirándome sin saber que decirme..

— Sabes Christian, Teddy está muy feliz porque su papá volvió, como es muy pequeño, pero a su corta edad ya empezaba a preguntarme por tí, por eso le dije que fuiste a un largo viaje y que no sabíamos cuando regresabas.

— Ana yo...

— Déjame terminar Christian, ahora me toca hablar, no sé qué pase entre nosotros, pero ahora lo que más importa es Teddy..

— Déjame estar cerca de ustedes, por favor..

— Ana aún te amo. Le susurro

— Yo también, pero sigo dolida, quedé destrozada

— Lo sé, y quiero estar con ustedes si me lo permiten...Le regalo una sonrisa. Y ella se sonroja

— Christian tú no cambias...sigues teniendo ese efecto en mí. Mordiéndose los labios

— Y tú en mí..

Le acaricio la mejilla y los labios, son más suaves después de llorar, ella sigue hermosa, es más se ve más hermosa, estos años la hicieron más hermosa y sexy...espero no esté algún enamorado de ella por ahí. Que lo mato.. es mía solo mía.

Me acerco cada vez más y mis labios se unen a las de ella, muy suave, disfrutando de sus labios la beso lentamente. Ella se aparta pero la traigo de nuevo a mí..hasta que esa electricidad que sólo con ella siento se pone cada vez más fuerte y empiezo a arder..nuestro beso se convierte en un beso apasionado y fuerte, nos acariciamos, excitados, la llevo en el sillón y acostados nos seguimos besando muy calientes, hasta que me acordé mierda! no los tengo..

— Ana hay alguna farmacia o tienda por aquí cerca?

— Por qué?...Me mira sorprendida

— Ana no tengo preservativos, o tú lo tienes. Bromeo

me da un golpe en el brazo

— Claro que no tengo!— Christian no he estado con ningún hombre, fuiste el primero y el ultimo, mi hijo siempre estuvo primero.

— Lo siento Ana yoo..Me quedo sin palabras

— Es tarde Christian...

— Cierto. Me bajo de ella y me paro la ayudo a levantarse, y nos volvemos a besar..

— No sigas Christian, que después no vamos a poder parar, y no quiero quedar embarazada.

Embarazada? otro bebé? no lo había pensado...verla embarazada.. me sale un sonrisa..

— Puedo pasar y darle un beso a Teddy?

— Sí..

Voy y veo dormir a mi hijo con un peluche en forma de balón pero con patas...será una gran deportista mi hijo, tendré que hablar con Anastasia sobre su educación y en darle mi apellido. Le doy un beso en la frente y me voy, es hermoso. Ya se ha convertido en mi mundo, quiero estar siempre ahí para él.

Ana sigue sentada en el sofá muy pensativa..

— Ana estás bien?

— No sé Christian, estoy confundida..

Confundida? porque? acaso tendrá a otro hombre?

— Por qué? hay alguien más

Me mira, con enojo..

— Christian! no y no! es que te apareces de pronto después de cuatro años casi hacemos el amor y me preguntas si hay alguien?

— Perdón, es que cuando te vi hace rato, venias con un hombre y no sabía si era algo de tí.

— Es un buen amigo..lo conozco desde hace dos años, se llama Frank.

ja! buen amigo, no me gustó como sonó eso..

— Bueno es hora de irme..

— Te acompaño a la puerta...

caminamos despacio, como si no nos quisiéramos separar esta noche, me despido intento darle un beso en la boca y ella da vuelta, y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

— Buenas noches Ana..Puedo volver a verlos mañana? quiero invitarlos a cenar

— Teddy estará contento, está bien, nos vemos mañana Christian..

Le guiño el ojo y ella queda inquieta...

— Adios, nena..

ella sonríe.


	5. Compras

Regreso al hotel y veo a Taylor preocupado, estuve toda la tarde y noche desaparecido, y tampoco lo llamé, tenía el celular apagado.

— Buenas noches Taylor

— Buenas noches señor...

— Taaylor! antes de que te vayas, vi a Ana..estaba más hermosa que nunca y mi hijo es un encanto le encanta el futbol..

— Me alegra señor, será un gran padre.

— Gracias Taylor...

— Ven siéntate, sé que te mueres por preguntar por Ana

Necesito hablar con alguien y quién mejor que Taylor que me conoce más que nadie ni Flynn me llegó a conocer como él.

— Cómo está ella señor

— Me costó abrirme con ella, hablamos pero aún hay mucho de qué hablar, voy a luchar por ella y mi hijo.

— Señor, hoy estuve dando vueltas, hay que hacer algo con los medios, siempre hay algún paparazzi por ahí acechando y tenemos que cuidarlos sobre todo a su hijo. Esto será una bomba.

Es verdad últimamente estuve en cada revista de chismes, no me importó, pero si se meten con Ana y mi hijo, ahí si no quiero que entren.

— Haz todo lo posible mueve tus contactos para que no afecten a Ana y a mi hijo. Tenemos que ponerles un custodio, esto tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz, mañana tendré una cena con ellos, los traeré aquí, no podemos exponernos. Encárgate de la seguridad.

— Así será señor..

— Señor..me alegra que la Señora Anastasia esté de vuelta.

— Gracias Taylor.

Taylor se retira y me quedo en mi Suite, abro mi macbook y empiezo a buscar toda la información sobre futbol, no conozco mucho sobre ese deporte, y me gustaría saber más para así tener tema de conversación con Ted.

Pasé horas y horas viendo videos, y entiendo por qué a mi hijo le encanta, ya hasta va empezando a gustarme también, le voy a comprar un balón, pero no cualquier balón. Voy a pedir que me traigan una pero original del Real Madrid autografiada por todos los jugadores, con solo decirles que es para Christian Grey, hasta son capaces de enviarme a todo el plantel para el cumpleaños de mi hijo.

Despierto, muy tarde dormí muy tarde y dormí bastante bien, me levanto hago algo de ejercicio y me pongo a trabajar, pero primero enviarle un mensaje de texto a Ana

* Buenos días Anastasia, anoche después de mucho volví a dormir tranquilo, como están Teddy y tú...siento que ya los extraño*

de inmediato contesta

* Buenos días señor Grey, su hijo y yo amanecimos muy bien, Teddy lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por su padre, está emocionado, está contándole a todos que volviste*

* Creo que tomaré la palabra de Teddy de quedarme en su cama, pero haría un trato que será mejor que yo me quede a dormir con su madre, es mejor eso no cree?*

* Señor Grey acabo de quemarme el dedo por su culpa,al sacar el pastel favorito de Teddy, me está distrayendo*

* Podría ir a curarle ese dedo, chupándolo...*

* Está jugando conmigo?*

estoy como un niño sonriendo..

* Ana, yo no juego y menos contigo, ya espero que llegue la hora para verlos esta noche, te parece bien acá en el hotel? ya sabes para evitar a los paparazzi*

* Oh..no había pensado en eso, tienes razón tenemos que proteger a nuestro hijo*

Me encanta como lo dijo ''Nuestro hijo''.

* Taylor pasará por ustedes*

* Nos vemos señor Grey*

Me sale un suspiro.

Llamo a mis padres y les hablo de Teddy están emocionados ya quieren conocerlo, también hablare con Ana,para presentarlo, toda mi familia quiere conocer a mi hijo.

— Taylor..llévame a la mejor juguetería, quiero comprar algunas cosas para mi hijo, acá no tengo nada para que un niño se distraiga.

Salimos, y llegamos a la tienda, y no tengo la menor idea qué comprarle,

— Crees que le guste jugar a la XBOX o PLAYSTATION?

— Señor, apenas cumplirá cuatro años, esos son juegos adictivos, y para un niño pequeño eso podría ser peligroso, no es muy recomendable.

Tiene razón, él apenas es un bebé, le llevaré algo más para su edad.

Agarro un video juego de God of War el ultimo que salió..— Esta es para mí Taylor tranquilo..le digo con una sonrisa..

Salimos con varios juguetes en mano, jamás pensé hacer estas cosas, me siento muy bien.

— Guarda todo ya regreso Taylor..

Voy y compro varios preservativos para usarlos con Anastasia, anoche me quedé con las ganas, y no la puedo quitar de mi cabeza, la necesito y anoche sentí que ella también. Tengo que estar preparado...

Parece una eternidad, estoy nervioso, ya Taylor fue por ellos, no me quedo quieto, estoy de un lado a otro.


	6. Llegada

Ahí están. Ana tan hermosa jeans ajustados y blusa azul, ese color le queda perfecto...la amo!

— ahí está papá. Grita Teddy

Me llamó papá, sonó tan hermoso eso...

— Sí soy papá, hola pequeño como estás..

— enojado con mami..Con una mueca bien gracioso se le ve

— Y eso? porque?

— Mamiii no quería que traiga mi playera favorita.

Anastasia mira con una sonrisa..

— Es porque estaba sucio amor, y lo sabes..

— Oye, tengo algo para tí...

Me abre los brazos para que lo cargue, me quedo congelado, como un niño puede hacer este efecto en mí.

— Christian, Teddy es muy amoroso, se encariña muy fácilmente, y más siendo su papá ya no te dejará en paz. Prepárate..

— Puedo acostumbrarme a esto...

Y le doy un beso a mi niño, se emociona con todos los juguetes que le compré.

— Se quedará un par de hora jugando con ellos...Anastasia con una sonrisa..

— Taylor, quédate con él, por favor.

— Amiguito, mami y yo queremos hablar, él es Taylor se quedará contigo sé bueno con él..

— Es mi tío?

nos reímos, todo lo que él ve es familiar..solo han sido Ana y él ante de encontrarnos, lo miro con tristeza

— Sí, campeón, puedes decirle tío Taylor..

Taylor me mira emocionado, significa mucho para él ser el ''Tío Taylor'' se ha ganado ese título quien mejor que él, en cuidar a mi pequeño.

— Ana vienes conmigo? le tiendo la mano y ella duda pero acepta.

Nuestros dedos se cruzan y nos quedamos mirándonos..

Salimos y vamos al balcón, la noche está perfecta..la tomo por sorpresa y la abrazo un abrazo caluroso lleno de amor y necesidad, todos estos años lo que más quería es estar así con ella.

— Te encuentras bien?

— Sí

— Qué estamos haciendo Christian? qué me estás haciendo?

esta con los ojos llorosos

— Ana por favor, ya no llores, me parte que te sientas así y más si es por mi recuperarlos, quiero que tú y Teddy regresen a mi vida, lo quiero conmigo, por favor Ana dame otra oportunidad te lo ruego, me arrodillo de nuevo si es necesario.

— No lo hagas Christian..también quiero estar contigo, pero acá tengo mi trabajo estoy muy bien Teddy también, está feliz aquí.

— Ana si es por el trabajo, no te preocupes tienes tu antiguo trabajo... puedes regresar ahí, es más pienso regalártelo y cambiarle de nombre. Le digo con una sonrisa..

— Que? no, no Christian no hagas eso..

— Por qué no?...eres una mujer talentosa puedes llevarlo muy bien por favor acepta regresar conmigo a Seattle.

— Aún tienes el cuarto rojo?

Qué, no me esperaba esa pregunta...

— No, Ana.. después de que te fuiste, tire todo y jamás volví a eso, lo sabes contigo termino esa vida...por favor regresa conmigo..

— Déjame pensarlo Christian por favor..esto es rápido para mí, apenas lo estoy procesando

— Esta bien, te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, pero no me apartes de tí, ni de mi hijo..

— No Christian, aunque quisiera no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, le conté a mis padres que me has buscado y ellos están enojados conmigo por aceptarte de nuevo y que estés viendo al niño, después de que tú...

— Ana por dios! no vuelvas a mencionar eso, soy el hombre más feliz del planeta de ser padre, y ahora lo sé, un poco tarde pero ahora lo sé.

ella se acerca y me da un beso, suave en los labios..yo la tomo de la cintura y empiezo a besarla, hasta que nuestra lengua se encuentran y nos comemos a besos, hasta quedarnos sin aire.

y ahí nos quedamos un rato más, hablando de todo y de mi familia que quieren conocer a Teddy..

— Christian tenemos que ser más cuidadosos, acuérdate tenemos un niño y no podemos hacer ciertas cosas que antes hacíamos.. ya sabes..

Guiñándome el ojo..

Me deja con la boca abierto eso...

— Claro nena, pero encontraremos la manera de seguir con eso que ya sabes...lo digo en forma para tentarla

Ella sonríe,

Cenamos como una familia, estamos muy felices.. yo encantado de ver a mi Ana en guerra con Teddy que no le gusta la ensalada, se parece mucho a mí a esa edad. Recuerdo que le hacía guerra a mis padres a la hora de comer.

Teddy se ha quedado dormido, en el suelo mientras jugaba...

— él es así se queda dormido en cualquier lugar...ya no se despierta hasta mañana, creo que eso heredó de mí..es bien dormilón..

— De eso no tengo dudas, nena. Y la beso

Llevo a mi niño a mi cama, para seguir platicando con Ana y estar a solas un rato más, Taylor se ha ido y estamos solos en la sala.

— Nerviosa?

— Qué?

— Anastasia...sabes lo que quiero decir

— Oh..

y ella se muerde los labios...no ha cambiado y me encanta que haga eso..

— Estás segura que Teddy no despierta hasta mañana? no quiero que nos vea...le indico el sofá..

Me acerco a ella y empiezo por besarle el cuello la oreja, nos acariciamos., ella pasa su mano por mi sexo, mi erección está que sale por el pantalón.

— Te acuerdas cuando nos metimos mano frente al televisor?

— Sí como olvidarlo, Chistian

— Quiero disfrutarte toda, despacio recorrerte..tocarte me excitas. Le digo al oído y ella se excita también con mis palabras, estoy encima de ella, estamos vestidos aun y besándonos apasionadamente, le beso el cuello el hombro, mis manos bajan por sus senos, son más grandes, meto la mano la blusa y empiezo a acariciarla toda, ella mete la mano dentro del pantalón y me enciende más, estoy loco por ella y loco por estar dentro de ella..

Saco el preservativo del bolsillo y se lo doy, ella se ofreció en ponerlo. Cambiamos de posición ahora ella arriba.

— Soy tuyo Ana..haz conmigo lo que quieras nena. Acariciando los labios con la lengua.

Ella saca mi miembro, empieza a bajar y subir con la mano..luego me besa desprende los botones de la camisa, y empiezo a darme besos por el pecho y mis cicatrices, solo ella puede hacer eso, jamás he dejado que me toquen ahí...estamos casi listos para el siguiente paso hasta que...alguien toca la puerta..mierda! Taylor! le dije que nadie nos molestara..

Nos vestimos y arreglamos rápidamente yo apenas puedo colocar bien los botones de mi camisa y ella a ponerse bien el pelo..

— Taylor que pasa. .Con la mirada clavada le digo..

— Señor, afuera hay unos paparazzi, haciendo preguntas, saben que hay una mujer misteriosa con usted en el hotel.

— No puede ser Taylor! como se enteraron..

— Parece que alguien del hotel ha dado la noticia..

— Y mencionan al niño?

— No señor, solo quieren saber de la mujer que está con usted..

— Ana, cariño será mejor que se queden esta noche conmigo..

— Pero..

— Sin peros Ana, es por el bien de ustedes..

— Taylor pide refuerzos, trae a más gente hasta llama a Luke que venga, no quiero exponer a Ana y mi hijo...

— Esta bien Christian nos quedamos, Teddy de todos modos ya se ha quedado dormido.

— Ya escuchaste Taylor, Ana se queda, encárgate que para mañana esa gente molestosa esté fuera de aquí..

— Así será señor. Buenas noches..

por fin Taylor se fue, y una sonrisa de Ana..

— Y ahora qué? porque te ríes?

— De tí

— De mí? y eso? porque te soy gracioso.

— Christian mírate tienes la camisa mal puesta y los botones mal puestos y el pelo como si pasaras por una corriente eléctrica...creo que Taylor se dio cuenta que nos interrumpió queriendo hacer el amor.

— Bueno la tercera es la vencida no crees Ana?

Y nos empezamos a reír a carcajadas, me siento tan relajado estando ella conmigo.. y bien? donde voy a dormir? Pregunta.

Escuchamos llorar a Teddy, se despertó asustado, en un lugar desconocido y solo ,vamos por él.

— Ey bebé por qué lloras?

— Tengo miedo mami...no es mi cama..

— Shhh bebé acá estoy y papá también, no tengas miedo.

Me acuesto al lado de él y se queda dormido, nuestro hijo duerme en medio nuestro y no dejamos de mirarnos, apago las luces y dormimos los tres en la cama, es tan cálido, tan tranquilo todo paz,


	7. Noticias

Siento que la cama se mueve..

despierto de una y veo a Teddy saltando, Ana despierta también tengo hambre, quiero mi tetero mami...

— ayy no tenemos acá..

Teddy pone mala cara como para llorar..

— Todavía lo toma?

— Ehhh no pero es uno especial para niños de su edad, ya de apoco estamos dejando, pero aún no lo quiere soltar del todo, solo por las mañanas pide, eso es un avance...

— Ey amiguito..vamos a traer uno para tí...

Llamo a Taylor que nos consiga uno y rápido..

Estamos desayunando los tres juntos divertidos

— Cuánto falta para mi cumpleaños mami

— Cuatro días mi amor

— Falta mucho?

— No bebé

— Papá si vas a estar? habrá pastel globos amigos y una cancha de futbol verdad mami?

Ana sonríe y le dice que sí con la cabeza..

No he pensado, en ningún regalo especial aún..pero creo tener una idea. Espero le guste los aviones.

— Ana si estás de acuerdo puedo avisar a mi familia del cumpleaños de Teddy? estarán contentos, además está Kate, que está loca por verte de nuevo y no te dije, ella y mi hermano tienen una hermosa niña, Brenda..cumplió dos años hace un mes.

Los ojos de Anastasia se llenan de felicidad, — yo encantada de volver a ver a todos, pero no sé si aún tenga el mismo afecto que antes, me tenían.

— Ana, no ha cambiado nada, mi familia siempre te quiso, no te preocupes por ellos. Es más ahora mismo los llamaré..

— Teddy vas a conocer a tus abuelos, tíos y a tu primita Brenda

— Woooow siii

La risa de mi niño me encanta..

Llamo a mi madre...

— Buenos días madre..

— Siempre formal hijo. Cómo estás, como va todo con Ana.

— Muy bien mamá, mejor de lo que esperaba, ella es...es el amor de mi vida.

— Mamá qué planes tienen para el miércoles? mira es el cumpleaños de Teddy a Ana y a mí nos encantaría que vengan todos...

Puedo escuchar el llanto de mi madre al otro lado del teléfono,..

— Ahí estaremos hijo...

— Gracias mamá..

Regreso y doy un beso a Ana — Listo mi amor, ya hablé con mi madre.

— Por qué le das un beso en la boca a mamá?

— Porque nos queremos hijo, mami y yo somos novios

— ohhhhh

Me da risa los gestos que hace, no entendió muy bien lo que le dije, pero sabe que su madre y yo estamos juntos ahora.

— Tienes planes hoy Ana?

— No, exactamente

— Siiii el tio Frank nos iba a llevar al cine, verdad mami?

— Ehh si amor..

— Tio Frank?...digo sorprendido

— Quieres ver televisión, Teddy?

— Siiiiiiii...Tan contento se pone, es un niño muy alegre Ana es una gran madre.

Mientras dejamos a Teddy distraído con dibujos animados..

— Podemos hablar?

— Si..

Tomo su mano y la llevo a la habitación cerrando la puerta..

Paso la mano por el pelo, estoy algo nervioso..

— Ana, yo...no..quiero que veas a ese tal Frank

— Como? Christian no me puedes pedir eso..es un amigo ya te lo había dicho, Teddy se ha encariñado con él.

— Ana, no me has entendido, te quiero conmigo y la idea de que estés con otro hombre por más amigos que sean me vuelve loco.

— Christian no puedes seguir así no has cambiado!

— Lo sé Ana, perdóname.

La agarro de la cintura y la tiro hacia mi, hasta quedar muy pegados, seguimos teniendo la misma conexión de siempre, y nos besamos..y escuchamos los gritos de Teddy..y salimos

— Qué pasa hijo, por qué gritas nos diste un susto.

— Miraa papá está en la tele..

— Cómo cambió de canal?

— Sabe como manejar un control remoto Christian..

Aparezco en las noticias, y los chismes hablando de una nueva conquista, pero no cualquier conquista..

**_Christian Grey el soltero mas codiciado por todas, está de regreso con su ex esposa, anoche la vieron llegar al hotel donde se hospeda en Los Angeles, será coincidencia? hay reconciliación en puerta?_**

y los chismes de todo tipo..la cara de Ana..ella se queda pálida, al verse en televisión, pero por suerte no mencionaron a Teddy, no lo habrán visto.

— Christian como pasó eso, hay siempre gente ahí afuera?

— Amiguito, por qué no vas a jugar con los juguetes que te están esperando..

Suena mi celular y es mi madre preocupada, la noticia están en todas partes, como fue rápido esto.

— Ana será mejor que hoy no salgas con ''tu amigo Frank'' ya viste las noticias, estás en ellas, eres el centro de atención ahora.

— No me gusta esto Christian pero tienes razón, y que quieres que hagamos, no nos podemos quedar encerrados todo el día, además no tenemos ropa para cambiarnos.

— Eso no es problema cariño

— Taylor!

— Sí, señor

— Ve y cómprale ropa a Anastasia y a mi hijo y tráelos aquí

— Enseguida señor.

— Así de fácil?

— Sí, así de fácil.

Ella sonríe, no dejo de mirarla, suena su celular y ella se aparta

— No Frank, eso no es asunto tuyo, por favor no te metas.

La escucho decir, pero por qué ella tiene que darle explicaciones a ese imbécil.

— Quien era?

— Frank. Lo dijo en voz baja

— Que quería

— Christian, no pasa nada, no me hagas preguntas tontas.

— No son preguntas tontas Anastasia

— Esta bien, está molesto conmigo, él sabe de ti, y de lo que me hiciste, no entiende por qué estoy contigo.

Me dio otra puñalada en el corazón, si me merezco su perdón después de todo lo que he hecho? lo cobarde que fui? ni yo puedo perdonarme eso.

— Ana...

— Déjalo así, ya después hablaré con él, le dije que no saldremos hoy.

— Bien..

— Pero si podemos salir nosotros.

— Dijiste que no podíamos salir por seguridad.

— Sí, pero yo me encargo de que nadie nos moleste y pasar un lindo sábado en familia.

Le digo con una sonrisa, y a ella le brillan los ojos de felicidad.

— Papá por qué saliste en la tele

No supe de que decirle, y cambie de conversación

— Quieres ir al Zoologico?

— Siiii. Muy emocionado

— Bien voy a preparar todo, vamos a tener más seguridad...


	8. En famila

Salimos del hotel, después de que vigilen que no haya ningún paparazzi pesado por ahí.

Teddy lleva una gorra de alguna manera así podría taparle el rostro si algún fotógrafo quiera tomarle fotos.

El día está maravilloso, un sol radiante, que reflejan en los ojos de mi Ana, que está muy hermosa, sigue siendo irresistible ante la mirada de los hombres ahora hasta más, cuando estábamos casados me volvía loco de celos del fotógrafo, seguirá en contacto con él?

— Ana, sigues viendo a José?

— Sí, lo he visto un par de veces, está casado y está feliz esperando a su primer hijo.

Me tranquiliza, uno menos..pero qué hay del amigo Frank, ese no me gusta para nada, y eso que aún no lo conozco.

Teddy se distrae fácilmente y ahí aprovecho para besar a Ana..

Taylor se ofrece en llevarlo a comprarle un helado y dar una vuelta.

Nos quedamos solos, caminamos de la mano por todo el zoológico y veo un pasillo oculto entre los árboles que lo tapan, la estiro y la llevo hasta ahí, quiero estar a solas con ella..

— Que hace señor Grey

— Quiero besarla

— pero es un lugar público, hay niños

— Nadie nos verá aquí.

La llevo por la pared y me apoyo en ella, nos besamos largo rato con caricias, ella me toma del pelo y me muerde los labios, es tan caliente eso que fácilmente me excito. Pero después recuperamos el aliento y salimos, no podemos hacer el amor en este lugar, parecemos dos adolescentes enamorados y escondiéndose para meter mano. Esto nunca lo hice, y me gusta experimentarlo con Ana.

Al salir del escondite, la abrazo y la beso, no soy de mostrarme en público, pero no me importa solo ella y yo estamos, en eso sentimos como un flash casi nos ciega..

— Mierda! un paparazzi

— Señor Grey volvieron? hay reconciliación? qué pasó de las demás novias que ha tenido?

— Anastasia, has perdonado a Christian?

Sin contestar a sus preguntas, llamo a Taylor para que no traiga a Teddy a nosotros..

— Christian, vamos a casa

— Ana...

— Ahí es mejor, si volvemos al Hotel podrían vernos..Me dice en voz baja.

—Está bien, le diré a Taylor que lleve a Teddy, y allá nos vemos.

— Está bien..Dijo susurrando

— Estás bien?

— No.

— Por qué?

— No me gustó lo que dijo, sobre tus ''Novias''

— Ana eso ya pasó, no eran importantes, por favor no peleemos por esto.

— Está bien..

Luke nos abre la puerta del auto y entramos..ella no ha dicho nada durante el camino, y yo no dejo de mirarla, ella aparta su mirada de mí...en qué estará pensando?

— Ana en qué piensas? dímelo

— Christian. Suspirando...no sé

— Qué no sabes?

No me responde y se recuesta en mi pecho, la aprieto a mí. Este es el mejor lugar del mundo con ella, solo con ella..la amo demasiado que no puedo volver a perderla..

Llegamos a su departamento y Taylor llega atrás con Teddy..

— Mamiiiii

y sube en los brazos de su madre como si hacia siglos que no la veía, me recuerda a mí, nunca abrace a mi madre así, nunca deje que nadie me abrace. Toda mi vida viví traumado.

Me mira y cruza los brazos enojado mirándome..

— Dónde llevaste a mi mamá? la extrañé yo lloré

y miro a Taylor..

— Sí, señor el niño lloró al no ver a su madre cuando veníamos pero le compré unos dulces y dejó de llorar.

Agarro a mi hijo de los brazos de Ana y empiezo a darle besos, y hacerle cosquillas, y empieza a reír y me abraza.

— Ese cambio de humor, a quién habrá salido?

..Ana sonriendo..

Entramos y le digo a Taylor y Luke que se vayan, quiero estar con mi familia..

— Ana, puedo quedarme un rato más con ustedes?

— Sí, Christian.

— Mamiiiii quiero ver la tele, hoy hay partido?

— Siii..mi campeón...

Me sorprende, que quiere ver futbol en vez de dibujos animados.

— Mamá es el canal 127? yo pongo!

— Está en la edad, en la que todo él quiere hacer, con decirte que él elige que ponerse..la guerra que tenemos cuando vamos a salir. Tu hijo es muy parecido a tí Christian, le gusta tener el control.

Me dio risa eso, de que quiere tener todo el control...bueno no lo niego yo soy así.

— Teddy avísame cuando empiece, voy a preparar algo de comer para ver siii?

— Yo te aviso Mamiiii!

— No grites bebé, escucho bien..

Y le da un gran abrazo...

ella da la vuelta y pasa muy cerca y me aprieta la mano.

—Papá te gusta el futbol?

— Ese futbol no lo veo mucho, pero sí vería tooodos los partidos contigo, sabes estuve viendo unos videos por youtube y me gustó mucho, creo que voy a seguirlo, es más vamos a construir una cancha te gustaría?

— wooooow y vas a jugar conmigo?

— Claro campeón

Me dijo algo que no entendí..pero parecía español.

— Voy a ayudar a mami, nos esperas aquí?

— Siiip

— Ana, nuestro hijo habla español?

y ella sonríe.

— Sí Christian, tenemos unos vecinos españoles y sus hijos hablan los dos idiomas, a veces Teddy se queda con ellos a jugar.

— Pero lo dijo así muy claramente, y bien pronunciado, lo sé porque Elliot lo habla y él lo hizo perfecto.

— Teddy, es muy inteligente, no parece un niño de su edad, sí escuchaste como habla muy bien?

— Sí, me di cuenta.

— Aprende muy rápido todo, es muy atento.

— Cuéntame más de él Ana, quiero saber todo de mi hijo.

— Es bueno en el futbol, es zurdo. Patea la pelota como un profesional. Aquí cerca hay una escuela de futbol donde va los jueves de tarde.

— Le gusta pintar, si te fijas hay algunos rayones por la pared, es su obra de arte, pero sobre todo es muy cariñoso.

— Christian, no dejes a tu hijo, le romperías el corazón.

— Ana, no llores..nunca más me voy a separar de ustedes...son todo para mí, son mi razón de vivir. Te amo

— Yo también te amo

Teddy nos grita que ya es la hora y nos vamos con él, nos sentamos juntos y disfrutamos, al segundo tiempo ya no aguantó más y se quedó dormido.

— Lo llevo a su cuarto.

— Amor yo lo llevo..

Llevo a mi hijo en brazos dormido, es un ángel, lo acuesto y saco mi celular y le tomo fotos.

Tendré mi galería especial de él.


	9. Celos

Regreso y Ana está recostada en el sofá..

— Me haces un espacio?

— Ven..

Me coloco a su lado y empezamos a reír, cruzo mis piernas con las de ella y nos besamos..

— Me invitas a tu cuarto?

— Señor Grey no cree que está yendo muy rápido..Con una sonrisa pícara.

— Eso cree?

— Sí..

— mmmm está bien puedo esperar

— Christian Grey, venga conmigo...Mordiéndose los labios..

Entramos a su cuarto, y pongo seguro a la puerta, por si Teddy despierta..

La corriente nos llama y nos tumbamos en la cama comiéndonos a besos, por fin vamos a hacer el amor después de mucho tiempo, la necesito y quiero tenerla ahora...

Elladesprende los botones de la camisa y me quita yo hago lo mismo, estamos desesperados el uno por el otro, queremos estar juntos...pero suena el timbre..

— Noo, quien puede ser?

— Iré a ver Christian.

Empieza a arreglarse y vestirse y va para ver quién es..

Escucho la voz de hombre, hablando con ella, salgo de la cama y me pongo la camisa y veo a un hombre alto, de ojos verdes, pelo castaño elegante, hasta guapo, es raro que yo lo diga pero es así..

Tengo ganas de romperle la cara y decirle que se aleje de mi mujer y mi hijo, que ella no necesita de ningún amigo.

— Christian, este es Frank — Frank..., Christian

— Christian Grey...— Mucho gusto

Nos pasamos la mano y me aprieta con fuerzas con rabia, se nota en ese gesto que se muere de celos al verme aquí con Ana.._pero ella es mía. no tuya_. Nos miramos con odio.

— Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, solo quería saber cómo estabas Ana.

— Estoy muy bien Frank, gracias por venir, nos vemos el lunes

— Hasta el Lunes.

— ¿Hasta el lunes?

— Christian no empieces.

— Está bien, en dónde estábamos?

Intento llevarla de la mano al cuarto..

— Espera Christian, Teddy podría despertar en cualquier momento

— Podemos hacer uno rápido…Le digo con una sonrisa

— Eres impaciente Grey

— Tratándose de ti, sí..

Se acerca y me habla al oído

— Tal vez después de la cena. Y me da un beso en la mejilla.

Se me pone los pelos de punta, me encanta esta mujer.

— Me estás invitando, a que me quede?

— ¿Si quieres?

— Sí, es más estaba por pedírtelo.

— Te tardaste…

— Sí quiero dormir contigo Ana, pero lo que tengo en mente no es exactamente dormir..

— Oh. Pensaba en lo mismo Grey.

Y me da un beso rápido pasando en frente. Me quedé helado..

Ana prepara la cena mientras yo salgo a comprar un buen vino, la ultima vez que hice esto fue cuando nos reconciliamos después de que ella me dejó, antes de casarnos. Si Elliot me viera se moriría de la risa..

Regreso y el rostro de Teddy de felicidad

— Papiiiiii te estábamos esperando

— Aquí estoy pequeño.

Me quedo mirando a Ana, voy y le doy un largo beso..

No me canso de hacerlo.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, mi Ana cocina de maravilla, me quedaría aquí, por siempre con ellos pero hay que volver a la realidad..

Me distraigo con Teddy, los dos en el piso jugando con uno de los coches a control que le compré, está encantado con ellos, ni sentí por cuanto tiempo estábamos jugando, hasta que Ana lleva a Teddy a la cama, ya es hora de que duerma.

Estoy esperándola, me quedo viendo la foto de ellos dos en el parque, riendo y otra donde él parece dar sus primeros pasos, los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas por no estar ahí en esa foto.

Siento sus manos en mi hombro.

— Christian, estás bien?

— Me siento mal Ana, siento no estar ahí, con ustedes, tienes mas fotos de mi hijo cuando era más pequeño? y ¿algunas tuyas embaraza?

— Sí

— ¿Puedo verlos?

— Iré por ellas.

Ana trae un montón de álbumes

— Mira son varios, tengo todas desde que Teddy ha estado en mi panza.

Ana embarazada, estaba bellísima, la primera ecografía de mi hijo, ella lo llamaba bip, era una mancha negra muy pequeñita, luego ya fotos donde se le veía un poco mejor la cara y las manitas, el dedo en la boca.

Su primer cumpleaños…

— Tienes todos Ana

— Sí, no me pierdo nada de él.

— Es hermoso nuestro hijo. Digo sonriéndole.

— Se parece mucho a ti Christian.

Le doy un beso suave en los labios.

— Ana, ¿ por qué nunca tocaste el dinero que te deposité? Era para ti y mi hijo.

— No, quería nada que viniera de ti, a mi hijo y a mí jamás nos faltó nada.

— Podías, llevarte lo que quisieras..eras mi esposa

— No quería nada Christian, ya te lo había dicho.

— Fui un estúpido…No he dejado de repetírmelo.

Y me vino en mente, algo que jamás hablamos después de separarnos.

— Ana, tú sigues siendo mi esposa, jamás nos divorciamos, ¿si eres consciente de eso no?

Me mira sorprendida, como si ella también lo recordara..

— Quieres el divorcio?

Lo dijo con una sonrisa contagiosa..y luego se puso seria y triste.

— Te marchaste y desapareciste, y la demanda de divorcio jamás se hizo. Sigues siendo la Señora Grey..aunque uses tu apellido de soltera.

— yo...cuando te dejé, no tenía cabeza para nada, ni siquiera para pensar en el divorcio.

— Sigues siendo mía Ana, tu y yo nos separamos pero ante la ley no. Regresa conmigo a Seattle y volvamos a empezar, te lo suplico, Señora Grey.

— Señor Grey, no me presione.

— No te presiono, estoy desesperado por recuperar a mi esposa e hijo.

— Mejor cambiemos de conversación Christian..

— Esta bien, de qué quieres hablar, o quieres que hablemos mejor en la cama. Le digo en voz baja..

— Muy tentador señor Grey, pero sí quiero hablar un poco

— Esta bien como quieras, pero después si nos vamos a la cama no?..

— ¡Christian!

Me da un golpe suave riendo..

— Cuentame de tu familia, tus padres, hermanos, como han estado todos este tiempo.

— Mis padres bien, mi madre siempre sigue con esas obras de caridad, Elliot y Kate regresaron de Italia, y Mia bue…que te puedo decir de ella..tuvo una relación fugaz con Ethan, pero no duraron mucho, no terminó bien su relación dejaron de hablarse y ella se enamoró de un canadiense y tampoco funcionó.

— Ha pasado de todo en estos años. Lo dijo en voz triste..

— Sí, algunas cosas cambiaron y otras siguieron igual, no te dije, entre Elliot y Kate, parece no ir muy bien su matrimonio, no me meto en sus vidas, pero desde que regresaron de Italia apenas se han hablado.

— Oh..espero que se arreglen, hacen bonita pareja, y sobre todo por la hija que tienen.

— Sí, tambien espero lo mismo.

— Ahora me toca a mí preguntar, como te ha ido estos años, cómo fue el embarazo, no tuviste problemas, el parto fue todo bien?

De repente baja la mirada como si recordara algo horrible..

— Ana, estás bien? Dije algo que no te gustó?

— No, no es eso, es que me acordé de algo que pasó.

— No me asustes Ana, ¿que pasó?

Elle suspira

— Tuve complicaciones, el parto duró 15 horas y tuvieron que haceme una cesarea de emergencia..

Se toma una pausa y sigue..

— Estuvimos a punto de morir Christian, tuve mucho miedo pero sobre todo por mi hijo..

De repente siento un dolor en el pecho, y se me va la respiración, no debí alejarme de ellos, si algo les hubiera pasado no…nooo..

— Ana eso que me dices es…

Me interrumpe...

— Pero aquí estamos y estamos muy bien..

— ¿Y puedes volver a tener hijos?

No sé por qué, le dije eso, ella se queda mirándome.

— Sí, Christian..

Me tranquiliza su respuesta..

— Bueno vamos a su cuarto señora Grey..

— Vámonos, pero antes nos damos un baño…

Y me mira de una forma muy provocativa mordiéndose los labios...


	10. Noche juntos

Caminamos, hasta su habitación, sigo sin creer que estoy aquí con ella, he deseado tanto esto.

Entramos al cuarto de baño, sin quitarnos la mirada, le acaricio la mejilla, ella tiene los ojos a punto de llorar.

— Tranquila nena, aquí estoy.

— He soñado con esto Christian, no quiero despertar.

— Esta es nuestra realidad, y estamos juntos, déjame desnudarte.

Asiente con la cabeza, y me acerco a ella, le acaricio los brazos, la mejilla, la tiro de la cintura y la pego a mí estamos muy cerca, le aprieto el trasero y ella me toma del cuello, nos besamos profundo, un baile de lenguas, apasionados deseosos.

Empezamos a desnudarnos sin soltarnos los labios.

No puedo evitar mirarla, me quedo con la boca abierta lo hermosa que está, su cuerpo tuvo un pequeño cambio, la maternidad le sentó muy bien tiene los senos un poco mas grandes, ella parece hacer ejercicio, está muy pero muy bien, soy un hombre con suerte en tenerla y que regrese a mí.

— Estás hermosa Ana. Digo con la voz entre cortada.

— Podría decir lo mismo de ti Christian.

Le acaricio los senos, no puedo evitar tocarlos, ella jadea está muy excitada, igual yo, me acaricia el miembro y empieza a masajearlo, la acerco mas y meto dos dedos en su interior, está lista, acaricio con el pulgar su clítoris ella está que estalla, la respiración la tengo entrecortada y se me acelera el corazón, agarro mi miembro erecto y empiezo a frotar por su sexo húmedo, quiero estar dentro de ella..

— No se le está olvidando algo señor Grey?

Y me pasa el condón para ponérmelo, con una sonrisa hermosa, ya se me estaba olvidando.

— Gracias, señora Grey.

Lo tomo y me lo pongo, la agarro de la muñeca y lo subo sobre la cabeza la pego por la pared, ella abre las piernas, me recuesto y se acomoda, nos besamos y la penetro, lo que siento no lo puedo explicar, nos movemos y la subo arriba y abajo con más ritmo, las piernas le tiemblan, está por llegar, lo mismo yo..

— Dámelo nena, quiero todo de ti..

Ella se suelta con un grito y sus dedos arañándome la espalda, de inmediato me vengo, con la frente pegada recuperamos el aliento..y nos quedamos callados.

Me saco el condón y lo tiro al bote de basura, entramos y nos duchamos juntos nos lavamos y ahí estamos por un largo rato, tomamos la toalla y salimos, no hemos hablado después de hacerlo solo hablamos con la mirada, llegamos a la cama y nos acostamos.

— ¿Christian puedo preguntarte algo?

— Sí lo quieras

— ¿ Has estado con muchas mujeres?, te veía en las noticias y algunas revistas ibas acompañado siempre, pero nunca repetías, siempre con diferente mujeres, mi mundo se venía abajo, cada vez que te veía con alguna, pero mi hijo me daba fuerzas y…Frank.

Me lleno de celos de como menciona a ese idiota.

— Ana, no te voy a mentir que estuve con varias, pero no pasaba de un rato, jamás estuve de verdad con nadie, siempre fuiste la única, no había días que no pensara en ti y mi hijo te lo juro, de alguna manera te buscaba en ellas, fui un patán, me arrepiento de eso, no sé como llegué a eso, antes tenia todo el control, pero cuando me dejaste todo se derrumbó, he perdido varios negocios, perdí interés por todo, hasta hace dos años con la ayuda de mi familia pude seguir adelante.

— ¿Eran sumisas?

— No, ya te dije, ese mundo lo dejé hace tiempo.

— Y Elena?

— No la he vuelto a ver, Ana, ni sé que fue de ella.

Se queda callada..

— Ana dime algo por favor.

— Christian, apareciste justo antes de que yo…

— Antes de que?

— Estaba por darle una oportunidad a Frank, no te voy a negar que la paso muy bien con él, siempre ha estado ahí, y siempre me ha respetado.

Me vino como balde con agua fría eso, Ana estaba empezando a tener sentimientos por él, si tardaba en buscarla tal vez ya hubiera sido tarde..no…ni puedo imaginarlo..tengo miedo en preguntarle..

— ¿Sientes algo por él?

— Sí…

Mi mayor miedo se está haciendo realidad..

— Si, siento algo por él, pero no de la forma que crees, él es un amigo, no lo he podido ver como hombre, tú siempre fuiste el único hombre, hasta hace unos días me dije a mí misma que ya era hora de tratar de olvidarte, por eso estaba por darle el sí a Frank. ¿Entiendes?

Me quedo congelado, decepcionado de mí mismo, pero también un poco feliz porque ella aún me ama.

Con el pulgar le acaricio los suaves labios que tiene y ella los muerde, me acerco y le doy un beso en la frente.

— Lo siento mucho Ana, por todo lo que pasaste por mi culpa.

— y qué pasará el Frank?

— Hablaré con él. Le diré que estás aquí, y que aún sigo casada.

— ¿Qué?, ¿no se lo habías dicho?

— No, para todos yo me separé de ti y eso incluía el divorcio, jamás he mencionado a nadie eso.

— Y tú familia que piensa de todo esto..

— Tarde o temprano.. todos se van a enterar que sigo casada contigo.

Lo dijo en voz baja.

— Me alegra que aún seamos marido y mujer.

Y le doy un beso en la mano..

— Saldremos de esta Ana, vamos a superar todo lo que se venga.

Ella se sube en horcajas sobre mí, y me acaricia el rostro, siento que estoy volando con sus caricias, cierro los ojos y ella empieza a besarme por todos lados, siento como crece mi erección con cada acción, se da cuenta saca otro condón y me lo pone, se acomoda y se sienta en él, y la electricidad por mi cuerpo empieza a recorrer..se mueve muy bien y lo hace mordiéndome el labio inferior, suelto un gemido y seguimos...

ella cae sobre mi pecho rendida, con la respiración acelerada..

— Quiero hacerlo contigo toda la noche amor.. le digo

— También yo..

Jamás me cansaría de hacer el amor,todos estos años sin ella..

Nos quedamos dormidos y despierto de golpe, ella está en mi brazos dormida tranquilamente, la miraría por siempre así…despierta al moverme, y me mira como si dudara que estuviera aquí con ella..

— Hola..Le digo en voz suave

— Hola…

— ¿No puedes dormir?

— Creo que no, estoy contigo y quiero verte dormir, eres hermosa, ya no hablas en sueños..

Suelta una gran risa.

— Creo que no..

Ella cruza sus piernas con la mía, estamos muy pegados, ella está desnuda

Ruedo sobre ella y la aprieto por el colchón con mi peso, le abro las piernas apoyándome en ella y mi bulto creciendo, quiero hacerlo con ella sin condón, odio usarlo pero puede quedar embarazada, y ella no quiere eso, agarro uno de la mesita y lo ruedo por mi miembro, volvemos a hacerlo chupándole los pezones que tanto me gustan…esta vez duramos más, sudamos como nunca y nos liberamos juntos..estoy agotado ella igual..

Despierto y escucho risas, Ana no está en la cama, me levanto y ella está jugando con Teddy en la sala, su risa es interminable, es tan hermoso ese momento, saco mi celular para tomarle fotos, Teddy me ve y da un grito de alegría

— ¡Papa! Llegaste

— Papi se quedó a dormir acá

— Dónde durmió? En nel sofa?

— ¿Vamos a comprarle una cama nueva a papi?

Es un genio mi hijo..

— Amor..y le doy un beso a Ana en la mejilla. Así Teddy no nos hace preguntas.

— Eyy…amiguito..Le doy un beso en el pelo a mi hijo

— ¿Hace rato que estas despierta?

— Sí, Teddy es muy madrugador.

— Qué hora son?

— las ocho y media

Me sorprende, jamás dormí hasta tarde, es la primera vez que quedo dormido así, máximo fue hasta las siente y media o las ocho..

— Por qué no me has despertado Ana, te ayudaba con el desayuno y con Teddy.

— Estabas dormido profundamente y te veías hermoso, no quise despertarte.

— Gracias, he dormido así porque me has dejado agotado..

Ella se queda boquiabierta, y Teddy nos mira con curiosidad

— ¿Mamá porque dejaste agotado a papá? Por qué, por qué…

— Porque….estuvimos hablando corazón

— ahhh!

Teddy aún es muy pequeño, y pregunta todo..

— Ana tengo trabajo que hacer, voy a terminar de desayunar y llamaré a Taylor que venga por mí y regreso al hotel.

— ¿Qué harás mañana, tienes trabajo?

— Sí, y a las cuatro tengo que ir a ver todo los detalles del cumpleaños de Teddy Frank…quedo en acompañarme..

— Suelto el tenedor de golpe..

— Ana, iré contigo, dile a Frank que no

— Christian…

— Ana…

— No puedo hacerlo

— Quiero encargarme en todo, quiero ayudarte con la fiesta de mi hijo, por favor, Ana

Ella se pasa la mano por el pelo, nerviosa.

— Está bien, es el primer cumpleaños que pasas con él.

— Si. Lo digo emocionado.

Taylor ya está aquí, me despido de Ana y Teddy y regreso al hotel..Luke se quedó con ellos, me quedo más tranquilo si alguien los cuida.

— Taylor ¿Cómo va todo?

— En orden señor.

— Han estado preguntando por usted, y la señora Ana

— Ya veo

— Vamos a necesitar otro custodio Taylor, Luke con Ana, y necesitamos otro para mi hijo...


	11. Solo

Una vez estando en el hotel, sigo pensando en lo de anoche, fue maravilloso, pero no estoy tranquilo, Ana todavía tiene dudas, no ha aceptado aún ir conmigo a Seattle, estoy desesperado a que regrese conmigo, después de lo que me comentó sobre su amigo Frank, estaba por darle una oportunidad, y si ella me mintió? y si siente algo por él? hace dos años que se conocen, él se nota que está enamorado de ella, ayer como me apretó la mano, eso fue una advertencia..

Tiro mi copa por el piso de la rabia..

— ¿Pasa algo señor?

— No Taylor, retírate quiero estar solo.

Tengo que tranquilizarme, estoy por volverme loco, estando con ella estoy tranquilo, pero solo..., no puedo, la necesito y mucho.

Intento concentrarme respondiendo unos mails que me han llegado y con algo de trabajo, pero no lo logro.

Saco mi celular, y como fondo de pantalla tengo a Anastasia y mi hijo jugando, quedo mirándolos.

_No puedo tengo que saber de ella que estará haciendo.._

C:* Buenas tardes señora Grey, por cierto ¿puedo llamarla así? a pasado unas horas y los extraño, ¿Qué están haciendo?*

Llega de inmediato un mensaje de ella.

A:*jsjsdhceiehdlls,llllllllllllllllkdncmmmmmmmm*

¿Qué fue eso?

Y llega otro de seguido.

A:* Fue Teddy, le dije que era un mensaje de su papá y quería verlo y pulsó unas teclas y te lo envió accidentalmente, contestándote a tu pregunta, llámame como se te dé la gana*

Por qué me contestó así? está enojada, que habrá pasado, siento como se me sube algo por la garganta.

* ¿Qué pasó? Por qué me contestas así? dije algo que no te gustó?

Y contesta

* NO *

Solo eso? un simple NO de respuesta?

la llamo y contesta enojada..

— Ana, cariño amor…que pasa? Estas enojada conmigo?

— Christian no quiero hablar

— Por favor, hablemos, sino ahora mismo voy y veo que te pasa

— No vengas

— Dímelo, te lo suplico

— ¿Christian has visto lo que salió en televisión?

— ehh.. no, estuve trabajando toda la tarde, que pasó?

— Mi madre me llamó y que vea de esos programas de chismes, estaban hablando de ti y de mí. Christian ponían fotos muy comprometedoras tuyas con tus acompañantes, y que pagabas a prostitutas y que ibas a practicas de orgias….

Hablaba con la voz entre cortada y llorando..la conozco.. está llorando, pero de dónde ha salido eso, es verdad que tenía amantes pero eso de Orgias noo, ni estuve con ninguna prostituta, sí he pagado por sexo, pero eso fue mucho antes de que ella llegara a mi vida..

— Ana, escúchame bien, eso no es cierto, ya te he contado todo, han exagerado bastante en los chismes, créeme..

— Y ¿esas fotos?

— Ana voy para allá, quieras o no verme, allá voy..

Y corto..

— TAYLOR! grito enojado

— Señor..

— Quiero que averigües, quien carajo… ha estado dando informaciones a la prensa de chismes míos, y peor aun andan inventando cosas que no son ciertas.

Estos medios amarillistas que con tal de vender una maldita revista, inventan cualquier cosa, y ni con demandas se detienen, siempre siguen..

— Llévame con Ana, tengo que hablar con ella, está muy afectada.

— Preparo el auto señor..

Llamo a Luke.

— Luke, ¿Cómo está la señora?

— No está bien señor, se ha encerrado en su habitación ha estado llorando.

— Y ¿mi hijo?

— Aquí está conmigo, la señora me pidió que lo mire mientras, creo que no quiere ver a nadie.

— Voy para allá..

¿Justo ahora? estábamos bien, no puede hacer caso a los chismes, puedo entender su desconfianza, pero ya me estaba perdonando, no esto..no puede estar pasando.

Suena mi celular y es mi hermano Elliot..

— Elliot..

— Christian, andan hablando pésimo de ti

— Lo sé, estoy teniendo problemas con Ana por eso.

— Que dice la familia

— No, creen en nada ellos confían en ti, sabemos que no eres así, no hermano?

— Elliot, dudas de mí?

— NO!, solo te preguntaba. Te conocemos, eres un hombre centrado, ese no es tu mundo.

¿Mi mundo?.. eso no es nada comparado a lo que yo estaba metido antes, mi familia no sabe de esa vida, y espero jamás se enteren.

— Elliot, perdona, pero no tengo tiempo, tengo que dejarte, iré a ver a Ana..

— Entiendo, ella debe estar destrozada con todo esto.

— Así es..

— Por cierto antes de cortar, quería avisarte que mañana estaré por allá, yo voy primero tengo que reunirme con unos empresarios el martes a la mañana, me quedaré unos días, aprovechamos y hablamos un poco. La familia va un día antes del cumpleaños de mi sobrino, ya tengo ganas de conocerlo y ver a Ana.

— Esta bien avísame y voy por ti o mando a Taylor al aeropuerto.

— Gracias hermano..

— Nos vemos..

Estoy muy preocupado, Ana está mal por todo esto, ella puede dejar de amarme, e irse a los brazos de ese idiota, no puedo compararlo con José, porque Ana siempre estuvo segura conmigo en ese tiempo, pero ahora no, ella puede irse de mí, ese tipo….

me arde la rabia necesito golpear a alguien y quien mejor que a él.

Luke me abre la puerta, y veo a Teddy muy distraído con unas revistas de dibujos para niños.

— Eyy..hola!

— Papaaa!..tira todo lo que tiene y viene a mis brazos — ¿Juegas conmigo?

— Sí, pero primero hablaré con mami, espérame aquí..

Taylor y Luke quedan con Teddy en la sala, voy a la habitación de Ana.

— Ana, puedes abrirme, tenemos que hablar.

— Déjame sola Christian.

— Ana, sabes que puedo tirar la puerta..

— No te atrevas. Y me abre la puerta.

Ha estado llorado, me quedo mirándola no sé que decirle.

— Ana, no es cierto todo lo que dicen de mí.

— Yo no sé hasta que punto es cierto, en las imágenes estabas muy sonriente.

— Ana..

— Déjame terminar Christian..tu hijo y yo te necesitábamos, y no hablo económicamente que ya sabes que jamás nos faltó nada, pero si lo mas importante tú, sabes de alguna manera.. muy en el fondo, tenía la esperanza que nos busques y nos encuentres, pero pasó los años y no lo hacías, y cada día estaba más decepcionada y más por verte en revistas, cuando ya quería dar otro paso en mi vida, volviste a aparecer y poner de cabeza todo, y no sé que quiero.

Estoy nervios desesperado camino por todos lados, pongo la mano en la cabeza, empieza a caerme unas lágrimas, Ana me está dejando, como pude ser tan inmaduro tan…

— Ana, yo no estaba feliz, tal vez aparentaba, pero en el fondo me moría, me quemaba, si antes tenía cincuenta sombras ahora las tengo cincuenta vece más, no estoy bien, nunca lo estuve. Sin ti nada tenia sentido.

— Pero tampoco nos buscaste.

— No, porque no me sentía digno y tenía miedo, no sabía como criar a un hijo.

— Y fácil claro, te volviste un mujeriego. Lo dijo con una sonrisa pero de dolor.

— No sé que decirte, lo siento Ana

Y en voz baja le digo — ¿Vas a dejarme?, ¿ahora si me vas a pedir el divorcio?

Lo que recuerdo es caer de rodillas frente a ella, estoy en una burbuja, si ella me deja ya nada tiene sentido, no me importa nada, la última vez que me sentí así fue cuando pasó lo de Leila, tengo miedo, esta vez no creo superarlo si ella no está.


	12. Ella

Solo escucho una voz y es la de ella.

— ¡Mierda!, Christian no hagas eso.

Está de rodillas conmigo

— Christian, ¡Háblame!

—Ana te amo, no me dejes. Le susurro.

Los dos estamos sentados en el piso.

— ¿Te sientes bien? ven acuéstate..Ella me lleva a la cama

— Perdón Ana, no quise asustarte.

— No quiero verte así Christian.

Y me acaricia el rostro, le beso la mano y no la suelto.

— Quiero ser un buen padre.

— Y lo serás, Christian, cuando estás con Teddy lo haces muy bien.

— Vuelve conmigo. susurrando

Y la beso y ella me corresponde, nos besamos.

— No me has contestado, ¿quieres volver conmigo?

Me mira y me acaricia el pelo, se acerca y me dice al oído.

— Sí…

Dijo que sí!

— Mi amor!

La tomo de la cintura y me pongo encima de ella, la beso apasionadamente.

— ¿Podemos irnos la próxima semana? Así tienes tiempo en renunciar en tu trabajo y acomodar todo.

Se queda pensando.

— Está, bien.

Cuando salimos vemos a Taylor y a Luke en lo que parece una batalla de Transformers con Teddy, no podemos evitar reírnos de ellos, pero debo volver al hotel tengo mucho por hacer Andrea está por volverme loco, con las llamadas que ha estado haciendo en estos días que estoy aquí, y también ordenar que modifiquen todo para cuando regresemos a Escala y tener la habitación de Teddy listo, la casa que compré quedó abandonada, hablaré con Elliot mañana para que continúen con la obra.

— Tengo que volver, regresaré temprano mañana, ya sabes Luke irá contigo donde vayas, quiero cuidar a Teddy mientras tu vas a trabajar.

— Señor Grey jamás pensé escucharlo decir eso.

— Puedo sorprenderla en eso y más.

— Está bien, de todos modos avisaré a Angie que estarás por aquí, esta semana si quieres puedes quedarte con nosotros.

— Me estás pidiendo que me venga a vivir con ustedes estos días?..

Con sorpresa, y me encanta la idea.

— Está bien mañana me mudo con ustedes, encantado de estar con mi familia.

— También yo Christian, ustedes dos son mi vida, no lo olvides.

— Nos vemos, nena..

Le doy un beso a mi mujer y a mi hijo, y regreso al hotel.

— Taylor mañana dejo el hotel, me quedaré con Ana y mi hijo, Luke y tú se hospedarán en uno cerca, el departamento no es muy grande, y quiero estar solo con ellos, entiendes verdad?

— Sí señor.

Al llegar, recibo otra llamada es Mía.

— Mía, ¿Cómo estas?

— Christian, enojada, no me has llamado para contarme como te fue con Ana y mi sobrino

— Perdóname Mía, han pasado muchas cosas y no he podido llamarte, pero lo más importante de esto es que la próxima semana volvemos a Seattle, Ana me dio otra oportunidad.

— Estoy feliz por ti, hermano mayor.

— Gracias, hermana menor.

Voy a la cama, ha sido un día pesado, pero extraño Ana quiero que esté aquí conmigo, la deseo.

Espero esté despierta le enviaré un mensaje.

C: * Esta cama es enorme, y más porque no estás aquí*

A: * Creí que ya estabas dormido*

C: * No nena, quería darte las buenas noches, ya estás en la cama?*

A: * No, de hecho estoy poniéndome algo cómodo para acostarme*

De solo pensar que podría estar desnuda en estos momentos, siento una carpa de circo abajo.

C: * Si estuviera ahí contigo, no llevarías nada puesto*

A: *mmm tentador, me estás dando buen consejo, hace calor este momento podría dormir así*

Quee..no puede jugar conmigo así

C: * ¿Puedo ver como estás? ¿Podrías enviarme una foto? Me tienes loco sabes?*

A: * ¿Me estás haciendo una propuesta indecente? ¿Sexo por teléfono?*

C: * No lo había pensado así, pero sí, quieres jugar?*

A: * Está bien, pero que esto quede entre tú y yo (*risas*)*

Obvio con lo celoso y posesivo que soy jamás dejaría que vean alguna foto íntima de mi mujer.

Empieza a enviarme algunas fotos con poses uff calientes, intercambiamos palabras, nos sentimos unos adolescentes enamorados haciendo cosas indebidas..

Nos despedimos y Ana me pidió que elimine sus fotos, pero yo me quedo viéndolas, es una mujer muy hermosa y es mía, pensar que otro hombre la vea como la estoy viendo, no voy a soportarlo, el mundo tiene que saber que ella es mía y que volvimos..ni bien regresemos a Seattle voy a enviar una carta a la prensa o dar alguna entrevista para alguna revista seria y presentarnos como familia, y así nos dejan en paz de una vez….


	13. Inseguro

— Ella no te ama

— Sí, me ama

— Volvió contigo por lástima.

— NO!

Despierto..

Que fue ese sueño, Ana me sigue amando, no creo que por lo que pasó ella, se sintió presionada.

Son las 4:55 Am y no puedo dormir, doy varias vueltas en la cama, la amo y sé que ella me ama, pero me siento tan inseguro que ella podría dejarme en cualquier momento.

Salgo a correr y Taylor me acompaña, de alguna manera tengo que sacar los demonios que llevo dentro, la mejor forma es haciendo ejercicio.

Regresamos al hotel y preparo todo para ir con Ana y mi hijo

Llegamos al departamento y ahí está ella, apurada por salir, está muy hermosa.

— Hola nena. La beso

— Christian..Con una sonrisa pícara por lo de anoche

— Ya estás por irte?

— Sí, llego tarde, Christian, Angie, no podrá cuidar a Teddy anoche se cayó de unas escaleras y se fracturó la pierna, crees poder cuidar de él?

Esto me tomó por sorpresa, que haré con un niño estaré casi todo el día con él, por un lado me alegro voy a conocerlo mejor, pero no sé como hacerlo.

— Si Ana, pero que tengo que hacer. Lo digo algo nervioso.

— Christian, tranquilo él ya no es un bebé, no vas a cambiarle los pañales.

Le parece gracioso. — Ya casi lo hace todo solo, no dejes que pase horas viendo televisión distraelo con algo y que duerma la siesta.

— Esta bien, como usted diga..

— Si me acompañas para ver los detalles de la fiesta no?

— Si, y dile al "amigo" que iré yo.

La tomo de la barbilla y le doy un beso posesivo.. — Eres mía Ana.

Me devuelve el beso con un pequeño roce de sus labios con los míos.

— Nos vemos

— Nos vemos, nena.

— Luke, te la encargo

— Sí, señor.

Taylor y yo nos quedamos con Teddy al principio todo bien, pero es algo inquieto a derramado toda la leche, queriéndose preparar los cereales él mismo, mandé a Taylor de compras y estamos solos, como voy a limpiar todo eso, y él se mojó todo, voy por unos trapos tratando de limpiar pero terminé empeorándolo..

No puedo creer yo Christian Grey haciendo estas cosas de haber sabido traía a Gail a que me ayudara en todo este desastre.

— Vamos Teddy tienes que darte un baño, mira como estas.

— No!

— Vamos hijo por favor ayuda a papá si?

Por fin lo pude bañar y cambiar.

Saco mi macbook y trato de trabajar desde aquí, Teddy se acerca y quiere ver lo que hago lo subo a mi regazo y tira su gelatina sobre mis papeles.

— Teddy mira lo que hiciste!

Creo que lo asusté, va a llorar no..no puede ser soy un mal padre grité a mi hijo el primer día que quedo con él..

— Eyyyy amiguito lo siento, no quise asustarte es que me sorprendiste, no llores..vamos a limpiar todo esto y jugamos quieres?

— Siiii…

Su cambio de humor rápido..

Suena mi celular y es Ana..

— Nena

— Christian, ¿Cómo va todo con Teddy?

— Todo bien, ya nos estamos entendiendo, ¿y tu como estas?

— Bien, ya terminando todo lo pendiente que tenía, hasta el viernes estaré

— Perfecto… ¿te has encontrado algún paparazzi por ahí?

— No, hasta donde sé, Luke es muy cuidadoso, a todos les extraña que tengo un guardaespaldas, a mi jefa casi le da un paro cuando se enteró que eres el padre de mi hijo.

No puedo evitar soltar una risa..

— ¿A qué hora vienes?

— En dos horas

— Esta bien, acá te esperamos.

Cuelgo y Teddy sigue conmigo, pero no me di cuenta que se ha quedado dormido, lo llevo a su cuarto y lo acuesto pero no me suelta, intento salir pero se aferra más a mi..

Mi hijo, está empezando a quererme, no sé que tenía en la cabeza cuando los alejé de mi vida, y lo que pensaba de él. ahora lo veo, pequeño, indefenso, necesita a sus padres, haré las cosas bien esta vez, me acuesto a su lado y me quedo dormido..

Siento unas manos suaves en la frente, despierto y veo a Ana, ¿ Cuanto tiempo estuve dormido?

— Quedé dormido, cuando traje a Teddy a la cama, no quiso que lo deje.

— A veces es así, cuando duerme se aferra a mí y no me suelta.

— Gracias Ana..

— Por qué?

— Por todo, me devolviste la vida y por darme un hijo.

— Christian se nos hace tarde, tenemos que irnos, pero me preocupa Teddy, no lo podemos llevar.

— Puede quedarse con Taylor, él está entrenado para todo…

Ella frunce el ceño.

— Está bien, Taylor sabe de niños, tiene una hija.

— Si, por eso.

Estamos haciendo lo que cualquier pareja normal haría ver los detalles de la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hijo…vimos que todo estaba en orden, y por supuesto es mi hijo..haré una gran fiesta y corro con los gastos al principio a Ana no le pareció pero terminé por convencerla.

— Nena que te parece si damos un paseo, quiero caminar contigo y disfrutar del día.

Estamos caminando tomados de la mano y Luke detrás, y pasamos besándonos, estamos recuperando todo ese tiempo perdido, que estuvimos separados..

Estaba olvidando, quedé en ir por Elliot al aeropuerto y que quiere conocer a mi hijo.

— Ana, no te había dicho, mi hermano llegará en unas horas quedé en ir por él al aeropuerto y quiere conocer a mi hijo.

— Podemos invitarlo a cenar.

— ¿Harías eso?

— Eso y más.

— Te amo Ana.

— Y yo a ti Christian.

Vemos a Elliot y está emocionado de ver a Ana, le da un abrazo y no la suelta, sé que es mi hermano pero aún así no quiero que nadie la toque, la aparto de él.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo Ana, como has estado

— Muy bien Elliot, Christian me contó que Kate y tú tienen una hija.

— Sí, Brenda, es mi princesa, nos tiene locos.

— Sí, así nos tiene los hijos, los niños nos hace ver el mundo diferente.

— Así es, pero Ana no has cambiado nada, bueno sí, estás muy guapa, mírate.

— ¡ Elliot!

Pero como se atreve hablarle así, sabe que soy muy celoso.

De pronto no sé por donde empezar la conversación, hablan de los hijos y yo no sé nada, me pone triste no saber o no pasar por ese momento del nacimiento, me gustaría tener esa experiencia de tener en brazos a un recién nacido, espero Ana quiera otro bebé mas adelante, no se lo diré ahora es pronto para proponérselo.

— Christian… ¡Christian!

— Perdón, ¿decian?

— Te preguntaba, como vas con el papel de padre.

Con un suspiro. — Muy bien, ya sé que no le gusta taparse al dormir.

Elliot y Ana se ríen…

— ¿Les parezco gracioso?.. intento poner cara de enojo

— No…. Ana me da un beso en la mejilla..

Cuando ella hace eso, mi mundo parece más fácil y me relajo..

En voz baja Elliot — Hermano tienes una suerte loca..

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Ana es muy hermosa, y lo digo porque ella pudo haber encontrado a alguien y rehacer su vida.

Me arde los nervios y estuvo cerca de eso, pero llegué a tiempo..

— Vamos Elliot entra..

El que mi hermano la note hermosa, me inquieta, él siempre ha sido así sincero no tiene problemas en decir lo que piensa..

bueno debo quitarme estas cosas de la cabeza estoy como un loco que todos lo hombres del planeta quieran con mi mujer….

Entramos y Teddy sentado viendo Discovery Kids

— Este canal es de nenas tío Taylor, no me gusta pequeño pony, quieero ver super campeones.

— Ya empieza Doki, no te gusta? Y _backyardigans?_

_Taylor conoce de esos? Yo ni sabía que existía canales infantiles.._

_Y nos ve _

— ¡Llegaron!

— Hola, pequeño…Lo saluda Elliot

Se esconde detrás su madre

— Mira amor, no te escondas es tu tío Elliot, salúdalo.

Le pasa la mano sin decir nada.

— Christian, es increíble el parecido que tienen, mamá se desmayará cuando lo vea, es como si te estuviera viendo cuando llegaste recién a casa tenias como su edad.

— Gracias Elliot.

— Amiguito ven aquí, él es mi hermano Elliot, ya te había hablado de él te acuerdas?

— Sii…

Sube sus pequeños brazos queriendo que lo alce, ya estoy encantado con mi hijo, me ha ganado desde el primer día que lo vi..lo alzo y lo abrazo no dejo de hacerlo..

La cena estuvo muy buena Ana es excelente en la cocina, algo que siempre me gustó de ella, Teddy quedó dormido en el sofá, llevo a mi hijo a su cuarto y regreso Ana está hablando con Elliot pero por su rostro me doy cuenta que le ha contado sobre su relación con Kate, que parece no ir muy bien..

— Bueno, es tarde, ya me voy, nos vemos Ana, Christian…Pásenla bien. Y con una sonrisa se despide

— No cambias Elliot, le digo con un abrazo.. — Nos vemos.

Miro a Ana y ella está sonriendo, la empujo por la puerta y la beso

— La cama nos espera, o quieres que le tome la palabra a Teddy y me quede en la suya..

— Muy Gracioso señor Grey, vamos.

Entramos a la cama y nos desnudamos rápidamente nos deseamos y con pasión lo hacemos, me gusta verla sobre mí,montándome lo hace tan bien, y la vista desde aquí abajo es de maravilla, poder chupar sus pezones rosados es lo mejor, llegamos juntos y nos quedamos quietos sin hablar tratar de recuperarnos, no me canso de tener sexo con Ana..

— ¿Otra vez?

— ¡Ana! Dame cinco minutos deja que recargue mi batería…

Ella suelta una carcajada por la forma que lo dije

— déjame todo a mi

— Esto me está gustando

— Esta vez quiero atarte, quédate quieto.

Agarra una de mis corbatas gris, ya no tengo la que antes usaba con ella pero esta es similar, le encanta ese color creo, bueno a mí también me trae buenos recuerdos con ella.

No puedo moverme lo ha hecho muy bien, y parece leerme la mente.

— Tuve buen maestro señor Grey, quiero ir por lo oral

Que? guau…empieza a bajar y mi cuerpo no resiste a su tacto estoy muy sensible, que en cualquier momento me corro, pero trato de aguantar, lo hace de una manera que es increíble..mierda, jamás me había chupado de esa manera y esa lengua..

— ¡Rayos! Ana eso esta demasiado bueno, si sigues así me corro en tu boca.

Muero por preguntarle donde aprendió eso, pero si lo hago ahora se cortaría la magia.

— Sigue, nena..pero no puedo más

— Córrete Christian.

Al momento de correrme deja de chuparme y me corro, la salpico con mi semen en todos lados.

Nos limpiamos y nos acostamos, pero estoy con tremenda duda..

— Ana, no te enojes por lo que te voy a preguntar ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?, es la primera vez que me lo haces de esa manera, eso fue…

Ella se sonroja, espero no sea lo que estoy pensando, que se lo hizo a otro hombre, no dice nada.

— Ana, lo hiciste con alguien? Contéstame..

— Christian ¡no! Lo leí en una revista de esas que hablan sobre sexualidad.

Me volvió el alma al cuerpo, sino iba y golpeaba a ese maldito.

Nos acurrucamos abrazados y nos quedamos dormidos..


	14. La familia conoce a Teddy

Ya mañana es el cumpleaños de mi hijo y yo estoy más emocionado que él, estos días han sido increíbles, hasta podría decir que me volví un amo de casa, Ana iba a trabajar y yo me quedaba en la casa cuidando de mi hijo. ¿Quién lo diría?.

Teddy está tomando su siesta

esta noche llega toda mi familia para conocer a mi niño, Ana ha estado en la cocina todo el día, mucho no la pude ayudar porque estaba metido en mi trabajo, manejarlo desde aquí es mas complicado, verla en la cocina con unos auriculares, tuve un flashback de la primera vez que estuvimos en Escala, el día siguiente después de su primera vez conmigo, se veía muy hermosa y sexy, ahora la veo y la sigo viendo muy hermosa, dije que hasta ¿mas hermosa ? no puedo dejar de mirarle el trasero, voy y me acerco por detrás y la abrazo con un solo roce tengo una erección por salir del pantalón.

— ¿ Qué cree que está haciendo señor Grey?

— Nada, tenía ganas de tocar a mi mujer..

— ¿Soy tu mujer?

— Siempre lo fuiste Ana, solo tú.

— Ven, tengo algo para ti..

La llevo a la sala ella se sienta, saco algo del bolsillo, le paso una cajita.

— Creo que esto deberíamos volver a usarlo señora Grey no cree?

Veo sus ojos con lágrimas al abrir la pequeña caja, y ver dos anillos.

Cuando me dejó, ella se lo quitó y me lo dio, yo también dejé de usarlo, porque me la recordaba y además no podía usar anillo si andaba atrás de mujeres, para acostarme con ellas y tratarlas mal, fui un estúpido.

— Quieres que las usemos o ¿compramos otras?

— Christian..con…estas nos casamos, otras no sería lo mismo.

— ¿Me permites?

— Sí.

Tomo su mano y le pongo el anillo y beso la mano.

Sus lagrimas caen, y me acerco a ella y le doy besos para secar sus lágrimas, me acerco más y la arrincono por el sofá, nos perdemos con un beso apasionado, la aprieto con mi peso..

— Christian aún tengo que preparar todo, tu familia estaría por llegar.

— Aún hay tiempo

Me empuja para salir de mis brazos, pero yo la aprieto más, estamos como una lucha jugando y me excita estos movimientos que hacemos, meto mi mano en su blusa y le aprieto el pecho..escuchamos un ruido

— ¿Qué fue eso?

Salimos y vemos a Teddy todo manchado con unas pinturas o tinta?

— Teddy!, que hiciste. — No metas el dedo en la boca ni los ojos..

Ana sorprendida por el desastre que hizo.

No puedo ocultar mi risa, por eso, Ana se ve muy simpática regañando al niño, es muy travieso.

— ¿No estabas dormido?

— No papiii

— Nos llevará horas limpiar esto, y a ti limpiarte Teddy.

— Ana deja yo lo limpio.

— Ya están por llegar todos, mira el desastre Christian.

— Tranquila amor, no pasa nada.

Taylor y Luke ya fueron por mi familia, Ana y yo estamos en batalla con Teddy tratando que se quede quieto para sacarle toda la pintura que se echó encima, estoy todo manchado y mojado, una vez terminamos con él.

Me siento tan bien, hacer esto ayudar a Ana con mi hijo, esto es una familia? Me gusta..

— Vamos Teddy, a ponerte guapo como papá..Le digo

— Es un creído señor Grey

— Por nada amor. Y le doy un beso a Ana.

— Deja de besaar a mamá..

Mi hijo es celoso de su madre

— Christian dale un poco de tiempo, ya se irá acostumbrando a ti, él no está acostumbrado a verme con ningún hombre así.

— Haré todo para ganarme a mi hijo, y que me deje besar a su madre

— ¡Christian!

Suena el timbre, deben ser ellos.

— Christian yo aún no estoy lista.

— Tranquila iré a verlos

— Gracias.

— Vamos Teddy, dejemos a mamá que termine de arreglarse y verse más bonita de lo que ya está.

— Mami es lindaa..

— Sí hijo.

El corazón me late rápido ahí están, llegaron todos, con mi hijo en brazos voy junto a ellos, nos miran sorprendidos, bajo a Teddy y se esconde detrás de mis piernas.

— Hola hijo

— Mamá, llegaron

— Y esté pequeño debe ser…hola Teddy soy Grace tu abuela.

Es un poco tímido al ver a todos, vienen todos a verlo

— Teddy no seas tímido, ellos son tus abuelos y tus tíos, y esa niña es Brenda tu primita.

— Hoo..la.

Con un voz suave, y tímida saluda a todos.

Ana se une a nosotros y todos la abrazan, mi madre no puede atajar las lágrimas que le salen, Ana solo se queda mirándolos.

— Ana querida, sentimos muchos

— No se preocupen, estamos bien.

Mientras están hablando con Ana y Teddy, mi padre me aparta.

— ¿Hijo podemos hablar?

— Claro.

— Christian, trato de entenderte, pero no puedo,cómo los dejaste?, cuatro años después conocemos a nuestro nieto, como pudiste?, estoy muy decepcionado, pero eres mi hijo y estaré siempre para ti.

— Perdón papá, yo estaba asustado de ser padre.

— Fuiste un cobarde

— Lo sé.

— Mira papi, lo que me trajo el tío Elliot.

— Está genial..

— Ves hijo, eso es ser padre, sé que ya lo quieres.

— Sí, lo quiero.

Kate y Ana no dejan de abrazarse están poniéndose al día, me sigue mirando mal, ella aún no me ha perdonado todo lo que le hice a su amiga, y no sé cuando lo haga.

La cena estuvo muy bien, todos hablaban animados, los niños se quedaron dormidos.

Estamos todos en la sala.

— Y bien, ¿están de nuevo juntos? Pregunta Mia

— Sí, estamos juntos

— ¿Y ese anillo Ana?

Ella se sonroja

— Ana y yo seguimos casados, no nos hemos divorciado.

Nos miran

— ¿O sea siguen casados?, todos creíamos que se separaron y eso incluía divorcio.

— No kate, no tenia cabeza para eso.

Se fueron todos y nos quedamos solos.

— Ana te ayudo?

— No Christian, no te preocupes..

Está rara algo le pasa.

— Ana, pasa algo?, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo

— Crees que funcione?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Lo nuestro.

— Eso deseo nena.

— Vamos a la cama, mañana tenemos una fiesta que organizar

Nos acostamos y nos desvestimos para hacer el amor, pero olvidé que ya no me quedan mas condones.

— ¿Al regresar a Seattle crees que pueda ver a la Dra Greene? Podemos contactar con ella?

— ¿Para qué?

— Christian, no podemos estar siempre con los condones, no son muy seguros podría pasar..ya sabes un accidente.. y quede embarazada.

— ¿Y no quieres más hijos?

Ana me mira con la boca abierta.

— ¿Tú quieres más hijos?

— Sí, quiero verte embarazada, que lleves otro hijo mío en tu vientre. Le digo con una sonrisa..

— Christian, después de lo que pasé con Teddy, no estoy segura de querer tener otro bebé, o al menos por unos años más.

De imaginar a Ana embarazada de mi segundo hijo, me gusta, pero no puedo presionarla..

— bueno, como no me quedan mas condones, podemos improvisar señora Grey

— ¿Cómo?

— Ya sabes, y me muerdo los labios y pasando la lengua..

— Oh..Christian

* * *

**Hola espero, que les guste como va la historia, y hay para más, espero sus comentarios..**

**Saludos.. **


	15. POV Anastasia

**''Este Capítulo es un especial de Ana''**

* * *

Aun no ha salido el sol y veo dormir a este hombre hermoso, se me quito el sueño, no puedo creer que lo perdoné, vino a mí muy arrepentido y el amor que le tengo es o más fuerte que antes, pero de pensar que estuvo con otras mujeres, que las ha tocado y que lo tacaran me duele mucho, salgo de la cama y me visto tal vez salir a correr me haga bién, lo que pasó ayer antes de salir de mi trabajo con Frank me ha dejado en que pensar, y si ¿tiene razón?, que lo perdoné muy rápido, si él no cambio?, sé que sigue teniendo sus sombras o más tal vez, se le ve muy relajado y bien con Teddy, pero si en unas semanas se cansa o se asusta? lleva pocos dias y todavía no ha visto todo como se maneja a un niño pequeño, bueno sí, un poco, Teddy es muy travieso, Christian tiene paciencia con él, me quedo mirando a Christian por unos minutos.

Salgo a correr aún es muy temprano, y no quiero que ni Taylor ni Luke vengan conmigo, tengo que sacarme estos demonios de la cabeza, espero no tardar y regrese antes de que despierte Christian y Teddy..mis dos hombres favoritos, los amo.

Todo está oscuro aún, y se ve una pequeña luz saliendo, ya en unos minutos más estaría saliendo el sol.

No dejo de pensar en lo que me dijo Frank.

— Ana, ¿ Estás segura en volver con Grey después de todo lo que te hizo?

— Frank yo… aún lo amo ya te lo había dicho, es más nunca te mentí.

— Pero Ana entiende, estás ciega por él.

— No es eso..

— Sí, no te acuerdas las veces que estuve ahí consolándote, todas las veces que veías a Grey en Televisión o alguna columna de chismes con fotos saliendo con mujeres?

— Has estado ahí conmigo.

— Y siempre lo estaré, pero ahora me dices que vas a volver a Seattle con él, Ana por favor no te vayas. Me agarró de la mano.

— No entiendes Frank.

— No, no lo entiendo y quiero entenderlo, qué va a pasar de mí?, ya no te veré, no me vas a extrañar ni un poco?. Lo dijo con esos ojos hermosos.

— Claro que sí, eres mi mejor amigo y siempre lo serás.

— Ana yo..sabes...que no solo quería ser tu amigo, te pedí algo más y me diste una esperanza, estuvimos a punto de tener algo antes de que ese idiota de Grey aparezca.

— Lo sé, Frank, no sé que decirte..Con lágrimas en los ojos

— No llores por favor, sabes que no soporto verte así..

Antes de que me diera cuenta ya me había tomado y su boca con la mía nos estábamos besando..

— ¿Qué haces?.. Lo empujé

— Vamos Ana, sé que algo sentiste con ese beso.

No me fue indiferente, pero sí me tomó por sorpresa, besa bastante bien.

— No debiste hacerlo.. Murmuro

— Pero lo hice, y me gustó y sé que a ti también.

— No te confundas Frank, por favor no..quiero.. que termine mal entre nosotros, no tiene por qué terminar así y lo sabes.

— Lo sé, Ana. ¿Sabes cómo me siento? Frustrado, enojado, desilusionado en fin trataré de entenderte, pero escúchame bien y mírame, estoy seguro que Grey volverá a fallarte.

— Frank no sigas..

— Sí sigo, y lo sabes en el fondo lo sabes, ¿crees que un hombre pueda cambiar de la noche a la mañana? ¿y más Christian Grey?

No sabía que contestarle y me quedé callada.

— Ana ahí voy a estar, y ¿sabes para qué?, para consolarte como siempre, cuantas lágrimas has derramado por ese idiota?,¿De verdad le has perdonado todo?

— Bueno, estamos empezando recién, Frank soy sincera jamás dejé de amarlo, a pesar de que lo ví con distintas mujeres, y me odio por eso..Se me caen una lágrimas.

— Vés Ana? No dejas de llorar aun estando con él.

— Soy una estúpida Frank.

— No, no lo eres..

Me da un abrazo, como sólo él sabe darme la paz cuando me pongo así por Christian.

— Creo que ya no nos vamos a ver, yo regresaré a Seattle con Christian y mi hijo, te voy a extrañar.

Le doy un golpe suave en el pecho, con Frank me siento muy bién y relajada, y sabemos bromear.

— No me digas eso Ana, quiero seguir en contacto contigo y con Teddy, en estos dos años se han convertido en mi familia.

— Está… bien, sabes donde encontrarme.

— ¿Sigue en pié mi invitación para ir al cumpleaños de Teddy? o ya no quieres que vaya por Christian?

— Cómo puedes decir eso, claro que sí, además a Teddy le daría mucho gusto verte.

— Está bien, entonces nos vemos ahí, esto es un adios Ana?

— Frank, no seas así..por favor

— Esta bien, tenemos que volver, puedo darte un abrazo?

Asiento con la cabeza, nos abrazamos y su nariz por mi cuello y susurrando al oído, — Ana sabes que te amo. Y me da un beso muy cerca de la boca.

Me dejó en el aire esas palabras.

…..Saliendo del pensamiento….

Ya corrí bastante, estoy muy cansada es hora de regresar, el sol ha salido, no tardará en despertar Christian.

Entro y veo a Christian gritando a Taylor y Luke, los tres giran al mirarme.

— ¿DÓNDE HAS ESTADO ANA?

— Christian no me grites, salí a correr.

— Por qué no me avisaste, sabes lo preocupado que me puse al no verte en la cama ni en ninguna parte?

— Lo siento, no pensé que ya estarías despierto.

Taylor y Luke salen., Christian no deja de mirarme con esos ojos grises como solo el sabe atraparme con su mirada, parecen tristes y a la vez nerviosos.

— Ana, avisa por favor si sales, sabes que es peligroso que estés sola por ahí, dios entiendelo, eres mi esposa, la esposa de Christian Grey estás conmigo y tienes a toda la prensa detrás de tuyo, pudo pasarte algo…y ni quiero imaginarme.

— Lo siento Christian.. Le doy un beso suave en los labios, el me toma de la cintura y me aprieta a su cuerpo.

— La próxima vez iré con usted entiende?..y me da un beso mordiendome los labios, con fuerza.

— duele! Me mordiste ¡Christian!

— Sí..y me gusta así..

— Teddy sigue dormido?

— Sí, es su cumpleaños pasé a verlo, estaba muy dormido, cuatro años tiene nuestro hijo Ana.

— Sí, cuatro años ya tiene nuestro bebé.

— Iré ducharme, estoy empapada de sudor..

— mmm puedo acompañarte? Las ganas que tengo de verte así toda sudada.

Y me aprieta el culo..

— ¡Christian!

Y entramos, dejo cargar la bañera mientras Christian y yo nos besamos apasionadamente tocándonos.

Nos sentimos relajados, disfrutando juntos, Christian no deja de besar mi hombro, este es el hombre de quien yo estoy enamorada, pero de repente me vienen imágenes de él, con otras mujeres y no quiero salir corriendo, pero a la vez no.

— Christian, ya estuvimos mucho tiempo aquí, Teddy no tardará en despertar, quiero darle un abrazo a mi hijo por su cumpleaños..

— También yo,.. Ana..Te amo..

Es como si adivinara lo que estoy pensado, o se diera cuenta porque me puse tan fría de repente, y me pierdo un poco en mis pensamientos..

Salimos y nos vestimos, para ir a ver a Teddy…..


	16. Cumleaños de Teddy

Siento frío y mis brazos están vacíos, despierto y la cama está fría, Ana no está en la cama, ¿Dónde puede estar? Aún es muy temprano.

Salgo de la cama y no veo a mi Ana por ningún lado, voy a la habitación de Teddy y tampoco está, la llamo y tampoco contesta..Ana…._dónde te metiste_..llamo a Taylor y Luke

— Dónde diablos está Ana

— No la vimos señor..

— CÓMO NO LA VIERON!

Estoy nervioso caminando por todos lados, me tomo por el pelo, sigo retando a Taylor y a Luke..

Se abre la puerta y ahí está ella, se ve muy guapa sexy y sudando, dios…estoy babeando por ella, Taylor y Luke también, y se quedan viéndola..

— ¿DÓNDE HAS ESTADO ANA?

Le grito

— Christian no me grites, salí a correr.

Por qué querría salir a correr sola? Por qué no me lo dijo..tenía la necesidad de estar sola?

Seguimos discutiendo un poco hasta que la beso con fuerzas y le muerdo los labios, a ella le dolió, pero es su culpa ella me vuelve loco.

Nos vamos al cuarto de baño, mientras se carga el agua en la bañera no puedo tenerla cerca sin besarla, la estiro a mi y nos besamos, paso mi mano por su pecho, el trasero mis manos recorren su hermoso cuerpo mientras nos besamos, ella me toma del pelo con sus dedos, que desde la primera vez que nos besamos lo ha hecho me gusta y mucho, solo Ana puede hacerme esto, tocarme la zona prohibida y el pelo, después de Ana a nadie dejé que me tocara solo ella puede.

Entramos a la bañera, está muy callada ¿ En qué estará pensado? la lleno de besos el hombro, su piel es suave, la deseo tanto, es perfecta.

— Christian, ya estuvimos mucho tiempo aquí, Teddy no tardará en despertar, quiero darle un abrazo a mi hijo por su cumpleaños..

Por qué está seria? Por el cumpleaños de nuestro hijo? Estará recordando su nacimiento o estará pensando en mí, algo le pasa.

— También yo.. Ana..Te amo..

Le digo, para que esté tranquila, no me cansaré de decirle que la amo, se puede amar tanto a una persona así? ella es mi aire mi luz, es todo.

Salimos empezamos a vestirnos, ella no me ha dicho nada cuando le dije que la amo..está fría conmigo.

— Ana, espera ¿Qué pasa? Estás callada, dímelo.

— No pasa nada Christian, estoy emocionada nada más, es el primer cumpleaños que pasas con tu hijo.

— ¿Segura que es solo por eso?

Toma un respiro y me dice — Sí.

— Nena te conozco, sé que algo te pasa

— Christian yo…

Se toma una pausa — Te amo.

Con sus manos suaves me acaricia el rostro, y me da un beso suave en la mejilla..algo le pasa, pero no quiero insistir, pero me inquieta que ella esté así.

Vamos al cuarto de Teddy y ya está despierto, mi hijo es madrugador como yo, no alcanzo las 7 en la cama, mi hijo igual..

Es tan hermoso como su madre sus ojos azules, salgo un momento y lo dejo con Ana, tengo sus regalos..

— Papiii mami dice que ya soy grande

— Oh..en serio? Y cuantos años cumples

— ¡cuatro!..contando sus pequeñas manos.

— Ya eres un hombrecito.

Voy y lo abrazo, y el corazón se me sale del pecho, ¿es así como se siente ser padre?, ya me acostumbré a que me diga papá,me siento completo ahora, con Ana y mi hijo..

Le doy sus regalos y se le cae la boca, le encantó el avión y el balón de su club favorito..

—Me gusta mucho papi, quiero un avión de verdad así como este..

Su risa de oreja a oreja, lo miro y sí creo que se parece a mí su forma de reír

— Papi si tiene uno igual a este cariño.

— Woow, y es de verdad?

— Sí campeón es de verdad, cuando nos mudemos vamos a ir en mi jet

—que es un jet mami es como ese que vimos en la película ese hombre peludo y feo?

No aguantamos y nos reímos a carcajadas por lo que dijo.

— No, amor jet es un avión y es de papá.

— Oh.

Paso la mañana tratando de trabajar y ayudar a Ana, al menos ahora se le ve más alegre que hace rato..

— No Teddy no, esto es de papá, cuando seas un poco más grande te enseñaré como usarlo.

Haciendo puchero, se ve tierno mi niño.

* * *

**La fiesta..**

Ya han llegado los invitados, Mía está muy fascinada con mi hijo, hasta se ofreció de niñera una vez que estemos en Seattle, y Teddy ya le tomó cariño, no se aparta de ella, Kate sigue sin hablarme.

— Míranos hermano, alguna vez te has imaginado en una fiesta así? infantil?

— La verdad no, Elliot

—Ya pasaron las fiestas con chicas desnudas no es así?

— ¡Elliot! ¡callate! Este no es el lugar para hablar de esas cosas.

— Lo siento, es que como tú te la has estado pasando así creí, que hecharias de menos eso.

— Ní de chiste vuelvas a decir eso!..

Me hizo enojar ese comentario de Elliot, y más con niños en todas partes, claro que no extrañaré eso, es más nunca me gustó.

Mis padres están contentos con sus nietos, estaba todo tan bien hasta que ví a ese hombre acercarse a mi hijo, ¿ qué hace aquí Frank? Ana va y lo saluda, él le da un abrazo, pero como se atreve a tocar a mi mujer, que falta de respeto es eso.

— Ana, cariño.

La aparto de su lado tomandola por la cintura.

— ¿Todo bien Christian?..Pregunta ella

Sin responderle le doy un beso en frente de todos, puedo sentir la rabia de ese tipo. _Sí ella es mía, solo mía._

Ana, me mira sorprendida por lo que acabo de hacer, pero tenía que demostrar a todos que Ana y yo estamos juntos, algunas personas se quedaron cuchicheando, me imagino que ellos no saben que Ana y yo tuvimos bue seguimos teniendo algo, y que Teddy es mi hijo.

— Bueno, ya vi a Teddy, es hora de irme.

— Si acabas de llegar Frank.

— Ana, ya lo sabes. Adios.

Y se va, mejor, no lo quiero cerca de mi familia, son mios.

— Ana, porque ese imbécil te dijo así, ¿ que es lo que sabe?

— Christian, no es nada y no es el momento de hablar de eso y mucho menos de hacerme escenas de celos, ¡Controlate!

Trato de controlar mi rabia, pero tiene razon no es el momento es la fiesta de mi hijo, y él está feliz.

Se me acercan unas madres, deben ser conocidas de Ana y me preguntan

— ¿De verdad es usted Christian Grey?

—Sí.

¿que esperaban que fuera Santa Claus?

— No sabiamos que Ana y usted tuvieron algo que ver.

— Sí, señoras y Teddy es mi hijo, si me permiten, gracias.

Y salgo un momento a tomar aire, esas señoras me pusieron más nerviso.

— Qué pretendes Grey, ¿Por qué volviste?

Que mierda..no se había ido?

— Pensé que ya te habias ido.

— En esa estaba, pero quería hablar contigo.

— ¿De qué?

De qué este imbécil quiere hablar conmigo, no estoy de humor para esto.

— Ya sabes, de Ana, por qué no la dejas en paz, estaba muy bien antes de que llegaras.

— Eso a ti no te importa.

— Sí me importa y mucho..

Dijo con voz amenazante.

— No me vas a decir lo que tengo que hacer.

Le amenazo y me acerco a él.

— Aléjate de mi esposa y mi hijo.

— No! Y sabes por que?, porque tu le volverás a fallar y ahí estaré para consolarla y ya no querrá volver a saber nada de ti, y ella será mi mujer, ah y sabes las ganas que le tengo.

Sus palabras hizo que pierda el control y le dí un golpe con todas mis fuerzas, lo tiré por el piso, se volvió a levantar y me devolvió el golpe..con la nariz y la boca con sangre, mi padre, Taylor y Elliot intervienen.

— Qué sucede aquí, Christian..

Mi padre y Elliot me atajan, mientras que Taylor está con Frank.

— Déjenme terminar con este idiota.

— ¡ Basta Christian! Es el cumpleaños de tu hijo no puedes hacer esto vamos adentro y limpiate que estás lleno de sangre.

No me había dado cuenta que tenía mucha sangre en mí, de la rabia no sentí nada, hasta la camisa tengo manchada.

— Ana me ve y se sorprende..

— Christian, ¿que te paso?

— Nada, solo le dí un pequeño golpe a "Tu amigo"

— ¿Que hiciste que?, te peleaste con Frank? ¿Por qué? ¿qué te dijo?

— estoy que lo mato Ana.

— Christian calmate, que todos te están mirando, y no quiero que asustes al niño, vamos te llevo al baño y te ayudo con eso, estás golpeado.

Mía y Kate consiguieron un botiquín se lo dan a Ana.

— Gracias, podrían dejarme un momento a solas con Christian por favor? Mía te agradecería si puedes mirar a Teddy.

— Con gusto Ana.

Mía cierra la puerta, y Ana le pone seguro para que no nos interrumpan.

— ¿Ahora me vas a decir que fue lo que pasó?

— Mira, salí a tomar un poco de aire afuera, y ahí estaba él, se acercó a reclamarme qué hacia de nuevo contigo, empezamos a discutir y llegamos a los golpes.

Ana me limpia, para curarme los golpes de la cara, no me ha dicho nada.

— Ana, dime algo.

— No puedo, te estoy curando además, tienes la camisa manchada, tienes que quitartela, no pueden verte así.

Empieza a quitarme los botones, sus manos rozan por mi pecho, y eso me pone duro, con solo ese toque, tengo el miembro parado bajo el pantalon.

— Christian, estamos en una fiesta infantil, no te puedes poner así.

— ¿ Cómo? . lo dije de una forma divertida

— Ya lo sabes, además estoy molesta por lo que hiciste, esto no estaba planeado.

— Lo sé nena, lo siento.

Ana me da un beso en la comisura de la boca, con eso ya mi tranquilada regresa.

— Christian hay algo que quiero decirte pero no aquí, será esta noche, todavía hay de que hablar.

— Ana yo pensé que ya hemos hablado todo.

— No, Christian.

No me gustó como sonó eso, pero no debe ser algo de que preocuparme o si?

— Está bien.

Me cambio y salimos del baño, tengo unos pequeños moretones pero no se notan mucho, al otro si le ha de durar uno días. Sí le di duro, hacia años que no tenia una pelea así, desde que era un adolescente.

Aguantar los sermones de mi familia, es lo que menos quiero, pero no me queda de otra, y ahí está otra vez metida Kate, cada vez creo que me odia, nunca nos caimos bien, desde que Ana y yo eramos novios.

La fiesta ha terminado y mi hijo tuvo un gran día, que se ha quedado dormido, lo llevo en brazos y no dejo de mirarlo, es un angel, un hermoso regalo que Ana me ha dado.

Lo llevo a su cama mientras Ana prepara su té negro, no ha cambiado sigue gustandole.

Voy y la abrazo por atrás, huele tan bien, su olor es unico tan, tan… Ana.

— Te ayudo? Le susurro al oido

— Ya casi termino con esto.. me da un beso casto

— Dijiste que querías hablar conmigo, bueno acá estamos y Teddy está dormido, vamos a la cama o prefieres aquí?.. le dije con doble sentido, y ella sonrió

— Aquí.

— Está bien, sabes has estado un poco rara desde ayer, porqué estás así?

Ella se muerde el labio y no dice nada, sé que es algo mas..

— Christian tengo que confesarte algo..

Confesarme que? dios…que nos sea lo que estoy pensando.

— ¿Se trata de tu amigo Frank?

— Sí..en voz baja

— Dímelo

Y suena mi celular pero a la mierda no me importa nada.

— Christia, Frank me besó

— Mierda! Y fue a la fuerza?

Niega con la cabeza — Si le correspondiste el beso?

— Al principio, pero me ha tomado de sorpresa.

— Te afectó ese beso?, sé sincera por favor

Niega con la cabeza, hasta duda

— Ana yo…no quiero volver a perderte, te amo, y también amo a mi hijo.

— También te amo Christian, pero a veces tengo pesadillas donde estás con otras mujeres y me da nervios rabia no sé como explicártelo.

a punto de llorar

— Tranquila, te lo juro no son nada para mi, tu siempre fuiste la unica y lo seguiras siendo, entiendelo. Eres mi primer amor, mi primer todo.

— Por qué me dejaste Christian, es decir sí, yo te dejé, pero tu jamás nos buscaste, de verdad no querías ser padre, que corriste a los brazos de Elena y contarle todo?

Que? de donde sacó eso, como supo que estuve con Elena esa noche

— Cómo sabes que estuve con Elena esa noche, no pasó nada, fue por casualidad que la encontré de verdad creeme Ana.

— Cuando llegaste borracho y se te cayó el celular y accidentalmente vi su mensaje, pero ya no quiero saber de eso, estamos aquí no?

— Sí Ana, estamos aquí juntos, te digo cual fue mi miedo de tener un hijo, en esa epoca todavia estaba con mis mierdas, contigo ya me estaba recuperando estaba muy feliz, hasta que me dijiste que estabas embarazada, mis miedos volvieron, que iba hacer yo con un niño si era una niña? Yo que iba hacer con una pequeña, como la iba a cuidar, si a las mujeres las traté como un juguete, donde quitaba mi ira por ellas, antes de que llegues claro, pero como podría mirar a los ojos a la bebé Qué clase de padre sería, no podía con una hija, con el tiempo vi a Elliot y Kate con Brenda y me preguntaba si mi bebé era niño o niña, pero ya era tarde para buscarte, no pude más y llamé a Taylor que te buscara pero me encontre con la sorpresa de que él siempre lo supo y me dijo que fue niño, lo feliz que me sentí en ese momento.

— ¿Taylor sabía donde encontrarme?, si hubiera sido niña jamás aparecías Christian?

—No, no eso, no quise decir, estaba feliz porque sabía de ustedes, si Teddy era niña igual volvía a ti, por dios Ana no me digas eso, es más me gustaría darle una hermanita a Teddy.

Agarrandola de la cintura acariciandole en vientre y acercandola a mi cuerpo.

— Quiero otro bebé Ana, ¿ Podemos tener otro hijo o hija?. Le digo al oido

Ella se queda quieta si decime, nada

— Christian, aun es muy pronto para pensar en nuevos bebés, démosno un tiempo primero, recien nos estamos reconciliando.

En parte tiene razón, pero si quiero embarazarla pronto, la quiero y así también demostrar al mundo que es mía.

Otra vez suena mi celular, no ha dejado de sonar en todo el día, hasta que por fin atiendo.

— Que pasa, Marshall, por qué llamas a estas horas

— Señor hubo un problema, uno de sus aviones ha caído, están todos vivos pero están en terapia, la perdida es mucha.

— No importa con tal de que estén vivos, cuanto perdimos necesito que me envies todo los informes mañana estaré por allá, dile a la familia que nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo, y habla con Ros que envie una flota, cuanto antes, sino tendremos una demanda millonaria.

— Sí señor.

Lo que faltaba problemas pero tendré que ir, odio dejar a Ana.

— ¿paso algo grave Christian?

— Nada que no se pueda solucionar nena.

Besandole la frente. — Voy a regresar esta noche, Luke se queda contigo, no vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste esta mañana, no salgas sola.

— Está bien

— El domingo enviaré un avión por ustedes, Elliot todavía se quedará unos días si necesitan algo no dudes en llamarlo, confio en mi hermano.

— No te preocupes Christian, ve tranquilo, y llámame al llegar.

— Disculpame con Teddy siento no despedirme de él.

— Te amo.

— Tambien te amo, cuídate nena.

No me voy muy tranquilo porque aun estábamos hablando de nosotros, pero estoy seguro que una estemos en Seattle todo irá muy bien.

Llamo a Taylor y salimos esta misma noche….


	17. POV Elliot

Capítulo especial de Elliot

* * *

— Elliot, ya lo hemos hablado, tengo que regresar a Italia, llevaré a la niña conmigo, ya después hablaremos bien del divorcio y como estaremos con nuestra hija, ahora ya nos vamos, te llamaré al llegar.

— Si, no queda de otra, está bien.

Y cuelga

Recibo otra llamada, esta vez es de Christian..

— ey hermano,a qué se debe tu llamada, quieres ir de fiesta?

— Elliot no estoy para tus bromas

— esta bien..nunca estás de humor

— Bueno a lo que te llamaba, surgió un problema y regresaré a Seattle esta noche, Ana y mi hijo aun se quedan, mandaré un avión por ellos el domingo, hasta cuando te quedas?

— espero que no sea grave el problema, yo seguiré por aquí unos dias más, pero sí puedo regresar con Ana y tu hijo el domingo, el lunes empiezo los trámites de mi divorcio.

— Entonces es definitivo? Kate y tú se van a divorciar.

— Así es, es mejor para nosotros.

— Entiendo, lo siento por ustedes.

— No te preocupes.

Christian me pidió que me haga cargo de Ana y Teddy en su ausencia, confía en mí, es muy celoso practicamente me pidió que la vigilara, y que ese tal Frank no se le acerque, espero esta vez haga las cosas bien…

No dormi bien, tal vez salir a correr me haga bien, paso a saludar a Ana y mi sobrino..

Antes de tocar la puerta abre Ana, no puedo creer lo que veo, ella también tiene ropa de ejercicio como para salir a correr, no dejo de mirarla se ve muy sexy así vestida..

_Mierda Elliot en qué estás pensando_

— Elliot, no pensaba verte aquí

— Lo siento no quería asustarte.

— Pasa

— Veo que harás ejercicio

— Sí, estaba por salir a correr, veo que tú tambien.

— sí de hecho el hotel queda cerca de aquí y quise pasar a saludarlos.

— Teddy sigue dormido, y Angie se quedará a cuidarlo

— Si quieres te acompaño a correr, no hace falta que Luke vaya, es mejor que quede con Angie y Teddy, además yo podría protegerte…Bromeo

— Elliot!, sé defenderme sola

— De eso no tengo dudas.

Y ambos reimos

Ana va y le dice algo a Luke que parece no estar muy de acuerdo que salga sin él, espero que no tenga problemas con Christian por eso, bueno en fin..

—¿ Vamos?

— Si.

Le abro la puerta y ella sale, no puedo evitar mirar su trasero, están perfectos y hermosos.

_Otra vez Elliot, ella es la mujer de tu hermano, no cambias_, Digo en mi mente

— ¿Elliot todo bien?, estás muy callado.

— Lo siento que me decias..

— Preguntaba como estás.

Suspirando — bien.

Corrimos unas cuadras, pero nos cansamos rápido, y pronto empezaría a llover, volvemos a su departamento, y Teddy ya está despierto.

— Teddy ven saluda al tio.

Me da un saludo timido, pero es gracioso.

— Elliot, quédate preparamos algo para comer, además está por llover.

— Está bien, sirve que nos ponemos al día, en estos cuatro años ha pasado muchas cosas

— Lo sé.

— Ana, porque nunca te acercaste a la familia y contarnos de la existencia de Teddy, nosotros jamás te hubieramos dado la espalda, y yo le ponia en su lugar a mi hermano.

Ella sonrie..

— Elliot, yo estaba muy enojada con Christian, tambien conmigo y decidí dejar atrás todo, siento que no les haya dicho nada pero no podía volver a estar cerca de él.

— Entiendo, me alegra que Christian y tú esten de nuevo juntos, siempre fuiste y sigues siendo mi cuñada favorita.

— Elliot, no cambias..

Me da una sonrisa..

— y esas cajas?

— Estoy empacando, como sabes nos vamos a mudar el domingo con Christian, y aún quedan algunas cosas, por falta de tiempo no lo he hecho, mañana Angie me ayudará.

— Si quieres, podría venir a ayudarte no tengo nada que hacer.

— Si podrías?, me hiciste acordar que hace unos años hiciste lo mismo cuando Kate y yo nos mudamos…Toma una pausa.. — Lo siento Elliot

— No te disculpes Ana, entre Kate y yo terminó todo, solo nos une nuestra hija.

Ella me mira con tristeza

— Ana, terminamos en buenos terminos, no estamos en peleas ni nada, creeme.

— Perdón que te lo pregunte, pero qué paso?

— No sabría exactamente que decirte, simplemente una mañana amanecimos y no tuvimos ganas de estar juntos, y ese un día se convirtió en dias, ya no estabamos teniendo intimidad, ella estaba muy ocupada y viajando mucho, igual yo, y así seguiamos, hasta que un día lo intentamos lo hicimos y ya no era lo mismo, nos sinceramos, quisimos recuperar nuestro matrimonio pero no resultó, hasta ella me acusó de que yo la engañaba.

— ¿Y la engañaste Elliot?

Me sorprendió eso..

— No Ana, nunca la engañé, yo llegué a pensar lo mismo de ella.

— ¿Kate?

— Sí, pero eso ya quedó atrás, ahora estamos tratando de llevar esto como personas civilizadas y adultas.

Estuvimos charlando unos minutos más, hasta que no me di cuenta que era demasiado tarde.

Regreso al hotel y me acuesto..

**Al día siguiente**

Quedé en ayudar a Ana a empacar, recibo una llamada y es ¿ Christian?

— Christian

— ¿ Qué hacias con mi esposa corriendo y muy sonrientes?. Me grita.

— ¿Que? de qué hablas Christian, si la acompañé a hacer ejercicio nada más, como lo sabes..

— Porque hay fotos de ustedes en internet y sabes como son esa gente chismosa, Anastasia Steele y Elliot Grey? ¿Christian sabe?

— Qué tonterías son esas Christian, no pensarás que yo…

Ni puedo terminar la frase..

— Mira Elliot, sé que eres mi hermano, pero sabes lo celoso que soy, te pido disculpas por la forma en que te hablé, pero ese encabezado me puso nervioso.

Cuelgo y no puedo creer que hay gente que andan en esto de los chismes e inventan cualquier cosa, no se dan cuenta el daño que hacen..

Llego al departamento de Ana, y Teddy viene y me da un abrazo, es muy cariñoso este niño, es idéntico a Christian, con la diferencia que Christian no era feliz tuvo muchos traumas.

— ¿Ana que quieres que haga con estas?

— Solo déjalas ahí.

Ana sube sobre unos cartones para bajar unos cuadros..

— ¡Cuidado Ana!

Voy y la agarro de la cintura, y sin darme cuenta ya estamos en el piso, la sostengo y su pelo por mi nariz, huele muy bien, su culo pegado a mí, siento como mi polla cobra vida y empieza a crecer, es excitante..mierda! espero no se de cuenta..

Ella se levanta y está sonrojada, no sé si es porque se dio cuenta lo que pasó o solo porque caimos..

Me siento incómodo..

— ¿Ana estás bien, te golpeaste?

— Es..estoy bien, gracias si no fuera por ti tal vez si me daba un golpe.

— me..alegra que estés bien y que yo esté aquí para que no caigas.

Ahora estoy con una tremenda erección, nunca me sentí así con Ana, es mi cuñada! Christian me corta la cabeza si supiera lo que acaba de pasar y más por mis pensamientos, pero no puedo negar que tiene suerte de tener una mujer como Ana, buena chica, buena madre, buena en todo y muy hermosamente sexy…cualquiera podría perder la cabeza por ella..

_Christian la suerte que tienes y aún así la dejaste ir_

— Ana,….no te molesta si te digo algo?, pero no me lo tomes a mal por favor..

— Dime Elliot..

— Ana, eres muy hermosa. Le susurro.

Ella se sonroja, pero cambio de conversación, no quiero incomodarla.

— ¿Y bién te quedas a cenar con nosotros?

— Yo encantado.

La pasé muy bien con ella, nos reíamos de todo, hacía tiempo que no me sentía así, tan bien, solia ser con Kate cuando eramos novios, pero después ha cambiado eso.

Me despido de ella, le doy un beso en la mejilla tomandola de codo

— Adios Ana, nos vemos para regresar a Seattle

— Nos vemos Elliot

Pase mi pulgar por su barbilla…no puedo creer que hice eso, porque de repente me siento atraído por Ana, soy un mal hermano..mier...

Regreso al Hotel y no puedo dormir, de solo recordar a Ana cuando nos caimos, vuelvo a tener una erección..me levanto y doy un baño, no puedo tener estos pensamientos por mi cuñada..esto está mal..

Y regreso a la cama,

_Mañana será otro dia. _Mis pensamientos tratan de tranquilizarme

* * *

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, cada día me da más animo de seguir escribiendo, y subirlo más seguido. **

**Saludos **


	18. Llamada extraña

Desde que llegué no he hecho más que pensar en mi Ana, justo ahora vino este problema, no quería dejarlos, ya no me quiero separar de ellos ni un solo día, la llamo y no contesta..

_donde estas nena_

Revisando unos informes, y navegando por internet, y veo una fotografía que me hizo enojar, me llenó de rabia, sin dudar tomo mi teléfono y lo llamo..

— ¿ Qué hacías con mi esposa corriendo y muy sonrientes?

— Christian. Contesta Elliot

— ¿Que? de qué hablas Christian, si la acompañé a hacer ejercicio nada más, como lo sabes..

— Porque hay fotos de ustedes en internet y sabes como son esa gente chismosa, Anastasia Steele y Elliot Grey? ¿Christian sabe?

— Qué tonterías son esas Christian, no pensarás que yo…

¡Mierda! tiene razón, estoy como loco, ver a mi hermano y a mi mujer, eso no pasará..pero verla con otro aunque sea mi hermano me pone enfermo.

— Mira Elliot, sé que eres mi hermano, pero sabes lo celoso que soy, te pido disculpas por la forma en que te hablé, pero ese encabezado me puso nervioso.

Terminamos de hablar y entra otra llamada sin fijarme lo atiendo..

— ¿si?

— Hola guapo como has estado

— ¿Quién eres?

— Vamos corazón ¿no sabes quien soy?

— No! Y no tengo tiempo para jugar a las adivinanzas, no me llames corazón, creo que te equivocaste de numero..

— No, no, no…Eres Christian Grey un dios en el sexo..

Quien mierda es esta mujer, no reconozco su voz pero ella me conoce..

— De donde nos conocemos dime quien eres de una vez

— Siempre tan impaciente señor..

— Deje su juego y diga de una puta vez quien es

— Cuidado con lo que dices cariño, bueno como no me has reconocido, solo recuerda las veces que pasábamos bien en tu cuarto de juegos, pronto sabrás de mi. Amo.

— Quién eres, ¿hola? ¿hola?...

Colgó?

No puede ser, quien será esta mujer que me llamó y como consiguió mi numero, porque menciono el cuarto de juegos y me llamó Amo, hacia años que dejé ese mundo..

Sera….

No, no esto debe ser una broma, …pero quien me haría una broma así, ¿Elena?, pero si hace años que no sé se ella,…esta mujer mencionó mi cuarto de juegos, ¿será posible? Siempre tomé las precauciones de confidencialidad, ¿será una de las quince?

Me lleva….después de casarme con Ana, quemé todos los expedientes de esas chicas y no recuerdo el nombre de algunas…

¡MIERDA! también esto? Mi suerte no puede estar mejor?..

Llamo a Welch..

— Señor, aquí estoy, por su tono lo noté preocupado

— Así es Welch, recibí una llamada, es de una mujer pero quiero que me averigües a quien pertenece, mueve todos tus contactos busca hasta por debajo de las piedras si es posible y me traes esa información, lo necesito lo más antes posible.

— Así será señor.. ¿me permite?

Se retira y toma mi teléfono..luego se marcha, espero que tenga rápido esa información, me inquietó esa llamada, sonó amenazante, no,ahora que estoy de nuevo con Ana, y lo que menos quiero es tener problemas, por esto.

Me siento y me sirvo whisky, no acostumbro tomar esto, pero estoy que me sube los nervios, necesito calmarme..

Después de años, como viene y se aparece una de mis ex sumisas, eso pertenecía a mi pasado, solo ellas y a Ana las llevé a mi cuarto de juegos o cuarto rojo, pero cual de todas será..

De quien estoy seguro que no podría ser es Leila, ella hizo su vida está casada con dos hijos, eso lo sé porque una vez me mandó una carta agradeciéndome todo lo que hice por ella y estoy feliz por eso..pero de las otras catorce no sé nada..

Paseo por todos lados con la mano en la cabeza hasta que viene Taylor..

— Taylor, tengo un problema y quiero saber algo.

— Dígame, señor.

— Taylor, sí te desasiste de todos los expedientes que eran de mis ex sumisas? Quiero decir de las quince..

Taylor me mira, sorprendido serio y pálido.. — Se..Señor, si destruí todos.

— ¡Mierda! no puede ser

— Señor hice lo que usted me pidió.

— Lo sé Taylor, siéntate tenemos que hablar.

— Toma..

le ofrezco un vaso, para que tome conmigo.

se sienta me mira impaciente y preocupado.

— Taylor recibí una llamada de una mujer, me habló del cuarto rojo y me llamó Amo, estoy seguro que era una de mis sumisas de esa época, pero no tengo idea de quien podría ser, y para reconocer la voz, ni de broma, tú sabes como era mi vida, y lo que menos hacía con ellas era hablar.

— Recuerda sus nombres completos Señor?

¡Mierda! ahí está el problema algunas ni sabía como se llamaban, solo las conocía por sus apodos, pero no memorizaba sus nombres completos..

— No, Taylor..ya puse a Welch a investigar, ¿sabes el problema que podría meterme?, Ana sabe cual era mi estilo de vida, pero si esta mujer habla o le dice algo a mi familia no quiero ni imaginar.

— Pero todas tenían un contrato de confidencialidad, señor.

— ¡No me digas Taylor!, claro que lo sé, pero ni siquiera sé si sigue en vigencia ya pasaron varios años y ya ni los tenemos y sabes que parte de ese contrato no tiene valides así es que estamos como en nada, y menos si no sabemos quien es..

— Señor estaré trabajando con Welch, y daremos con ella.

— Gracias Taylor..Ah y agradecería que esto no lo comente con nadie, ni siquiera con Gail y menos con Ana.

— No se preocupe señor..

— Taylor por cierto, ¿Cómo está Sophie?

— Muy bien señor, el otro día me pidió que le dé sus saludos, le gustó mucho el regalo que le envió.

— No hay de qué Taylor, tráela la próxima semana que conozca a Teddy, mi hijo se sentirá algo solo aquí, tener una amiguita con quien jugar le hará bien.

— Gracias por tomarla en cuenta, la voy a traer.

— Gracias Taylor, puedes retirarte.

Sé que puedo confiar en Taylor siempre ha sido mi mano derecha y nunca me ha fallado, también me he encariñado con su niña, gracias a Ana soy una mejor persona, y cuando se fue embarazada, no podía ver a ningún niño y no pensar en lo que sería de él o ella..sigo sin perdonarme por eso, pero ya están conmigo.

Paso y veo como quedó la habitación de mi hijo, estoy seguro que le gustará, todo de azul colecciones de aviones coches y por supuesto balones, decorado como una cancha de futbol, como sé que le gusta, Ana lo ha cuidado muy bien..

Hablando de Ana …cierto Ana!…qué estará haciendo.

La llamo..

— ¿Amor de mi vida?

— No, número equivocado

Y se hecha a reír a carcajadas..

— Oh perdón, ¿es usted Anastasia Grey? ¿Esposa del empresario exitoso multimillonario y guapo Christian Grey?

— cuanta humildad señor Grey

— Oh no! Usted me conoce.. ¿ Cómo estás nena?

— Muy bien, aquí persiguiendo a Teddy

— ¿Es muy travieso no es cierto?

— Así es, y cuando se pone así es muy parecido a su padre.

— Ya los extraño..

— Nosotros también, ha estado preguntando por ti.

— Cariño, saliendo un poco de conversación, ¿Qué hacías con Elliot?

Escucho que se atraganta con algo.. — ¿Ana estás ahí?

— Sí, aquí estoy, que pasa con Elliot

— Subieron fotos de ustedes dos corriendo y se les veían muy felices, y sabes como son estos paparazzis.

— No estábamos haciendo nada malo Christian, solo me acompañó a hacer un poco de ejercicio y me también me ayudó a…empacar..

¿ Empacar? Porque Elliot hace eso no me lo dijo cuando hablé con él, no me gusta que Ana esté con nadie.. _Cálmate Grey es Elliot y no ese imbécil de Frank_

— Ya veo.. En tono seco se lo digo..

— Christian no seas así, tendré que dejarte, iré hacer acostar a Teddy ya es tarde para él y yo a tomarme un baño y si quieres luego hablamos..

Mmm se tomará un baño..quisiera estar ahí.

— Está bien, llámame cuando estés lista, ahh una cosa no te vistas después de bañarte solo ten la toalla y nada puesto abajo, ¿podemos usar el Skype? quiero verte nena .¿que dices?

— mmm señor Grey que está teniendo en mente..

— Dale decime, sí o no..

— Está, bien, te enviaré un mensaje de texto.

De solo escuchar su voz estoy con una erección, ya quiero que venga a vivir conmigo, y tenerla todas las noches.

Salgo y veo a Gail

— Señor, ya está lista la cena, desea vino señor?

— No Gail, gracias, puedes retirarte.

Antes de que Ana me avise también me daré un baño, espero tener algo de sexo virtual con ella antes de ir a la cama, hasta esto estoy haciendo, me siento un chico de 15 años, cuantas etapas de mi vida saltee por Elena.. Ana ha sido mi primera novia, mi primera Vainilla mi primer amor, mi primer en todo..y como olvidar la madre de mi hijo, y no quiero que nada ni nadie nos vuelva a separar, y la llamada de esa misteriosa mujer me dejó inquieto, no estoy seguro de decírselo a Ana, no quiero preocuparla.

Pasó una hora y estoy esperando el mensaje de Ana..y justo llega..

A: *Lista ya estoy conectada*

Llevo mi laptop y me acuesto a la cama, enciendo y ahí está ella, divina..

— Te ves hermosa, tienes el pelo mojado? Tratando de parecer enojado.

— No tuve tiempo, de secarlo, ya quería verte.

— Impaciente señora Grey

— Cuando se trata de se ti, sí.

— Me alegra, y has cumplido con lo que te dije.

— Cumpliendo ordenes

Nos empezamos a reír, seguimos hablando un poco de como fue nuestro día de nuestro hijo, pero ya se ha ido subiendo la temperatura en nuestra conversación..

— Entonces, ¿no llevas nada puesto bajo esa toalla?

Niega con la cabeza, no puedo evitar pasarme la lengua por el labio de solo imaginar.

— ¿Puedo verte nena?

— No si tú no te quitas la camisa..

— Con que en esa estamos, bueno es justo..

Desprendo los botones de la camisa y me quito, ella no deja de mirarme y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— Estoy loco por ti Ana.

— Y yo por ti.

— Bien, ahora muéstrame tus senos

Deja caer la toalla y ahí está al otro lado de la pantalla, hermosa sexy.

— Los quiero apretar y chupar sabes?, masajéalos quiero verte..

Los empieza a masajear y ya estoy al mil, estoy duro, mi miembro ya palpitando..

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?.. ella con una sonrisa dulce

— Estás matándome, las ganas que tengo de estar ahí, y follarte hasta quedarme seco..

— pensando en ti..

— Vamos nena muéstrame como te das placer…mastúrbate para mi..

— Si tu lo haces también..

— Claro, estoy que exploto

Me saco el pantalón y estoy sentado desnudo en la cama disfrutando viendo como mi mujer se masturba para mí, empiezo a hacer lo mismo, frotando mi miembro mientras ella lo hace…

— hazlo con dos dedos, mételos…hazlo rápido..

— Te deseo Christian..

— Yo también te deseo Ana, ya mañana en la noche te tendré aquí en nuestra cama, follaremos hasta el amanecer, vamos nena dámelo estoy que me corro..

Lo hacemos más rápido y terminamos cansados tumbados en la cama ella en la suya y yo en la mía..

— Y bien, ¿que tal estuvo señor Grey?

— De lo mejor señora Grey, videollamadas como estas no todos los días uno tiene.

Y nos reímos a carcajadas, ella se pone roja como un tomate..

— No tengas vergüenza Ana, soy tu esposo no estamos haciendo nada malo, lo sabes.

— Lo sé..

— Ana estás bien?, te quedaste pensando..

— No es nada Christian, solo que mañana voy a dejar este lugar, y tengo algunos recuerdos aquí, sobre todo de nuestro hijo..

— Lo siento Ana yo…

— No es nada Christian..ya es tarde y mañana tengo mucho que organizar.

— Es verdad, contando las horas para que estemos juntos.

— Nos vemos mañana amor

— Sí cariño, descansa. Te amo

— Te amo Christian, buenas noches.

Apago mi laptop, me visto y voy por un vaso con agua, paso por lo que alguna vez fue mi sala de juegos, que ahora son todo cajas mantas blancas cubriendo todo, hacía tiempo que no pasaba por aquí, creo que hasta años…

Regreso a la cama intento dormir..

Estoy perdido esto parece un laberinto, dónde es la salida veo varias puertas pero en cuales salgo.

Abro la primera puerto y veo, juguetes anales, vibradores, pinzas, esposas, y una mujer atada en la madera X desnuda con una mascara negra y botas negras.

— Amo lo estaba esperando

Me miro y llevo puestos los jeans que siempre usaba en mi cuarto de juegos, estoy sin camisa y en mi mano una vara fina..

¡Que mierda! que hago aquí, y así vestido.. Ana, dónde está Ana..

— Ella ya no está, amo, pero yo sí..

Veo a Ana mirándome alejándose de mi llevándose de nuevo a mi hijo, y otro hombre llega la abraza.

— No has cambiado Christian.

¡NO! Grito.

Despierto sudando y con lágrimas en los ojos, tengo la boca seca estuve gritando ¿tal vez?..

Fue solo un sueño, un horrible sueño, Ana está conmigo, ella volvió..porque soñé eso, ya no quiero saber nada de sumisas ni nada que vengan de ese tema..

Si me afecto esa llamada, tengo que dar con esa mujer, antes de que termine por arruinarlo todo...


	19. En casa

Despierto a las 6:30 Am y estoy emocionado, desde hoy empezamos de nuevo con una nueva vida juntos, tener a Anastasia y a mi hijo aquí, volverá a tener vida esta casa, siento como la luz entra por las paredes de vidrio, no me ponía a admirar el día así como lo hago ahora, la ciudad ahí abajo se ve más alegre.

— Buenos día señor..

— Buenos días Gail, gracias por quedarte en tu día libre.

— Lo hago con gusto señor, y si me permite, también me quedé porque quise ayudarlo en todo para esta noche, para recibir a la señora y su hijo, quiero conocer a ese pequeñín.

Le regalo una sonrisa.

— Gracias por todo Gail

Esta noche estará toda mi familia para recibirlos, Elliot vendrá con Ana y mi hijo, las horas pasan lentamente, si pudiera adelantar para ya tenerlos aquí..

Camino por el salón y veo mi piano decido tocar algo y pasar unos minutos..

Mis padres y Mía ya han llegado están más que felices por que Ana y yo volvimos y lo más lindo es que tenemos a nuestro hijo, cuando vino a vivir conmigo, jamás se me pasó por la mente que tendríamos un hijo, ni que quedara embarazada al poco tiempo de casarnos, pero estoy muy contento de que Teddy esté en nuestras vidas..

— Christian estás muy callado..Mia me despierta de mis pensamientos.

— Perdona Mia, estaba pensando.

— Ya puedo imaginar donde estará tus pensamientos

— Ya deben estar llegado

Unos minutos después, se abre la puerta y el grito de Teddy

— Papiiii….. Viene corriendo y me abraza.

— Hola hijo..

— Mamá dice, que vamos a vivir aquii..

— Sí, esta es tu casa..

Se queda mirando sorprendido por lo grande del lugar… _sí hay lugar para que ande corriendo por ahí._

Mi Anastasia, ahí en la entrada, mis padres saludándola y Mia como siempre tirándose para abrazarla, siempre quiso a Ana..

Me acerco a ella y le digo al oído.. — Hola, estás hermosa y esa falda mmm algo corta pero lo apruebo. Y le doy un beso que olvido a todos los que están aquí, hasta que Teddy nos separa, aun no aprueba que bese a su madre, así..

— Que pasa Teddy..

— Siempre besa a mamá..Y cruza los brazos, todos se ríen por como lo hace.

— Ven pequeño, ¿quieres conocer tu habitación?

— Siiii

Lo llevo en mis brazos, porque me pidió que lo hiciera, abro la puerta y se queda boquiabierto, de todos los juguetes lo enorme que es su habitación..

Prácticamente se tira de mí y se pone a explorar todo..

— Está hermoso, Christian Teddy quedó encantado, Gracias.

— Ana, por favor, no me agradezcas es mi hijo, y todo esto es poco para él, ustedes no son unos extraños, son mi familia..

Ana está que le cae las lágrimas.. — No llores nena..y la abrazo.

— Vamos Teddy con los abuelos y tu tía en la sala.

Toma uno de los coches pequeños y regresamos..

— Y bien Teddy te gustó tu habitación?

— Siiii, y voy a dormir solo ahí?

Con cara de asustado, pero emocionado.

— Sí, hijo es tuya, ya te acostumbrarás.

— Vamos Ted, a jugar un rato.

Mia se lo lleva.

— Bien hecho hermano..

— Gracias Elliot..Dándole una palmada en la espalda.

En la cena todos hablamos al mismo tiempo, si somos una familia normal y reímos con las ocurrencias de Teddy, es muy gracioso..

— Ana debes estar, agotada por el viaje.. Le pregunta mi madre

— No, estoy muy bien..

— ¿Mamii estás agotada?

— No bebé..

— El otro día papá dijo que mamá lo dejó agotado en la noche…

Se quedan todos callados mirándonos a Ana y a mí..

— Ana, Christian.. Mi madre sorprendida..

— ¡Mamá!

— Recuerden que hay temas que no deben hablar o hacer en frente de los niños..Nos regaña entre risas.

— Lo tomaré en cuenta..

Elliot y Ana hablan muy animados…

— Y bien, como estuvo el viaje…Traigo a Ana a mí abrazándola desde atrás.

— Muy tranquilo, hermano..

No sé porque de pronto tengo celos de Elliot que esté al lado de Ana, no me gusta, Mia viene y se lleva a Ana..

— ¿Una copa?

— No gracias, Christian..

Mientras Ana se iba con Mia me di cuenta como Elliot le miraba las piernas a mi esposa..pero parece disimularlo..Mierda! Elliot eso no..

Ana es muy atractiva, no me extraña que cualquier hombre quiera mirarla, _cálmate Grey ella es tuya recuérdalo, no tienes porque sentir celos de nadie.._

— Ya es tarde, tenemos que despedirnos de Teddy, que por cierto ¿Dónde esta?

Miramos por todos lados y está muy callado todo..

Volvemos al salón principal, y se quedó dormido en la alfombra jugando su cochecito..

— ¿Se quedó dormido?..pregunta mi padre

— Sí, él a veces se queda dormido así jugando, ni molesta a la hora de dormir..

— Es, idéntico a ti hijo, no sé si recuerdes pero eras así, hasta dormías en tus clases de piano, sobre ellas..

Ana intenta subirlo pero yo me adelanto, quiero estar al pendiente de todo..

— Yo lo llevo. Dándole una sonrisa a Ana

Ya mi familia se fue llevo a mi hijo a su habitación, enciendo el intercomunicador, así lo escuchamos si despierta a la noche y se siente solo., todavía le tomará un tiempo acostumbrarse. Ana mi mira todo lo que hago..dejo una pequeña luz del velador, y salimos.

— Eres un buen padre Christian.

— Hago lo que puedo, y quiero estar al pendiente de él, pero aún tengo miedo Ana, tuve un pasado terrible, si algún día se entera podría odiarme.

— No pienses en eso Christian, el pasado déjalo atrás, aún es un niño de cuatro años y muy pequeño, y ya te quiere. En voz baja.

— Y yo a él..También le digo en voz baja.

— Estoy feliz de tenerte de nuevo conmigo, ahora es momento señora Grey que usted conozca su habitación.

Me mira mordiéndose el labio, sigue teniendo ese efecto en mí..

Caminamos de la mano, mostrándole que casi nada ha cambiado con los años..

Cuando estamos por llegar al nuestra habitación, la llevo por pared y nos besamos hasta que nuestras lenguas se encuentran.

Taylor pasa, tose interrumpiéndonos…

— Disculpe señores, ya me retiro..

— Buenas noches Taylor…

— Taylor y tú se hicieron más amigos no?

— Taylor, es un buen empleado y confío en él, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí me abrí un poco más con él.

— Eres un buen hombre Christian..

— No es así Ana, lo que te hice no fue bueno..

Agacha la mirada con dolor.. — Lo siento Ana, mírame…Tomándola de la barbilla — Te amo..

— También te amo Christian.

Me da un beso, mordiéndome los labios..

— Entremos, tengo ganas de quitarte esa falda..

— Espero te guste lo que veas ahí..

Abro bien los ojos..

— Qué quiere decir señora Grey..

— Ya lo verás, pero antes dame la mano.

Le doy mi mano, ella lo lleva entre su entre piernas apartando su pequeña braga y siento…

— Uff, está suave, bien depilada..Ya con la voz ronca

— Que le pareció señor Grey?

— Me encantó, pero tendré que verlo..

Ni bien entramos sin dejar de besarnos, nos tumbamos a la cama, ella se sienta en horcajadas, ya mi erección, por salirse solo.

Me quita la camisa, empieza a besarme todo, hasta llegar mi zona más sensible, lo saca y lo chupa.

— Wow, Ana, si así sigues no voy aguantar y me corro en tu boca..

— Vamos nena siéntate..Se sienta en mi — Abre las piernas quiero verte..

Me siento con ella, la acaricio es tan suave meto un dedo y lo llevo a la boca.

— mmm Estás deliciosa..

Me acuesto le paso un condón y lo pone, lentamente se sienta y lo monta…

— Te extrañaba nena..

— Y yo a ti..

Nos corremos juntos y nos quedamos mirándonos..

— Eso estuvo muuuy bueno..

Besándole la frente..

Nos quedamos dormidos, de pronto despierto, y por el intercomunicador escucho a Teddy llorar, me visto voy junto a mi hijo.

—Shhh aquí estoy, ¿Por qué lloras?

— Me asusté papi, tengo miedo solo. Sollozando

— Ya no llores aquí estoy contigo

— Ven vamos..

Lo llevo y su cabeza en mi hombro..

— ¿Ves ese piano?, ¿quieres escuchar algo de música?

Asienta con la cabeza..

Le pongo en mis piernas y empiezo a tocar unas piezas, inmediatamente se calma, se relaja con la melodía, a mi hijo le gusta la música.

— Otra vez papi. Me dice sonriendo..

— Claro..

Voy con otras notas con las de Chopin, intenta imitar los movimientos que hago.

— ¿te gusta?

— Siii

Tal vez contrate a un profesor de piano para él, porque veo que le gusta, sigo tocando y se queda dormido, me quedo unos minutos viéndolo dormir en mis brazos, no me canso de mirarlo, se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas, por no estar ahí cuando nació. Lo llevo a su cama y lo dejo, le doy un beso en la frente.

Regreso a mi cama y Ana dormida me enredo a ella y quedo profundamente dormido.

Despierto me muevo y siento calor detrás mio..doy vuelta y veo a Teddy dormido ¿ en qué momento vino?

Quito mis brazos de Ana con mi movimiento la despierto.

— Buenos días señora Grey, como ha dormido.

— Buenos días señor Grey, muy bien gracias y usted?

— Muy bien, pero tenemos compañía. ..Señalando a Teddy

— oh. En qué momento vino con nosotros durmió aquí?

— En la madrugada despertó y fui con él, estuve un buen rato, le toqué el piano y le gustó, sabes estuvo imitando lo que yo hacía.

— En serio? le gustó como toca el piano su padre.

— Sí, con la música se tranquilizó, crees que contrate a un profesor de piano?

— Si, me parece muy bien es un niño muy inteligente, pero aun es temprano no crees esperar un poco, y si vemos que le gusta lo haces.

— Esta bien es Inteligente como la madre.

Beso a Ana, Teddy despierta, da la vuelta y cae.

— ¡Cuidado!..salto de la cama y lo subo — ¿Te lastimaste? ¿ Te duele algo?

Dice ''no'' con la cabeza

Ana me mira divertida, por mi reacción, le doy una sonrisa.

— Bueno vamos a desayunar, yo tendré que ir a trabajar.

Salimos de la habitación y Teddy corriendo por todos lados, ya hacía falta un niño en este lugar para que de luz, pero ¿si viene otro?, ya me imagino a un bebé gateando por ahí, diciendo sus primeras palabras.

Ana con su comentario me saca de mis pensamientos

— Christian, ¿crees que pueda conseguir una cita con la doctora Greene?

— ¿La doctora Greene? ¿Para qué?

— Christian... Mirándome seria.. — Sabes bien para qué, quiero usar un buen método anticonceptivo, pero una que no olvide tomar píldoras o inyecciones..

Con risas

— Ana..Me quedo pensativo.. — Está bien, diré a Andrea que te haga una cita, ¿solo con ella quieres? ¿O quieres que busquemos otra ginecóloga?

— Prefiero que sea ella, por favor.

— Así será, ya sabes las ganas que tengo de dejar de usar preservativos. Le susurro

Ella se sonroja.

Terminamos de desayunar me preparo para un día largo en la oficina, tener una reunión e ir a ver unas tierras que quiero comprar.

Cuando estoy por salir, llega Mia con ¿Elliot?

— Christian, vine para ayudar a Ana además la invité a ir de compras, espero no te molestes hermanito..Mia y su manera de decir las cosas.

— Por supuesto que no me molesta, pero ya sabes cual es la condición, Luke va con ustedes donde van, solas a ningún lado.

— Lo sé Christian, tranquilo.

— Elliot, no pensaba verte tan temprano.

— Sólo pasé a dejarle a Ana su celular, ella se olvidó.

— Elliot!

— Saluda Ana a penas lo ve..

Mierda se me hace tarde y ya tengo que salir

— Ya me tengo que ir, cariño nos vemos después, Te Amo..

— Te amo. Nos vemos..

La beso y salgo con Taylor…


	20. Primer Beso

Ya han pasado dos días de que Ana y mi hijo vinieron a vivir conmigo, no hemos hecho el amor por las noches porque Teddy ha estado muy inquieto y viene a dormir con nosotros.

Hoy decidí tomarme el día para ayudar a Ana con nuestro hijo.

Llamo a Andrea para vea todo con Ros, hoy ellas estarán a cargo.

— Andrea entonces ya sabes todo lo que tienes que hacer, con las reuniones que tenía, cancela todas.

— Sí señor.

Casi olvido lo que le prometí a Ana.

— Ah y otra cosa, localiza a la doctora Greene sabes quien es no?, bueno has una cita para mi esposa.

— ¿Su…su esposa señor?

Puedo ver la reacción de Andrea detrás del teléfono, por desmayarse por el asombro, no todos sabes de que Ana y yo volvimos ni de que tenemos un hijo.

— Sí Andrea mi esposa, quien más que Anastasia, bueno has lo que te digo y espero tu llamada

Unos minutos después..

— Andrea ya conseguiste la cita?

— No señor, la doctora se encuentra de vacaciones recién dentro de dos semanas estará de regreso, ¿quiere que busque otra doctora?

— No, la vamos a esperar, quiero que estés al pendiente cuando regrese y haces la cita.

— Así será señor.

Bueno dos semanas más usando esos condones que tanto odio..

Llega Teddy con su sonrisa..

— ¿Mira papii me ayudas a armar este avión? Me regaló el tío Elliot

Elliot, Elliot, Elliot, porque me inquieta que esté cerca de ellos..sacudo la cabeza para no pensar mal.

— Claro campeón, pero después voy a mi despacho a trabajar esta bien?

— Sí..

— Aquí, este verde, rojo, el azul y blanco, este numero es el uno se junta con el siete

Me quedo con la boca abierta

— ¡Ana!.. Le grito

— Que pasa Christian, porque gritas.

— ¿Teddy sabe leer?

Ella sonríe, no así leer leeer, pero sí conoce algunas letras y números, ya te había dicho que nuestro hijo es muy inteligente y aprende todo muy rápido.

— Sí, como cuando estoy en el piano el intenta hacer lo mismo.

Armando este avión, recuerdo la vez que Ana me dejó la primera vez dejándome un planeador de regalo, sí me tomó unas horas llegar a armarlo todo.

Aquí estoy haciendo lo mismo con mi hijo, solo que él sabe mejor como hacerlo.

— ¿Señor puedo hablar un momento con usted?

— Teddy sigue así, quedó muy bien, voy a trabajar, ve con mamá..

Le doy un beso a Teddy voy al despacho con Taylor.

— Dime Taylor.

— ¿ Recuerda usted, que a Welch y mí nos encargó para dar con la mujer que lo llamo?

— Sí Taylor ¿encontraron algo?

— No, señor, rastreamos el número y era de una cabina telefónica y fuimos hasta ahí, pero no pudieron dar nada de los datos, y para mala suerte no cuentan con circuito cerrado.

— ¡Mierda! espero que no vuelva a molestarme esa mujer.

— Pero seguiremos señor..

— Bien Taylor, ahora voy a trabajar..Ah antes de que me olvide, ¿puedes traer a Sophie mañana?, ya has visto a Teddy como está necesita compañía y tu niña podría jugar un rato con él, organiza todo con Gail, que mañana será una especie de fiesta infantil en mi casa…

— Sí, señor, y gracias..

Si esto me preguntaban cinco o seis años atrás, no lo creería..si Ana no hubiera aparecido, todo esto seguiría igual o peor, yo más hundido con mis sombras, tal vez seguiría con sumisas morenas o no sé... estoy agradecido con la vida por la llegada de Ana.

El día pasa rápido, mientras Teddy se distrae haciendo pasteles con Gail, Ana y yo aprovechamos para estar a solas, y dejarnos llevar haciendo el amor en mi despacho.

Con el pelo alborotado Ana con la cara roja, salgo de ella y me saco el condón.

— Sabes que jamás me cansaría de hacerlo contigo nena.. Con la respiración entre cortada.

— Lo mismo digo, hasta haría una segunda ronda.

— Wow, Ana sí que estás con todo.

— Sí, de ti.

Ella sube entre mis piernas sentándose horcajadas con sus piernas bien abiertas casi para penetrarla, empezamos a besarnos de nuevo, ella haciéndome masajes frotando su culo por mi polla que siento como va creciendo de nuevo, tomo otro paquete de condón lo rasgo y lo pongo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella lleva el control, diciendo su nombre con los dientes apretados me vengo y ella estirandome suavemente del pelo también lo hace.

— Ana cariño, mandé a Andrea que te hiciera una cita con la doctora Greene, pero ella está de vacaciones, regresa en dos semanas, quieres esperarla o conseguimos otra, ya le dije a Andrea que esté al pendiente de cuando regrese, pero si quieres podemos cambiar.

— No..está bien, puedo esperarla, así es que señor Grey vaya comprando más paquetitos de esos que vamos a necesitar mas..

Señalándome la cajita de preservativos.. con una sonrisa, como ella sabe hacerlo.

Nos quedamos unos minutos así sentados. Y nos vestimos para salir, ni bien abrimos la puerta. Teddy entra.

— Los estaba buscando, ¿Qué hacían? Tardaron mucho..

Con los brazos cruzados, así lo hace cuando está enojado.

— Trabajando hijo.

— AH.

—Vamos Teddy a tomar un buen baño y a tomar una siesta, mírate estas que te caes de sueño.

— No..no quiero mami.

— Vamos Teddy..

— Luego me harás lo mismo…

Le digo sonriendo ella solo mueve la cabeza y me tira un beso.

Mientras Ana, lleva a Teddy voy al cuarto y veo una caja cerrada, son las pertenencias de Ana que me imagino son de cuando era niña, por el titulo el año.

No me gusta invadir su privacidad, pero me gustaría ver cosas de ella, nunca vi un álbum suyo de cuando era niña, desde que nos conocimos al poco tiempo nos casamos, pasamos por muchas cosas y no tuvimos tiempo de hacer estas cosas, ahora me entra la curiosidad de ver sus fotos, o cosas de su etapa escolar o preparatoria.

No me resistí y abrí la caja, viendo una fotografía como de 6 años, sí Teddy sacó sus ojos una niña encantadora.

Buscando más álbumes, se cae un pequeño diario verde con algunos apliques, _típico de niñas entrando en su adolescencia, Mía tenía uno igual aunque ella lo tenía en color rosa_

No creo que sea interesante lo que pueda decir en este diario, era solo una niña, pero me entró la duda y quiero leerlo….por una parte mi cabeza me dice _Vamos que tiene de especial ese diario, era solo una niña _y por otro lado _vamos abre léelo.._

Estoy entre abrirlo y no Ana va a tardar un rato con Teddy tratando de hacerlo dormir, que lo más seguro que ella también quede dormida, y más después del buen polvo que nos echamos en el despacho.

Mientras pensada se me resbaló el diario y cayó, al tomarlo vi un título con letras grandes y coloreadas "MI PRIMER BESO" cierro la página..

Que mierda me interesa saber esto…aahgg sí quiero saber ya los celos me recorren..

Mi conciencia diciéndome _No te pongas celoso ella era una niña, tú ni la conocías todos tuvimos alguna vez nuestro primer beso.._

¡Mierda! sí me entra la curiosidad de saber el nombre de ese idiota que tuvo el honor de darle su primer beso, en este diario seguro ella comenta de como fue y si le gustó o no..

Bueno a salir de la duda abro..

******_Noviembre 2002_**

**_Hoy parece un día agradable, con papá vamos de viaje, vamos a _**

**_Un club dice que hay lindos caballos, pero a mí me dan algo de miedo _**

**_había mucha gente elegante, pero no me importaba yo me sentía bien así como estaba_**

**_Desde lejos vi a una familia, se veían muy felices, una _**

**_Pareja con tres hijos, dos ya eran mas grandes como universitarios_**

**_Y la mas chica, que tendría como de mi edad,_**

**_El mas grande de los chicos, es lindo pero, el otro hermano se veía más guapo_**

**_Tal vez tendría como dieciocho o máximo veinte. _**

¿Qué? a Ana le dio su primer beso un universitario?, pero que clase de degenerado habrá sido, para besar a una niña de doce o trece años.

No puedo creer tener este pensamiento, después de lo que yo viví con Elena.. bueno a seguir leyendo sí quiero saber quien era ese idiota.

**_Él pasó a mi lado y ni me ha mirado, tenía el pelo rebelde de color cobrizo_**

**_pero bien hermoso ojos grises profundos, muy atractivo, _**

**_Pero jamás un muchacho así se fijaría en mí, además es mayor que yo._**

Esto se pone interesante, a ver que más dice.. sí Ana se sentía atraída por ese chico mayor que ella.. ya me hierve la sangre de celos.. _Tranquilo y sigue.._

**_Él parecía enojado por algo, lo seguí al establo, me escondí para que no me viera_**

**_Y empezó a patear unos costales, cuando iba a salir a preguntarle que le pasaba_**

**_Vi, a su hermano y sus amigos, acercarse y a hacerle bromas, entonces lo agarraron_**

**_Y amarraron a una silla, tapándole los ojos, él quedó inmóvil enojado, diciendo_**

**_groserías. Entonces tomé unas tijeras y me acerqué a él, para cortar las cuerdas, y vi su boca_**

**_Me acerqué a él y le di un beso, rápido, creo que se asustó, pero después le di otro y_**

**_Me correspondió, metió su lengua en mi boca y no supe que hacer, me mordió los labios_**

**_Nadie me ha besado, ese ha sido, mi primer beso, y para nada desagradable como me contaron_**

**_Unas amigas, me asusté dejé la tijera en sus manos y salí corriendo, algo raro sentí_**

**_Que no se que fue, solo sé que me gustó._**

**_Ni siquiera se como llama, y él no sabe que fui yo quien lo besó, _**

**_Espero algún día encontrarlo de nuevo…_**

**_Creo que no podré dormir esta noche ..._**

Quedé más que sorprendido, el corazón se me aceleró, creo que me voy a desmayar después de leer esto, no, no, no , nooooo, no puedo creer, eso no puede ser cierto…

Cierro el diario regreso a su lugar y me siento en el suelo, tengo ganas de llorar, sin darme cuenta las lágrimas me traicionaron.

No puedo creer, ese idiota era yo…pero como Ana no me reconoció cuando nos vimos por primera vez,…bueno eso fue hace años, tal vez lo ha olvidado, y yo como no la reconocí, si dice que yo pasé cerca de ella, pero tenía razón yo no la vi, es más no me fijé en nadie, me sentía frustrado, porque había quedado en visitar a Elena y mis padres arruinaron mi plan con ella, llevándome a ese lugar.

Entonces Ana y yo ya nos hemos visto antes, aunque ella era solo una niña en ese tiempo, ahora recuerdo, Elliot, Kevin y Matt me hicieron esa broma, si ese día le rompí la nariz a Elliot por lo que me hizo…si recuerdo ese beso de la chica misteriosa, también sentí algo especial, porque nunca nadie me había besado solo Elena, yo no tenia a otra que no era ella…_entonces Anastasia fuiste tu quien me dio ese tierno beso…._

_Dios Ana entonces si era cierto lo que te dije, cuando te traje aquí, y te entregaste a mí por primera vez, que yo sí fui el primero en darte tu primer beso._

¿ Será posible? ¿Tanta coincidencia así?, sigo sin entender, Ana si estaba destinada para mi, incluso tuvimos ese primer encuentro sin saber quien éramos.. ahora que haré con esta información.. decírselo? Porque ella no se acuerda..

Ella siempre ha sido mía….

**El joven Christian**

— Sigo enojado contigo Elliot, ya verás cuando lleguemos a casa te rompo la cara.

— Tranquilo, solo fue una broma.

— déjame en paz, iré a buscar a alguien

— ¿A quien?

— Que te importa..

Traté de buscar, en todas partes quien podría haber sido la chica que me ayudó y me dio un beso, el más tierno que he tenido, solo Elena me da besos, pero son besos con lujuria y solo lo hago cuando ella, lo quiere..

Sigo caminando y choco con una niña, como de doce o trece tal vez la edad de Mía, tiene los ojos azules y pelo castaño,. será muy linda cuando sea más grande

—¿ Estás bien nenita?

— Sí..

— Toma esto se te cayó. Le paso uno de sus libros

— Gra…Gracias. Y se pone roja como un tomate.

—Bueno me tengo que ir.. Adiós

— Adiós nenita.

Siento unas manos suaves, por la frente y unos labios besándome, abro los ojos y son esos mismos ojos azules

— Hola, me quedé dormido.

— Sí, no quise despertarte, pero enviaron este sobre para ti..

— Gracias Nena, déjalo ahí, ven quiero tenerte en mis brazos.

— Que pasa Christian estás raro..

— ¿Raro?, solo quiero estar un momento contigo así.

— ¿Y estabas soñando?, porque decías algo pero no pude entenderte.

— ¿Ah si?

— Sí, que soñabas.

— Contigo nena…

Dándole un beso en la comisura de sus labios, ven vamos a darnos un baño...


	21. extraño

Después de hacer el amor de todas las formas posibles y de quedarnos muy cansados, nos duchamos y volvemos a la cama…

— ¿Ana tú te acuerdas de tu niñez? Tu primer amor, primer beso no sé..

Ana me mira sorprendida, y confundida por mi pregunta.

— ¿Y eso señor Grey?

— Sólo por curiosidad y ganas de saber más de ti nena.

— Bueno lo poco que recuerdo, creo que ya te lo había contado que fui a vivir con mi padre, tuve una linda infancia solo que el divorcio de mis padres si me afectó, primer novio no recuerdo…

Ella se pone a reír.

— ¿Pero si había un chico especial?

— Bueno sí, ahora que lo dices había uno ya no lo recordaba era una adolescente eso pasó cuando fui con mi padre, pero no importa ese joven ni me registraba.

— Cuéntame de él…

Se queda mirándome..

— Señor Grey está celoso?

— No, no es eso solo es por curiosidad.

— Yo le di un beso, no él a mi, ni me ha visto tenia los ojos vendado.

— ¿Y estuvo bueno?

— Christian!, porque estamos hablando de esto.

— Ya te dije, por curiosidad

Le tapo los ojos y la beso como lo hice esa vez..

— ¿Te acuerdas fue así?

Se queda mirándome…— ¿Cómo lo sabes?. Miró las cajas y vio que estaba algo abierto — Christian leíste mi diario de niña? Como pudiste?

— Cariño no te enojes, fue sin querer leí esa página de tu primer beso, pero había algo más que me llamó la atención, ¿ de verdad no te acuerdas quien fue?, mírame.

se queda mirándome...

La tomo de la cara besándola y susurrándole en los labios. — Era yo..

Se queda muda — ¿Tú? Como…

— Si Ana ese joven que ataron en la silla era yo, Elliot y dos amigos me hicieron esa broma.

— No, puede ser Christian, como es posible, ahora lo recuerdo, lo había olvidado ¿será? no te estarás confundiendo?

— No. Ana, aun sin conocernos ya existía esa conexión, antes esto no lo creería.

— Eso quiere decir, que siempre fuiste el primero y el único en todo Christian.

Me toma del pelo y me da un beso apasionado, como si nos faltara aire sin soltarnos, hasta que escuchamos que se abre la puerta y Teddy entra..

— Mamaa…te busqué.

— Aquí estoy cariño, estaba con tu papá.

— ¿ Me ayudas a preparar la cena?

— Siiii..

— Vamos mi niño hermoso..

— ¿Los puedo ayudar?

— ¿Papi sabes cocinar?

— No, pero puedo ayudar, adelántense ya los alcanzo..

Ellos salen y veo el sobre que Ana trajo que enviaron para mí..

abro y veo, una hoja con letras grandes.

**_Hola Cariño soy yo de nuevo, _**

**_veo que ya estas de regreso con tu familia, por cierto muy bonito tu hijo.._**

**_XXX_**

Qué mierda es esto..Cómo llegó hasta aquí, quién lo trajo…esto no me está gustando, como se atreve a mencionar a mi hijo, como lo sabe…

Salgo con furia de la habitación y voy con Taylor..

— Taylor, ¿sabes como llegó este sobre hasta aquí?

— No, señor ¿quien se lo trajo?

— Ana, me dio, dijo que alguien lo trajo para mí, pero ella no sabe su contenido, míralo, quiero que lo analicen si encuentran alguna pista, hasta quiero que vean de qué marca es la impresora que imprimieron si es posible saber eso, pero tengo que dar con esa mujer, esto parece una amenaza y menciona a mi hijo.

— Revisaré las camaras señor, ahí debe haber algo, aumentaremos la seguridad para su esposa e hijo.

Voy nervioso y veo a Ana jugando con Teddy en la cocina, se ven tan tranquilos, no quiero preocupar a Ana, quiero protegerlos.

— Ana cariño, el sobre que me dejaste ¿dónde lo encontraste? O quien te lo dio.

— Nadie me lo dio, sólo lo encontré sobre la mesa de entrada decía tu nombre y pensé que era algun documento tuyo que habias olvidado. ¿ Por qué?

Se me nubló la vista de los nervios la ira creció, entraron en mi casa y ¿nadie se dio cuenta?

— Señor, las cámaras están desactivadas, no puedo encontrar nada, alguien las bloqueó y alguien entró a hackear el sistema..

— ¡ Mierda!

— Que pasa Christian..

Tomo a mi hijo en brazos lo llevo a su habitación, y Ana me sigue.

— Christian explicame que está pasando..

— Ana tenemos que salir de aquí, alguien entró aquí en la casa pero no tenemos tiempo para hablar, toma algunas cosas y vamos a la casa de mis padres por el camino les hablamos.

— ¡Dios mio!

— No te preocupes amor a ti ni a mi hijo nada les pasará.

— Taylor! llama a Welch, Luke nos llevará a la casa de mis padres luego él regresará..encargate de todo.

— ¿Vamos a visitar a los abuelos papi?

— Sí hijo, vamos a quedarnos unos días con ellos.

— Siii..

— Christian, que tenia ese sobre.. En voz baja..

— Después de llegar te diré, ahora llamaré a mis padres, tranquila nena.

Llegamos a la casa de mis padres, está toda mi familia mis padres y mis hermanos.

— Hijo, me alegra de que estén bien, estamos encantados de que se queden con nosotros por unos dias, además estar con nuestro nieto.

— Gracias mamá.

— ¿Hermano, que pasó?

— Luego te explico Elliot

— Es enorme esta casa papi..

— espera a que lo conozcas mañana..

— ¡Tia!

— ven aquí pequeño…

Cenamos en familia, pero yo sigo preocupado de quien podría ser esa mujer que anda molestando y amenazando.

— Ya tenemos listas sus habitaciones.

— Gracias..Grace

— No te preocupes hija, aquí estarán seguros y estamos todos, Teddy tendrá a mucha gente cuidandolo.

Mi padre feliz de que estemos aquí.

— Bueno ya es tarde, los acompaño.

— ¿Papi donde vas a dormir?

— eh..Con tu mamá..

— Ohh..

— ¿Y yo?

—Hay una especial para ti, era la habitación de tu papá de niño, te va gustar.

Mia lleva a Teddy Ana y yo nos quedamos en nuestra habitación..

— ¿Nena, estás bien?

— Hace unas horas estábamos tan bien, y ahora estamos así, por favor Christian no me ocultes las cosas dime que está pasando porque salimos así, ¿era un intento de asalto?

Tomo un poco de aire ..

— Más que eso mi amor,..hace unos días recibí una llamada era de una mujer, no me quiso decir quien era, pero la forma en que me hablaba sé que era una antigua sumisa.

Ana se puso blanca como el papel…

— Christian eso que me dices..no…no sé que decir, era tu sumisa? Estás seguro y no es alguna ex amante tuya que quedó enojada contigo?

— Ana, escúchame no es así, ni te sientas mal, te digo que es una ex sumisa porque me llamó Amo, las mujeres que estuve después de ti nunca fueron sumisas y no duraban de una noche..

Apenas pude decirle eso con la voz ronca. — Ya te había dicho que ya no volví a eso te lo juro, y nadie sabe mi pasado más que ellas, una de las quince.

— Christian eso podria ser grave, si llegara a hablar o publicar..

— Estoy asustado Ana, no quiero que mi familia se entere de mi pasado, estaran muy decepcionados de mí, y ya con toda la mierda que les hice, esto no sé como tomarlo, Ana nunca me dejes por favor, sin ti no podría sobrevivir..

Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas, pero no puedo llorar.

— Shhhh.. no digas eso y no voy a dejarte Christian aquí estoy contigo, ven vamos a la cama es tarde, ya mañana pensaremos mejor en todo..

nos acostamos la abrazo muy fuerte, ella es mi fuerza en estos momentos.

— Será mejor que no nos quitemos la ropa, Teddy podría venir en cualquier momento.

— Creo que tenemos que hacer algo, para que se quede a dormir toda la noche en su cama, no estamos teniendo sexo de madrugada ni un mañanero.

Ana riendo — ¡Christian! ..pero si tienes razon, ya de apoco se irá acostumbrando, eso quiero hablarlo con tu madre, sobre como podemos hacer que Teddy se quede en su cama.

— Lo haremos mañana..ahora duerme, aquí estoy para cuidarte. Te amo…


	22. Noche de Copas

Despierto y son las 4:15 Am, escucho que se abre la puerta, y es Teddy

— Ey..hola no debería estar en la cama?

Niega con la cabeza…— Tengo miedo papi..

— ¿Por qué? ven aquí sube a la cama, ¿no te gustó tu habitación?

— Si..

— ¿Por que no quieres dormir ahí?

— Quiero dormir con ustedes papii

— Ven despacio, no despiertes a mami…

Mi hijo pone su cabeza por mi pecho, le acaricio la cabeza y se queda dormido, haría cualquier cosa por ellos.

Siento unas manos suaves abro los ojos y es Ana con su sonrisa.

— Hola..

— Hola..mis dos amores aquí conmigo..

Se agacha y me da un beso..que eso despierta a Teddy..

Salimos de la habitación y todos ya estaban despiertos..

— Hola familia..

Los ojos de mi madre, de alegría y la sonrisa de mi padre..

— Hijo, buenos días, sabes siempre quise verte así, mis sueño se hizo realidad, verte casado y con hijos.

— Bueno mamá, por ahora tengo un hijo ya después veremos más adelante con Ana de darle un hermanito o hermanita a Teddy.

Teddy da la vuelta y me mira…— ¿Hermanito?

— ¿Te gustaría?

Pone cara de no sé.. miro a Ana y está sorprendida por lo que dije..creo que no le gustó mucho la idea de tener otro bebé.

Terminamos de desayunar y voy a la empresa, llamo a Andrea que me tenga listo unos contratos y a Ros que asista a la reunión por mi.

Veo a Taylor.

— Taylor, como va todo si pudieron ver quien estuvo en mi edificio?

— No señor, y nadie pudo darnos ninguna información, sea quien sea sabía los códigos del piso, ya hicimos los cambios, cuando deseen pueden regresar, pero les aconsejo que mientras no demos con esa persona están mas seguros aquí.

— Entiendo, entonces seguiremos unos días en casa de mis padres.

No puedo ocultar mi preocupación agarro el diario del día y en la portada aparecen Ana y mi hijo conmigo en brazos..

* * *

**EL EMPRESARIO CHRISTIAN GREY Y ANASTASIA STEELE SALIENDO DE SU EDIFICIO PERO ¿Y ESE NIÑO?**

_Es evidente que Christian y Anastasia volvieron, pero hay un niño, ¿será el hijo de ambos? ¿Anastasia le fue infiel y por eso terminaron?. Ahora están juntos de nuevo._

_Según fuentes anónimas Christian no quiso tener un hijo y por eso abandonó a Anastasia..._

* * *

Mierda…lo que faltaba la prensa sacando esto, ahora más que nunca estarán detrás nuestro.

Es Sábado y Mia, traerá al nuevo novio Richard en la casa, espero este sí se comporte con ella.

Terminamos de cenar y ellos deciden ir de fiesta.

— Christian ¿Por qué no vienen Ana y tú con nosotros? vamos a pasarla bien, es fin de semana que dicen.

— Mía, no sé Teddy.

— Vamos salgan a divertirse, se lo merecen con Carrick cuidaremos a nuestro nieto, no se preocupen por él, animense y tomense una noche, ¿ Qué dices Christian?

— Mamá no sé, ¿ que dices cariño salimos?

— Vamos Ana, ustedes tambien se merecen divertirse una noche de copas..

— ¡ Mia! La reprende mi madre..

— Está bien, si nos dan unos minutos nos preparamos para ir con ustedes.

Mia no oculta su alegría, y Elliot se une a nosotros también para ir, ya es soltero de nuevo, ya se donde amanecerá con alguna nueva rubia por ahí..

Esperando a Ana, me quedo en shock al verla con esa falda demasiado corta que lleva, Elliot igual no deja de mirarla.

— Bien, ya estamos listos, Ana estás muy guapa..

— Elliot.. Ella solo se rie

Pero no me gusta ese comentario

— Elliot, basta!. Tratando de frenarlo.

Me acerco a Ana y al oido le hablo

—¿ No es un poco corta?

— No..además solo estaré con usted señor Grey..

— Más te vale..

Tomandola del rostro la beso mordiendole el labio.

Llegamos donde la música es demasiado fuerte, Mia nos trajo a uno de esos lugares donde casi ni se puede hablar, pero es agradable. Los hombres del lugar no dejan de mirar a mi mujer, a todos los clavo con la vista no soporto que otros vean a mi mujer, un paparazzi aparece en el lugar.

— ¿ Anastasia y tu volvieron?

— Si..

— Puedo tomarles fotos.

Solo por ser amable le digo que sí. Nos toma unas fotos, en el ultimo flash tomo a Ana de la cintura y la beso en la boca, espero con estas tomas ya nos dejen en paz.

— ¿y eso Christian?

— Es para que ya nos dejen en paz, y ya demostrarle al mundo que eres mía, solo mía.

— Soy tuya y lo sabes Christian.

— Lo sé.

Le doy otro beso y vamos donde está Mia, su novio y Elliot, me ofresco traer las bebidas, veo a Elliot otra vez muy cerca de Ana, siento que la sangre me sube.

— ¡Aquí están!..en tono enojado bajo

— ¿Christian estas bien? Pregunta Mia

— Sí todo bien..

Miento, me siento incómodo con Elliot.

— ¿Ana cariño quieres bailar?

— Si..

Vamos a la pista y la música es muy pegajosa estar muy pegado a Ana me prende y más por como está vestida, la pego más a mí..

Susurradole al oído — Siente como me tienes

Haciendola que sienta mi erección..

— Veo que estás emocionado…

— Por ti nena..

Volvemos a nuestra mesa y no aguanto querer tocarle las piernas, sin que nadie nos vea empiezo a poner mi mano por su rodilla subiendo lentamente..ella me mira y cierra sus piernas.

Susurrandole. — Vamos nena déjame entrar.

Elle me da entrada y siento lo tensa que está con el dedo aparto sus bragas y la sorpresa que me llevo es que está humeda..tomo su mano y lo llevo entre mi entrepiernas para que sienta como estoy, me acaricia ella se muerde el labio y eso me vuelve loco suelto un pequeño jadeo..

— Disculpen voy al tocador..

Que? justo ahora que la estaba pasando bien tocandola.

— Ya vengo cariño.. en voz baja y como en doble sentido.

Se levanta y va…

Dos minutos después, decido ir por ella entro y cierro todo con llave..

— ¿Christian que haces aquí?

— Nada, sólo quería estar a solas un momento contigo.

—¿ Aquí? ¿Ahora?

— Sí..

Veo el lugar si no hay nadie, cierro más la puerta no importa que gente espere allá afuera, la tomo y nos besamos muy apasionados, le levanto la falta acariciandola tomo una pierna y la subo por mí para sentirla mejor, saco un condón del bolsillo y me lo pongo..la penetro sin perder el tiempo y lo hacemos rápido, ella está un poco tomada..esas copas muy rápido le subieron.

Empujo más hasta que me venimos juntos. Ponemos bien lo que llevamos y salimos…la fila se hizo larga para entrar, que no dejaban de mirarnos, la cara de Ana de vergüenza y colorada, me dio risa eso.

— ¿Dónde estaban, se han tardado?

— Salimos a tomar aire Mia.

— Ya veo..

Nos reimos todos.

Mia pidio más bebidas ya empezaba a hacerme efecto el alcohol, Ana ya no dejaba de reirse, conociendola se abre más así, estamos pasandola muy bien, pero ya quiero estar con mi esposa solos..estoy algo mareado..

Nos despedimos y Taylor nos abre la puerta, Mia, Richard y Elliot se quedaron..

—¿ A la casa señor?

— No a un hotel..Ahh noo mejor a.. ya sabes donde..

— ¿Dónde nos vamos?

— A un lugar donde estaremos solos toda la noche y vamos a poder follar sin censura

Ella abre bien los ojos mirando a Taylor

— ¡Christian no puedes hablar así! señalando a Taylor

— No te preocupes Taylor no escuchó nada.. ¿No es cierto Taylor?

— No señor, no escuché nada..

— ¿Oiste?

Sé que estamos muy tomados pero eso hace que nuestro deseo crezca más, tratamos de controlarnos para no quitarnos la ropa y dar un show a Taylor.

Llegamos Taylor nos deja..

— Listo ahora sí soy todo tuyo..

— Primero me salgo de estos tacones, ya no aguanto y siento que el equilibrio me abandona..

Riendo a carcajadas..

— Creo que estas un poco tomada..

— Un poco?, usted no se queda atrás..

Me toma del pelo y me besa, sube sus piernas por mi cintura y la llevo a la cama..

— Ya no aguanto quiero estar dentro de ti ahora…susurrandole

La pongo en la cama ella se desnuda y yo igual, solo dejo encendido el velador de la mesita..

_¿Dónde está mi chaqueta? ¿Dónde la dejé?_

—Apurese señor Grey, lo estoy esperando..

No encuentro mi chaqueta, ahí traia los condones.. _a la mierda los condones, _Ana no deja de llamarme a que me apure..

Me desnudo y entro a la cama con ella, voy sobre ella abriendole las piernas..

— Así nena, oh estás muy mojada y es por mí.

— Sí, solo por ti..

Nuestros cuerpos frotamos entre sí, despacio entro en ella.. wow se siente tan bien, estoy disfrutando de ella, está mojada lo hago despacio..

— Más rápido Christian.. Apretándome con los dedos la espalda

— Estoy disfrutandote nena

Lo hago más rápido….— Dámelo

Y no aguanto más me corro en ella, la lleno de mi semen salgo de ella… y Ana se quedó profundamente dormida la abrazo y también quedo dormido…

Siento que la cabeza me va a estallar, Ana también despierta se siente igual..

— Estamos con resaca creo, me duele la cabeza..

— Me siento igual que tú.. ¿Qué hora es?

— Son las 8

— Llamaré a tus padres para preguntar por Teddy.

Ana sale de la cama toma su cartera y saca su celular…me levanto tomandome de la cabeza por el dolor, busco mi celular para llamar a Taylor para que venga por nosotros..pero no encuentro por ningún lado..

— ¿dónde estamos Christian?

— Es un departamente que tengo, y venia aquí cuando quería estar alejado de todo, me prestas tu celular? Llamaré a Taylor no sé donde dejé el mio tal vez Mia lo encontró y lo tiene…

Hago la llamada a Taylor y luego llamo a Mia para preguntarle si encontró mi chaqueta y mi celular, pero no lo encontró..

¡MIERDA! perdí mi celular! Que voy a hacer ahí tenía ¡no! no no no no…estoy que me lleva no puede ser! Como pude ser tan estúpido en perderlo…

Paso la mano por el pelo nervioso…siento un cepillo que me tira Ana..

— ¡Dónde me trajiste Christian!

— Ana, porque me gritas..

— ¿Por que te grito?, te parece poco traerme en el lugar donde traias a tus amantes?

Tirándome un corpiño.. — Eso no es mío..y supongo que tuyo tampoco..

Para rematar lo que faltaba…

— Ana, puedo explicartelo..

— ¿Dijiste que venias para estar solo? Sí claro para follartelas tranquilo..

— Ana..

— No me hables Christian, por favor..

— Ana cariño, por favor escúchame esto fue antes de buscarte nena, por favor perdóname..

— Solo no me toques Christian y vámonos de aquí, que me da asco este lugar..

Trato de abrazarla y ella se aleja..está muy enojada..No me puede estar pasando justo ahora! y después de lo que le cuente se pondrá peor, pero si soy un idiota! Como pude perderlo, no puedo contarle eso ahora, pero si…

No ni pensarlo..Mierda! ahora que voy hacer..

Cómo le explico que perdí mi celular y que ahí tenía sus fotos los mails que nos enviabamos, y que no los borré…

Ahora sí me deja, o me odia..ella no creo que me perdone esto…La amo.. la amo demasiado para que vuelva a dejarme solo espero que me perdone..

— Christian, ya Taylor llegó por nosotros vámonos ya quiero ver a mi hijo.

La tomo de la mano y salimos, pero ella me suelta sigue enojada, Taylor nos abre la puerta y entramos al auto. Ana sigue callada sin decirme nada..

En voz baja — Ana amor por favor no me odies..

— Luego hablamos Christian. Susurrando

Y me dio un beso en la mejilla..algo anda mal, la conozco….

* * *

**Hola amigas/os espero les esté gustando como vamos..todavía hay mucho más..**

**Saludos xoxo**


	23. Discusion

Llegamos a la casa y ella sigue sin hablarme Teddy nos recibe con un gran abrazo, ya se está acostumbrando a tenerme en su vida.

— ¿Cómo se ha comportado mi hermoso caballero?

— Muuuy bien mamii.

— Me alegroo.

— Es muy buen niño, muy juguetón Carrick y yo la pasamos muy bien con él, aunque esta mañana nos llevamos un susto, no lo encontramos en su cama, después de buscarlo lo encontramos dormido en la habitación de ustedes.

— Mamá Teddy, duerme con nosotros.

— Ya veo

— aún no sabemos como manejar eso, que se quede a dormir en su cama, a veces por las noches con Ana queremos tener intimidad y no podemos.

Ana me mira con los ojos abiertos y sonrojada..

— Bueno él no era así, solo desde que Christian está con nosotros, siente un poco de celos de su padre creo, como nunca antes nadie ha vivido con nosotros.

— Es normal que se sienta así, ya se le pasará, veo que ya está aceptando a su padre.

Ana sigue sin hacerme caso, ha estado evitándome y yo por volverme loco.

— Ana, cariño tenemos que hablar.

— Después Christian.

Voy con Taylor para que rastree mi teléfono y que mueva todos los contactos para dar con él, no sé que haría la persona que encontrara, hay informaciones, mails, pero eso es lo que menos me preocupa, sino las fotografías de Anastasia desnuda, no me quedaba de otra que contarle todo a Taylor, él con la mirada por poco no me metió un plomazo, por lo estúpido que fui en tener eso en mi celular y lo peligroso que sería que cayera en manos de alguien con malas intenciones que podría vender esa información, les pagarían una fortuna y la imagen de mi mujer por los suelos, y todo por mi estupidez.

Ana está muy enojada conmigo y sabe de esto estaría peor..esto no me puede estar pasando.

Ella está con Mia y con mi madre, pasé cerca y ni me ha mirado.

Toda la tarde pasé jugando al futbol con mi hijo, al final no soy tan malo con el balón..aunque rompiera una de las ventanas de la casa.

Ana entró para darse un relajante baño..la veo en la bañera y mi deseo por ella no puedo evitar, me quito la ropa, ella me da un espacio para entre con ella, tal vez este sea el momento para que hablemos.

—¿Ahora si podemos hablar amor?

— Christian, no hay nada de que hablar.

— Si, si hay de que hablar.

— Pero aquí no.

Seguimos callados me acerco a ella nos besamos y ese beso paso a algo más, hicimos el amor sin hablar, sé que ella me ama y yo la amo, pero la siento distante hoy, creo que la estoy perdiendo.

Terminamos de secarnos, ella toma una almohada..

— ¿Qué haces, dónde vas?

— Voy a dormir con mi bebé esta noche..

— Ana no me hagas esto..

Ella empieza a llorar.

— ¿ Que no te haga que? tú que me hiciste, me llevaste a tu departamento de soltero donde llevabas a toodas tus amantes y ahí me follaste como a ellas, te parece poco?

— En primer lugar, yo no te folle, te hice el amor, hicimos el amor algo borrachos pero lo hicimos..

— Como sea Christian, eso me hizo sentir una mas en tu lista.

— Tú no eres una más en mi lista, porque esa lista no existe, sólo tu.

— Déjame pensar un poco esta noche Christian, estoy muy enojada por eso, enojada conmigo misma, enojada como mujer, ponte en mi lugar Chris..

— Está, bien mañana si quieres hablamos, pero salgamos a hablarlo en otro lugar, aquí está mi familia y mi hijo.

— De acuerdo, será mañana. Hasta mañana señor Grey.

— Hasta mañana mi amor..

Doy vueltas en la cama no puedo dormir, y menos si Ana está enojada conmigo tampoco estoy tranquilo, Ana y mi hijo pueden estar en peligro con la amenaza de esa mujer sea quien sea, _¡maldita sea porque eliminé todo sobre las sumisas que tuve!_ Al menos así tendría una pista de quien podría ser..

Salgo de la cama, no puedo dormir entro en la habitación de Teddy, ellos están dormidos de solo verlos todos mis problemas se van.. me acerco..

— ¿Puedo entrar?

Ana me hace un lugar en la cama, la abrazo y le huelo el cabello..

— Por favor no estés enojada conmigo.. Susurrándole al oído

— No estoy enojada Christian estoy dolida..

— Lo sé. Perdóname, no quise llevarte a ese lugar, estaba borracho y ni sabía dónde estaba, sólo quería estar contigo.

Se le cae unas lágrimas, desde que nos conocimos ella ha llorado, no sé que hacer para que nunca más se sienta así.

— Nena háblame por favor, no te sientas así ¿ me perdonas? Dime que hago

— Abrázame solo eso.

La abrazo la cama no es lo suficiente grande para los tres, pero donde ellos están es mi lugar favorito..

Despierto ellos aun siguen dormidos, _no puede ser se me hace tarde _quede dormido otra vez no..tengo una reunión en quince minutos..me levanto y ellos despiertan empiezan a reírse de mí porque tropiezo con todos lo juguetes y la puerta..

— Muy gracioso..

Les digo

Apenas me dio tiempo para una ducha, no tengo tiempo para desayunar con mi familia..

Taylor me abre la puerta del Audi, va lo más rápido posible..

Llego y Ros ya está atendiendo a los japoneses..

— te debo una Ros, gracias

— ¿Solo una?

No sé que sería todo mi imperio sin ella, es mi mano derecha..

Es la hora del almuerzo, llamo a Ana para encontrarnos en un restaurant, hice una reservación privada, para poder hablar tranquilamente.

Estoy nervioso esperándola no sé como reaccionará ante esta noticia

Llega con Luke

— Christian, porque me citaste en este lugar.

— Necesitamos hablar..

— Por tu cara, veo que pasa algo, dime

— Anastasia, no sé como decírtelo

— Solo dilo.

— Pero antes tienes que comer algo..

— Christian, no empieces, pero está bien..

Minutos después..

— ¿Ahora si Me vas a decir lo que pasa Christian?

Tomo aire

— Sí…Ana te acuerdas la noche que fuimos a bailar, y lo hicimos ahí?

— Sí, como olvidarlo me seguiste, y todos nos miraron después de salir..

Sonrojándose de nuevo..

— No estoy seguro pero creo que ahí dejé mi chaqueta y ahí tenía mi celular lo perdí.

Ella mirándome confundida..

— Christian Grey..puedes comprarte una chaqueta nueva y un celular nuevo o no?, pero por qué estamos hablando de eso?

— Escúchame, en mi teléfono tenía informaciones importantes y no solo eso, también de ti.

— ¿Cómo que de mí?

No sé por donde decirle

— vamos Christian que tengo que ver..

— Ana tenia fotos tuyas.

Toma una pausa.. — ¿Cómo que fotos mías? ¿Qué fotos?

— Esas fotos Ana…

— Se queda con la boca abierta..

— ¡Fotos! Christian te dije que las eliminaras ¿No lo hiciste?.. Gritandome

Niego con la cabeza

— ¿ Cómo pudiste Christian..sábes lo que eso puede causar? Dios mio…el mundo me verá…. ¡No!

— Ya Taylor está trabajando en eso..

— ¡Taylor! dios Christian, que vergüenza siento que él sepa esto..

— Podemos confiar en él..

— Lo sé, pero.. llévame ya no soporto esto

— Qué quieres decir..

— Llévame de una maldita vez, quiero estar con mi hijo..

Siento un alivio, por un momento creí que quería alejarse de mí..

Taylor se acerca para decirme algo.. — Ahora no Taylor, llévanos a la casa de mis padres

Otra vez ese silencio en qué estará pensando, estoy ardiendo por dentro.

— Vamos a superar esta..

— Cómo puedes decir eso Christian, además si la suben por internet, quien podrá atajarlos..No puedo creer Christian tengo un hijo, qué imagen le voy a dar..

— Ana lo siento..

— Déja de decir lo siento Christian, que me pones más nerviosa.

Bajamos del auto y ella sale de prisa golpeando la puerta sin darle tiempo a Taylor abrir…entra a la casa sin hablar..

— ¿Ana?

Pregunta Elliot, preguntándose por que está así.

— ¿Que le pasa Christian qué le hiciste?

— Ahora no Elliot

Me sigue y me toma por la pared, agarrándome de la camisa..

— Ya deja de hacerla sufrir

— No te metas Elliot eso es algo entre mi mujer y yo. !Entiendes!.

— Entiendo, pero que le hiciste.

— No le hice nada y suéltame además es algo que no te importa, sé que somos hermanos pero hay veces que me dan ganas de golpearte Elliot.

Me suelta — ¿Por qué?

— Por como la miras, ¿crees que soy estúpido? Ya no te gustan las rubias? Ahora te gustan las morenas? Contéstame!

— No sabes lo que dices Christian..

— Sí se lo que digo, soy hombre y sé cuando otro hombre tiene intensiones con una mujer por solo mirarla, y sé que quieres llevar a mi esposa a tu cama, no te hagas Elliot..

Apretando los dientes

— ¡Cállate Christian!. Gritándome..

Aparece Mia viendo que algo pasa entre nosotros.

— ¿Por qué están discutiendo?

— No pasa nada Mia, solo estábamos hablando.

— Será mejor que me vaya de esta casa..

— Elliot ¿ por qué? que pasa entre ustedes dos díganme.

— Nada Mia..

Elliot sube y va a su habitación

— Christian dime

— Mia, por favor no pasa nada, y lo digas nada sobre esto a nuestros padres, no quiero causarles una preocupación, ya tenemos bastante con lo que está pasando entiendes?

— Está bien no diré nada, pero arréglense, no quiero a mi familia dividida.

— Créeme Mia tampoco quiero eso, y tranquila.

Yo no estoy tranquilo después de esta discusión con mi hermano, tal vez se me pasó la mano con él, pero estoy loco de celos.. no sé que está pasando con Elliot pero siento que él algo está sintiendo por Ana..

Llegan mis padres y ven que Elliot, tiene sus maletas, se despiden de ellos, pero no entienden por qué deja la casa y quieren que se quede Mia igual hasta suplicándole que no se vaya, él puso como excusa que tenía que salir de la ciudad por algo del trabajo, eso no sé si es cierto o por lo que pasó entre nosotros, ni se ha despedido de mí..

— Cuando regresas hijo?

— Aun no lo sé mamá

— ¿Pero vendrás para el cumpleaños de tu padre?

— Aquí estaré madre..

Le da un beso y se va..

— Christian hijo está todo bien entre Ana y tu?

— Sí mamá. Con palabras entre cortadas, iré a verla….

* * *

**Una vez más gracias por su apoyo..**


	24. el dia

Busco a Ana por toda la casa, la veo jugando con Teddy está triste enojada, en este momento no puedo saber realmente como está, quiero ir a abrazarla pero sé que va a rechazarme..

Salgo a dar una vuelta manejo sin saber donde voy, solo voy, tengo llamadas perdidas de Taylor, pero en este momento no quiero hablar con nadie estoy enojado con el mundo, porque todo esto está pasando, Ana es mi todo y siento que la estoy perdiendo, entro a un bar sé que no es bueno beber y menos con tantos problemas y encima tengo que manejar, pero una copa no me hará nada.

Pido un vaso de whisky, se me acerca una rubia alta con figura de modelo…

—¿ Hola necesitas compañía?

— No gracias…

Mostrándole mi anillo de casado, lo que menos quiero es tener a una mujer cerca, que gracias a una estoy en problemas y por mi estupidez..

Salgo del bar, se hace de noche ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve aquí?

Reviso mi celular veinte llamadas perdidas de Taylor, pero si no insistiera tanto, debe ser por algo que quiere encontrarme, decido devolverle la llamada.

— Taylor que pasa

— Señor, le he estado marcando necesito decirle algo

— de que trata Taylor en unos minutos estoy en la casa.

— Señor, sería mejor que no sea en la casa sería mejor que se lo muestre fuera es delicado.

— está bien Taylor, nos vemos en Escala..

Diez minutos después estoy llegando, entro y veo a Taylor, con cara de preocupación

— Aquí estoy Taylor que pasa..

— Señor este sobre llegó para usted, me tomé el atrevimiento de abrirlo ya que venia en forma anónima y mire lo que contiene señor..

Tomo el sobre y al ver, me quedo casi en shock lo que veo..

Es una de las fotografías yo como dominante y una mujer colgada, una de mis ex sumisas.. en mi cuarto de juegos.

Quedo helado, no logro verle el rostro porque está tapada y una nota…

**Hola Amo, ¿ahora sí se acuerda de mí?, pero no creo en su buena memoria, lo espero a las 09:00 pm en la dirección que está detrás de la fotografía, espero venga solo, sino esta fotografía será publicada y no solo ésta sino también la de su mujer, tengo en mi poder su celular..**

**Atte: La sumisa Enamorada**

Siento un ardor en el pecho de ira…

—¡ MIERDA!

Y tiro todo lo que encuentro en mi camino — Cómo es posible Taylor que no puedan rastrearla quien es y como tiene en su poder mi celular, ¿nos está siguiendo?

— Señor, no creo que sea buena idea que vaya usted solo..

— Y que hago Taylor, no puedo llamar a la policía, esa demente puede publicar esas fotografías y lo que menos quiero es hacer sufrir a mi esposa, y que dirá mi familia sobre mi pasado..

Gritándole a Taylor.

— Lo siento señor, esto se nos salió de las manos..

— Lo sé Taylor no me quedará más remedio que ir a esa "cita", tal vez solo quiera dinero, y eso no es ningún problema para mí.

Llego a la casa es un poco tarde, todos me miran preocupados estuve fuera mucho tiempo.

— Hijo, que pasa donde has estado, Ana no me quiso decir nada.

— Es un pequeño problema que tuvimos, ¿Dónde esta?

— Tratando de hacer dormir a Teddy

Voy con mi hijo y ya está dormido Ana no está..

Voy a la habitación ella está hablando por teléfono.

_— __Frank, estoy bien de verdad no es necesario, sé que te preocupas por mi._

_— __Sí no lo he olvidado, luego te marco, estoy cansada. Adiós._

Entro y la miro..

— Por qué hablas con ese idiota..

— Que haces espiando Christian.

— Los escuché, ya cuando estaba entrando, dime que quería.

— Solo saber como estoy, no pasa nada..

— Ana..

Me acerco y la abrazo —Anastasia, te necesito más que nunca eres todo para mi, no te alejes de mi por favor, sé que he cometido muchos errores y los sigo cometiendo pero ya no estés enojada conmigo.

— Christian, me estás apretando demasiado, me estás lastimando.

— Lo siento, necesito estar seguro de tu amor por mí.

— ¿No lo estas? Cómo puedes decirme eso, aquí estoy que mas quieres..

— ¿Sabes lo que quiero?

— que quieres Christian.

— Un bebé.

Me mira con la boca abierta..

—¿ Un bebé? Christian no podemos tener uno así..

— ¿Por qué no? deseo verte con otro hijo mío, deseo tener más hijos contigo, deseo tener un recién nacido..

— Christian, tenemos a Teddy llevamos poco que estamos y ¿ahora me estás pidiendo otro hijo?

— Ana necesito mostrarle al mundo que eres mía..

— ¡Christian! estás mal! solo quieres un hijo para demostrar a todos que soy tuya? No eres mi dueño Grey..

— Ana…yo…. perdóname no quise decirlo de esa manera, es verdad deseo tener otro bebé contigo estoy mal amor.

— Christian un bebé no es la solución, si hay algo que está pasando tenemos que hablarlo y no hacer bebés solo porque estás celoso.

— Quiero estar bien contigo Ana, ya no estés enojada confía en mi, las malditas fotos no serán publicadas.

— ¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

— Tengo al mejor equipo rastreando todo, gastaría toda mi fortuna con tal de que no salgas lastimada.

— oh.. Christian tengo miedo

Nos abrazamos..

—¿ estás cansada?

— Sí..

— Me daré un baño y te alcanzo en la cama.

— Te amo..

— También te amo Christian.

Entro a la ducha y me siento mal por mentirle, porque no tenemos nada controlado ni Taylor ni Welch puede dar con esa persona que nos quiere hacer daño, pero ya esto puede terminar cuando la vaya a ver.

No quiero contarle eso, es capaz de seguirme y exponerse, la amo demasiado para que arriesgue su vida por eso.

**El día**

Hoy en la noche, veré a la misteriosa mujer que me quita la tranquilidad, Ana sigue dormida, me levanto y agarro los condones que usamos anoche, entro al cuarto de baño y los tiro, Teddy ya no ha venido a dormir con nosotros.

Estamos todos desayunando como una familia Ana irá a hacer una visita al que será el colegio de Teddy, me gustaría acompañarla pero por unas reuniones no puedo ir. Al principio quería una escuela pública, pero el hijo de Christian Grey no podrá ir a una, estará muy expuesto a todo, y sobre todo con los paparazzis que están como locos queriendo una foto de mi hijo.

— ¿papiii, me enseñas tu cuarto rojo de juegos?

Suelto el tenedor cayéndose sobre el platillo con frutas, Ana tose con el jugo y todos se quedan en silencio, ¿cómo sabe de eso? ni Ana y menos yo hablamos y menos frente a él.

— ¿Qué cuarto de juegos? . Mia preguntando

— Es un cuarto como cualquier otro, ya sabes él habla de la biblioteca donde está la mesa de billar.

— Que yo recuerde no es rojo o si?

Mia, cuando quiere ser molestosa lo logra.

— Amor, cómo sabes de ese cuarto..

Ana preguntándole.

— Es que ayer cuando la tia Mia y con Sophie fuimos al parque una señora, se acercó y me dijo que papá tiene un cuarto de juegos. ¿ Me la enseñas papii tienes muchos juguetes?

La cara de Ana, blanco como el papel..

— ¿Qué pasa hijo? Que tiene de especial ese cuarto por que están así.

— Por nada mamá, es solo un cuarto.

Ocultando mi asombro, maldita sea esa mujer se acercó a mi hijo.

— ¿Mia viste como era esa mujer?

— No Christian, de echo no sabía que alguien se les acercó, Luke tampoco vio nada.

Esto es peor de lo que pensaba, me acerco lo alzo en mi regazo.

— ¿Teddy, como era esa señora?

Se queda pensando.. — Se parecía a Mami.

Le beso la frente, salimos todos después de una tonta explicación que les di.

— Christian esto no me está gustando, esa mujer se acercó a nuestro hijo.

— No te preocupes Ana, y por favor avísenme cualquier cosa que hacen, pondré más vigilancia para ustedes, ahora tengo que irme.

— Te voy a esperar.

Se acerca a mí y me da un beso, de esos que me prenden y hacen que la quiera llevar a la cama y desnudarla.

Mi día fue una patada, ni he trabajado dejé todo a Ros, pasé rompiendo papeles de los nervios..

A las 6 regreso a la casa Teddy emocionado de verme..

— Papii ven a jugar conmigo…

Voy con Teddy,.. me gusta jugar con él, me siento un niño de nuevo jugando con mi hijo…

Llegó la hora en salir..

— ¿ Vas a salir?

— Sí amor, tengo una cena de negocios, perdón que no te invite.

Espero que no note lo nervioso que estoy…

— Te estaré esperando en la cama..

— Mmm estaré pensando en ti, Te amo nena

— Yo más..

Odio mentirle a Ana, no voy a ninguna cena de negocios..

— Señor, puedo acompañarlo.

— No Taylor, estaré bien.

— Quédate unas cuadras atrás.

Esto parece un lugar abandonado, está todo oscuro los pasillos sucios, no me gusta este lugar, pero por Ana y mi hijo todo soy capaz.

Está frío y una sombra de mujer aparece..

— Hola querido..

_Doy vuelta.. No es posible_ — ¿ Tú?

— Sí, soy yo..

— Su.. ¿Susana?

—quién más esperabas que sea, pero dime Susi

¿Pero por qué ella?, ha sido una de las sumisas más buena que he tenido, casi ni hablaba era seria pero jamás me imaginé que sería así ahora.

— ¿Cómo está Anastasia y tu hijo?

— No te atrevas a mencionarlos, qué quieres? Dinero? Cuanto quieres y déjanos en paz.

— Espera…vas muy rápido aún no te he dicho que quiero, y no precisamente quiero tu dinero, te quiero a ti.

— ¡De qué hablas!

— Quiero que dejes a tu mujer y tu hijo.

La ira me revuelve el estómago..

— Mira querido, te daré dos bueno tres meses para que veas lo buena que soy, así te da tiempo para que seas frio y la alejes de ti, llega el tiempo y la dejas, y ahí me presentas como tu nuevo amor.

— ¡ Estás Loca! Jamás haría eso..

— No tan rápido, tengo todo para hundirte y no solo eso, puedo mandarte a la cárcel por trafico de drogas y lavado de dinero, ya sabes también las fotos, a ellos podría pasarle algo, en fin tengo mucho poder, tú decides…

Se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla, el asco que siento su sola presencia, que me dan ganas de matarla. La tomo del cuello y la llevo a la pared, y dos tipos se acercan y me separan de ella golpeándome en el estómago.

— ¡Maldita no harás que me separe de mi familia!.. Gritándole

— Ya veremos, además Ana tu querida esposa ya me conoce, hace unos años fui a visitarla con Leila ¿recuerdas?

Mierda…. ¿ella ya tenia planeado esto? — ¿Leila está detrás de esto?

— No, a ella ya no la volvi a ver, pero dejemos de hablar de ella, me interesas y mucho y ya lo sabes, tenemos un plazo para que dejes a tu esposa, no hay nada más que hablar.

— Escucha, puedo darte todo el dinero que quieras te daría hasta toda mi fortuna con tal de que nos dejes en paz..

— No, no no..ya te he dicho, a ti te quiero, Adios..

Me tomo del pelo desesperado, no sé que hacer, sin Ana me muero, no podría dejarla jamás, esta maldita tiene mucha influencia y está metida con los narcos, toda mi familia está en peligro..

Caigo de rodillas, toda esta mierda por culpa de Elena, si ella no me hubiera metido en esto, no estaría en peligro mi familia, tal vez ni hubiera conocido al amor de mi vida, pero estaría bien ella..

Que voy a hacer…


	25. Algo inesperado

Salgo destrozado, mi mundo podría terminar en unos meses, toda la felicidad que tengo puede desaparecer, y perder a mi Anastasia es lo peor que puede pasarme, preferiría quedarme pobre a perderla a ella, pero esa mujer no quiere mi dinero, me siento enfermo que estoy echando todo lo que tengo en el estómago, Taylor se acerca y no sé que decirle, no puedo exponer a mi familia, pero algo tengo que hacer para no perderlos.

— ¿Se encuentra bien señor?

— No Taylor, mi mundo está perdido

Le conté todo, se quedó pálido estaríamos enfrentando a unos mafiosos, y lo que más me preocupa es mi familia, no soportaría si algo malo les pasara. Taylor quiere que me tranquilice, pero yo no puedo, ya sé quien está detrás de todo esto, me dio un plazo y si no lo cumplo algo puede pasar.

— Quiere ir a un hospital cercano señor? lo veo mal.

— No Taylor, ya se me pasará, llévame a casa quiero ver a mi esposa e hijo.

Regreso a la casa, paso por la habitación de mi hijo dormido, lo veo dormir por unos minutos y voy con Ana, ella se ha quedado dormida, me desvisto y entro a la cama, está profundamente dormida que ni me ha sentido, quiero disfrutar de ella en este corto tiempo, que tal vez después nos lleguemos a separar, no puedo hacerme la idea de eso, quiero luchar por ella, por mi hijo y ¿si se lo digo?, como lo tomará, sé que eso podría ponerla más en peligro..

**Cinco semanas después**

Hace unas semanas que volvimos a Escala, ha sido la semana más tranquila, trataba de no pensar mucho en lo que pasaba, Teddy ayer tuvo su primer día de clases, está muy emocionado, aumenté la seguridad para ellos, y más conociendo a Ana que a ella le incomoda eso. Hemos hecho el amor más de lo normal, salía de la oficina de reuniones solo porque ella estaba sola en la casa y aprovechamos de que Teddy está en clases para tener intimidad, sigo sin imaginarme una vida sin ella..

* * *

La luz de la ventana está muy fuerte, despierto y no veo a Ana, quiero entrar al baño y está con llave.

— ¿Ana estás ahí, por qué le pusiste seguro a la puerta?

— Christian déjame sola por favor.

— ¿Cariño que pasa, estás bien?

— No, y déjame sola por favor.

La espero dos minutos y aun no sale. — Nena vamos ábreme.

— Está abierto entra..

Entro y la veo sentada en el suelo, limpiándose la boca, y secándose unas lágrimas.

— ¿Nena que tienes? ¿Estás enferma?

— No lo sé Christian, esta mañana me sentí mal al levantarme eché todo lo que comí anoche..

— Debes tener alguna infección, déjame hacer una llamada a un doctor que venga a revisarte o quieres que te lleve al hospital?

— No hace falta, creo saber lo que me pasa…

Está con la cara pálida.. — Que te pasa..

Me siento a su lado abrazándola.

— ¿ Cómo pudo pasar? Y como olvidé ir a la cita, otra vez olvidé

— De qué hablar amor..

—¿ Christian no te das cuenta? no me ha bajado la regla tú has estado usando preservativos, pero veo que nos fallaron.

me quedo sorprendido sin poder decir nada..

— Christian dime algo..

— Ana.. ¿eso quiere decir que estás embarazada?

— No lo sé, y no sé como paso

— Si quieres te explico.

Con una sonrisa y por fin la veo relajarse un poco.

— Ya lo sé, solo que yo quería esperar más , pero no estoy segura puede que sea solo una infección o intoxicación como tu dices.

— Espérame aquí, no te muevas.

— ¡ Taylor! grito

— ¿Señor pasa algo?

— Por dios Taylor guarda esa pistola, que ya sabes que no me gustan..

— Lo siento.

— Quiero que me consigas un Test de embarazo.

La boca de Taylor se cae — Señor, dónde consigo una?

— En alguna farmacia..

Se aclara la voz tosiendo. — Y cómo lo pido?

— No sé Taylor, pregunta cual es la más fiable y tráelas.

— Enseguida señor..

¿Un bebé?, seré padre de nuevo, el corazón me salta de alegría, en este momento no quiero pensar en otra cosa que no sea en ellos, miro alrededor todos los cambios que tendríamos que hacer aquí o comprar una casa más grande para nuestro pequeñito, ya me imagino en mis brazos a un recién nacido, lo que me perdí con Teddy con este bebé voy a pasar.

— ¿Dónde fuiste?

— por esto, es mejor hacer la prueba ya, y salir de dudas.

— Bueno pero me das un poco de espacio? Necesito hacerlo sola.

— Cariño no te preocupes

— Christian no quiero que me mires..

— Está bien, no te enojes.

Sale del cuarto de baño — tenemos que esperar unos minutos..

...

— Bueno llegó la hora, es momento de saber si voy a tener un Bip dos.

— ¿Bip dos?

— Sí, Teddy es el uno, así lo llamé cuando supe que estaba embarazada.

Ana sale del baño y me muestra el resultado

— ¿No entiendo que dice?

— Estoy embarazada Christian..

Susurrando, pero no parece muy contenta.

— Ana cariño, es la mejor noticia que me han dado en mucho tiempo, vamos a ser padres de nuevo, Teddy tendrá un hermanito o hermanita.

— Tienes razón, este bebé ya existe.

— prepárate, ahora mismo iremos al consultorio de la doctora Greene, para confirmar de cuanto tiempo estás.

Salimos dejamos a Teddy a su nueva escuela, ya ha hecho varios amiguitos en solo unos días, los profesores están sorprendidos cuando me ven llegar con mi hijo, y unos paparazzis afuera pescando por una foto.

— Te portas bien campeón, hazle caso a tu maestra.

— Sí, papii.

Algunas madres se sonrojan de solo pasar cerca de ellas, y Ana se divierte creo que le da gracia eso.

— Eres el padre más guapo

— Y tú la madre más guapa.

La beso antes de subir al coche y los fotógrafos saltando todos, les alzo la mano como saludo.

Llegamos al consultorio de la doctora, Ana se pone una bata, la doctora le mete uno de esos aparatos que me dejan con algo de miedo.

— No se asuste señor Grey es un ultrasonido transvaginal, con esto vamos a saber si está embarazada y de cuanto tiempo lo está y unos chequeos.

Por el monitor no se ve nada solo unas manchas y puntos no sé que son..

—Mire ahí está su bebé, y sí efectivamente está embarazada felicidades, tiene cinco semanas de embarazo.

Es tan pequeñito aún, que casi no se le ve.

— ¿Es niño o niña?

Ana se ríe, bueno ella ya ha pasado por esto, esta es mi primera vez.

— Aún es pronto para saber el sexo del bebé.

La doctora también con ganas de reírse pero oculta mejor que Ana.

Nos pasa una imagen del bebé, me quedo mirándolo, solo lleva unas semanas y ya lo quiero conocer, pero el corazón se me cae de recordar lo que esa mujer me ha dicho..

Yo quiero estar con mi esposa en esto, ver a mi bebé crecer dentro de ella, algo tendré que hacer para no separarme de ellos, algo..., pero no se qué…

— Estás bien Christian? estás pálido

— es solo la emoción nena, no te preocupes.

— Tiene cinco semanas, en cual de todas esas veces lo concebimos

— Bueno no sabemos exactamente pero coincide también con la fecha, que estuvimos en la fiesta.

— ¡Christian! ¿crees que lo concebimos en un baño público y borrachos?

— Puede ser, o también en…

No pude terminar, y si puede ser ahí,.. fue la única vez que no usé un condón.

— Oh. Ya veo

— Ana, ese día lo hicimos sin protección.

— ¿Me embarazaste apropósito?

— No Amor como puedes decir eso, perdóname no sabía.

— Cómo que no sabias Christian, eres lo suficientemente grande para saber que sexo sin protección puede causar un embarazo, o de dónde crees que vienen los bebés?

— No te enojes, te amo y estamos en esta juntos.

— Lo sé, y sí ya no podemos lamentar por lo que pasó, amaré a este bebé como amo a Teddy son mis hijos y los voy a cuidar.

— Nuestros hijos, no te olvides que también hice el trabajo.

No podemos ocultar nuestra felicidad ante esta noticia…

— Bueno tengo antojos de algo dulce quieres algo?

— Eh..no

— Vamos Ana tienes que comer, yo si tengo antojos.

— Bueno, ahora mismo si tengo antojos, pero de otra cosa

Mordiéndose el labio.

— Haa..haré una llamada a Andrea, hoy me quedaré contigo, soy todo tuyo nena…...

* * *

**_OMG..sigo en shock por el Tráiler de cincuenta sombras..me encantoo.._**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, esta historia será un poco larga, espero les siga gustando.**


	26. El regalo más hermoso

La llegada de este bebé, hace que quiera luchar, pero no sé a qué estaría enfrentándome.

— Wow Ana creo que tendré, que seguir haciendo más ejercicio, entrenar más para seguir tu ritmo, me dejaste agotado, ya perdí la cuenta las veces que hicimos el amor hoy.

— ¡Christian! muy gracioso...

Reímos por todo…muy relajados estamos, pero hay algo que impide mi felicidad completa.

— Christian, ¿estás bien? Te has quedado callado

— Nada nena, estoy bien solo pensaba en qué regalo hacerle a mi padre, acuérdate que mañana es su cumpleaños, tenemos una cena.

— Oh si..

— PAPIIII… MAMIIII..

— ¡Cielos! ¡Teddy! Vamos Christian tenemos que vestirnos.

— No, no quédate en la cama es tarde ya viene para acá, tápate..

— ¿Ya van a dormir?

— No amor, aun es temprano.

—¿ Por qué están en la cama?

— Solo tomamos una siesta amor.

— Hijo, ve con Gail te ha preparado algo muy rico..

— Christian, creí que pusiste seguro a la puerta.

— Yo creí que tú pusiste.

**Punto de vista Elliot..**

Kate ya hizo de nuevo su vida, ahora está saliendo con un italiano, veo lo rápido que se olvidó de mí, pero no la culpo, solo me duele no estar cerca de mi princesa, ya la extraño.

Ya llevo días o semanas tal vez, de no hablar con Christian desde aquella discusión, yo solo estaba preocupado por Anastasia, pero lo celoso que es, si se pasa.

Pero no puedo negar, y me siento mal, si estoy sintiendo algo por Ana no sé que es, pero no me está gustando, ella nunca ha sido mi tipo, siempre me gustaron las rubias, _mierda… Christian desde que dijiste que quería algo con tu esposa sí me di cuenta que ella es especial. Ana es una mujer muy hermosa, en todos los sentidos.._

Suena mi teléfono, no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie…pero veo que es Mia.

— Mia..

— Ohh, pero que serio hermano mayor..

— Estaba, pensando en algunos negocios como estas y ese milagro que me llamas

— Para que veas que me acuerdo de ti. Bueno te llamaba para confirmar si vienes mañana, bueno de hecho es para obligarte, sé que has tenido problemas con Christian no sé cuales, pero mañana es el cumpleaños nuestro padre.

— Sí Mia prometí a mamá que iría..ehh por cierto Anastasia también irá?

— Por supuesto….si Christian viene obvio Ana igual, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Simple curiosidad..

Tiene razón que hago preguntando por ella..

Tengo que sacarme estos pensamientos de la cabeza…que mejor saliendo con amigas, pero ninguna me atrae..

**Punto de vista ANASTASIA**

No me esperaba este nuevo embarazo, otro bebé del amor de mi vida, que diferente es su reacción con este, cuando quedé embarazada de Teddy, Christian casi se vuelve loco, pero ahora es tan comprensivo está tan contento. Esta vez a mí me tomó de sorpresa, pero ya existe y está en camino en unos meses lo tendré, recordar a Teddy recién nacido es tan lindo alimentarlo, y sus piecitos suaves.

— ¿En qué piensas nena?

Christian abrazándome acariciándome el vientre.

— En el bebé.

— Estoy feliz, es una gran noticia una vez más es el fruto de nuestro amor.

— Y condones rotos.

— Muy graciosa señora Grey.

Me encanta verlo sonreír se ve tan joven, relajado que más puedo pedir estoy completa, un marido maravilloso, un hijo y otro en camino.

— Te amo Christian.

— Yo más Ana, y nunca lo dudes pase lo que pase.

Se puso serio de repente.

— Por que dices eso.

— Por nada nena, no te preocupes todo está bien.

Su abrazo se volvió más posesivo apretándome más a él, besándome con desesperación su lengua buscando a la mía, ya con solo su tacto siento que me mojo, este hombre es mágico.

— Christian si sigues así sabes donde esto terminará y Teddy no se separa de nosotros. Susurrándole.

— Tienes razón..

Tiene una llamada, mira nervioso su teléfono pero no atiende.

— ¿No vas a atender?

— No, no quiero que nadie nos moleste, y menos…

— ¿Menos que?

— Nena que te parece si mañana le decimos a mi familia de que tendremos otro hijo.

— Si, y Teddy no crees que a él primero tenemos que prepararlo?

— Podemos decirle ahora..

— mmm Me parece bien.

Vamos donde esta Teddy viendo sus programas de televisión..

— Teddy ven aquí con papá y mamá, queremos decirte algo y es una buena noticia.

— Me van a comprar un nuevo juguete mami? Yo quiero un helicóptero.

Christian riéndose toma a Teddy y lo sube..

— Si, mañana podemos ir a una juguetería y compramos lo que tu quieras..

— Siiii..

— Bueno en donde estábamos.. Mirándole a Christian.

— Teddy, muy pronto tendrás a un amiguito para toda la vida y vivirá con nosotros.

— ¿Alguien de mi escuela vendrá a vivir con nosotros?

— No amor, en unos meses va a llegar un nuevo hermanito.

La cara de Teddy sorprendido tratando de procesar la noticia, no dice nada.

—¿ Estás contento? Mami y yo lo estamos.

—¿ Le va a gustar el futbol?

— Puede ser, si tu le enseñas..

Se suelta de Christian y viene conmigo, mi pequeño aún está más cómodo conmigo.

— Ana cariño, ten cuidado Teddy podría golpearte.

— No te preocupes, estamos bien.

Estamos viendo televisión los tres y Teddy sigue conmigo se ha quedado dormido, veo a Christian parece perdido pensativo preocupado, ha vuelto a envejecer como diez años, algo no está bien algo le pasa.

**''CHRISTIAN''**

Como pudo llamarme esa maldita, estoy tratando de ser lo más normal que pueda, ahora con su embarazo nada tiene que alterarla.

**Siguiente Día**

Despierto las manos suaves tocándome el pecho, besándome.

—Ana…

— ¿Ana? no querido.

— ¡SUSI! Suéltame no me toques.. ¡NO!

— Christian, Christian despierta, tranquilo soy yo.

Abro los ojos y veo a Ana está aquí no ella.

— Aquí estás..

— Si cariño aquí estoy tuviste una pesadilla, estabas gritando que no te toque.

— Ana mi Ana te necesito. Abrazándola. — Quiero sentirte y demostrarte que solo contigo quiero estar, solo tú puedes tocarme.

— ¿Christian estás bien?

— Estoy bien, déjame demostrarte.

Quiero estar dentro de ella, la tengo desnuda en mi cama, sus senos se ven un poco más duros chuparlos es lo mejor todo para mi, siempre lista para mi, está muy húmeda ya.

— Házmelo ya Christian.

— Ya nena, estoy disfrutándote y estás muy húmeda mójame con tu jugo.

La penetro es tan bueno esto, somos tan compatibles, estoy por correrme ya casi no puedo controlarme con ella, es tan fuerte esto estoy loco de amor.

— Más rápido Christian.. Estirándome del pelo.

Aumento de ritmo unas embestidas más y me derramo dentro de ella..

— Wow, Ana duraría todo el día haciéndote el amor.

— También yo, pero tenemos que levantarnos hoy Teddy no tiene escuela y ya sabes como es, cuando no nos ve.

— Sabes hoy tendremos una salida de chicos.

— Es la primera vez que va a salir a solas contigo, eres un buen padre Christian, Teddy te ama.

— Y yo a él, quiero llevarlo que conozca el GEH, sabes antes jamás me ponía a pensar de un posible heredero, tengo tantos planes para él.

…..

— Bien Teddy vamos a salir a dan un paseo.

— ¿Mami viene?

— No hijo, ella tiene cosas que hacer ¿quieres salir conmigo?

— Siii papii..

Llegamos a la empresa y todos quedan con la boca abierta al entrar al edificio, nunca me vieron de la mano con un niño, vamos vestidos casi igual, si es idéntico a mí.

Andrea nos recibe, le presento a mi hijo, y llega Ros.

— Ros, este es Teddy

— Hola Teddy, tu papá me ha hablado de ti.

— Hola..

Es un poco tímido, con las personas extrañas.

— Felicidades Christian tu hijo es hermoso, y se parece mucho a ti, es como si estuviera viéndote en miniatura.

— Gracias Ros.

Llevo a mi hijo a recorrer por todo el edificio, todos los empleados quedan mirándonos, nunca vieron a su jefe así jugado y con un niño, hasta estoy mas amable con todos hoy, este pequeño me cambió por completo.

De regreso a la casa después de una mañana agradable, veo una tienda de bebes, quiero ser el primero en llevarle algo a mi bebé.

Entramos Teddy baja conmigo, tomo unos zapatitos pequeños, que mi mano es gigantesco a comparación.

— papii eso no me quedará..

— Bueno es pequeñito porque será para tu hermanito o hermanita.

— ¿Hermanitaa?

— Sí y tú serás el hermano mayor..

Al principio no le gustó la idea de una hermanita, pero ya al decirle que será el hermano mayor eso sí le gustó.

Será igual que yo con Mia.

El llegar a la casa veo a Ana dormida en el sillón con un libro, me acerco y le pongo el zapatito de bebé en su vientre, ella abre los ojos.

— Hola nena.

— Hola, ¿y esto?

— El primer regalo para nuestro bebé.

Cae unas lágrimas en su mejilla. — Oh, Christian, creo que estoy muy sensible por el embarazo, pero a veces tengo miedo.

— Miedo de que cariño?

— No lo sé, a veces tengo sensaciones raras de angustia, y que esto es demasiado bueno.

— Es bueno amor, y así será siempre, te lo prometo.

— Solo estas así por el embarazo, te amo.

— También yo, es hora de prepararnos para no llegar tarde a la casa de tus padres…..

* * *

**Quiero Agradecer a todos los lectores y los que me escriben, a todos los llevo en cuenta**,** estoy metiendo un poco de puntos de vistas tanto de Ana y Elliot, es así como podemos ir entendiéndolos mejor. **

**Saludos** **:) **


	27. Teddy enfermo

El más emocionado es Teddy, el primer cumpleaños que asiste de su abuelo, ya todos lo aman, en especial Mia, que ya lo ha consentido y no hay días que no pregunta por su tía favorita.

Durante todo el camino a la casa de mis padres, no ha parado de hablar, ni Taylor se ha salvado de él.

Llegamos todos nos reciben con abrazos, sobre todo Mia que es la más escandalosa, no me extraña que Teddy sea como ella, Elliot no ha llegado sigo sintiéndome mal con él, será un buen momento de pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento del otro día, la llegada de mi nuevo hijo me pone feliz.

Todos reunidos, llega Elliot, a quien primero saluda es a Ana, ese abrazo, me pone muy celoso…

— Dime Ana como te ha tratado mi hermano.

— Muy bien Elliot, estamos muy bien.

— Me alegro.

Bueno al menos parecía sincero.

— Papiiii no van a decir la súper noticia?

— Ya Teddy..

— Que noticia?, se van a casar.. pero si ya están casados?

— No mamá…

Sacando del bolsillo un zapatito de bebé..

Todos con la boca abierta y sorprendidos, somos el centro de atención.

— Si.. Un nuevo miembro de la familia viene en camino.

Mia saltando de alegría viene y nos da un abrazo, luego todos y por último Elliot, no puedo leerle el rostro, pero no importa mi bebé es más importante.

— Y de cuanto tiempo

— Solo unas semanas Mia, Christian y yo estamos muy felices.

— Yoo..también mamii.

— Ah.. cierto perdón también Teddy..

— Felicidades, otro bebé en la familia.

— Mamii, cuando llega mi hermanito?

— En unos meses

— Tanto?

— Si

— Tráelo antes mami..

Todos riendo con sus palabras.

— Felicidades a los dos, si me disculpan tomaré un poco de aire.

— Gracias Elliot.

Decido seguirlo, y hablar con él.

— Elliot, espera

— Que quieres Christian

— Elliot, quiero disculparme contigo me he comportado como..

— No te preocupes hermano, te entiendo.

Hicimos las pases, pero aún sigo inquieto por su reacción.

Regreso a la gran sala y no veo a Ana por ningún lado…Mia dijo que salió a tomar un poco de aire porque no se sentía bien, voy a buscarla y la veo..

— Estás muy hermosa..

Me regala su sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo antes de entrar?

Le paso mi mano, sentimos la misma electricidad de siempre con solo nuestro tacto, la apoyo por un árbol está algo oscuro y la beso nuestros cuerpos juntos, acariciándole el pelo, la espalda, la cintura bajando hasta sus muslos, la deseo aquí y ahora.

— Espera Christian, aquí no podemos hacerlo.

—¿ Por qué no? nadie nos verá

— Christian tenemos que volver adentro.

— Espera solo quiero seguir besándote.

Nos besamos de nuevo, y el beso se volvió más profundo, caliente que estamos por descontrolarnos, pero logramos parar a tiempo.

— Te deseo Ana. Susurrándole al oído.

— También yo te deseo.

— Papiii dónde estaban?

No podemos salir sin él, Teddy no se despega de nosotros, y menos de Ana.

La cena estuvo muy tranquila, buena, Teddy se ha quedado dormido lo tengo en mis brazos, no dejo de mirarlo, lo hermoso que es mi hijo lo amo tanto y jamás dejaré que le pase nada, no dejo que nadie lo lleve, solo yo.

Ya de regreso a la casa, dejando a Teddy en su habitación, Ana se quedo acostada ha sentido nauseas, tengo unos trabajos pendientes de hoy, no había revisado mi teléfono veo un mensaje de texto.

*Pensabas que ya me había olvidado de ti? Estás equivocado, CARIÑO*

¡!Mierda! y ahora que quiere esta maldita mujer….

Nervioso empiezo a tirar los papeles de mi escritorio, Taylor escucho el ruido que hago vino a ver, pero no estoy de humor puedo perder a mi familia por esto.

Me tomo un baño, para tranquilizarme, escucho un grito y es Teddy..

Voy corriendo a ver que le pasa, y lo veo mal, sudando temblando de fiebre, mi pequeño está enfermo.

Ana viene y lo ve, no puede hablar y empieza a vomitar.

— Dios! Ana tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital, que hacemos nunca lo vi enfermo.

Muy preocupado. — Tenemos que llamar a un doctor Ana, pero a quien..

— ¡Christian! por favor, a tu madre..

Mierda! tiene razón a mi madre, de los nervios todo se me olvida, nunca vi a Teddy enfermo.

— Tranquilízate Christian y llama a tu madre por favor..

— Como puedes decirme eso, míralo está mal mi hijo, pero tienes razón llamaré a mi madre.

Tomo mi teléfono llamo a mi madre… mientras Gail está con Ana

Minutos después, llega estoy nervioso y con miedo ..si tengamos que llevar a Teddy de urgencia..

— Tranquilo hijo, mi nieto va a estar bien.

— Tuvo una pequeña intoxicación, algo debió ingerir.

— Te refieres a la comida? Diré a Gail que tenga más cuidado.

— Bueno, a veces los niños pequeños meten en la boca cualquier cosa fíjate los tipos de materiales y los juguetes que tiene.

— Gracias mamá, pero se pondrá bien?

— Estoy segura que sí, con lo que le di dormirá y mañana estará mejor, ya le di a Ana el medicamento que debe tomar y Taylor ya fue por el.

— De nuevo mamá gracias, no sabía que hacer.

— Hijo, tranquilo sé que es tu primera vez y con los hijos primerizos si nos preocupamos de más, todo está bien.

Mi niño se ha quedado dormido Ana también, decidimos pasar la noche con él, por si vuelve a sentirse mal.

Las primeras luces del día entra, despierto.. Ana sigue dormida y Teddy mirándonos sentado.

— Hola campeón, como te sientes.

— Bien papii, tengo hambre…

Ya se siente mejor — Ven vamos a ver que hay de desayunar, no hagas ruido para no despertar a mami.

Pero Ana se ha despertado..

Desayunamos juntos, me preparo para ir al GEH..

La mañana tranquila, hasta que….. Mierda!

* * *

**Una vez más gracias por seguirme...**

**Para los que están preocupados que pasará con Christian y Ana, bueno ellos aún tienen mucho más que pasar..**

**Podrá el amor ser más fuerte?...**

**Saludos.. :)**


	28. E-Mail

—¡Mierda! Susana que haces aquí, quién te dejó entrar…llamaré a seguridad.

— Tranquilo querido ni se te ocurra, vine a por ti…

— No puedo…amo a mi esposa.

— No me salgas con cursilerías, tu no la amas tienes otros gustos.

— Tú no sabes nada..

Golpeando el escritorio de los nervios, y los ojos clavándole..

camina alrededor acercándose a mi. — Podemos pasarla bien querido

— No me toques, me das asco…

— no, no, no, estás equivocado

Tomándome de sorpresa me dio un beso.. en la boca se me cae el estomago, la odio.

— ¡VETE DE AQUÍ PERRA!..

— shhh… cuidado esa boca querido y mmm lo que te haría en ello.

— Cállate y déjame en paz..

— No sabes lo que dices.

— No te tengo miedo, ahora vete o llamaré a seguridad.

— Nos volveremos a ver, no será fácil esto.

Acercándose a mi escritorio y con la mirada desafiante.

La odio y me dan ganas de vomitar de solo estar cerca de ella, mierda quien la pudo dejar pasar

— Andrea! Ven para acá..

— Quien dejó entrar a esa mujer

— Lo siento señor, no estaba..

— Averigua quien la dejó pasar y mándalo con Roy quedará despedido, ahora vete!.

De los nervios estoy gritando a todos, ni modo van a aguantarme, solo quiero que termine la hora de reunión con los chinos y regresar a la casa, ver a mi esposa e hijo…

**Por fin con mi familia...**

— Papiii, mami se ha sentido mal

Voy a la habitación y veo a Ana acostada. — ¿Amor estás bien? . Acariciándole el pelo

— Si, quieres haré una llamada para que venga la doctora Greene.

— No, no hace falta, es por el embarazo, he tenido mareos y nauseas todo el día, ya Gail me dio un té ahora estoy mejor.

Acariciándole el vientre acercándome para hablarle. — Eyyy pequeñín, mami y yo te estamos esperando ya queremos verte.

— Christian, si sigues tocándome así vas a excitarme

— Ah si? Y si bajo más mi mano? — Bebé no le digas a nadie lo que mami y yo haremos. Besando el vientre donde está mi hijo.

— Mmmm

Bajo la mano metiendo mi dedo por sus bragas…

— Lista eh?

— No me tiente señor Grey..

Me toma de la camisa tirándome en la cama, ella cierra la puerta con llave.

—¿ Que vas a hacerme?

— Ya verá señor Grey..

Lo primero que hace es bajar el cierre de mi pantalón, wow sus manos son mágicas ni bien me toca estoy más que listo, cierro los ojos de placer..

Al abrir lo tiene en la boca.. — Así nena sigue así..

Toma ritmo chupándome la polla, masturbándome — Si sigues así me corro..

Saca mi polla de su boca.

— Quiero que te vengas en mí, conmigo.

Me desnudo por completo ayudándola a quitarse todo.

— Déjame a mí.

Se sienta en mí llevando el ritmo, cada empuje hace que más quiera liberarme, pero quiero durar más. Sus pezones duros, los empiezo a chupar, me encantan…

— Vamos Christian, córrete para mí.

— Ahhhhhh…..

Al mismo tiempo me derramo en ella…

Terminamos y nos duchamos juntos al salir Teddy esperándonos en la puerta sentado en el suelo.

— ¿Teddy que paso?

— Me dejaron solo mamá….

Haciendo puchero y enojado.

— No amor, solo nos dimos un baño y ya estamos aquí contigo.

— Quería jugar al futbol con papá.

— Ven vamos..

Agarro un balón y lo llevo a un salón que preparé exclusivo para Teddy. — El tío Taylor puede ser el portero papi?

— Pregúntale si quiere jugar.

— Tioo..quieres jugar?

No sabía lo bueno que es Taylor en esto, el tiempo pasa rápido, ya no necesito entrenar con golpes para sacarme la rabia, con mi hijo todo se me pasa, y hace que vea la luz.

Estamos con sudor, este juego sí nos saca todo.

Entramos a la sala y el olor a pastel de chocolate mi favorita, y también la de Teddy, sí somos parecidos.

— Cuando viene Sophie papá?

— La próxima semana Taylor la va a traer unos días, te gusta la idea?

— Siii, tiene lindo cabello verdad papá?..

Ana susurrándome al oído. — Creo que a tu hijo le va a gustar las rubias.

Me da risa la idea, sé que algún día va a crecer y será un hombre, pero no quiero que sea como yo, me he comportado mal con las mujeres, Ana me ha vuelto a la vida y me ha llevado por el buen camino, con Elena solo tenía un camino, el control no es todo.

— Ana, no quiero que mi hijo sea como yo, ya sabes..

— Christian, para eso estamos para guiarlo y hablar con él, es un chico y cuando llegue la edad de ya sabes,.. tú estarás ahí para él.

— Pero que le diré, jamás tuve una charla de muchachos lo que aprendí con Elena eso no podré enseñarle.

— Ni lo menciones Christian, aún falta unos cuantos años, todavía es un niño de cuatro años irás aprendiendo con el tiempo, hace apenas unos meses que estás con él.

— Gracias..

— Por que?

— Por ser como eres, y hacer que todo parezca fácil, te amo Anastasia

— Y yo a ti te amo Christian, ahora bip 2 y yo queremos comer pastel.

— Ah bueno Bip 2 a cortar el pastel..

**Una semana después.**

**Punto de vista Anastasia.**

La semana ha pasado volando, ya las nauseas matutinas van disminuyendo, hay algunos olores que no soporto este bebé es más exigente de lo que fue Teddy.

Christian ha estado de un lado a otro reuniones viajes, por las noches llega cansado y casi no hacemos el amor, pero sí por las mañanas, mi deseo sexual ha crecido y mi esposo siempre está dispuesto, anoche tuve una conversación por Skype con Kate, está feliz con su nuevo novio, y me sorprende que ya tiene planes de boda, tan rápido después de su divorcio, pero si ella está feliz yo también lo estoy por ella, la pequeña Brenda es muy parecida a Elliot, es hermosa, Teddy a su edad era un huracán, en unos meses tendré a mi bebé, estoy emocionada pero Christian está más emocionado, ya quiere comprar todo y preparar la nueva habitación del bebé, hasta ya quiere una enfermera para mi, es un poco exagerado pero no lo culpo es su primera vez, he estado soñando que mi bebé será una niña, será la niña de papá, con lo sobreprotector que es Christian conmigo y Mia ni imaginar como será si tuviéramos una hija.

Veo una llamada perdida de un numero privado, quien podría estar llamándome no aparece el número…

Y otra vez la misma llamada, atiendo y nadie habla, corto, y de vuelta la llamada qué broma es esta? Para que llaman si nadie va a contestar, entonces veo que tengo un correo, pero es desconocido, no conozco a esta persona..

**De: Una Vieja amiga**

**Para: Anastasia Steele.**

**Asunto: Tu esposo.**

**Hola querida, soy una vieja amiga tal vez no te acuerdas de mí, pero yo de ti sí…te has preguntado si tu marido no extraña los club nocturnos del BDSM y sus sumisas?.**

**Lo bien que la pasábamos cuando tu no estabas, y la seguimos pasando. Pregúntale cuando llegue donde estuvo esta noche.. o si quieres comprobarlo visítalo en su departamento de soltero.**

**XXX**

Que mierda es este correo, quien me podría mandar algo así, Christian mi marido no me puede estar engañando eso no lo creo, pero como sabe de lo que fue su vida hace tiempo, y de su departamento… me viene en mente alguien pero será posible?, Christian ha dicho que no ha sabido nada de ella..

Elena será posible Elena?.. o una de sus ex amantes, pero hasta donde sé ellas no me conocían o si? _¡MIERDA!_

Llamo a Christian y no contesta, dónde estará, llamo a Taylor y tampoco nada de echo él no sabe donde está, diciendo que está en una reunión, pero es raro que Taylor no esté con él.

No, no puedo pensar mal, yo confío en él.. Lo amo y el también me ama..

* * *

**Después de este capítulo vendrá un giro en la historia...pero no se asusten :)**

**saludos.. y gracias por sus comentarios..**


	29. Todo Cambió

**ANASTASIA**

Estoy muy inquieta la duda me está matando, quiero saber quien es esta persona, Christian sigue sin contestar, quiero decirle de este correo. Luke está de permiso y no quiero llamar a Taylor.

Agarro las llaves del Audi blanco, hablo con Gail que cuide a Teddy, no está de acuerdo conmigo que salga sola, pero no me importa tengo que salir de una vez de esta tremenda duda que tengo.

Siento que mis piernas tiemblan, tengo un mal presentimiento_, tranquilízate Ana, _mentalmente dándome animo.

Salgo del estacionamiento, conduzco hasta el departamento que tiene Christian, entro al edificio puedo escuchar música, pero no puede ser lo que estoy pensando una fiesta?..

Toco la puerta y nadie abre, hay voces dentro, el corazón está por salirme, entones veo que la puerta la puedo abrir.

Entro y lo que veo no puedo creer, esta gente de donde ha salido, parece una fiesta de…..no me sale la palabra, pero no veo a Christian por ninguna parte, camino por el pasillo escucho gritos y jadeos, tengo nauseas de lo que está pasando parece una pesadilla.

Llego hasta la habitación, mis piernas me fallan por lo que veo, es Christian….con dos mujeres, esto no puede estar pasando no puedo estar viendo esto, está desnudo una mujer encima de él fallándolo y otra besándolo, los tres desnudos en la cama.

— ¡Christian!

Le grito…me mira

— ¿ANA?

Salgo corriendo de la habitación, sin darle tiempo de alcanzarme subo al coche y conduzco… esto no puede estar sucediendo, Christian me ha estado engañando, tengo asco, de todo lo que acabo de ver, como pudo hacerme esto Christian, mis lágrimas me cubren cara, esto jamás voy a perdonarle, dijo que había cambiado, que me amaba pero no es cierto, ahora entiendo por que ha estado llegando tarde, y Taylor cubriéndolo, los odio, tengo ganas de desaparecer, llevar a Teddy y mi bebé que está en camino lejos de su padre, el mal ejemplo que les dará, lo odio, ellos no pueden crecer con un hombre como él. _¡Te odio Christian Grey!._

Gritando con todo mi odio, hasta que veo todo blanco y de repente todo negro….

**Mientras tanto en la habitación**

—Perfecto todo salió como estaba planeado, tú te lo buscaste Christian por no hacerme caso.

**CHRISTIAN**

¡Mierda! la cabeza se me parte en dos, que diablos me pasó….dónde estoy?

Miro alrededor y veo donde estoy reconozco el lugar, pero ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? Todo es tan confuso no recuerdo nada…

Me levanto de la cama y veo que estoy desnudo.. pero que MIERDA! pasó aquí?, ¿Qué me hicieron?, busco mi ropa y está esparcido por todas partes, no, no, no…esto no puede ser, busco mi celular y no encuentro dónde mierda está.. salgo de la habitación y veo todo desastre, como si una fiesta loca y orgias preservativos tirados..

Paso mi mano por la cabeza, que me está dando todo vueltas, regreso a la habitación para seguir buscando mi celular busco entre la almohada encuentro ropa interior de mujer y una nota.

**_Te lo advertí.. y no me has hecho caso, te dije que esto no iba a ser fácil._**

**_Con Amor._**

**_-Susi-_**

¡Mierda! ella tuvo que ver con esto, pero sigo sin entender, ellos me drogaron? no pudo pasar nada y para que hicieron eso. Tengo que llegar a la casa Ana debe estar preguntándose por qué no llegué a casa, ¿ahora que le diré?, esto es horrible no puedo creer que esto pasó.

Encontré mi celular, varias llamadas de mi familia y algunas de Ana, primero que llamo es a ella, pero no contesta me da apagado, siento algo en el pecho no puedo respirar bien, tengo una rara sensación.

Manejo todo lo que puedo hasta Escala, la cabeza sigue golpeándome como un martillo trato de poner atención no quiero tener un accidente en mi estado.

Tengo un aspecto de miedo, como si tuviera una noche de copas y con terrible resaca, tomo el ascensor, trato de arreglarme un poco no quiero que me vean así.

Entro y veo a Gail sentada las manos en el rostro ¿llorando?

— Gail? Que pasó? Porque lloras.

— Se..ñor. Sollozando

— Dime Gail que mierda está pasando porque estas así.

— Señor, todos estaban tratando de localizarlo, la señora...

— Que pasa con la señora, qué pasa con Ana..

— Tuvo un accidente señor.

Un accidente? Mi Ana tuvo un accidente no, mi amor no.

— ¿Cuando?

— Anoche, ella salió no me dijo donde y lo ultimo que supimos fue que tuvo el accidente.

— Cómo está ella.

— No sé señor no han llamado..

Mierda! ni bien salgo corriendo al hospital donde está mi esposa, porque salió ella anoche? Espero no sea lo que estoy pensando..

_¡Perra cuando te encuentre voy a matarte!_

Ana no.. pero qué hacia ella sola, di ordenes ella tenia custodios como pudo pasar.

Llego corriendo veo a mi madre hablando con todos….

— Mamá…

— ¡Christian dónde has estado!

— no puedo dar explicaciones ahora, díganme que está pasando con mi esposa.

— Tuvo un accidente hijo…

— Y como está, VAMOS MAMA HABLA POR FAVOR!

— Está estable tuvo unos golpes, va a despertar en cualquier momento pero…

— Pero qué mamá? El bebé… mi bebé como está.

Con unas lágrimas. — Hijo ella perdió al bebé no pudimos hacer nada para salvarlo.

— ¡NO! por qué mamá….mi bebé mi hijo no puede estar muerto.

Paseándome por el pasillo, es un pesadilla quiero despertar, Ana no pudo perder a nuestro hijo.

— ¡TAYLOR!

— Señor, que diablos pasó ayer..

— No lo sé señor, usted me dijo que lo esperara en el estacionamiento del edificio pero usted jamás llegó, le marqué al celular y no respondía.

— Si de eso me acuerdo pero, después todo está confuso Mierda! Taylor esto es un infierno, Susana ella es la culpable…

Mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, mi bebé, Ana dios…esto es mi culpa.. tapándome la cara con el brazo..

— Necesito verla, quiero estar ahí cuando despierte.

— Está bien hijo, no entendemos lo que pasó y mírate no te ves bien.

— Después digo todo ahora quiero ver a mi esposa, por favor, será una terrible noticia para ella saber que perdió a nuestro bebé.

Entro a la habitación tomo su mano, no puedo perdonarme lo que pasó, tenía que hablar con ella, pero porque salió sola, que pudo pasar…

Ella mueve la cabeza…

— Ana mi amor, como estás..

Abre los ojos y me mira con odio.. horror..

— No me toques Christian..

— Nena no me digas eso.

— Déjame Christian, vete de aquí no quiero verte, te odio..

— Tranquilízate Ana tenemos que hablar..

— Yo no quiero hablar contigo ni quiero saber, nada vete..

— Christian hijo, que le hiciste..

— Mamá es un mal entendido..

—¿ Mal entendido? Christian yo te vi…estabas con ellas

— Ana.. por favor escúchame.

— Christian, me cansé, ya llegué a mi límite, te odio no quiero volver a verte no quiero saber nada de ti, es el fin..

— Ana por favor, no digas que es el fin

— Vete Christian..

— Christian Sal de aquí, Ana necesita tranquilidad vamos hermano..

— Suéltame Elliot, tengo que estar con mi esposa

— Ya no seré tu esposa.

— No Ana por favor.. no me dejes, todo tiene una explicación yo te amo, nunca sentí este amor eres la única mujer.. por favor Ana tienes que escucharme..

Ella mira otro lado llorando.. viene los doctores y enfermeras para que salga de la sala.. salgo por el bien de ella, está muy alterada..

— Que mierda fue eso Christian.

— Cállate Elliot y suéltame..

— Que le hiciste, ¿engañaste a tu esposa?

— ¡NO! y no te metas.

Empujándolo por la pared.

— A mí no me hablas así..

Gritándome.

Con los nervios que llevo no me controlo y le doy un golpe de puño..

— Cálmense que está pasando con ustedes dos..

Mi padre separándonos..

Escucho gritos de mi Ana, de llanto ya le dijeron que perdió a nuestro bebé, no aguanto voy a verla tengo que estar con ella en este momento tan difícil.

Entro ella no voltea a verme..

— Ana mi amor aquí estoy habla conmigo..

— Dije que no quiero verte Christian, perdí a mi bebé…vete! Ya no te amo, mataste el amor que te tenía…solo tengo odio hacia ti.

— Nena, no me puedes decir eso..

Elliot y Taylor me sacan de la sala.

— Ella ya no me ama..no puedo vivir sin ella, yo no quiero vivir sin mi Ana.

Estoy como loco, la vida no tiene sentido para mí si ella no está conmigo, siento un dolor profundo no aguantaré esto la amo, la amo demasiado para perderla prefiero morir a no tenerla..

Tomo la pistola de Taylor en su descuido..

— Christian! que haces

— Señor, por favor tranquilo, deme la pistola, esto se solucionará señor una vez que hable con ella señor.

— No Taylor la perdí, ella lo dijo ya no me ama quiere dejarme, no podré aguantar esto.

— Hermano.. por favor

— Llamen al doctor Flynn.

Taylor gritando.

Mi familia trata de convencerme de que les entregue la pistola, no puedo pensar en claro nada, mi bebé Ana perdió a mi bebé, al que hicimos con amor, yo deseaba tanto que naciera mi bebé.

Apunto la pistola a mi sien estoy dispuesto a disparar, el mundo estaría mejor sin mí, soy una basura no merezco que nadie me quiera, vine al mundo para hacer sufrir a mis seres queridos no merezco el amor, escucho una dulce voz..

— ¡Papiii!

Dios mio…Teddy, mi pequeño que hice…que estoy haciendo..

Tiro la pistola al piso, voy por él lo abrazo con tantas fuerzas empiezo a llorar.

— perdóname hijo, te amo mucho, perdón.. gracias eres mi todo..

— Christian.. estás asustando a tu hijo, suéltalo.

Me aferro más a mi hijo, se que está asustado, si no fuera por él me hubiera matado es mi ángel, él me salvo..

— No hijo, no tengas miedo, papá está aquí para protegerte, entiendes verdad?

— Papi…yo también te quiero..

Miro su rostro no entiende lo que está pasando, pero se da cuenta que algo malo pasó..

Mis padres me toman y me llevan a una silla, unos enfermeros vienen a mi, no sé que me inyectaron creo que tranquilizante o no sé, que de pronto ya no siento nada y el sueño me invade….

**Elliot**

Que mierda pasó aquí, jamás he visto a mi hermano tan mal, hasta tal punto..no ni pensarlo, necesito saber que pasó entre Ana y Christian, porque ella dijo que lo engañó, _Christian que hiciste.._

Acaban de darle unos tranquilizantes le llevará unas horas hasta que despierte y vean lo que le pasó, me duele verlo así no puedo creer esto, no si ella es una mujer maravillosa, pero si eso es cierto Christian tendrá que oírme…

* * *

**Sufrí con este capítulo :(**


	30. Nuevo comienzo

**NOTA: "Desde este capitulo verán cambios, y tal vez varios se sientan confundidos, espero que sigan la historia esta seria como la segunda parte de la historia, espero les siga gustando, tal vez a varios no les guste, pero recuerden que no siempre todo es color de rosa, pero lo que sí es que al final siempre se termina bien o sea..un final feliz como debe de ser :)" Estoy en lado del amor...**

**Saludos..**

* * *

**Nuevo Comienzo**

Despierto y estoy en una cama de hospital, mi padre está a mi lado..

— Hijo como te encuentras..

— No sé que decir papá.

Tapándome los ojos con las manos.

Ana, mi Ana cómo estará tengo que ir a verla..

— Hijo, qué haces.

— Tengo que ver a Ana papá..

— No.. Christian, ella está descansando por el amor de Dios déjala que se recupere

Tomándome por el brazo para que no me mueva.

— Papá cometí muchos errores, y por eso estoy perdiendo el amor de una mujer maravillosa.

— No sabemos lo que ha pasado hijo, pero ya después nos contarás, ahora tranquilízate, el doctor Flynn está afuera esperando entrar.

Llamaron a Flynn por lo que hice, no los culpo perdí el control, Ana dijo que ya no me amaba lo que siento es mil veces peor de lo que sentí hace años, duele más por el hecho de que no me ama más, entonces ya no tendré oportunidad con ella.

Una larga charla con el doctor Flynn, pero no hemos llegado a ninguna parte, necesito ver a Ana no puedo sacarla de mi mente, estuve hablando con mi madre, ella sigue sin querer verme sigue, está muy triste por la perdida del bebé…

_Mi bebé estaba muy ilusionado con su llegada.._

**Días después.**

Ana está de alta, pero no quiere volver a Escala conmigo, no quiere volver irá unos días con mis padres para que cuiden de ella, con la condición de que yo no aparezca por ahí.

Estuve al pendiente de mi hijo todo el tiempo, aún no sabe de su hermanito él sigue diciendo a todos la llegada del bebé, no sé como darle la noticia.

**ANASTASIA**

Christian, ha estado queriendo hablar conmigo, pero no me siento con fuerzas para enfrentarlo, sigo teniendo en mente esas imágenes de él con esas mujeres, y lo peor la perdida de mi bebé, siento que una parte de mi falta, ya mi bebé no está conmigo, no sé como superarlo tocándome el vientre ahora vacío.

Teddy se ha quedado con su papá mientras estaba hospitalizada, hablaré con Carrick que me ayude con mi divorcio, no quiero tener nada más con su hijo, el dinero no me interesa yo puedo valerme por mi misma y mantener a mi hijo.

Pero conociendo a Christian, sí se hará cargo de los gastos de su hijo, y no podré alejar a Teddy de su padre, veremos que acuerdo llegamos.

Todos quieren saber que ha pasado pero no quiero hablar de esto, empezando por la prensa, varias revistas y los paparazi han estado pescándome tratando de conseguir alguna fotografía o información de mi accidente.

El apoyo de los Grey no sé como podría pagarles, Mia y Elliot no se han apartado de mí se han vuelto mis mejores amigos, independientemente de lo que pasó con Christian.

**Un años después.**

**Christian**

Un año, …un año pasó de que Ana y yo nos divorciamos y la sigo extrañando como si fuera ayer, la sigo amando, no la volví a ver, sé que ella no ha salido con nadie ese tal Frank no se han vuelto a ver, sé que Ana y Elliot se volvieron los mejores amigos, algo que no apruebo pero no puedo evitarlo ni prohibir a quien ve y a quien no. Si estuve al pendiente de todo lo que ha hecho, si me hago cargo de mi hijo, todos los gastos, al principio ella no quería aceptar nada de mí.

Los fines de semana y algunos días de la semana lo veo, ya tiene cinco años la próxima semana tendrá un festival y los padres tenemos que estar ahí.. Va a ser la primera vez en un año que la veré cara a cara, hemos intercambiado algunos correos sobre Teddy, traté de abrirme con ella le expliqué lo que había pasado, pero eso no ha cambiado sus sentimientos hacia mí, no puedo creer que ha dejado de amarme.

De Susana ya no supe nada solo una nota diciendo que se salió con la suya, yo la amenacé encontrarla y acabar con ella pero jamás pude dar con ella. Lo logró si soy un hombre destrozado, amo demasiado a Ana para volver a buscarla y hacerla sufrir de nuevo.

— Papi… ¿juegas conmigo?

— Claro hijo..

— ¿papá por qué ya no vivimos juntos?

No sé que decirle, extraño estar con ellos.

— Por qué mejor no nos vamos a jugar en algún parque ¿quieres?

— Si..me gusta la idea.

Paso toda la tarde con mi hijo, el rol de padre me gusta amo a mi hijo, no dejo de pensar en el bebé que Ana perdió, aún tengo guardado el zapato que le compré.

Al volver a la casa, tuve que correr atrás de Teddy para que se dé un baño..

**ELLIOT**

— Felicidades Kate, de verdad me alegro por ti y Paolo, dale un beso a mi princesa, sé que es tarde allá, debe estar dormida..

Tuve una conversación larga y amistosa con Kate, ella es feliz con su esposo Paolo, están esperando un bebé, mi princesa va a tener un hermanito, fui sincero con Kate al principio tuve miedo que se enojara o se sienta traicionada, pero no podía hacer esto sin decírselo.

Ya pasó un año, y durante todo ese tiempo fui su amigo siempre estuve ahí para ella, sé que estuvo casada con mi hermano, y me siento en parte culpable porque me enamore de Anastasia, algo que jamás imaginé yo enamorado de Ana, me rio por dentro.

Es fin de semana, y esta semana le toca a Christian quedarse con Teddy, quiero aprovechar para visitarla y tratar de convencerla para salir esta noche, casi no ha salido este tiempo se ha dedicado a su hijo y su trabajo no ha visto a nadie, quiero estar ahí con ella y que se divierta.

Llego a su puerta lo abre, está con una remera ajustada, calza ajustada y tenis, ha estado haciendo ejercicio, muy sexy..

— Elliot, que alegría verte, pasa.

— Eh,..si gracias.

Hasta nervioso me siento, así ella vestida no puedo concentrarme.

— Me das unos minutos?

— Si claro aquí estaré.

Miro alrededor es un gran departamento, muy cómodo y la vista aquí es bueno no me había fijado, ahora entiendo porque Ana eligió este lugar, Luke sigue siendo el guardaespaldas de Ana, como la ex esposa de mi hermano igual sigue siendo alguien importante para los medios, y los paparazzi igual la siguen.

— Bueno, aquí estoy.

— Estás linda Ana.

— No exageres Elliot solo me di un baño.

Empezamos a reírnos.

— Ana vine por ti, para invitarte a salir esta noche, necesitas despejarte vamos no has salido en meses.

— No lo sé Elliot, tenia en mente pasar la noche viendo películas.

— Bueno, podemos ir al cine es mejor no?

— Elliot…

— Nada, anda ve ponte guapa y salimos y no acepto un no.

— Está bien y tienes razón, estuve encerrada este tiempo.

Llegamos un Bar-disco muy agradable, es la primera vez que Ana y yo salimos solos, no hemos hablado de sus sentimientos hacia Christian, sé que ella aun lo ama aunque diga que no, pero si en mis manos está yo si quiero hacerla feliz...

* * *

**''Espero la sigan, y trataré de no tardar tanto en subir, desde ya gracias de nuevo por su apoyo.''**

**Ana12345. (si me llamo Ana los números están de mas xD)**

**X**


	31. Noche

**ANASTASIA**

Desde que me divorcié de Christian no lo vi en persona solo estamos en contacto por correos o por teléfono, y solo para hablar de Teddy, de nosotros nada.

Aun me duele todo lo que pasó, me ha enviado varios correos, mensajes explicándome de lo que pasó y de una tal Susi…si como olvidarla una ex sumisa de Christian, pero eso me hartó, ya mi paciencia llegó a su limite, me di cuenta que no puedo con los fantasmas de Christian, he sido tan feliz con él, pero también tan infeliz, hasta que dije, ¡Basta!, no puedo hundirme, desde que nos conocimos hemos tenido problemas, estuvimos separados cuatro años, él hizo su vida lo mas desastre ese tiempo, nos volvimos a juntar por unos meses, quedé embarazada, es como si el destino se ponga en contra nuestro para no estar juntos, la perdida de mi segundo hijo, me hizo dar cuenta que ya no aguanto más, sé que suena cobarde esto, pero tenia que hacerlo, y mas porque….

Además encontrar a mi esposo con mujeres en la cama, quien puede aguantar algo así?, por mas montaje que sea, que para mi no parecía, era tan real, igual siento que se rompió algo en mi con Christian, no niego que todas las noches sueño con él, conservo mi lado de la cama y el lado donde él duerme, abrazando mi almohada, Teddy cada día se parece más a su padre, hasta sus gestos, como camina, como habla, hace todo lo que su padre hace.

**-Flashback-**

— No nena, por favor no me dejes otra vez.

— Christian, ya no aguanto, llegué a mi limite, no podemos seguir juntos.

— Ana, por favor vamos a superar esto.

— Yo no puedo Christian.

— Iremos a terapia si es necesario, soy capaz de decirle todo a mi familia, mi pasado y decirle de quien realmente era Susi.

— ¡NO!.. no Christian, no es necesario, y por favor no hagas esto más difícil.

— Eso es todo?

— Sí es todo, no puedo estar más contigo, ya sabes Teddy nos unirá siempre.

— Ana, te amo.

— No sigas Christian, ya esto es demasiado para mi.

— Aun me amas?

No le dije nada.

— Ya es el fin Christian, ahora solo pensaremos en Teddy es más importante.

**-Fin del flashback-**

— Ana..Ana…

— Perdón Elliot.

— Te quedaste muy callada y como perdida en tus pensamientos.

— Sí tienes razón estaba perdida en mis pensamientos.

— Ana, déjame hacerte una pregunta.

— Dime.

— ¿Te has arrepentido de dejar a mi hermano?

Me sorprende esa pregunta.

— No Elliot, no he podido superar lo que pasó, pero no quiero hablar de eso.

— Está bien, otra ronda?

— Ya he bebido demasiado, y tengo un antecedente de eso ya sabes..

— jajaja, como olvidarlo, el alcohol y tú no se llevan bien.

— No, Salud.

Levantando mi vaso.

— Salud, pero estas en buenas manos yo cuidaré de ti.

— Lo sé.

Varias rondas de copas después, estoy riendo como una niña..

— Elliot es hora de irnos, si sigo así terminaré borracha.

— Ana, creo que ya lo estás..

— Tú también, mírate.

— Está bien, vamos te llevaré a tu casa, apóyate en mi.

Me toma del hombro, luego la cintura estoy tan cerca de él, su perfume me gusta es tan suave, sentir su pecho como respira, debo estar loca, hasta me parece estar en brazos de Christian, pero no, no no, este es Elliot, subimos a su auto un mercedes deportivo plateado, si lindo auto..

— No crees que seria mejor ir en taxi, podemos matarnos.

— Ana, estoy bien, puedo manejar esta máquina.

Poniendo el mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

**ELLIOT.**

Se ve tan frágil, dolida hasta graciosa así tomada, estamos aquí en el auto, no me siento tan borracho para manejar, pero si podría meterme en problemas si me agarra la policía, dará positivo en alcohol, pero no me importa haré llegar sana y salva a Ana.

— ¿Lista?

En voz baja, acercándome a ella.

— Si..

Susurra.

Sus labios, son tan besables, le acaricio con el pulgar estoy loco por querer probarlos.

Me acerco a ella, su respiración es lenta, mas cerca hasta tocar sus labios con los míos, empiezo a chuparlos, ella me responde de igual manera, empezamos a besarnos desabrocho el cinturón me acerco más a ella para acariciarla, esto es tan caliente ya estoy listo para estar con ella aquí mismo en mi auto, que no me importa si nos ven, pero no es justo para ella. Me controlo.

— Tenemos que irnos Ana.

Me separo de ella, salimos del lugar, arranco el auto.. aun tengo el sabor de su boca en mí.

Llegamos, la acompaño a su puerta, siento que no me quiero despedir, no hemos hablado del beso que nos dimos.

— Es hora de irme.

— Espera Elliot no puedes irte así, estás algo tomado, puedes quedarte en una de las habitaciones de visitas, no me perdonaría si algo te pasara.

— ¿Quieres que me quede?

— Sí, no quiero que te pase nada.

Me lleva a una de las habitaciones, me acuesto a la cama me quito la camisa, el pantalón y solo me quedo en bóxer, pero tengo algo de calor y sed, doy vueltas en la cama, entonces decido ir por un vaso con agua.

Al salir por lo que veo, mi polla se para, Ana agachada, buscando algo en el piso, lleva una remera amplia solo sus bragas, de color rosa y así agachada se le ve su hermoso culo, bombea a mil por horas la sangre en mi miembro.

— A..na.

— Elliot! Me diste un susto.

— Lo siento, tenia sed vine por un vaso con agua.

— ¿Quieres cerveza? Heineken

— de esas me gustan..

— Sí, no puedo dormir son más de las 00:30.

— Está bien.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, ella sube las piernas poniéndose más cómoda, lo que tomamos se nos empieza a subir más, ella está relajada pero mareada cada vez que intenta levantarse.

— Cuidado, ven yo te ayudo.

La apoyo por mí, pone su cabeza en mi hombro, siento que tengo una enorme erección hasta es tan obvio ella se dio cuenta, y solo empezó a reírse.

— Te ríes de mi?

— Si..

Me acerco más a ella para que lo sienta, susurrándole al oído — Te deseo Ana.

Me acerco a su boca y nos besamos, el beso comienza a calentarse más, ella besa muy bien, la agarro del culo apretándola a mi erección, no me dice nada solo se deja llevar, caminamos hasta la habitación de visitas entramos sin romper nuestro beso, golpeándonos por todo, empezando por la pared tratando de tomar el equilibrio, le quito la remera, mis ojos se abre más al verla no lleva nada, sus pechos están libres, los tomo y empiezo a masajearlos besando y chupando, ella me toma del pelo, dios es tan erótico esto, bajando sus manos hasta mi bóxer, acariciando mi polla que está loco por saltar y entrar en ella.

Entramos a la cama, meto dos dedos en su interior…está húmeda..

— Espera..

Le digo antes de seguir, saco del bolsillo de mi pantalón un preservativo, mostrándole..

Estamos muy tomados, pero soy consciente de hacerlo con protección, la deseo y mucho esperé tanto este momento que por fin se hizo realidad.

— Ana, te quiero.

— Y yo a ti…Christian.

Mierda..Christian? justo tuvo que mencionarlo cuando estamos a punto de hacerlo, pero ya es tarde para arrepentirse, estoy ardiendo por ella, ya después haré que se olvide de él.

Saco como puedo todo, también la desnudo, me pongo el preservativo y la penetro con fuerzas, besándola y mordiéndole los labios, me gusta mucho, lo hago rápido ya no aguantamos que terminamos rápido, tomamos demasiado.

Salgo de ella, quito el condón lo tiro, ella se quedó dormida y seguido también yo...

* * *

**Uy...Ana y Elliot tuvieron relaciones...que opinan de ellos?**


	32. Y despues?

**ANASTASIA.**

La cabeza me golpea, siento pesada no tenia que beber de esa manera, la ultima vez que me sentí así fue….

Estaba tan borracha, que sentí que hacia el amor con Christian, pero que? estoy desnuda, miro alrededor y veo un condón tirado en el piso, estoy en el cuarto de visitas.

NO! mierda! que hice…

Trato de hacer memoria, y todo es borroso…

— Elliot!..

En voz baja..

Como pude hacer esto, tuve relaciones con el hermano de mi ex esposo el padre de mi hijo, soy de lo peor, como pudo pasar porque me dejé llevar, me levanto me visto lo más rápido que puedo.

Huelo, algo rico una mezcla de café.

Llego al comedor y sí mis miedos se hicieron realidad, pasé la noche con Elliot…

— Buenos días bella durmiente.

— Elliot, nosotros..?

— Sí, Ana dormimos juntos.

— Eso no estuvo bien.

— Lo sé, pero lo que pasó ya pasó Ana, no quería decírtelo así, pero me gustas mucho desde hace tiempo quería confesártelo.

— Elliot, yo no puedo.

— Vamos Ana, inténtalo podemos probarlo.

— Elliot yo….

Suena el timbre de la puerta.

— ¿Esperas a alguien?

— Eh..sí unos plomeros, algo anda mal con unos caños.

— ¿Un domingo?

— Sí.

— Iré a abrir la puerta.

— Gracias Elliot.

— ¡Tío!

Esa es la voz de Teddy, pero tenía que venir recién a la tarde, voy a ver a mi hijo y a quien veo es a Christian en la puerta mirando a Elliot, que está vestido con su vaquero sin camisa y descalzo, me mira y solo llevo una remera.

— Teddy ve a tu cuarto, quiero hablar con tu tío y tu mamá.

Teddy va corriendo dejándonos solos.

**Christian**

Dormí, y lo poco que pude pegar el ojo fue para soñar con Ana en mi cama tocándonos, Teddy ha vomitado anoche, creo que exageramos con helados pizza gaseosas y pastel encima, mamá dijo que no es nada grave, es por todo eso que comió mal.

Me pidió volver a casa con su mamá, cada vez que se siente mal solo quiere estar con Ana, estoy nervioso volver a verla, íbamos a vernos en la escuela, pero como Teddy quiso venir, adelantamos su regreso, que era para esta tarde Luke tenia que traerlo, pero quise asegurarme que mi hijo esté mejor y contarle a Ana que se puso algo enfermo.

Teddy está contento por volver con su mamá, quiere que me quede con él a jugar pero no sé si sea buena idea o le parezca bien a Ana.

Al abrir la puerta no puedo creer quien la abrió. Elliot! Sin camisa y Ana semi desnuda, solo lleva una remera, siento que mis ojos van a salir de la ira, tengo ganas de romperle la cara a mi hermano..

— ¡Cómo pudiste Elliot!, y tú,.. por qué él, precisamente él?

— Christian que haces aquí.

— Que importa que hago aquí, desde hace cuanto que se están acostando.

— Christian no es así.

— Cállate Elliot estoy preguntándole a Anastasia..

— Christian no tengo porque darte explicaciones de mi vida, ya no estamos juntos.

— Pero mi hermano?, gracias a dios Elliot que tu y yo no llevamos la misma sangre, este dolor que siento hasta sería peor.

— Lo siento hermano.

— Por un demonio no me llames hermano, que no lo soy, y si alguna vez lo fuiste ahora dejaste de serlo por meterte con mi…bueno mi ex mujer..

No sé de donde saqué fuerzas para atajarme y no matarlo ahí mismo, la pesadilla más temida Anastasia en brazos de otro hombre, salgo del departamento como una bala, sin decir nada más, no puedo estar ni un minuto ahí con ellos, Ana se enamoró de Elliot, claro como no iba a hacerlo han estado mucho tiempo, y Elliot es un experto en conquistar mujeres, no es de extrañarse que ella también caiga.

— Taylor! regresamos.

— Está bien señor?

— Te dije que regresamos, y no preguntes nada!

— Sí, señor.

Ni las lágrimas pueden salir, estoy muerto en vida…si al menos tenia una esperanza, ahora ya no.

Ella ya me olvidó, y lo más extraño es que no estoy enojado con ella, pero con Elliot sí.

Yo estaba seguro que ella sería mía para siempre, que nunca dejaría de amarme, porque tengo que pasar esta cruda realidad, ¿Elena tenia razón al decir que el amor era para débiles? Ahora me siento débil, pero no puedo negar que con ella mi vida ha cambiado, nunca me sentí tan vivo y el regalo más grande que me dio, un hijo, ni con todo mi dinero eso podría comprar.

**Una semana después.**

Sentado en mi estudio, otra vez perdido en mis pensamientos, tratando de distraerme con el trabajo y no puedo, pongo música y tampoco no puedo escuchar nada.. hasta que suena una canción, que me siento identificado, es una balada romántica en español, de un cantante puerto riqueño José Feliciano, no escucho este tipo de temas pero esta canción me llamó la atención es exactamente como me siento.

**_¿Por qué te tengo que olvidar?_**

_Escucho tu voz, susurro tu nombre __  
__extraño el calor, en nuestros rincones __  
__no puedo fingir si tu no estas aquí __  
__junto a mi no soy feliz __confieso mi amor, ya no soy el mismo __  
__te quiero olvidar, y no lo consigo __  
__te recuerdo mas, que hace un año atrás __  
__y siempre tu, mi mundo tu. __y pienso en ti, mi formula de amor __  
__y pienso en ti, sin ver la solución_

_¿Por qué te tengo que olvidar?, ¿Por qué te tengo que olvidar?__  
__si yo te amo, si yo te amo __  
__¿Por qué te tengo que olvidar?, ¿Por qué te tengo que olvidar? __  
__si yo te amo, si yo te amo __hoy la soledad se sienta a mi mesa __  
__me invita a brindar por esta tristeza __  
__una sensación inevitable al fin __  
__si faltas tu voy a morir __y pienso en ti, mi formula de amor __  
__y pienso en ti, sin ver la solución __  
__¿Por qué te tengo que olvidar?, ¿Por qué te tengo que olvidar? __  
__si yo te amo, si yo te amo __he tratado inútilmente insipar la idea __  
__tu me tienes en tus manos aunque no lo creas __y pienso en ti mi formula de amor __  
__y pienso en ti, sin ver la solución_

_¿Por qué te tengo que olvidar?, ¿Por qué te tengo que olvidar? __  
__si yo te amo, si yo te amo _  
_¿por que? te tengo que olvidar, ¿por que? te tengo que olvidar _  
_si yo te amo, si yo te amo_

— Sí, Ana te sigo amando.

Tirando el vaso de whisky

— Señor, se encuentra bien? Puedo ayudarlo?

— Vete Taylor, no quiero tu lástima.

— Déjeme ayudarle señor, no se encuentra bien.

— Sal de aquí Taylor.

No sé por cuanto tiempo estuve aquí, creo que hasta días, ya perdí la noción del tiempo.

— ¿Christian que haces?

Hasta siento que estoy alucinando, escucho su voz, cada rincón la escucho, hasta en sueños, este lugar está tan vacío sin ella.

— Christian..

Levanto la cabeza y la veo, ¿ está realmente aquí?

— Christian levántate por favor.

— ¿Ana estás aquí?

— Sí, aquí estoy Taylor me llamó, me contó lo que está pasando contigo.

— Déjame, él no tenia derecho, no quiero tu compasión.

— Vine para ayudarte Christian mírate estás mal, necesitas un baño.

Me ayuda a levantarme, llevándome a mi habitación, le tomo de la cara con ambas manos.

— Dime que no es cierto.

— Que cosa Christian?

— Dime que no te acostaste con mi hermano, dime que lo que vi fue un mal entendido dímelo.

— Christian entra al baño necesitas afeitarte y ducharte, Teddy no puede verte así.

— Mi niño hermoso, lo quiero mucho.

— Vamos Christian entra.

— Ven entra conmigo.

— No, puedo

— Ayúdame a desvestirme, ven.

La estiro a que entre al baño conmigo, me ayuda a quitarme la ropa, pero luego sale dejándome a que me duche.

— Te espero afuera, puedes hacerlo solo.

Hacía días que necesitaba esto, el agua caliente y Ana

Salgo con la toalla por la cintura..

— Toma Christian tu ropa.

— Gracias, por que haces esto.

— Por ayudarte Christian, me duele verte así.

— No me digas..

— Necesitas dormir, acuéstate.

— Esta bien, solo si entras conmigo a la cama.

— No, no puedo descansa lo necesitas.

— Ven entra conmigo, no esta nada mal tener sexo con una ex.

— Cállate no digas eso, estás delirando de borracho.

— Claro que sé lo que digo, aun me deseas? Dímelo

— Basta! Y entra a la cama.

— Esta bien…pero tu conmigo.

La estiro para que entre conmigo, agarrándola sin que pueda salir..

En voz baja.. — Solo contigo puedo dormir tranquilo, quédate.

Me acuesto ella, me acaricia el pelo y me quedo dormido.

Despierto, no sé por cuantas horas he dormido, hacia días que no lo hacía, escucho ruidos afuera de mi habitación, es Teddy corriendo Taylor, Gail y Sophie tras él.

—¿ Pero a quién tenemos acá?

— papá despertaste, mamá ya se fue.

— ¿Ana estuvo aquí?

— Sí señor, disculpe yo la llamé.

pensé que era una sueño….

* * *

**Christian sigue sufriendo :(..**

**Agradecida por sus comentarios.**

**Saludos.**


	33. Sin palabras

Entonces si, Ana estuvo aquí, no recuerdo bien lo que pasó todo parecía un sueño dormí bastante, ¿ella me ayudó a ir a la cama?.

No sé porque se preocupa por mí, si ya tiene a Elliot yo ya no debo importarle.

—¡Papaa!

— Teddy, no me grites que la cabeza me duele.

— ¿Juegas conmigo?

— Ya estaré contigo, dame unos minutos necesito hablar con Taylor.

— Taylor acompáñame.

— Sí señor.

— Por qué llamaste a Anastasia, justamente a ella?

— Perdone señor, no podía verlo así.

— Está bien, pero a la próxima no lo vuelvas hacer.

— Así será.

Voy con Teddy.

— A ver que estás haciendo.

— Es un rompecabezas, pero no sé como armarlo, me ayudas?

— Si, esto nos llevará toda la noche, dime tu mamá vino contigo?

— Sip.

— ¿Tu tio Elliot estaba con ella?

— Nop, estábamos solos, después Luke nos trajo, mamá dijo que estabas enfermo.

— Y estos días tu tío estaba?

— No sé, no lo vi.

Estoy que muero de curiosidad que hay entre Elliot y Ana si están saliendo o no.

Pero es más obvio que sí están saliendo o se están acostando.. _Elliot no puedo creer._

Otra vez perdido en mis pensamientos, ¿ en qué momento Teddy se quedó dormido?, me gustaría ser como él dormir fácilmente.

— Señor, si quiere llevo al niño a su habitación.

— No déjalo, lo llevaré quiero que mi hijo duerma conmigo.

— Shhh, no te asustes Teddy te llevaré a la cama, ¿ quieres dormir con papá?

— Si papi.

— Bien, este es mi muchacho.

Lo acuesto en la cama, mientras yo contesto unos correos.

Despierto y algo esta mal, ¿pero que esto?

— hey Teddy que paso?.

— Lo siento papi, anoche no fui al baño, hice pis.

— Tranquilo, vamos a darte un baño cambiarte de ropa, diremos a Gail que limpie.

— ¿Estas enojado?

— No, no contigo jamás.

Después de un divertido baño de burbujas es difícil sacarlo, así como difícil meterlo a que se bañe.

— Bien Teddy es hora que salgas.

— Mis manos están arrugadas.

— Eso quiere decir que ya es hora de salir.

Me salpica con el agua..

— Teddy..no hagas eso, ven muchacho que hoy nos espera un gran día, iremos de paseo y a la noche vas con tu mamá.

—¿ Podemos invitar a mamá?

— No creo que pueda.

— ¿Por que?

— Ella estará ocupada.

Si extraño cuando salíamos los tres, pero eso ya terminó.

Suena mi teléfono.

_— __Mia._

_— __Christian. ¿estas sentado?_

_— __No, por que._

_— __Siéntate hermanito._

_— __Vamos Mia, que paso_

_— __¡ME CASO!_

_— __Que?, cómo , cuando, con quien?_

_— __Con Luis._

_— __Quien diablos es Luis dónde lo conociste, y que paso con…_

_— __No me hables de ese, estoy con Luis, y me pidió que sea su esposa y le dije que sí, estoy contenta._

_— __Dime su nombre completo, tenemos que saber todo de él._

_— __Cálmate Christian, no necesito su antecedente, además es un viejo amigo nos encontramos después de años, lo conocí en Paris, Luis Dalmau es español._

_— __Mia, no sé que decirte ya mis padres lo saben?_

_— __Siii, se pusieron como tú o peor, pero ya lo aceptaron, ahora llamaré a Elliot._

_— __Si, como no… anda llámalo._

_— __Christian que pasa por que hablas así de Elliot._

_— __Mia no es el momento, mejor no hablemos de él, dime cuando nos vemos quiero conocer a tu nuevo novio._

_— __Está, bien, te llamaré. Te quiero_

_— __También yo._

Ahora si todo estará de arriba para abajo, mi hermana se casa.

Paseando por el zoologico, parques de diversiones..

— ¿Puedo ir a algunos juegos papa?

— Si, Luke te llevará, voy a hacer unas llamadas.

De alguna manera quiero agradecerle a Ana lo que hizo por mí ayer…

Pero a quien quiero engañar, es un buen pretexto para saber de ella….no sé porque tengo que pasar por este dolor, odio y me odio por sentir esto, no puedo dejar de amarla.

Bueno un correo no es nada.

**Para: Anastasia Steele**

**De: Christian Grey**

**Asunto: ¿Estuviste aquí?**

**Creo que no era necesario que vinieras, tal vez interrumpí tu cita, pero de todos modos gracias.**

**Christian Grey**

No me importa como lo tome, golpeando la pantalla envío.

A los pocos minutos me llega otro.

**Para: Christian Grey**

**De: Anastasia Steele**

**Asunto: Si**

**Christian como te dije, no me gusta verte así y no interrumpes nada, tenia que hacerlo eres el padre de Teddy y no quiero que te vea así**

**Ana.**

**Para: Anastasia Steele**

**De: Christian Grey**

**Asunto: Si**

**Bien, gracias **

**Christian Grey**

**Para: Christian Grey**

**De: Anastasia Steele**

******Asunto: Ok**

**Que tengas un buen día ;)**

**Ana.**

**Para: Anastasia Steele**

**De: Christian Grey**

******Asunto: ok**

**Igual tú ;)**

**Christian Grey**

Si, como no, seguro estará con él..

—Adiós papá

— Cuídate hijo, nos vemos pronto

— Te voy a extrañar

— Y yo a ti, pórtate bien.

Ah sido un gran día, si no fuera por mi hijo no sé que sería de mi.

Bien, ahora ¿ que hago?, estoy aburrido no tengo ganas de salir

Sentado en mi escritorio..

— Disculpe señor esta carta llegó para usted.

—¿ De quien es?

— De la señora Elena Lincoln

Y ahora que quiere Elena hace años que no nos vemos, por que ahora tiene que aparecer.

**_Christian_**

**_Quise escribirte esta carta en propias manos, seguro te preguntarás porque te la escribo, bueno es para pedirte perdón y despedirme._**

**_Si,.. yo te convertí en un hombre sin corazón, donde veía un solo camino, confieso que sí, yo te usé, fuiste un juguete para mi, hice todo lo que quise contigo, te manipulé a mi antojo, jamás te quise, usé tus debilidades, tu madre me había contado todo sobre ti, ella confiaba en mí, por eso te conocía perfectamente._**

**_Sé que no tengo perdón pero tenia que hacerlo para morir tranquila, hoy me encuentro en un hospital aislada, sola, sin nadie que al menos me llore._**

**_Por mi obsesión, jamás pensé en ninguna familia, si todo era distinto y si me volviera a casar y tuviera un hijo o adoptara, no me sentiría tan sola ,vacía._**

**_Tengo mucho más que decirte y pedirte perdón por todo, pero mis manos me fallan y ya no puedo seguir escribiendo, sigue con tu vida que seas feliz, no caigas como yo, sé que Anastasia y tu se separaron pero ella es tu otra mitad es tu verdadero amor y tu la de ella, búscala y no pongan obstáculos entre ustedes_**

**_Adiós querido.._**

**_Sra. Robinson_**

**_Elena Lincoln_**

Todos me decían lo mala que era esa mujer, de una forma yo lo sabía, pero que ella misma lo acepte es otra cosa, me siento usado manipulado, todo seria distinto si Elena no se metía en mi vida, no sé ya ni sé lo que digo estoy tan confundido.

— ¿Señor se encuentra bien?

— Toma Taylor léelo.

Le paso la carta de Elena que lo lea, ya no me importa que piensen de mi.

— Lo siento señor.

— No lo sientas Taylor, me siento liberado.

— No le dije todo, señor la señora Lincoln murió esta mañana.

— ¿De qué? parecía una mujer sana, que tenia todo lo que quería.

— De SIDA señor.

— ¡Mierda!

No me esperaba eso, estoy sin palabras..


	34. Atentado?

Todo pensaba de Elena, menos de que ella sea así, otra vez siento que no soy nadie, me dejé dominar por esa mujer.

Una vez mas digo, todos tenían razón sobre ella.

— Señor, está bien?

— Si Taylor esa mujer tuvo el final que se merecía, ella misma eligió ese camino.

Tendré que hacer un viaje de negocios a México, estaré fuera del país por tres días.

**ANASTASIA**

Estos días estuve evitando a Elliot, no puedo verlo después de que tuvimos relaciones, sí me dejé llevar, una mezcla de alcohol, decepción y soledad tal vez?.

Lo que pasó fue un error, pero también tengo que ser sincera conmigo misma, sí recuerdo un poco lo que pasó y la pasamos muy bien, me ha estado llamando no sé como hacerle frente.

Elliot es increíble siempre estuvo conmigo en todo momento no sé que siento, a Christian aun lo amo pero Elliot…

mierda si es su hermano, si se enteran que pensarán, Carrick y Grace que siempre me recibieron como una hija, estamos en contacto hasta ahora y no importó que ya no esté casada con su hijo.

Teddy pasará el día con sus abuelos, me dará algo de tiempo para ponerme a escribir, estuve pensando en hacer un libro, solo para pasar el tiempo y no pensar tanto, pero estoy con la cabeza en cualquier lugar. Por que tengo que pasar todo esto?

**CHRISTIAN**

Mañana a primera hora estaré saliendo tengo que despedirme de Teddy, llamaré a Ana.

— ¿Ehh Christian?

— Anastasia.

Aclarándome la garganta de solo oírla, aun me tiembla la voz.

— Puedes pasarme con Teddy, quiero despedirme de él, mañana salgo a México por negocios.

— Teddy, está con tus padres.

— Entiendo, ehh bueno y como estas?

Suspirando — Bien Christian y tú?

— Bien.

— Christian lo que pasó…

BUUUUUUMMMMMM!...

Que fue esa explosión, ese ruido horrible.

— ¿Ana?...que fue esa explosión ¡ANA!

¿Qué pasó?,

se cortó la llamada y Ana sigue sin contestar.

— Taylor llama a Luke

— No contesta señor, me manda en buzón.

— Vamos con Ana, algo pasó, estaba hablando con ella hasta que se escuchó un ruido parecía una explosión o no sé.

— Tranquilo señor, tal vez fue solo una interferencia..

— No Taylor algo pasó.. Vámonos ya!

Unas cuadras antes de llegar, vemos ambulancias, bomberos, policías corriendo, el corazón me deja de latir..

— Taylor que pasó aquí..

— Todo parece que hubo un accidente.

Al querer llegar hasta el edificio, unos policías nos detienen, diciendo que están bloqueadas unas calles.

— ¿Qué paso?

— Una explosión señores, al parecer hubo un atentado pero aun no confirmado en aquel edificio.

— ¿QUE?

— Tengo que llegar hasta ahí, Ana…No mi Ana noo..

— Señor cálmese.

— No entiendes Taylor? Ana está ahí, por eso escuché el ruido estaba hablando con ella entonces se cortó la llamada.

Voy corriendo hasta el edificio, hay muchos heridos pero no logro ver a Ana por ningún lado, dios mío ella sigue adentro tengo que sacarla de ahí, trato de entrar pero me detienen, no, esto parece una película de terror esto no puede estar pasando, no a ella no puede pasarle nada.

Sacan a gente herida del lugar pero nada de ella, se escucha mas explosiones dentro, grito para que encuentren a Ana, las llamas se expande rápidamente.. vidrios rotos por todos lados

No ella no puede estar muerta, aunque no estemos juntos la quiero viva ella sigue siendo mi todo y no me importa lo que paso entre ella y Elliot, la amo demasiado para no verla nunca más, no eso no, empiezo a llorar estoy desesperado, sin rastros de ella y el edificio en llamas.

— Señor, señor lograron sacarla.

— ANA!, como está, está herida?

— Hay que llevarla a la ambulancia está inconsciente, inhaló mucho humo y tiene un golpe en la cabeza.

Antes de llegar al hospital que llevan a Ana, llamo a mi madre para que esté al pendiente de ella, su estado no es bueno, la vi mal muy mal.

No la puedo perder, no de esa manera, tenemos un hijo aun pequeño que la necesita.

* * *

Llegamos y no hay nada de información sobre su estado, está en terapia intensiva, mi familia llega estoy tan desesperado, que no me importa que Elliot esté aquí.

— Mamá, Ana

— Llegó a tiempo, si pasaba unos minutos más no contaban, tiene traumatismo está en coma inducido, por el momento hasta saber exactamente que dicen los estudios.

— Pero está bien mamá?

— Hijo aun no sabemos, ella no tuvo quemaduras, pero si la inhalación de humo afectó los pulmones.

— Dios mamá, no quiero que muera.

— Están haciendo todo por ella.

— Quiero verla

— Aun no dejan entrar.

— ¡Por que! que paso ahí..Taylor averigua que pasó y llama a Welch por cierto y Luke?

— Luke, logró salir a tiempo, solo tuvo unos golpes leves, está haciendo su declaración como testigo, señor alguien puso una bomba, pero no logran identificar a la persona que hizo eso.

— ¿Terroristas?

— No se sabe.

— Los que hicieron eso a Ana tienen que pagar, y tambien a toda esa gente, herida.

Me siento impotente, aquí es donde mi fortuna poco o nada puede hacer.

— ¿Y Teddy?

— Tranquilo hijo, estaba con nosotros, se quedó con Mia.

— Él también pudo estar ahí, es tan chiquito mi hijo no sé que hubiera pasado si estaba..

— Christian no pienses en eso, Teddy está bien, tienes que ser fuerte hazlo por él.

— Cuando podemos verla.

Pregunta Elliot

Solo lo miro, ni odio estoy sintiendo, todo mi ser está pensando solo en ella.

Estabamos hablando, hasta quiso decirme algo antes que pasara todo esto..

— Vamos hijo, a la cafetería te invito un café, tu madre nos dirá todo quedate tranquilo.

— Lo sé papá, tengo miedo que pasará si ella ya no está conmigo, quiero decir..

Pasando la mano por el pelo..

— Entiendo que quieres decir christian, no te sientas así, confía que ella saldrá de esta.

— Que le diré a mi hijo cuando pregunte por su mamá.

— Calmate, iré por café.

— Christian.

— Que quieres Elliot, no tengo ganas de hablar contigo

— Sé que no es el momento pero quiero que sepas, que yo la quiero.

— ¡Andate a la mierda Elliot!, para eso queres hablar?

— ¿Me dejas terminar?

Con la mano indico que siga, ni quiero hablar.

— Bueno, lo que pasó entre ella y yo, fue solo una vez, sí estabamos muy tomados, incluso ella dijo tu nombre mientras lo haciamos.

Lo miro, y con la rabia, con el puño cerrado le doy por la cara, casi tirandolo al piso, si no fuera por mi padre y Luke seguia.

— Cálmense ustedes dos, y que está pasando, Christian, Elliot.

— ¿Y aún así te acostaste con ella?

— Lo siento Christian, yo también la quiero aunque ella no sienta lo mismo por mi.

— ¡Elliot! Que estás diciendo

— Papá, por favor dejame terminar, Christian ella aun te ama, me di cuenta de eso, me voy a alejar de ella, no quiero arruinar la amistad hermosa que teniamos y sobre todo perder a mi hermano.

— Ya es tarde Elliot ya perdiste a tu hermano.

— Christian…

— Elliot vete, Christian no está bien y este no es el momento para discutir, ella está luchando y ustedes aquí dandose golpes, y respeten que esto es un hospital.

— Está bien, lo siento.

Elliot se va, como pudo ¿ y como se supone que tengo que sentirme después de saber eso? que ella pensaba en mí mientras tenía sexo con otro.

Ella aun me quiere, entonces por que dijo que ya no me amaba, ¿ por dolor?, estaba muy afectada por todo y la perdida de nuestro bebé.

Solo quiero que se ponga bien, y cuando lo esté tal vez tengamos una larga charla, desde el divorcio no hemos hablado de nosotros.

_Ana, tienes que estar bien..te necesito Teddy te necesita._

* * *

**Días después**

Ella sigue estable pero sin cambios, los doctores esperan a que despierten, para evaluarla mejor, lleva una semana..no dejé un solo dia el hospital, estoy hecho un desastre dejé todo a cargo de Ros y Andrea, solo quiero verla cuando despierte.

Mi padre no ha hablado, de la pelea que tuvimos Elliot y yo.

Sigo aquí sentado esperando noticias, tomando café, es horrible lo que sirven en esta cafetería del hospital.

— Señor, tenemos que hablar con usted.

Welch, Taylor y Luke vienen junto a mí con una computadora.

— Diganme.

— Queremos mostrarle algo, son de cámaras alrededor del edificio y creemos que no es coincidencia.

Encienden y por la pantalla, vemos a una persona de negro con gorras que le tapa la cara, entrar al edificio con una caja, al salir ya no lo tiene.

— Eso es todo?

— No señor, fijese bien en esta.

Ahí está la señora con Luke, saliendo a correr, ese hombre parece seguirla, ella sale y al volver ese hombre también, en todo momento no le quita la vista, ahora fijese en la ropa del segundo hombre es el mismo, solo que este no lleva gorra y parece entregarle una caja.

— ¿Crees que esto fue aproposito contra Ana? ¿pero quien podria hacerlo?

— Eso, es lo que estamos averiguando señor, esto podria ser un atentado en contra de ella, es mucha coincidencia no cree?

— Hay que tener más vigilancia, contrata a más gente que cuide el hospital y Luke no te separes de ella, y si es posible hasta revisa bien a los doctores que la ven, no puedo arriesgar nada, ah y quiero que identifiquen a esa persona, tienen las pruebas ahora a trabajar!..

estoy furioso, y de solo pensar que alguien quiso matarla me pone más loco..

— Ana está despertando..

viene mi madre a decírmelo

— ¿Qué?, puedo verla estar ahí con ella?

Sus padres vinieron lo más rápido que pudieron no se han separado, Carla se quedó con Teddy, sigue preguntando que dia regresa su mamá, sabe que está enferma y que está en el hospital, por las noches duerme conmigo, una ves que Teddy duerme regreso para estar al pendiente de ella.

Ana mueve sus dedos, está tan pálida casi no la reconozco, pero aun así es tan hermosa.

Abre los ojos está como perdida, no sabe donde se encuentra.

— Qué, me pasó, que hago aquí?

— Ana, hija.

— ¿Papá?

— Sí hija, nos alegra que estés despierta.

— ¿Y toda esta gente?

— Ana hija, son todos los que te queremos los que estamos aquí contigo.

— ¿Quiénes son?, ¿ son doctores?

Que?... que esta pasando, porque habla como si no nos conociera.

— Ana, ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

Pregunto.

— Sí, agua por favor muy amable.

— Ana, de verdad estabamos muy preocupados por ti.

Acercandome a ella tomandola de la mano.

— ¿ Nos conocemos?...


	35. Quien eres

— Mamá que está pasando con ella, por que no me conoce?

Pregunto preocupado.

— Ana, soy yo Christian, ¿sabes quien soy?

— Yo…..

Está confundida, sin saber que decir.

Viene unos doctores, salimos de la sala estamos todos sorprendidos ¿ como es posible que no nos conozca, pero si reconoció a su padre, que paso?

— Hijo, todo va a estar bien, debe ser alguna laguna mental que tiene, ya irá recordando todo.

— No sabia quien soy papá, y si nunca recupera su memoria? Se olvidara de todo lo que pasamos y ahí si será imposible lo nuestro.

— Te preocupas demasiado, esperemos que dicen los doctores.

Sí ella perdió la memoria, tiene recuerdos de como hace diez años atrás, incluso entes de entrar a la universidad, y ahora que pasará, tampoco recuerda a Teddy.

Pasaron unos días ella parece, estar bien pero aún sigue sin saber quien soy, ya no había manera de atajar a Teddy quería venir a ver a su mamá.

A Ana no le decimos todo lo sucedido ni quienes somos, para no darle de golpe tanta información no será bueno para ella.

Mi madre trajo a Teddy, mi padre y Mia acompañándome, de pronto vemos a Ana salir de su habitación caminando de la mano con nuestro hijo.. mis ojos brillan al verla, en que momento Teddy entró con Ana?.

— Dis..culpen, este niño hermoso me confundió con su madre, alguien puede ayudarlo?

— ¿Papá que le pasa a mi mamá?

— ¿Eddie no?

— Teddy, así me llamo mami te extraño..

Ana se queda mirándolo, no sé que estará pensando, está confundida, tomo a Teddy no entiende lo que está pasando.

— Vamos hijo, mami no se siente bien, estaba enferma recuerdas? Tenemos que ser paciente con ella y cuidarla mucho.

— Yo quiero estar con mi mami..

— Ya pronto.

Mia lo lleva a comprar un helado y dar una vuelta, mi pobre niño esta preocupado por su madre, regreso con Ana,

mi madre veo que habla con Ana tratando de consolarla, al parecer algo le dijo que ella se puso triste.

— Christian Ana mañana sale del hospital la llevaremos a casa, no está en condiciones para que viaje con sus padres, es mejor que se quede.

— Mamá, ella puede venir a Escala conmigo, al menos hasta que se recupere, yo podría cuidar de ella.

— Hijo, no lo sé, crees que será buena idea?

— Mamá, quiero hacerlo, y necesito hacerlo quiero cuidar de ella.

— Está bien, haré los papeleos.

— Gracias.

Entro a la habitación de Ana, está seria y callada.

— Me siento vacía, no recuerdo lo que pasó veo a mucha gente y no los recuerdo.

— Tranquila Ana ya lo harás a su tiempo, el cerebro es un misterio.

— Eres Christian no es así?

— Sí Ana.

— Tu madre me dijo un poco, estábamos casados?

— Si.

— ¿Por que nos separamos?

— Ana, hay tiempo para hablar de eso, vas a estar en mi casa por unos días mientras estés mejor.

— A tu casa? Y la mía?

— Ana, no te preocupes estarás bien.

Estamos como dos extraños pero, como me mira es como si algo dentro de ella sabe quien soy, no estoy seguro, ella no siente nada por mi?.

_No te hagas ilusiones Grey, _mi conciencia gritándome

Estamos preparando todo para que salga del hospital, todos estuvieron de acuerdo a que se quede conmigo, contraté una enfermera por unos días.

Subimos al auto Taylor nos lleva, no dejo de mirarla, perdida en sus pensamientos.

— ¿ Estás bien?

— Si, trato de recordar pero no puedo.

— Ya vas a recordar.

Llegamos a Escala, se queda mirando sorprendida, tengo recuerdos de la primera vez cuando la traje, es como si volviera en el tiempo aquí con ella, de nuestra primera noche.

— Ponte cómoda, estás en tu casa.

— Gracias Christian.

Me encanta como suena, mi nombre viniendo de ella.

De la mano la llevo hasta su habitación, sigo sintiendo ese choque eléctrico y ella creo igual, no estoy seguro, ya nada puedo saber de ella, antes al menos podía leer sus movimiento o lo que pensaba, ahora nada..

Pasamos por tantas cosas que aun así, sigo sintiendo de todo por ella, ese sentimiento no ha cambiado, quiero volver a estar con Anastasia no sé como terminemos, pero quiero disfrutar su presencia.

Es duro para mi no tener a Teddy aquí con nosotros, pero por el momento no es bueno para él que este aquí, no entiende lo que le pasa a su madre, la extraña pero es por su bien.

— Siento no acordarme de todo.

— Ya lo harás pronto, no te preocupes.

— ¿Qué paso por que terminamos?

— Ana, es complicado.

— ¿ Dejamos de amarnos?

Niego con la cabeza, pero no quiero realmente hablar de esto, siento como si estuviéramos conociéndonos de nuevo, bueno ella a mi, quisiera que todo esto sea un sueño.

Siguen sin saber bien quien fue el responsable de la bomba, estoy enojado muy enojado.

—¿ Christian?

— Dime.

— ¿Tengo un hijo, ese niño es mi hijo?

— Si Ana, Teddy es nuestro hijo.

— Soy mala madre, ni recuerdo a mi hijo.

— Ana, no digas eso, hice una cita la próxima semana tienes una consulta con el doctor Flynn el puede ayudarte.

— Por que haces esto?

— Hacer que?

— Ayudarme

— Quiero hacerlo Ana.

— Gracias.

Acercándose y dándome un beso en la mejilla, santa piedra! Eso fue caliente para mi, siento que mi cuerpo no resiste a ningún toque suyo, la deseo tanto que quiero besarla, cuidarla dormir con ella.

— Tienes que descansar, acuéstate la enfermera estará al pendiente de ti, cualquier cosa que necesites estaré en mi estudio.

Solo me da una sonrisa y se acuesta.

No sé, lo que estoy haciendo, los medios han estado sacando conclusiones y rumoreando sobre nuestra relación, de otra reconciliación, estoy harto, quiero salir ir a un lugar donde nadie me conoce, por supuesto llevar a Ana y mi hijo conmigo..

Eso sin mencionar, que la relación con mi hermano quedó frío, fue a pasar unos días con su hija, tal vez le hará bien.

Tantos giros en mi vida...

* * *

**Sí Anastasia perdió la memoria, que piensan creen que vuelva a enamorarse de Christian aunque ella no lo recuerde?**

**gracias por sus comentarios.**


	36. Flashback

Ana sigue dormida, la enfermera está al pendiente de ella en todo, estos dos días ha tenido algunos flashback, pero sigue sin recordar

estoy más metido en mi trabajo, estar cerca de ella me pone como loco.

Fui a una reunión de padres en la escuela de Teddy, me sentía incómodo, era el único hombre ahí y algunas madres no quitaban la mirada de mí, sí me sentía raro, hasta podría jurar que Taylor disfrutaba le daba risa verme así, por la expresión de su rostro.

Ana pidió ver a Teddy en la noche vendrá toda mi familia, menos Elliot seguimos distanciados y no sé si algún día lleguemos a sentarnos o irnos de pesca como lo hacíamos antes.

Llevo mi laptop a la habitación de Ana, me gusta verla dormir es tan hermosa.

Veo unos balances y algunos saldos no me convencen, sospecho que en el departamento de contabilidad, algo está pasando, las entradas no coinciden, si dejé en manos de personas competentes Grey Publishing pero algo no me cuadra aquí…

Tendré que pedir que se haga una auditoria.

Ana despierta de golpe..

— ¡Estoy Embarazada!

Me quedo congelado, las manos me fallan tirando mi laptop al suelo.

Me acerco a ella a la cama.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Fue un recuerdo, tú no querías a bebé. Con lágrimas hablando.

Me volvió el alma al cuerpo, solo fue un recuerdo por un momento pensé que ella de verdad estaba embarazada, y el padre podría ser Elliot.. ellos se acostaron, pero si estuviera embarazada ya todos se darían cuenta, solo es un mal pensamiento..

— Ana, no llores si eso pasó, y lo arrepentido que estoy por no aceptar a mi hijo pero te juro que amo a Teddy, amo a nuestro hijo.

— No recuerdo del todo pero no estuviste conmigo, por eso cuando te pregunté de mi embarazo no sabias que decirme.

— Lo siento Ana.

Subo a la cama y la abrazo..

Nos quedamos así por unos minutos hasta que ella se tranquiliza, pasando su mano por mi pelo, extrañaba su tacto.

— Lo siento Christian no debí hacer eso.

— No te disculpes.

Suspirando tratando de controlarme. — Recuerda que esta noche viene mi familia y Teddy

— Teddy! Quiero verlo, Christian ya no quiero estar alejada de él por favor.

— Está bien, estás segura?

— Sí. Quiero estar con mi hijo lo necesito

También necesito estar con mi hijo, aun es pequeño y no entiende muy bien que su mamá tiene perdida de memoria, pero ya lo está recuperando de apoco, espero que llegue a su totalidad, si se acordó de Teddy espero también recuerde todo de mí, aunque hasta ahora solo lo malo de mí se ha acordado, pero no mencionó de sus sentimientos.

Me levanto de la cama, tomo mi laptop del suelo, y salgo ella sigue confundida..

Tomo un baño frio, con su tacto es como fuego en mí, estoy quemándome, si la ultima vez que tuve relaciones sexuales fue con ella, no volví a estar con ninguna mujer, algunas noches me masturbaba pensando en ella, tenerla cerca y solo un roce con su piel me siento así.

**La Cena**

— Papi!

— Hola, pequeño como estas

— Bien, extraño a mami…

Ana baja por las escaleras, está más hermosa, me quedaría años solo mirándola.

— Mami!, te extrañé

Teddy grita y va con Ana

— Y yo a ti.

Los ojos se le humedecen, el corazón de una madre no olvida.

Ya todos sentados en la mesa, mi padre al lado de mi madre Mia del otro lado con Teddy y yo al lado de Ana, accidentalmente se le cae la servilleta y sin planear mis manos fueron sobre su rodilla, siento todo mi cuerpo un escalofrío de placer al tocarla, ella se sonroja, que estará pensando, estará sintiendo lo mismo que yo? nos miramos y ella se muerde el labio.

No puede ser!, aquí frente a mi familia estoy sintiendo que el pantalón me estalla, aprieto un poco la mano y lo subo de a poco, pero me doy cuenta que no estamos solos ella tose, eso es alguna señal para mí, saco mi mano de su rodilla.

— ¿Estás bien Ana?

Mi madre pregunta preocupada.

— Sí, no fue nada.

_No fue nada? Fue todo!.._

La cena es muy animada, una vez más siento que estamos todos unidos, hasta que mi madre menciona a Elliot.

Ana, se queda callada ¿si lo recuerda? De verdad se ha enamorado de él?

El corazón lo tengo por el piso.

Se despiden, y Teddy se queda, si extraño a mi niño le encanta su cuarto, aunque tenga uno en la casa de mis padres su favorito es el del aquí, y claro el que tenia también con Ana, pero ya ese edificio está irreconocible, una vez que ella se recupere o se acuerde de todo no sé que pasará, pero por el momento yo quiero que vivan aquí conmigo, es aquí donde pertenecen.

Ana ayuda a Gail a recoger todo.

— Señora, yo puedo hacerlo todo.

— Necesito hacerlo, tengo que ayudar en algo.

— Ana, por favor aun estás en reposo y necesitas cuidarte.

Trato de parecer serio, pero me traiciona la emoción.

La enfermera solo hasta hoy estuvo, Ana ya no quiere que nadie la cuide, de eso no se ha olvidado en sacarme de mis casillas de vez en cuando, hasta eso extrañaba de ella.

— ¿ Quieres que te lleve a la cama?

— No Christian yo puedo sola, le daré un beso a Teddy y después a la cama.

— Te acompaño.

Quiero cuidar de ella, sigue con algunos mareos pero el doctor dijo que eso era normal, no quiero que se caiga y se dé un golpe.

La miro, hablando animada con Teddy él se ve feliz con la presencia de su madre y también yo estoy feliz.

Se queda dormido nuestro hijo ella sale, y tengo curiosidad de lo que pasó en la mesa.

— Ana, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Que Christian.

— Estando en la mesa, y accidentalmente puse mi mano sobre tu rodilla te pusiste roja, tuviste un recuerdo?

Con una sonrisa picara le doy.

— No importa Christian.

— Vamos Ana, dime puedo ayudarte a recordar.

— Bueno, fue como un dejavú eso, como ya lo hicimos y vi, sentados con tu familia y tu tratando de tocarme, ya sabes ahí.., bajo la mesa.

No puedo ocultar la risa, eso fue la cena con mi familia, antes que ella fuera a Georgia y me sentí enojado.

— Sí, lo recuerdo tu te negaste, no me dejaste tocarte.

Ella se sonroja más.

— Oh. Christian, bueno creo que es un poco tarde, buenas noches.

Sonríe, está nerviosa.

— Buenas noches.

Creo que no dormiré esta noche, de solo recordar mi mano en ella, daré una ducha bien fría y bajar esta tensión.

Ya en la ducha, siento que Ana viene a mí, tocándome el pecho, besando mis cicatrices besándome desesperadamente, bajando las manos en mi miembro acariciándolo de arriba abajo, ella se agacha tomándolo, metiéndolo en la boca..

Mierda! abro los ojos y estoy dándome placer a mí mismo, no resisto de alguna forma tengo que sacarme esto, esa corriente eléctrica sí, me dejó deseándola más, está a un paso de mí, pero a la vez lejos..

Me corro con chorros largos, que mancho hasta el azulejo blanco..

Entro a la cama, y no puedo dormir, esta cama es tan grande, camino a la biblioteca para buscar un libro para leer.

Voy al sofá, encuentro uno que parece interesante libro de Dan Brown, se me cierra los ojos.

**Anastasia**

Despierto sobresaltada, el corazón a mil por horas, soñar con ojos grises y esa mano en la rodilla, estoy por volverme loca, no puedo recordar bien todo, estoy tan confundida, sobre todo con Christian, si tengo recuerdos de él y la mayoría son recuerdos con poca ropa, de solo pensar, si tengo un ardor en la mejilla.

Salgo de la habitación y camino es enorme este lugar, paso por la habitación de mi hijo está durmiendo tranquilo, es tan hermoso.

Paso por la biblioteca y ahí lo veo, se ha quedado dormido, este hombre es tan hermoso, hasta dormido es sexy.

Voy por una manta, no quiero que se enfríe así como está, le saco el libro de las manos lo tapo bien, le acaricio el pelo alborotado cobrizo el mismo color del pelo de mi hijo.

Regreso a la cama a ver si esta vez logro dormir.

**Christian**

Quedé dormido leyendo, pero esta manta?, quien me tapó, no recuerdo ir por una, Gail o Taylor? no, no creo eso, Ana? ella estuvo aquí, estoy casi seguro que fue ella, su olor hasta lo puedo sentir.

— Buenos días Gail

— Buenos días señor.

— ¿Ana?

— Está preparando al niño, para la escuela.

Me alegra mucho escuchar eso.

— Papi..

— Buenos días hijo, como estás.

— Bien, estuve jugando con mamá.

Si es mejor que esté aquí con nosotros, por un segundo somos de nuevo una familia así.

— Buenos días Anastasia.

— Buenos días Christian.

— Gracias, por la manta.

Ella solo sonríe. La amo…

* * *

**Hola, si me atrasé un poco con este capitulo, espero les siga gustando..**

**Saludos**

**x**


	37. Encierro

— Buenos días Anastasia.

— Buenos días Christian.

— Gracias, por la manta.

Ella solo sonríe. La amo…

— Anoche te quedaste dormido, fui por una manta no quería que te enfermes.

— De verdad, gracias, ven vamos a desayunar.

La llevo de la mano hasta, donde vemos a Gail, con su reacción veo que le dio gusto vernos juntos.

El desayuno, es tranquilo y callado, no ha dicho nada, es así lo que daría mi fortuna para poder leer su mente, saber que es lo que está pensando.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí Christian

— Estás muy callada.

— No sé que puedo decirte.

— Cualquier cosa, podemos hablar de todo lo que quieras hasta del clima si quieres.

Ella sonríe..

— Bueno, si hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

— Dime, ya sabes cualquier cosa.

— Bueno tengo recuerdos, de un cuarto especial.

Dejo de comer, estoy casi seguro de cual cuarto habla.

— ¿Ah, si?

Ella se puso roja.

— Bueno, quería saber si eso pasó

— Sí..

Trato de ocultar la risa, de solo imaginar lo que recordó nosotros ahí haciéndolo, sí la extraño en todos los sentidos.

— ¿Aun la tienes?

— Ya no, ese cuarto aun está, pero nada de esos juguetes o cosas ya sabes desaparecieron, es solo un deposito, todo polvo sucio.

— ¿Puedo verlo?

Me atraganto, con mi café escupiendo todo.

— ¿Christian estás bien?

— Sí, solo me tomó por sorpresa que quieras ver nuestro antiguo cuarto de juegos.

¿Dije nuestro? _Oh sii_

— ¿Estás segura que quieres verlo?

Taylor entra tosiendo..

— Señor..

Sé lo que quiere decir, quiere hablar de algo importante.

— Vamos Taylor.

Entramos a su despacho, cerrando la puerta.

— Alguna noticia Taylor, avances en la investigación?

— No, señor ni las autoridades tienen pistas.

— ¡Mierda!, esto no puede quedarse así, tiene que pagar quien quiso hacerle daño a la madre de mi hijo.

— Estamos trabajando en eso señor, solo eso quería decirle como usted pidió como vamos avanzando.

Estoy, con los nervios a reventar Ana viene caminando mirándome preocupada, pero no quiero alterarla, todavía está recuperándose.

— Christian ¿algo malo?

— No te preocupes Anastasia.

Se sorprende al abrazarla, hasta yo estoy sorprendido por lo que hice, necesito este abrazo, quiero sentirla de nuevo esta conexión que tengo al estar con ella es especial.

— ¿No vas a decirme que está mal?

— Ya hablaremos de eso Ana, ahora a lo que estábamos hablando, estás segura que quieres ir a ese cuarto?

Una leve sonrisa da..

Voy por las llaves abro la puerta dejando las llaves por la puerta, sin darme cuenta cerré la puerta, mierda soy un idiota, esta puerta no se puede abrir desde adentro, lo hice así por seguridad….

Ana se queda mirando, ya no es ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue este lugar.. la cama está desarmada, muebles sucios el color aun está..

— Ana, dime algo estás callada.

— Esto es fuerte Christian.

Su cara está como tomate rojo, y yo nervioso porque estamos encerrados, y este lugar hace que sea más tenso esto.

— Bueno Christian esto es demasiado para mí aquí, vámonos.

Va por la puerta intenta salir, pero está cerrada y sin poder abrir.

— Ana, estamos encerrados.

— ¿Cómo?

— No se puede abrir desde adentro

— Y que haremos, llama a Taylor para que nos saque de aquí.

— Vamos a esperar Ana, no tengo mi celular conmigo.

— ¿ Y que vamos a hacer aquí mientras?

— No lo sé. ¿Hablar?

_**35 minutos después.**_

— Christian ya no soporto, si gritamos nos escuchará?

— Ana con estas paredes no se puede escuchar nada afuera.

— ¡No!

Ella se sienta, en el piso no sé que estará pensado..

— Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

Ella me invita a sentarme a su lado con señas..

Este pequeño espacio entre nosotros, hace que mi temperatura suba de golpe, sí estoy sudando de los nervios, ella creo también.

— Tienes calor?

— Si.. Susurrando.

— Quítate la chaqueta que llevas.

— Tienes razón.

Se quita, lleva una blusa color verde muy pegada al cuerpo, es la mujer más hermosa del planeta y esos senos redondos, no puedo dejar de mirarlos.

— Christian!

Dándome un pequeño golpe en el brazo, es hasta gracioso.

— Dime..

Riendo, por lo que acaba de hacer.

— ¿Estabas mirando mis…?

Señalando con los ojos.

— Sí.

— Ah, bueno eres sincero.

— La evidencia dice por si sola.

— Bueno creo que será mejor que me ponga de nuevo la chaqueta.

— No, no te pongas hace calor.

— Está bien, pero mira más arriba.

— Ok.

Seguimos así en silencio, solo mirándonos no sé si aun siente algo por mí, pero ahora mismo hay una tensión sexual entre nosotros, y de solo pensar que Elliot la tocó estoy enfermo, es como si estuvieran torturándome y me duele.

— Ana, recuerdas a Elliot?

— Si..

Cambia el color de su rostro de rojo a pálido.

— ¿Qué recuerdas?

— Aun tengo borroso algunos recuerdos por más que quiero ponerlos en orden se mezclan, y lo de Elliot no quiero hablarlo y menos contigo, perdóname.

— Entiendo, no voy a presionarte, sientes algo por él.

— No lo sé.

No lo sabe?, entonces si tiene sentimientos por él..

— Lo quieres.

— Si pero ... no sé de la forma que dices, y no me preguntes más por favor Christian.

— Como quieras.

Pasando mis manos por el pelo, estoy nervioso y el calor de aquí está poniéndose intenso.

Desprendo los botones de mi camisa, estoy empezando a sudar, ya pasaron como una hora y seguimos aquí encerrados, pero no siento el tiempo aquí con ella, mirándola pasaría horas..

— Christian, estoy sintiéndome incomoda la forma en que me estás mirando.

— Lo siento, es que no puedo dejar de mirarte, eres hermosa Ana.

— ¿Estas coqueteándome?

— Puede ser.

— Christian!

Intenta de nuevo golpearme jugando, pero agarro su mano acariciando, entrelazando con mis dedos los suyos, la chispa está por quemarnos.

— Ana, aun me gustas mucho, bueno aun te amo.

— Christian no sé que decirte.

— No digas nada.

— Bueno, me ayudas a levantarme? La cabeza me duele un poco.

Me levanto paso mi mano para que ella se levante, al levantarse pierde un poco el equilibrio y su rodilla choca con mi miembro mierda!

— Christian perdóname, no quise hacerlo.

Me agacho para tomar aire…

— Ya estoy bien, eres fuerte.

Reímos por ese descuido..

— Puedes caminar? Te ayudo?

Me abraza para poder equilibrarme mejor, mi nariz pasa por su cuello, el pelo.. su olor de siempre es tan dulce, la tomo más cerca de mí, su cintura más pegada a la mía y me enredo por ella, le doy un beso por el cuello subiendo, doy un mordisco por el lóbulo de la oreja, siento que su cuerpo se tensa y un hormigueo al mío.

Se entrega pasando sus dedos por mi pelo, alborotándolo nuestros cuerpos están tan cerca, es como si estuviéramos haciendo el amor pero vestidos, el dolor del golpe se me pasó, ahora me duele pero por querer estar dentro de ella.. tengo una tremenda erección..

Mis labios chocan contra los de ella, extrañaba profundamente esto besarla de nuevo, es como si lo estuviéramos haciendo por primera vez, este beso lo disfruto tanto, explorando su boca, saboreándolo.

— Señores.. disculpe.

Taylor abrió la puerta, nos encontró y en buen momento que nos estábamos besando.

— Nos encontraste Taylor.

Ana, hablándole..

Taylor nos encontró, por las cámaras y se dio cuenta que la puerta se cerró por nosotros y la llave quedó fuera..

Pero justo tuvo que encontrarnos cuando estábamos besándonos? Mi suerte es única..

* * *

**Gracias por seguir aquí conmigo... =)**

**Respondiéndole quien me escribió** **que no deje la historia, no se preocupen que no voy a abandonar, me gusta terminar lo que empecé y no dejar a medias..**


	38. confesion

Si Taylor se tardaba unos minutos más no sé que estaríamos haciendo Ana y yo, ese beso que nos dimos ella se estaba entregando a mi.

Tengo trabajo que terminar, pensar en Ana me distrae mucho, quiero recuperarla la extraño mucho, estamos los tres de nuevo aquí pero no se si estos días están contados, ella se está recuperando, ya no quiero que se vaya.

Teddy está contento de tener a su mamá.

Es media noche y no puedo dormir, estoy confundido y me siento un idiota después de años darme cuenta que fui usado, hasta abusado por así decirlo, y nada mas y nada menos que por la amiga de mi madre, Elena lo que menos hizo fue ayudarme, usó todo lo que sabía en mi contra para manipularme a su antojo, ahora que ya no está y por su confesión si me siento como liberado, de algunos demonios que tenia, ahora lo que me queda es recuperar a Ana y dar con esos que quisieron hacerle daño.

Camino alrededor mirando todo lo que tengo, no me puse a mirar y a valorar todo lo que tengo, si he trabajado mucho y todo estos millones no me ha ayudado para ser feliz, y ahora está en mis manos poder serlo..

Me siento en el suelo mirando Seattle por las paredes de vidrio, y con un vaso con agua.

— ¿Estás bebiendo Christian?

— Ana, no deberías estar en la cama?, y no estoy bebiendo solo es agua, no puedo dormir.

—¿ Estás bien?

— No Anastasia no estoy bien.

Ella se sienta a mi lado.

— Si quieres podemos hablar, sé que estuvimos casados, podemos ser amigos ahora.

Que mierda yo no quiero ser su amigo.

— Ana lo que menos quiero es ser tu amigo, cuando lo único que pienso es tenerte en mi cama todas las noches.

— Christian no sé que decirte.

— No digas nada, bueno hablemos, se trata de Elena

— La abusadora de menores?

De ella si se acordó, veo que ya esta volviendo en orden su memoria.

— Esa misma, está muerta.

— Muerta?..wow

— Sí de una enfermedad terrible, uno de sus sumisos alteró su historial médico y la contagió de SIDA, cada vez que pienso Ana yo podría haber terminado así, de no ser por ti, tu me volviste a la luz, eres lo mejor que pudo darme la vida, y también nuestro hijo.

— Ni lo digas Christian de terminar como ella, eso no pasó estás aquí, eres un buen hombre, y muy hermoso.

Lo dijo con una sonrisa, aunque estemos a oscuras sé que está sonrojada.

— Me envió una carta, confesándome todo que ella usó todo lo que sabía de mi para controlarme, por eso es que ella sabia exactamente que hacer, conocía mis debilidades, me siento horriblemente mal Ana, mal por mi familia que ellos eran los únicos que podían ayudarme pero siempre les di la espalda, no disfrute mi niñez ni adolescencia con ellos.

— Christian, alguna vez has considerado decirles la verdad?

— Cuando aparecieron esas supuestas fotos, yo hice todo lo posible para que no salgan a la luz todo, tenían las tuyas y también, y por mi culpa te perdí y perdiste a nuestro bebé.

Pero si soy un estúpido, ella tal vez no se acuerda bien de que perdió al bebé.

— Mi bebé..

Ella empieza a sollozar.

— Ana, lo siento no quise que recuerdes ese momento doloroso.

— Pero ya lo recuerdo, ya sé porque nos divorciamos..

— Me sigues odiando?

— No, no creo, pero me siento vacía me duele sentirme así.

— ¿Puedo abrazarte?

Ella se acerca más a mi, está en mis brazos los dos sentados en el piso mirando la ciudad abajo y la luz de la luna alumbrándonos.

— Se ve hermosa desde aquí.

— No más que tú, eres lo más bello que he visto en mi vida.

— Christian está exagerando.

— Es la verdad Ana, yo cometí varios errores de las cuales siempre estaré arrepentido, pero cuando estoy así contigo todo parece tener solución y podré superarlos.

— Christian, si todo puede tener solución, eso ya depende de ti.

— Lo sé, pero yo te quiero en mi vida Ana..

Se queda callada y pensativa.

— Aun me amas Ana, por favor dime la verdad.

— Si, aun te amo Christian, pero no sé si sea digna de ti en estos momentos, no pude dormir porque recordé lo que pasó con Elliot.

— Ana, podemos superarlo juntos, ambos cometimos errores.

— Christian, me acosté con tu hermano, sé que suena feo esto pero eso pasó.

De solo mencionarlo se me sube algo en la garganta.

— Ana, no estoy enojado contigo, no te voy a negar que algo se rompió entre mi hermano y yo, pero mis sentimientos por ti no.

— Eres muy bueno Christian, no se si esto se llegara a saber, tu familia me va a odiar.

— Ana mi padre lo sabe.

— ¿Cómo?

Se sorprende.

— Sí, él se enteró el día que estuviste hospitalizada, Elliot y yo tuvimos una discusión y él lo escuchó.

— Dios mío, me siento mal por eso..

— Ana, mi padre te quiere como una hija, y no te culpa.

— Aun así, me siento avergonzada.

— Lo que pasó, fue por unas copas de más, el propio Elliot lo dijo, y también dijo que dijiste mi nombre.

— Hablaron de eso?, ahora si estoy sin palabras Christian.

— Si, pero ya después de eso no volví a hablar con Elliot, pero esto ya quiero que sea un caso cerrado, ya no hablemos de esto por favor, me siento enfermo de solo pensar, que otro estuvo contigo, que te tocó de verdad me muero de solo pensar.

— Esta bien ya no hablemos, sabes disfruto mucho la vista aquí contigo.

— También yo, tu aquí, hace que todo valga la pena.

Unos minutos nos quedamos así callados solo abrazados, la extraño mucho quiero sentirme conectado de nuevo con ella.

— Christian.

— Dime.

— ¿No crees qua ya es hora de quitarte ese peso que tienes encima?

— De que hablas.

— De decirle todo a tu familia sobre tu pasado, yo sé que te sientes mal el mentirles todos estos años, no te sentirías mejor, liberado una vez que te abras con ellos?, sobre todo con tus padres.

— Si, he pensado en eso, pero también tengo miedo de perderlos, el estilo de vida que tuve, y desde muy temprana edad empecé, y con la mejor amiga de mi madre, ella se sentirá traicionada, mientras en las tardes ella tomaba té con sus amigas, Elena venia y me seducía, bueno ella sabe pero a medias, no que ella me metió en eso.

— Pero ponte en su lugar, ahora que tenemos un hijo, es difícil, se supone que los padres ahí estamos para ellos, y tú no les permitiste estar ahí.

— Lo sé, y eso hace que me sienta tan solo, tan vacío, no tuve una infancia feliz ni adolescencia feliz, todo ha sido dolor y control, hasta que llegaste tu.

— Sé que necesitas el control, así te sientes seguro de ti mismo, pero hay cosas que se nos salen de las manos y los padres ahí están para ayudarnos.

— Pero tu no has pasado lo que yo pasé.

— Puede que no, pero si tuve momentos difíciles, sobre todo con el tercer marido de mi madre, él era un hombre abusivo, siempre me dio miedo, una vez llegando de clases, estaba acompañada por un amigo, él me dio un beso, mi padrastro nos vio entré a la casa y empezó a gritarme, hasta el punto que me dio un golpe que me rompió la nariz.

Que mierda por que nunca me contó eso, quiero encontrar a ese hijo de puta.

— Ana, por qué nunca me dijiste esa parte de tu vida..

— No lo sé, quería olvidar..

— Y tu madre que hizo.

— Ella, le dio la razón dijo que yo no estaba en edad para tener novio y que él simplemente me estaba dando una lección, por mi mal comportamiento.

— No puedo creer que tu madre dejara que eso hiciera contigo.

— Ni yo lo entendí, pasaron los meses y él cada vez se ponía mas agresivo estaba nervioso por todo, invitaba a sus amigos borrachos, mi madre nunca le dijo nada, hasta esa noche, que perdió la paciencia y se enfrentó a él, ese hombre la golpeó que ella perdió el conocimiento, Salí a ver lo que pasaba, también me golpeó pero yo lo empujé tan fuerte que perdió el equilibrio, llamé a la policía y lo llevaron preso, pero a los pocos meses salió, mi madre se divorció de él, pero ella no se pudo perdonar en dejar que ese hombre me levantara la mano, todo el tiempo me pedía perdón, hasta que mi padre Ray se enteró y tuvo una discusión con ella, decidí ir a vivir con mi padre poco después, porque ella conoció a otro hombre y me dio miedo que me pase lo mismo que el anterior.

— Por dios Ana, no sabia esa parte de ti, lo siento mucho, no entiendo como tu madre eligió a ese tipo en vez que a ti.

— Si es duro eso, como te dije ella se arrepintió pero con Bob ella encontró la paz, y yo crecí bien, metida en mi propio mundo hasta los veintiún años, yo no pensaba en chicos pensaba más en mi, que olvide lo que había afuera, si de alguna manera me afectó lo que pasé con el tercer marido de mi mamá, hasta que llegaste y me abriste al deseo ya sabes..

— Eres increíble Anastasia, una mujer como ninguna, no sé porque te dejé ir.

— Christian donde quiero llegar es que, tu familia sí estuvo ahí contigo, tu fuiste el que se alejó de ellos, no les dejaste entrar en tu mundo.

— Ana, ya es tarde para volver atrás.

— Atrás ya no se puede volver, pero el presente es ahora, y depende de ti el futuro, para liberarte de esos demonios atormentándote, tienes que abrirte a tus padres, se lo merecen no?

— Gracias..

— Por que?

— Me abriste los ojos, tengo que hablar con ellos por muy duro que sea sobre todo para mi madre, ellos no saben todos los detalles de mi relación que tuve con Elena y cuando sepan quiero que estés conmigo cuando les diga, por favor.

— Ahí voy a estar contigo.

Me da una sonrisa que es tan hermosa, sus ojos brillan en la oscuridad y la luz alumbrando a sus ojos.

— Ya es tarde Christian y tienes que descansar.

—¿ Puedo dormir contigo?

— Que?

— Dije dormir Ana, solo eso.

Se queda pensando, dormir con ella es lo que necesito.

— Está bien.

La ayudo a levantarse, caminamos hasta su habitación, apago la luz ella se acuesta y yo a su lado, da la vuelta yo detrás abrazándola muy pegada a mí.

— Duerme Ana.

— Igual tu.

Le doy un beso en la cabeza, el olor de su pelo me tranquiliza, es lo que más quiero en este mundo estar así con ella, siento que esta noche nos abrimos más, me contó lo que pasó, esa parte que ni en los antecedentes aparecía.

Cierro los ojos tomando su mano con la mía y así tratar de dormir.


	39. Conexion

Después de mucho vuelvo a sentir el calor en mi cuerpo, Ana acurrucada en mi, mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, dormí tan bien que no tengo ganas de levantarme en todo el día, ella sigue dormida, es tan natural, tan dulce.

Y mi pene traicionándome, haciéndose mas evidente lo feliz que se siente pegado al trasero de Ana.

Elle se despierta dándose la vuelta, estamos cara a cara.

— Buenos días.

— Buenos días, veo que dormiste muy bien.

Y señalando mi miembro erecto pegado a ella.

— Bastante bien, sobre todo después de lo que hablamos anoche.

— Si?

— Si..

— Entonces decidiste hablar con tu familia.

— Si Ana, mientras más pronto mejor, este domingo quiero hacerlo, voy a organizar un día familiar.

— Elliot va a estar?

— Si, después de todo es mi hermano, crecimos juntos, le diré a mi madre que lo invite yo no quiero hablar directamente con él.

— Lo siento Christian.

— ya hablamos de eso.

— Bueno es hora de levantarse..

— Si quieres levantarte? Podemos quedarnos unos minutos más así acostados.

La abrazo pegándola más a mi…tapándonos.

Escuchamos el grito de Teddy.

— Bueno sí, es hora de levantarnos.

Todas las mañana mi hijo está muy animado, no tenemos problemas para que se levante para ir a la escuela, le gusta mucho, es un niño muy sano y feliz.

Estoy muy contento que mi hijo sea así..

Vamos hasta donde está, y está todo blanco y harina por todo el pasillo.

— Que pasó aquí?

— Señor, el niño quiso ayudar a hacer el desayuno y se le cayó toda la harina y eso le fue gracioso que empezó a tirar por todos lados.

— Theodore ¿ Tú hiciste eso?

Aceptando con la cabeza.

— Bueno, no lo vuelvas a hacer, mira como dejaste todo hijo.

— Lo siento.

Haciendo puchero, y esos ojos azules como las de Ana, como no derretirme ante su mirada.

— Bien jovencito a darte un baño que tienes que ir a la escuela.

— No quiero ir papá.

— A ver.. a ver, si escuché bien, ¿ Por que?

— Ayer nos hicieron bailar y no me gustó, eso es de niñas..

Cruzando los brazos enojado.

— Bueno estoy segura que hoy no será lo mismo, vamos quiere que yo te ayude o tu papá.

— Los dos….

Nos reímos, es tan tierno quiere vernos juntos.

— bien, mientras mamá te ayuda a limpiarte buscaré tu ropa.

Terminamos de preparar a Teddy Luke está listo para llevarlo, tengo poco tiempo para prepararme también, lo que daría para que Ana entre conmigo a la ducha, tenerla cerca y no tocarla es difícil para mi.

Llegando a mi oficina, justo a tiempo, tres periodistas esperándome en la entrada, estos que nunca descansan?

_— __Señor Grey volvió con su ex esposa?_

_— __Es verdad que están de nuevo juntos?_

_— __Vive con usted?_

_— __Es verdad que quisieron matarla?_

Mierda eso es lo que quiero evitar, no quiero que hablen de su atentado.

_— __Anastasia lo engaño con su hermano no? ellos están juntos?_

Y ese idiota de donde salió, como se atreve a mencionarlos, de la rabia retrocedo y le quito la cámara golpeándolo, no me importa si después viene una demanda sobre mí, y los flashes de las cámaras dejándome ciego..

— Señor tranquilo, yo me encargo, no se ensucie las manos, está dando más pies a estos.

Taylor tiene razón..es lo que están buscando tratar de hacerme perder el control

— Esto, no se quedará así, Grey lo voy a demandar por esto.

levantándose del piso.

— Crees que te tengo miedo? Tengo cientos de abogados, y tú has venido aquí a provocarme, ahora vete… váyanse de aquí!, si no quieren terminar todos en la cárcel por invasión..

Taylor me ataja para no seguir con estos imbéciles que solo buscan una exclusiva y bingo! lo consiguieron, ya estaré en todos los noticieros y revistas tontas..

— Taylor llama a más seguridad no quiero ver a ninguno al salir, no sé de que soy capaz después de esta.

— Como usted diga señor.

El que mencionen a Ana y a Elliot me hirvió la sangre, estaba tan bien y ahora aparecen con esto, pero como es que saben todo, estaban espiándolos?

Ya estoy mas tranquilo..

El día es pesado, solo quiero que termine todo esto para regresar a la casa y ver a Ana, y contarle lo que pasó con estos paparazzi, para no tomarla de sorpresa, sé que dirán de todo por ella..

Seguimos con problemas en Grey Publishing, estuve descuidando tanto por metido en mis problemas..

— Welch, quiero que veas todo el sistema de GP (Grey Publishing), algún fallo debes encontrar ahí, quiero que hables con Barney y Ralph, si alguien está haciendo los desvíos debe ser alguien de ahí dentro y conozca todos los movimientos de entradas y salidas.

— Estaré trabajando en ello señor.

— Pero ya..Welch

— Así será señor.

Necesito a alguien de mi entera confianza que pueda hacerse cargo, yo con todos estos ya siento que me supera el trabajo, y dejar en manos supuestamente buenas, siempre hay algún fallo.

— Andrea, cancela las citas para esta tarde, tengo algo muy importante que hacer.

— Señor, también de los envíos a Dublín?

— Habla con Ros, ella es la encargada.

Es tan difícil encontrar a alguien como Ros, pero si sé de alguien que puede ayudarme con G.P

— Taylor no hay nadie por ahí?

— No señor, está limpio de paparazzi.

— Vamos a Escala.

Llegamos hasta el ascensor, el código del ático..

Veo a Ana, haciendo algo de ejercicio, con ese pantalón ajustado rojo, y esa musculosa blanca, está que me da un paro, pero también se me para lo que tengo entre las piernas…

Es tan sexy, esa mujer, no sé por cuantos segundos dejé de respirar.

— Christian, pensé que llegabas mas tarde.

— Vine más temprano.

Sin apartar mi mirada de sus pechos, con sudor.

— Christian! mira más hacia arriba.

— Perdón no puedo evitar mirarte, estás tan sexy así.

— Basta!..

— Ok, ok, no diré nada.

— Ana quiero hablar contigo de algo.

— Está bien pero, primero me daré un baño.

Oh..si igual yo, después de verla así necesitaré uno pero con hielo..

La sigo hasta su habitación, ella dejó la puerta medio abierta, estoy entre entrar y no entrar..

No aguanto quiero verla desnuda..

Abro despacio, la puerta del cuarto de baño ella no me ve pero yo si a ella, empieza a desnudarse mientras, carga el agua en la bañera, su piel brilla es perfecta, esos senos las piernas, su cadera quisiera poner mis manos en ella..

Estoy como piedra, sobre el pantalón estoy acariciándome, me siento un acosador, es mejor salir de aquí, antes de entrar y tomarla aunque ella no quiera..

Acabo de correrme, después de todo si necesito una ducha fría y enfriar mis pensamientos para lo que tengo que hablar con ella.

Una hora después la veo sentada en la biblioteca, con un libro.

— Ana podemos hablar?

— De que Christian.

— Ana, eres la persona que más confío en el planeta y sé que eres la única que podría hacerse cargo.

— De que hablas Christian, no entiendo.

— Lo que quiero decir es que quiero que te hagas cargo de Grey Publishing.

— Que?, yo? no puedo es demasiado..

— Ana, sé que puedes y puedes hacerlo adelante, hay problemas y hay gente que está haciendo mal su trabajo ahí, por favor, te necesito ahí, eres muy capaz de todo, además no sé si te acuerdas pero la compré para ti.

— Christian es demasiado, yo no puedo.

— Sí, puedes Ana y por favor dime que sí, eres la única en esto.

— Si me crees capaz de levantarlo?

— Ciegamente creo, Ana..

Se queda callada..

— Ana, dime algo sé que puedes.

— Está bien, lo haré Christian, además necesito hacer algo.

— Gracias…

La abrazo, con fuerzas sintiéndola tan cerca..

— Te necesito Ana, es mucha tentación para mi tenerte cerca.

— Christian, no sé.

— Bien, estaré en mi despacho, si necesitas algo.

— Yo estaré aquí.

Le doy una sonrisa, si la necesito tanto.

**Días después.**

**Domingo.**

Hoy por fin es el día que le diré todo mi pasado a mi familia, Ana está conmigo en esto, si no fuera por ella tal vez nunca me hubiera animado, ella es mi fuerza.

Estos días estuvimos más cerca, pero más como si fuéramos amigos, que es algo que no me gusta, cuando tengo pensamientos eróticos, imaginando que ella entra en mi cama de madrugada.

_Bueno basta Grey, no es momento de pensar en ella ahora._

Mis padres han llegado, Mia minutos después, ahora solo esperamos a Elliot, sigo queriendo romperle la cara pero trato de no pensar en ello, pero de ninguna manera lo quiero cerca de Ana, ni que respiren el mismo aire, se que soy un hombre muy celoso y aunque ya no estemos juntos aun siento celos mucho celos de quien puede estar cerca de ella.

Se abre las puertas del ascensor y es Elliot, trato de ahogar mis nervios y tratar de parecer normal y una reunión familiar.

— Buenas noches familia, me alegra que estén todos aquí.

— Hijo, estamos contentos de verte, y esta reunión ya nos hacía falta.

— Así, es mamá.

Ana se acerca a mi lado, pero me acerco mas a ella para que esté lo suficientemente lejos de Elliot, me comporto como un idiota, ya lo sé.

La cena estuvo muy tranquila, casi no mencionamos palabras, Anastasia a mi lado la vi algo incómoda, Elliot estaba frente a ella, pero al menos no vi esa mirada que la conozco bien, se siente rara..

El más feliz es Teddy, al ver a sus abuelos y tíos..

— Christian, nos invitaste por algo no es cierto?

— Así es Mia.

Con un suspiro Mia siempre da en el clavo ella me conoce muy bien.

— Oh, dios mío! Se reconciliaron?

— ¿Qué? mi mamá y mi papá están de nuevo juntos? BIEN!

Ana y yo nos ahogamos con el vino al mismo tiempo, Teddy feliz, pero no es eso, mi niño quiere a sus padres juntos….

— Teddy, porque no vas a abrir tus regalos, que tus abuelos trajeron.

— SI!

Doy señas a Taylor y Gail para que lo distraigan.

— Mia, no es eso que Christian quiere hablar.

— Lo siento Christian, Ana creo que metí la pata decir eso frente a Teddy.

— Ya hablaremos con él después.

Es difícil esto, no sé por donde empezar, Ana se da cuenta y me aprieta la mano sé que no estoy solo en esto.

— Como ustedes sabrán Elena ha muerto.

— Que?, no sabía

— Así es Elliot.

— Y bueno que tiene que ver lo que tienes que decirnos con Elene?

— Elliot déjalo hablar, por favor.

Ana con su dulce voz, que Elliot sé que está derretido.

— Todos estos años, sé que estuve siempre ausente y prácticamente no he sido parte de la familia.

— Christian, eres nuestro hijo y por supuesto que eres parte de esta familia, como puedes decir eso.

— Papá, por favor escúchame, todos escúchenme, como ustedes saben de mi relación con Elena desde que tenía quince años, yo al principio pensaba que ella me ayudaba.

Veo el rostro de culpa de mi madre, no se ha perdonado porque se sintió que me ha descuidado…

— Mamá, por favor no te pongas así, yo no quería sacar este tema pero siento que ya no puedo más, no he tenido paz con ustedes, yo les debo todo lo que soy, pero una parte de mí siempre estuvo solo, a oscuras he hecho cosas de las cuales ahora no me siento orgulloso.

— Explícate Christian.

— En eso estoy Mia, donde quiero llegar es que Elena me introdujo al mundo del BDSM a los quince..

Puedo ver el asombro de mi familia..

— Esa mujer a parte de abusar de ti, te hacia esas cosas Christian? por qué nunca nos dijiste y no te dejaste ayudar, mierda Christian! yo tenia que estar ahí para cuidarte..

— Elliot, no es algo que necesitaba ayuda, al contrario yo me sentía bien en eso, sentía que tenia el control.

— Dejándote dominar y golpear por una pedófila?

— Por favor déjenme terminar, después de terminar mi "relación" con Elena, empecé desde los veintiún años ir a clubes exclusivos, y cuando mas iba creciendo mi empresa, empecé a tener sumisas que Elena las traía para mí.

— Me parece escuchar al Christian que no conozco.

— Mia, por favor.

Ella se ve decepcionada de mí.

— Aun no termino.. por eso es que nunca me vieron con ninguna mujer las tenía bajo contrato, no quiero entrar en detalles, pero eso hacia con chicas morenas de pelo castaño, para sacar toda la rabia que tenia sobre mi madre biológica.

Al mencionar eso los ojos de mi familia mirándome ahora me ven con horror, mierda!

— ¿Que? o sea golpeabas a jovencitas que te recordaban a tu madre y después las follabas? Eres un enfermo Christian, ahora entiendo muchas cosas..

— ¡Elliot!, no es exactamente así, pero después de conocer a Ana..

— Espera, espera.. Anastasia tu eres del tipo de chica que Christian describe tu eras?..

— ¡NO MIA!... Ana jamás fue mi sumisa, ella ni sabia de mi estilo cuando nos conocimos, sí tuve intenciones de hacerla parte, pero ella era tan inocente tan especial, que me enamoré de ella, le conté todo de mi, y aun así ella se quedó conmigo.

— Anastasia, no puedo creer, entonces tú te dejaste golpear y manipular por Christian? pero claro.. por eso es que él no quería hijos, te pidió que abortaras a Teddy te abandonó y después lo perdonaste…

Mierda Elliot está agotando mi paciencia…

— Cállate Elliot y no le hables así a Ana!..

— Elliot, Christian jamás me hizo daño.

— No te ha hecho daño?, mírate Anastasia todo lo que pasaste, tu no has sido feliz con él, y lo defiendes.. no ves?

Ella empieza a llorar, mis padres están mudos.

— Esa vida lo dejé desde que conocí a Anastasia, soy un hombre distinto ahora sé lo que es el amor, y adoro a mi hijo, también por el amor que le tengo a mi familia es que ahora me estoy abriendo.

— No sé que decirte Christian, estoy sin palabras, ese estilo de relación jamás entendí, como se podía dejar manejar y controlar a una persona por su propio placer, un sádico disfrutar del dolor?

— Mia, tu siempre serás mi hermanita, te adoro.

Quiero abrazarla pero ella se aleja..

— Christian no, siento que no te conozco, creo que tendré que leer un poco más sobre el BDSM, a ver si te encuentro algo para entenderte.

— Mia, no lo hagas

— Yo me voy, no quiero escuchar mas este teatro de autocompasión, por cierto hermano por que ahora?, siempre fuimos unidos y tu jamás confiaste en mi, yo por más distraído que era en esa época podría ayudarte, en parte como dije me siento culpable, soy el mayor y tenia que cuidarte, de las garras de esa pedófila enferma, pero jamás nos dimos cuenta de nada.

No se que decirle, tal vez tenga razón pero nadie podía ayudarme, yo estaba ciego.

— Espera Elliot voy contigo.

Mia y Elliot se van, no es que no me esperaba esto pero sí me siento mal..

— Yo los dejo hablar tranquilo, iré a ver a Teddy.

Me quedo solo con mis padres, siguen sin decirme nada..

— Por favor digan algo, estoy por volverme loco.

Mi padre se sirve whisky

— Y que quieres que digamos?, que fallamos como padres? Nuestro hijo desde los quince años ha estado metido en eso..estamos tratando de procesar todo esto.

— Por qué jamás dejaste que te ayudemos Christian? fuiste por el camino más fácil, esa mujer te usó

— lo sé.. tarde en darme cuenta, Perdónenme por favor fui, un mal hijo.

Estoy tan mal, las lagrimas me traicionan, si hay algo que odio es ver llorar a mi madre, cuando era mas joven ella lo hacia cada vez que me metía en problemas, y ahora por decepción. Por eso siempre me odie a mi mismo..

Me arrodillo frente a ellos es lo menos que puedo hacer por ellos..

— Christian sé que esto va a sonar cruel pero, que harías si a Teddy le pasara lo mismo como reaccionarías?

— Me muero mamá, sentiría que algo fallé como padre.

— Así, nos sentimos así me siento, yo pasaba mucho tiempo en el hospital y si te descuidé..

— No mamá, no es tu culpa, yo así fui..

De solo pensar en mi hijo, ahora entiendo lo que ellos sienten..

— Christian sé que ahora eres otro hombre, si Ana tuvo que ver y mucho estaremos en deuda con ella eternamente, sigues siendo nuestro hijo, pero ahora mismo no sé que decirte.

— Lo sé mamá.

— Nos vamos Christian, es tarde, sabes que te deseamos lo mejor.

— Gracias papá.

Si en parte me siento bien en decirle todo a mi familia, la reacción de ellos es normal, Mia y Elliot, mierda! no quería que esto termine así…

Camino por el pasillo, recogiendo los juguetes tirados de Teddy, voy a su habitación Ana está con el viéndolo dormir.

Me acerco despacio para no despertarlo.

— Ana estás bien?

— Si, tu como estas?

Con un suspiro largo — No lo sé Ana, viste la reacción de Mia.

— Dales tiempo.

Salimos de la habitación de nuestro hijo, caminamos por el gran salón donde está el piano, apago las luces y me siento en el piso mirando la ciudad.

Ella se sienta a mi lado..

— No me gustó como Elliot te dijo esas cosas, él está enamorado de ti Ana.

— No sé exactamente que siente Elliot por mi, pero lo que dijo, él no entiende ni sabe por todo lo que pasamos, eso solo tu y yo lo sabemos.

— Alguna vez te arrepentiste de conocerme?

— Sí varias veces, pero si no te hubiera conocido no tendría a mi niño precioso.

Riéndose, es tan sincera.

— Yo no me arrepiento, eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme.

Ella solo me mira.

— Vas a quedarte aquí toda la noche?

— Después de esto no podré dormir.

— Estas triste Christian, quisiera poder ayudarte, me quedaré aquí contigo si necesitas hablar desahogarte, te escucho.

— Necesito sentirme amado Ana..

— ¿Qué?

— Miénteme..

— No entiendo Christian.

— Dime que me amas, y hazme el amor, solo por esta noche, y ya después si no quieres volver a estar conmigo lo voy a entender, pero te necesito, no es solo sexo.

— Christian yoo..

— Entiendo, es una locura..

Me levanto para ir a mi habitación.

— Está bien. En voz baja.

— Que dijiste Anastasia?

— Que sí, si haré el amor contigo esta noche y no pensaré en el después.

Me dejó helado eso..

— Ven..

La tomo de la mano llevándola conmigo, apago la luz solo la luz de la noche alumbra y la luna..no es del todo oscuro poniendo una luz de lámpara suave… estoy nervioso.

—¿ Estás segura?

— Sí.

Tomándome por sorpresa pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello besándome, susurrando — Te deseo.

Todo mi cuerpo se entrega a ella, soy suyo y de nadie más, ella puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera..

Nos besamos de lento a apasionado, mis manos tiemblan, apretándole el culo redondo por mi, y sintiendo como mi miembro está como una roca por ella, nuestras lenguas hacen el amor, es tan deliciosa, la extrañaba tanto..

— No tienes idea como extrañaba esto.

— Igual yo..

Nos seguimos besando, sin soltarnos nos aferramos más hasta llegar a la cama, dando unas vueltas hasta quedar sobre ella, con mis piernas abro las de ella, hasta sentirnos mas cerca, me quita la camisa despacio, sigo yo con la de ella, le beso el hombro, lamiéndolos, hasta llegar al cuello chuparle, inhalando el olor de su pelo, es ella, es mi Ana, ya mi polla está por salir solo, está impaciente por estar dentro de ella..

Enrosca sus pies por mi cintura y moviéndose, frotándose por mi…mis manos acaricia sus senos perfectos, le quito todo lo de arriba hasta dejarla al descubierto ante mis ojos, sus pezones se pusieron duros a mi tacto, paso mi nariz por uno y empiezo a lamer para luego empezar a chuparlos…

Sigo pero me detengo para seguir bajando, para quitarle también lo de abajo, solo se queda en bragas…

Ella me ayuda a quitarme el pantalón, dejándome solo en bóxer, cambiamos de posición ella queda arriba ahora, subiendo y sentarse sobre mi polla, olvidé como se respira que lo estoy haciendo por la boca.. ella empieza a chuparme los labios bajando por el mentón el cuello bajando por el hombro y mis pezones, besa mis cicatrices hasta el ombligo y para.

Se acomoda y empieza a frotar su vagina por mi pene, siento como sus bragas están húmedas mojando mi bóxer.

— Ana, estás matándome.

— Quiero ir lento..

Sigue el mismo ritmo, si estoy agonizando de pasión..

— Ana si sigues así me voy a correr, y quiero estar dentro de ti..

— Mmm aguanta un poco más..

— ufffff….

De un tiro me quita todo lo que llevo puesto y ella se quita las bragas, juega con la cabeza de mi miembro doloroso por su entrada.

Hasta que por fin lo mete, se sienta en el, quedándose, es tan jugoso, suave y apretada estoy delirando, se siente tan bien..

— Ana…

— Si….

Empieza a moverse hacia delante y atrás, mierda! esto es intenso…

— Vamos más rápido..

La ayudo a subir y bajar, ese ruido que hacemos al chocar nuestros sexos es un sonido tan bello, sin salir de ella me siento poniéndola abajo tomándole de la mano subiendo de cada lado hacia arriba, aumentando de ritmo, cada choque ella empieza a gritar..

— Ya casi llego, ven conmigo nena.. iré más duro…

Aumento mas de ritmo y siento como todo bombea fuera de mi polla, ella también conmigo, no quiero sacarlo, hasta que salga la ultima gota…

— Wow Ana, es … único esto..

— Lo sé…no puedo hablar…

Empezamos a reinos..

Nos besamos…hasta que salgo de ella, toda la leche saliendo de su interior.. ella fue mía de nuevo es mía otra vez, estoy feliz… estoy contento de ver como sale mi semilla de ella... soy el único que puedo dejarla así..

Hasta que pienso con la cabeza y no con la polla..

— Mierda!...Ana, lo hicimos sin protección.

— Lo sé, no te preocupes estoy en control de natalidad..

Me quedo con la boca abierta…

— Christian antes de estar de alta del hospital hablé con la doctora Greene..

El alivio me entró eso quiere decir que hace poco, lo empezó…

Le doy un beso en la frente, ella me devuelve el beso..se levanta, y entro en pánico.

— Dónde vas?

— Christian voy al baño.

Señalando lo que hay entre sus piernas escurriendo..

— No vayas, y ven que aun podemos seguir otra segunda ronda.

— Otra ronda? Puedes?

— MMm podemos apostar…

La estiro a mi lado abriéndole las piernas penetrándola, estoy totalmente listo de nuevo…

— Sigue así Christian..

— Te gusta?

— Me encanta.. más rápido por favor.

— Como tu quieras.. agárrate fuerte por mi..

La beso, mientras me hundo más a ella.. voy a durar poco…ya no aguanto..

Ella grita… — Ahhhhh..

— Siiiiiii…

Mi polla latiendo dentro de ella hasta liberarse completamente.

Me retiro de ella, y la beso tiernamente.

— ¿Te ayudo a limpiarte?

Vamos al baño juntos a limpiarnos, fue increíble lo que hicimos..

Regreso a la cama. — Duerme conmigo Ana.

Ella acepta con la cabeza, pone una de mis camisas, y se acuesta a mi lado.

— y si dormimos completamente desnudos?

— Si?

Se quita mi camisa y se acerca para que yo la abrace, estamos desnudos y así dormiremos, ella da la vuelta y moviendo su culo por mi.. estoy de nuevo teniendo otra erección mier…

— MMM Señor Grey otra ronda?

Mordiéndose el labio..

— Jesucristo Anastasia…. SI!

* * *

**Creo que este ha sido uno de los capítulos mas largos jejej y voy a tratar de hacerlo mas así..espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que opinan..**

**Saludos**


	40. siguiente

**ANASTASIA**

Despierto y me siento mareada, hace calor mucho calor, estoy pegada a Christian, de pensar en lo que pasó anoche, tengo una sonrisa en la cara, ya ni recuerdo las veces que lo hicimos empezamos con tres seguidos, pero nos despertábamos y seguíamos y así hasta casi amanecer…

Todavía falta algunas cosas que recordar, pero ya casi lo tengo todo, como es que Christian y yo llegamos, hasta aquí, si nos lastimamos mucho.

Anoche no fue bueno, él quedó destrozado al ver a sus padres y sus hermanos mirándolo mal, sobre todo siento por Elliot, él me habló mal pero tampoco tenia ningún derecho de hablarme así, no voy a negar que me sentí incómoda con él, no dejaba de mirarme, no voy a negar que tenerlo cerca algo en mí pasó algo que no puedo explicarlo, no sé si tiene que ver porque nos acostamos, pero la conexión que tuve con Christian anoche ni lo puedo describir, sé que aun lo amo y él me ama.

El sigue dormido es tan sexy, hasta dormido me siento atraída por él, recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo me da un cosquilleo que lo deseo de nuevo, pero estoy un poco adolorida, de tanto darle, siento que me arden las mejillas de solo mirar la cama como lo dejamos.

— Mmm buenos días..

— Buenos días…

**CHRISTIAN**

Despertar al lado de esta mujer es lo más hermoso, hace que mis heridas sanen, es nuevamente mía, ahora si nadie dejare que me la quite, haré todo para que ella me acepte de nuevo.

—Como dormiste?

—Estás bromeando? Lo que menos hicimos fue dormir..

— Tienes razón, aún tienes fuerzas?

— No estarás diciendo para continuar Christian?, mira la hora que es y si mal no recuerdo hoy empiezo a trabajar.

— Ana, estas segura que quieres empezar desde hoy? , quiero que estés completamente bien.

— Estoy bien Christian, si no hago algo voy a volverme loca.

— Como quieras..

Doy vueltas hasta quedar sobre ella, y besarla como si mi vida dependiera de ese beso..

— Si seguimos así, no vamos a salir de este cuarto.

— Está bien, vamos a la ducha?

— Christian si entramos a la ducha dudo que salgamos..

— Tienes razón.. te quiero.

Salgo de la cama, ella también, y se queda mirando la cama..

— Creo que la Gail se encargará.

— Es evidente lo que pasó aquí.

— Ana, por favor a estas alturas es obvio que todos saben que pasamos la noche juntos.

Mi Ana no ha cambiado, aun sigue algo tímida, siempre me gustó eso de ella..

— Buenos días Taylor.

— Buenos días señor.

Taylor y Gail se dieron cuenta de la sonrisa en mi cara, estoy feliz a pesar de la noche que tuve con mi familia.

— ¿Novedades?

— No, señor de lo que ya sabe..

Lo dice discretamente para que Ana no se de cuenta.

— Bien.

— Pero señor, tiene que ver esto.

Me pasa un periódico, donde hay fotografías yo golpeando al periodista, rompiendo su cámara..

— Ja! Ahora resulta que soy el malo de la película, que falta de imaginación para decir estas tonterías.

— Estas bien Christian?

— Si, son estos paparazzi que no dejan de atormentarme.

Le paso el articulo donde hablan pésimo de mí.

— Dios mío Christian, es verdad esto?

— En parte sí, ese idiota me provocó, pero es lo que menos me importa.

Me acerco a Ana y le doy un beso en los labios..

— Papá besaste a mamá?

Teddy sorprendido por lo que acabo de hacer.

— Si hijo..

Al menos esta vez no me reclama, como la primera vez que lo hice, cuando nos conocimos.

Esta vez no hay paparazzi cerca, espero me dejen en paz por un buen tiempo, pero estoy seguro que estarán detrás de Anastasia y Elliot, mierda! uno no puede estar en paz…

Llamo a Mia pero no me contesta, ella está decepcionada de mi, quisiera volver al tiempo y hacerlo todo bien y arreglar mi vida que ha sido un desastre, pero pensándolo si no era como era yo, tal vez jamás hubiera dado con Anastasia, a estas alturas seriamos dos personas desconocidas, será que el destino quiso que yo pase por todo esto para que yo sea lo que soy ahora? y también dar con Anastasia y tener a mi hijo?, no lo sé esto es tan confuso, como es que estoy aquí parado mirando desde lo mas alto del GEH.

Mis padres tampoco me han llamado, no me animo a hacerlo yo, porque tengo miedo que no quieran saber de mi, entiendo que estén dolidos por todo.

Y en Elliot bueno,.. la verdad no quiero hablar con él.

Me pregunto como le estará yendo a Ana, sé que ella puede hacerse cargo de G.P, aunque ella no quiera, quiero dárselo es capaz de manejarlo, hasta todas mis empresas le regalaría, soy capaz de todo por ella, todo lo que tengo no es nada si ella no está a mi lado.

Solo quiero que sea la hora de salir, me siento como un chico esperando la hora del recreo, solo para ver a mi amor, llamo a Luke para saber si Anastasia está bien, no la quiero llamar por que no quiero parecer un pesado, como lo hacia en el pasado, siempre me preocupo por ella pero ella necesita su espacio, soy un loco del control, que si por mi fuera la tendría siempre conmigo sin salir solo para que no le pase nada, pero sobre todo que ningún hombre la vea, pero eso no esta bien, seria enfermo de mi parte.

Estoy que exploto de amor por ella, ¿hasta ese punto uno puede llegar a enamorarse?.

Todavía tengo el planeador que Ana me dio, siempre que lo veo la recuerdo, y no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ella, gran susto nos llevamos cuando tuvo el accidente, si pensé que la perdía para siempre.

En casi seis años, el cambio que hubo en mi vida, el giro, creo que no soy ni la sombra que era antes, la llegada de mi hijo me hizo ver de otra manera, aunque me he tardado cuatro años en conocerlo, y ser papá es lo mejor que puede pasar…

Mia en una de sus bromas, me dijo que ya puedo escribir un libro, pero si no tengo a Ana, no puedo..

Hablando de Mia, ella está por casarse y no me ha dicho cuando será, sé que es pronto, tal vez ya no me quiere como padrino, la entiendo.

**Elliot.**

— ¿ Cómo te llamas?

— Jazmín.

— Bien vámonos.

Me siento mal, mal por mi hermano como pude ser tan ciego durante esos años, si tenia que darme cuenta lo que esa mujer hacia con él.

Pero ya es tarde, él lo superó y está bien ahora, bien que estoy seguro que Ana y Christian se reconciliaron, estoy celoso muy celoso, anoche le confesé todo a Mia que estoy enamorado de Anastasia y lo que paso entre nosotros, ella lo tomó bien, hasta me dijo que ya lo sabia, mi mirada lo decía todo, me aconsejó olvidarme de ella, porque siempre será de Christian, a pesar de estar enojada con él, ella lo quiere, Christian fue su favorito y no me enoja eso siempre lo supe, tiene razón en sacarme de la cabeza Anastasia, pero lo que estoy haciendo es todo lo contrario, estoy saliendo con una chica parecida a ella, estoy convirtiéndome en Christian, saliendo con chicas morenas, y de ojos claros de alguna forma veo en ella a Anastasia, de pronto me dejaron de gustar rubias, no es justo para esta chica, llevarla conmigo solo porque pienso en Anastasia…

Me siento un desastre..

— Eh..Jazmín, perdóname, no puedo.

— Que no puedes que?

— Hacer esto.

— No sé de que hablas, pero me gusta tu compañía, no digo que tengamos sexo solo pasarla bien, déjame ser tu amiga.

— Soy un idiota sabes?

— No, no lo eres.

— Si lo soy.

— No hables así de ti mismo y deja de ser un cobarde, sé que estas así por una mujer, porque no vas por ella, y le dices todo lo que sientes..

— Es que no entiendes, ese es el problema que ella no me quiere, está enamorada de mi hermano, siempre fue de él.

— Bueno entonces es caso perdido, salud.

Brindamos, por eso, si me siento un idiota, pero es linda esta mujer, me acerqué a ella porque desde lejos es parecida a Anastasia, solo que esta, tiene ojos verdes….

**ANASTASIA..**

No sé si pueda con esto, si Christian tenia razón alguien se ha estado aprovechando y sacarle jugo, pedí que me traigan todo para ver, no entiendo mucho de esto pero no hace falta ser un profesional en negocios para ver las faltas, puede que tome unos cursos, trabajar hace que no piense mucho, me distrae.

Tengo que hacer algo, no sé si Christian esté de acuerdo, en renovar a los personales, la verdad no me siento cómoda con algunos de aquí, la indemnización será bueno para ellos no pueden negarse, así evitar demanda alguna, pero necesito un buen asesor, si hablaré con Christian esta noche.

**CHRISTIAN**

Por fin, ahora puedo ir a verlos, extrañaba tanto esto, salir del trabajo y solo pensar que estará Ana y Teddy esperándome.

Al entrar veo a Teddy jugando y los juguetes esparcidos por todos lados, si se nota que en esta casa hay niños.

Camino con cuidado para no pisar ningún juguete, la ultima vez que lo hice sin mirar estaba descalzo, y tuve una cortada profunda al pisar uno de los coches pequeños.

— papa!

— Hola pequeño..

— Te extrañé..

— Y yo a ti, y tu mamá donde está?

— Está, en su cuarto está triste y está llorando.

Que le habrá pasado…voy por ella, y sí la veo triste, si estuvo llorando.

— Ana, que pasó?, estás bien?, dime si alguien te hizo esto lo voy a matar si fue en GP.

— No, no es nada de eso Christian, solo estoy sensible, estoy en mis días.

— Ana, no me digas eso, te conozco y no es por eso, habla conmigo..

— Está bien, estaba hablando con Teddy me contó que una compañerita va a tener un hermanito y que pronto llegará, entonces Teddy me preguntó porque su hermanito no llegó, y eso me puso triste pensar en el bebé que perdimos.

— no sé que decirte Ana, no quiero verte así..

Me acerco a ella y la abrazo..

— Me siento tan bien en tus brazos Christian.

Le beso en la frente..

— Bueno vamos a jugar con Teddy..

Salimos y vemos a Teddy con mas juguetes tirados hizo una fila de coches, muy inteligente mi niño..

Y así pasamos tiempo con nuestro hijo, con él nos olvidamos de todos los problemas…

Lo acostamos, para que duerma es tarde para él..

— ¿Has hablado con tu familia hoy?

— No, ellos no me han llamado, quise hacerlo yo pero no me animé, pero si llamé a Mia y no me contestó.

— Dale tiempo.

— Eso haré..

Le tomo de la barbilla y la beso suavemente.. ella me responde con el beso

— Vamos a la cama..

— Mmm, te recuerdo que estoy…

— No me importa lo sabes..

— No Christian..

— Está bien, quiero dormir contigo ¿puedo?

Ella sonríe, y me invita para ir a la cama..

* * *

**Ya capitulo 40, vamos y aun queda mucho...gracias a todos por apoyar, de verdad ustedes me dan animo para seguir..**

**=)**


	41. pequeño huésped

Despierto y mis ojos directamente por Anastasia, ella sigue dormida aun no sé nuestra situación no hemos hablado, pero si el sexo sigue siendo increíble… ya pasaron cinco días de que hablé con mi familia, ayer mi padre me llamó solo para preguntarme como estoy, eso ya es un avance creo, pero no he sabido nada de Elliot ni Mia.

— Mmmm, ¿estás mirándome?

Ella da la vuelta y quedamos de frente.

— Sí, lo hermosa que eres.

Mira que hora es, y sube en mi.

— Wow..esto extrañaba.

— Pásame tus manos..

Lo llevo con ella, y lo pone arriba de la cabeza, cada lado, ella se acuesta sobre mi, nuestro pecho juntos, creo saber lo que hará, de solo pensar, ya tengo una gran erección bajo su vientre..

Ella se mueve y se sube más, sentarse hasta meterlo dentro…

— Lo haremos rápido, tenemos cosas que hacer hoy..

Quiero tocarla, pero ella me tiene de la mano, siento como mis bolas chocan contra ella, no tardaré en terminar, aumenta de ritmo arriba y abajo, bajo mi mirada para verla y es hermosa estamos mojados, gritando su nombre encuentro mi liberación en ella, sale de mi y derramando mi leche fuera de ella, me siento en el paraíso…

mientras recuperamos el aliento, nos quedamos en la cama.

Al ducharnos, lo hacemos por separado para no perder más tiempo porque se nos hace tarde, ella tiene que salir y yo sigo con trabajo pendiente, por estar pensando en ella no he podido concentrarme ni cerrar unos contratos..

**Horas ****después..**

Parecía eterno, el saber que Ana estará esperándome y Teddy, hace que quiera llegar a mi casa lo más rápido..

— Ros nos vemos el lunes..

— Nos vemos Christian.

Me llega un mensaje de Ana diciendo que no me moleste por algo que hizo, que cuando llegue a Escala hablaría conmigo.

No sé de que trata, per dijo algo de un cambio, me imagino que algo quiere hacer con el apartamento, ella puede hacer lo que quiera..

Salimos y Taylor me espera, le digo para pasar por una florería para llevarle a Anastasia flores, compre tulipanes blanco, la amo tanto y ella me ha perdonado tantas veces, ojala ella se quede conmigo para siempre.., no sé si hablar de esto hoy o llevarla a un lugar romántico, pero por ahora estas flores, no quiero presionarla para que regrese conmigo.

Llego al piso, y todo está en silencio, ni a Gail no veo, ¿ dónde estarán todos? Empiezo a buscarlos, hasta llegar a la habitación de invitados donde escucho a Teddy reír, entro y lo que veo me deja con la boca abajo..

— Mira papi, mami trajo para mi hermanito!

— ¿QUE?

Veo a Ana, con un bebé en sus brazos, debe ser como de seis o siete meses no sé mucho de bebés.

— Teddy, ya vengo hablaré con tu papá..

Estoy en shock, que hace Ana con un bebé y de dónde lo trajo..

Ana pasa el bebé a Gail para que lo cuide..

— Ana..

— Christian, perdón que me tome el atrevimiento de traer a ese bebé aquí, no tenia a nadie que lo cuide mientras, sus padres era mis vecinos , ellos murieron en la explosión, otra vecina lo estaba cuidando mientras buscaban a su familia que puedan hacerse cargo de él, ya encontraron a sus abuelos en tres días estarán aquí, y la señora que lo estaba cuidando, su hijo enfermó y tuvo que viajar y me pidió de favor que me quede con Matt unos días, no te preocupes es legal que esté conmigo.

— Ana, no sé que decirte, está bien, entonces tendremos un pequeño huésped.

— Si, gracias, y lo que dijo Teddy él entendió mal, pensó que traje para su hermanito ya le expliqué que solo estará unos días con nosotros.

Ana tiene un corazón increíble, cuidar a ese bebé mientras llega su familia ella es un amor…

— Bueno, preséntame a Matt.

Gail me lo da, es hermoso el bebé pelo rubio de ojos azules, como las de Ana solo que él los tiene un poco mas oscuro, me regala su sonrisa sin dientes, esto me perdí de Teddy no lo vi a esa edad, no sé lo que es tener un bebé en brazos, de Mia me acuerdo pero no es lo mismo yo era un niño.

— ¿Y aquí dormirá?

— Sí, pero me quedaré con él, es un bebé y podría rodar y caerse quise comprarle una cuna, pero ya era tarde, mañana veré lo necesario, aunque solo esté unos días con nosotros quiero que esté seguro.

— Tienes razón, te ayudare a comprar mañana.

— Gracias Christian, no sabía como tomarías esto, honestamente pensé que te enojarías.

Enojarme?

— No Ana, como voy a enojarme por esto, eres una gran mujer.

Besándole la frente, el bebé se queda mirándome.

— Hola amiguito, estos días seremos amigos.

Y otra vez se ríe, como si entendiera lo que le digo, paso a Matt con Gail y empieza a llorar..

— Creo que le caes bien Christian.

Será posible?

Lo tomo de Gail y se calla

— Oh..ya veo.

— Puedo alzarlo papá?

— No sé Teddy, es un poco pesado para ti, puede caerse de ti.

— No pasará nada Christian..

Teddy se sienta en la cama y pongo a Matt en sus brazos.

Él está feliz, ya lo quiere para su hermanito..

Los dejo, me doy una ducha rápida para leerle un cuento a Teddy..

_El primer Vuelo.._

_—__Una joven gaviota se paró al borde del acantilado; le daba miedo volar. Dio una carrerita y movió las alas. Pero el mar se veía enorme allá abajo y estaba segura de que sus alitas no la sostendrían. Así que dio media vuelta y fue a cobijarse en el nido donde había nacido..._

Al terminar el cuento se quedó dormido..

Busqué a Ana y ella también quedó dormida con el bebé, me imagino que así ella se veía con Teddy a esa edad, sus manitas pequeñas, me hubiera encantado ver a Ana con otro bebé así, si esa mujer no aparecía todo seria distinto..

Ni tiempo tuve de darle las flores que le traje.

Los puse en agua y lo llevo hasta ella, no la despierto solo le dejo una nota que es para ella y cuanto la sigo amando.

Voy a mi habitación y trato de dormir, ya extraño a Ana en mi cama.

Despierto y contesto la llamada, es de mi madre no dudo en contestar, estoy feliz de que por fin me hable.

Voy con Ana y ya está despierta, cambiando al bebé se ve tan hermosa…

Ella me ve y se acerca dándome un beso en los labios.

— Gracias. Susurrando

— ¿Por que?

— Por las flores.

— Todo por ti.

Ella solo sonríe..

— Ana, mi madre quiere que esta noche vaya a su casa, mi familia quiere hablar conmigo.

— Está bien, me quedaré con los niños.

— Los niños, suena bien eso, pero quiero que vengan conmigo.

— Christian no estoy segura, Matt.

— Ana, no importa podemos llevarlo con nosotros, ah..y no te preocupes Luke ya trajo lo que necesitas para el bebé, pañales y todas esas cosas.

Gail y Taylor tienen el día libre, no estoy seguro pero creo que Taylor le pedirá que se case con él.

Preparamos todo para ir a la casa de mis padres, estoy nervioso, de nuevo verlos después de todo.

Al llegar a la mansión nos recibe mi padre, Mia y detrás mi madre, siempre emocionada cada vez que me ve.

—¿ Y ese bebé?

Pregunta mi padre sorprendido.

— Se llama Matthew

Teddy aclarándole a su abuelo. Y se quedan todos mirándonos.

— Ana, bienvenida.

Ella le explica a mi familia de como es que el bebé se está quedando con nosotros, será solo hasta mañana, Teddy se puso algo triste, ya se estaba encariñando con él.

Vamos a la sala de estar, mis padres no sabían de donde empezar hablarme, y para ser sinceros yo tampoco, pero sin decir nada ellos me abrazaron, dijeron que me amaban y no importaba lo que había pasado.

Hablé con Mia, hacia tiempo que no la abrazaba, es la misma de siempre, si estuvo molesta por lo que hice pero ella me sigue queriendo..

Mia se casa la próxima semana, ella se ve feliz y yo con ella.

Volvemos a Escala, llevo a Teddy conmigo, lo llevo a su cuarto y Ana al bebé.

— Ya están dormidos, quieres una copa?

— Ya he bebido demasiado Christian.

Apago las luces, me acerco a Ana le hablo al oído para irnos al cuarto, quiero estar con ella esta noche…


	42. beso publico

Ana está dormida en mis brazos, me levanto despacio y no despertarla, voy por un vaso con agua, paso por la habitación de Teddy duerme tranquilo, cierro la puerta y paso a la otra habitación donde duerme el pequeño bebé, veo que se despertó, solo estará hasta mañana y veo como Ana se ha encariñado con él.

Voy y lo subo en mis brazos está algo inquieto no sé que hacer con él, tal vez tenga hambre o mojado, no sé que hacer, si despierto a Ana? bueno no quiero despertarla se ve tan linda cuando duerme.

Lo veo y está seco, vi como Ana le preparaba el biberón, hago lo mismo, le doy y se ve contento.

Sigo pensando que esto me perdí de Teddy, se siente tan bien alimentar a un bebé, son tan tiernos, indefensos.

Ya casi lo agarra él solo, es muy listo, se ha tomado todo..

— Oh.. mira veo que te gustó amiguito, bueno es hora de que duermas de nuevo.

Empieza a jugar con el botón de mi pijama.

Veo que está bien despierto y no piensa dormir.

Doy vuelta y veo a Ana apoyada por la puerta mirándome como lo cargo e intento hacer dormir a Matt.

— Te ves hermoso.

— No más que tu..

Ella lo toma y como magia se queda dormido.. lo acuesta.

— ¿Volvemos a la cama?

— No sé..

— Vamos..

Le llevo de la mano, la apoyo por la pared besándola hasta llegar a la habitación, aparto el edredón ella entra a la cama yo subo al otro lado.

Tomando un suspiro.

— Ana eres como un ángel, si no fuera por ti no estaría así como estoy, soy otra persona, no sé que seria de mi si no te hubiera conocido.

— Eres bueno Christian, siempre lo fuiste, solo que tú no lo veías.

— De todos modos, gracias..

Mordiéndome los labios, me acerco a ella para besarla..

Sus labios son suaves, me gusta como es.

Ella enreda sus dedos por mi pelo, solo ella hace sentirme así de bien cuando hace eso.. este beso se pone mas caliente, tanto que nuestras lenguas empiezan a bailar.

— Christian que estamos haciendo.

— Tú que crees.

Empiezo a reír..

— ¡Christian! me refiero a nosotros.

— No sé Ana, yo te quiero conmigo.

— Ni yo sé..

— Entonces no hablemos, y mejor nos quitamos la ropa.

Sin romper nuestro profundo beso, le quito lo que lleva puesto.. que en realidad es una de mis camisas, le queda perfecto.

— No me cansaré jamás de besarte.

Bajo a sus muslos, tiene mojada las bragas, masajeando con los dedos jugando sobre la tela.

— Me encanta como hueles Ana.

— Christian, ya…

— Ya nena..

Le quito las bragas, lo tengo en mi mano, subo sobre ella besándola y dándole mordiscos en el cuello, lo sigo haciendo, espero Ana no se enoje cuando vea que le dejé algo de chupones, pero no me importa ella es mía.

— Vamos Christian no me hagas esperar.

— Wow, estás exigente

— Por ti…

Mierda ella mordiéndome la oreja, y susurrándome.. eso fue caliente.

No pienso dos veces, hasta liberarme de mi bóxer, masajeando mi polla por su clítoris, ella clava sus uñas por mi espalda, entro en ella lentamente, puedo sentir su humedad en mí, resbaloso apretado.

La cama es chica a comparación al recorrido que le estamos dando.

Sin salir de ella, volteamos y sin dejar de besarnos, no hace calor, pero sudamos, con cada embestida puedo ver en sus ojos, el brillo que extrañaba verla...

Ya no aguanto más, estoy casi corriéndome pero sigo disfrutando estar dentro de ella

— Ahhhhh…

Con mi polla corriéndose dentro de ella, quedo dormido..

Despierto con un sonido de alarma, dormí bastante bien, mi pene semi erecto pegado al sexo de Ana, quede dormido prácticamente dentro de ella, pero de solo pensarlo cobra más vida de lo que ya está, ella se da cuenta de que hay algo entre su entrepierna.

— Mmm dormiste bien?

Pregunta animada.

— Muy bien diría yo.

Le doy un beso suave en los labios, ella se levanta y va para darse una ducha, verla desnuda es la mejor vista.

Ana le da de comer a Matt, hace pucheros y escupiendo todo me distrae como se pone a jugar con sus dedos y balbucea..

— Mami yo no quiero que Matt se vaya.

— Tiene a sus abuelitos, así como tu tienes a tus abuelos, Matt también tiene y ellos quieren cuidar de él.

— Pero ya no lo volveré a ver.

— Veremos si lo visitamos en vacaciones.

— ¿Si?

— Si, hablaremos con sus abuelos.

— Siiii..

Teddy será un buen hermano, ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Planeando tener otro hijo? Pero solo quiero si es con Ana, y ella no quiero que esté con otro hombre.

Ana aun no me dio una respuesta, quiero que seamos de nuevo pareja, hasta ahora solo somos pareja sexual, no me quejo es lo mejor con ella, pero quiero asegurarme que estará solo conmigo, quiero algo más.

Este ''mas'' es lo que hace años yo no quería, y ahora es todo lo que deseo, las vueltas que da la vida, y aquí estoy sentado, con mi hijo y Ana, mi ex esposa..

Otra vez parecemos una familia, voy a buscar a Ana ella habla por teléfono está de un lado a otro es como si estuviera nerviosa, con quién estará hablando.

— Ana estás bien?

— Sí..

con voz entre cortada

— Ana dime la verdad, con quién estaban hablando.

— Elliot.

En voz baja.

— QUE?, que quería contigo, es por él que no estás completamente conmigo?, contéstame ANA!

— No!, Christian estás exagerando.

Como me puede decir eso, sé que Elliot está loco por ella, mentalmente cuento hasta diez, no puedo perder el control, y discutir con ella.

— Está bien, no te haré más preguntas.

— Christian, Elliot me llamó, solo para hablar, saber como estoy, y por qué no le había dicho nada.

— No te puede reclamar nada Ana, él no es nada de ti.

— No, y no me hables así Christian.

— Lo sé, no quise hablarte así.

Le doy un beso, ella se aleja.

— Que paso?

— Christian estoy molesta contigo..

Y me muestra, como le dejé por los chupones el cuello, me dio risa eso.

— Christian no es gracioso, voy a tener que usar bufanda para tapar esto?

— Pero si casi no se nota, bueno tienen que estar muy cerca para notarlo, así.

Y me acerco a ella, y le doy un beso en su cuello donde tiene la marca, y mordiéndole la mandíbula.

— Christian aquí no, Teddy puede vernos.

— Está bien.

Hoy es el día que llegan los Ferguson, para que lleven a Matt, solo tres días con nosotros y despertó, mi otro lado de descubrir que me llevo bien con los bebés.

La despedida para Teddy fue triste, no quería que se fuera pero le prometimos ir a visitarlos viven en Oregon, en cualquier momento, parecen buena personas, Matt estará muy bien con sus abuelos, son su única familia.

— Hey Teddy, quieres que juguemos?, mira hay varios que podemos divertirnos.

— No sé..

— Anda hijo vamos, o quieres ir al cine..

— Siii, al cine, y vamos con mamá.

— Ana que dices ¿Vamos?

Ella duda pero acepta ir, sería la primera vez después de mucho que saldremos de nuevo, espero esos paparazzi no molesten, Taylor, Luke y Ryan estarán con nosotros.

Se me cae los ojos al verla..

— Ana, eso es demasiado corto.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

— Christian, es en serio?

Bueno no me queda de otra.

Al salir unos paparazzi, empiezan con sus preguntas..

**_— _****_¿Hay reconciliación en puerta?_**

**_— _****_Anastasia, es cierto que está nuevamente embarazada de Christian Grey?_**

**_— _****_¿Pueden confirmarnos su reconciliación?_**

**_— _****_Podrían darnos una foto en familia.._**

**_— _****_Señor Grey, ¿es cierto que hay otro bebé en camino?_**

y eso?

Mierda! de esto quería escapar, toda la prensa tras nuestro.. no se puede salir.

Anastasia parece no afectarle nada, ella solo sonríe al subirnos al auto.

— ¿Es gracioso?

— Sí, no escuchaste?, de dónde sacaron de que estoy embarazada, me entero..ja ja

— No sé, tal vez por que estábamos comprado artículos de bebés, para Matt

— Bueno, si tal vez por eso, por que no veo otro motivo, es obvio que no estoy embarazada.

— Por supuesto que no.

A mitad de la película Teddy se ha quedado dormido, aun es pequeño para ver toda una película, y más si no ha tomado una siesta.

Ana piensa, que poca gente vino, pero lo que no sabe es que pagué para que no nos molesten, y de alguna forma reservé este lugar, no quiero correr el riesgo sobre la seguridad, aun sigue suelto esos locos, que de pensar me hierve la sangre, pero como quiero darles un paseo normal fuera del encierro..

Me aclaro la garganta, mientras caminamos llevando a Teddy en mi hombro sigue dormido..

— Entonces esta noche estarás de nuevo en mi cama?

— No puedes esperar a que hablemos después de llegar?, pueden oírnos.

— Ana, no te preocupes, como te había dicho ya mi personal, seguro se dieron cuenta hace rato que estamos durmiendo juntos.

— Que voy a hacer contigo Christian Grey

— Y yo contigo Anastasia Steele ex Grey

Le robo un beso, ya ni me importa que nos vean juntos hasta me daría gusto que mañana salga en los periódicos o internet este beso.

Por todo el camino, ella estuvo callada, no sé que estará pensando, tengo a Teddy dormido conmigo.

— Y bien no me vas a decir que pasa?

— Christian no tenias que besarme en publico.

— Por qué?

— No quiero que nos vean, no entiendes!

Ella empieza a llorar, no me está gustando esto, por que no quiere.

— ¿ Es por Elliot?

Ahora si estoy enojado..

— NOO!, es por ella!..

— Ella? quien?

Ella se calla, pero estoy que me lleva, de que demonios está hablando, me estoy perdiendo de algo.

La llevo a mi estudio cerrando la puerta para que hablemos solos..

me siento en la cama.

— Y bien? Me puedes explicar lo que acabas de decir.

— Por qué todo tiene que ser, según tu por Elliot.

— Y me preguntas, quieres que te haga acordar que él estuvo en tu cama!?

Mierda! lo dije.. pero ya no aguantaba más, tarde o temprano iba a decirlo, estoy de mil por esto.

— Ana, por favor, no quise hablarte así, de quien ''ella'' hablabas, podemos hablar de una vez bien, y quiero que seas sincera conmigo..

— No quiero hablar de Elliot, pero si hay algo que tengo que confesarte, de todos modos esto saldrá a luz y más por lo que acabas de hacer.. y tengo algo de miedo.

— De qué hablas, dices por que te besé en publico?

— Si. Hace un año después de mi accidente, antes de salir del hospital, recibí la visita de una mujer haciéndose pasar por enfermera, era Susana, diciéndome todo lo que hizo, que ella planeó para que yo llegue a tu departamento y vea todo, pero también me aseguró que sí lo hiciste con ella a pesar de estar drogado, si me dio rabia ante esa declaración, si te vi y eso me lleno de rabia me sentí tan mal, enojada, no sé como explicártelo.. después ella me amenazó si no me alejaba de ti, iba con Teddy como ya perdí un hijo, ella me dijo que podría perder otro.

Estoy congelado, no puedo creer todo lo que me está diciendo, no me salen las palabras…

— Entonces no te divorciaste de mi, por que dejaste de amarme?, por qué mierda no me lo habías dicho Ana, te das cuenta? ella pudo matarte.. y otra cosa, si estaba drogado medio muerto cómo podría tener una erección, estaba casi en coma en ese momento..

— Christian mientras menos sabias, era mejor, por eso ya no volví a verte, no puedo volver atrás.

— ANA, mierda!

Tomándome del pelo… si sigo así creo que me quedaré calvo antes de los cuarenta.

Salgo, y voy directo a mi habitación, no le digo nada, no sé si estoy enojado, no sé lo que siento en estos momentos.

— Christian, ahora lo sabes..

— Sí, y eso confirma mis sospechas, Susi estuvo detrás de la explosión, ella siempre ha estado siguiéndote, seguía tus pasos y esos hombres que te seguían trabajaban para ella..

— Hombres?, ya lo sabias por que no me dijiste

— Sí, y mira quien habla tu me ocultaste semejante información y me reclamas?

— Lo siento.

— ¿Quieres dar un baño?

— ¿Baño?, ahora, estamos hablando.

— Ana, por el amor de dios, no quiero hablar en este momento..

Ahora solo quiero sentirla, estar conectado la necesito y no pensar en nada, ya mañana a la realidad esta noche no, solo quiero ella y yo..

— Ana, estamos juntos en esta, si?

— Si..

— Ahora a la bañera..


	43. Cena y Algo más

**Una vez más gracias por el apoyo, los que Siguen y dan Fav **

**Muchos de ustedes se preguntarán, sobre los sentimientos de Elliot, y Susana, prometo que unos capítulos más, se irán aclarando algunos puntos.**

**Y volviendo al tema, sí Elliot se enamoró de Ana :( pobre hombre si está sufriendo por sus sentimientos, es un poco cruel esto, pero después todo tiene su lugar.. veremos que pasa con él..( ****_aun no está escrito esa parte_****)**

* * *

_— __Ana, estamos juntos en esta, si?_

_— __Si.._

_— __Ahora a la bañera.._

Ana tal vez pensó que estoy loco, de estar hablando y de repente le pedí que me acompañe a bañarnos, pero es que son demasiada información, estoy aturdido que estoy harto de los problemas, solo quiero despertar y todo sea un maldito sueño, Ana y yo seguimos casados, nunca separarnos del momento que me dijo que estaba embarazada, pero esta es la realidad, estamos divorciados pero seguimos juntos, aunque no sé hasta donde definir "juntos", tenia sospechas de quien podría estar detrás de todo esto, y yo decía que Leila estaba loca, Susana no solo está loca, sino que es peligrosa, que hice para merecer esto..

_Estúpido, claro que lo sabes._

— Christian, estás muy callado estás bien?

Ana, sacándome de mis pensamientos, estamos sentados en la bañera yo detrás, ella recostada por mi pecho, mis piernas sobre las de ella.

— Estoy bien, solo estaba pensando como llegamos hasta aquí, y todo lo que pasamos y seguimos pasando.

— También, pienso en eso, de alguna forma u otra terminamos juntos, encontrándonos.

— Será, por que estamos destinados a estar juntos, nacimos para juntarnos, no crees?

— No lo sé, Christian yo solo era una estudiante de Literatura a punto de graduarse, que un día fui a una entrevista y con mi torpeza terminé en el piso.

Eso que dijo empezamos a reírnos.

— La verdad, si fue gracioso eso, que tenias en los pies?.

— Era algo torpe, que hubiera pasado si yo no tropezaba, o que Kate no se enfermaba ese día, crees que si coincidíamos en otro momento?

— Bueno, para ser sinceros no lo sé, yo esa semana iba a cancelar para no ir a la entrega de títulos, era demasiado aburrido para mí, y cuando te conocí y al ver todo tu historial y saber que estarías en esa graduación, decidí asistir y no solo eso, ya estaba tras tuyo, sin saberlo ya estabas cambiando mi mundo, ya te estaba amando desde el primer día.

— También yo ya te estaba amando, bueno dejemos de hablar del pasado, creo que ya es hora de salir y secarnos.

— Si.

La ayudo a salir, ayudé a secarse, ella a mi, nos pusimos nuestra pijama y nos acostamos, nos quedamos callados por minutos, la abracé y así quedamos dormidos.

-#-

— Papá, mamá es tarde!

Teddy, nos despierta está emocionado hoy tiene su torneo de futbol.

— Teddy, son las seis y treinta, el torneo es a las nueve.

Ana, quejándose, sí dormimos muy tarde anoche.

— Bien ya nos levantamos, deja que mamá y yo nos levantemos bien.

— Siii, los espero afuera.

Prometimos a Teddy ir todos a su primer torneo de futbol.

— Aun, es temprano Ana.

— Quieres dormir más?

Niego con la cabeza, y me quito la camisa.

— Lo que menos quiero es dormir.

— MMm, me leíste la mente, también pensaba eso.

— Y que es lo que tienes en mente.

— Ya sabes.

— No. No sé, dímelo quiero escucharte decirte.

— Un poco de diversión!

Se lanza sobre mí..

— Oh.. sí, pero dime que quieres que te haga..

— Quiero que me folles y duro..

Susurrándome pasándome la punta de su lengua por la oreja..

Wow, jodeme….eso es caliente.. y ya una carpa de circo en mi pantalón..

— Me encantas nena, te gusta hablar sucio ehh..

— Solo por ti..

— ¿Quieres duro?

— Sí..

Sin pensarlo dos veces, le quito la remera blanca que lleva, dejando expuestos sus senos hermosos, empiezo a lamerlos y morderlos.

— Christian, no me dejes marcas.

— Está bien..

Me levanto a poner seguro por la puerta, agarro una de mis corbatas, azul como los ojos de Ana.

— Mira usaremos esto, recuerdas lo que hacíamos con la corbata?

— ¿Vas a atarme?

— Sí, y no podrás tocarme.

— Oh.

Termino de desnudarla, igual yo, ato sus muñecas levantando sobre la cabeza, dejándola toda indefensa, solo yo la voy a tocar, mis dedos acarician sus labios, bajando por su pecho, estómago, hasta llegar a su parte más sensible y húmedo.

— Mierda.. estás lista para mi.

Introduzco el dedo del medio, se siente increíblemente caliente y húmedo dentro.

— Christian..

— Lo sé, déjate llevar y aguanta que esto después será duro.

— Sí, señor.

Ufff..

De un dedo paso a dos, entre metiendo y sacando mi polla, siente un cosquilleo eléctrico, que está por estallar si no está dentro de ella lo más rápido..

Saco los dedos y los empiezo a chupar..

— Tienes un buen sabor, me encantas…

Ella se sonroja..

Ella solo gime con fuerzas, sin poder mover las manos, me masturbo en su entrada tomando su jugo y lubricar la cabeza de mi miembro ya doloroso por querer liberarse..

Sin perder más tiempo, la penetro con fuerzas, ella grita por la fuerza que estoy dándole, la respiración entre cortada, agarrándome de sus caderas acelero más y más..

— Christian!

— Vamos, ven para mí, estalla conmigo…

Al decirle todo ella estalla, yo sigo con mis embestidas hasta que ya no puedo más y saco hasta la ultima gota dentro de ella..

Caigo tumbado en sus pechos, le doy besos hasta llegar a su boca..

— No me cansaré de estar dentro de ti Ana..

— Estoy sin palabras y sin aire..

— Yo te daré mi aire..

La beso, un beso tierno y mordisqueando sus labios.

Salgo de ella, me acuesto a su lado, hasta recuperar el aliento. La desato y ella pone sus manos en mi pecho..

— Eso, fue…fuerte!

— Lo sé…me encantas.

Nos levantamos, nos duchamos rápido, Teddy ya nos estará esperando, si hay algo que sé de mi hijo es que no le gusta esperar.

Nos vestimos, llevo una camisa crema, jeans azul marino, y tomo la corbata con la que até a Ana, para ponérmela.

— Ya tengo otra corbata favorita, cada vez que la ponga estaré pensando en ti.

Le doy una sonrisa, que sé como esta la derrite, puedo ser un buen seductor cuando quiero.

— También es mi favorita.

Ella se muerde el labio, dios esta mujer va a matarme, sabe como ponerme duro.

— Ana, será mejor, que salgamos un minuto más y te quito esos jeans ajustados que llevas, con unas palmadas y te vuelvo a follar, hasta que no puedas sentarte.

— Shh…señor Grey!

— Vámonos señorita Steele, por cierto desea ir a cenar esta noche conmigo?

— Encantada.

Este juego, se pone bueno

-#-

Estoy más emocionado que Teddy, es un buen jugador y solo tiene cinco años, ya es un gran deportista, estoy orgulloso de él.

Es increíble, como los paparazzi nos siguieron hasta aquí, todo por una exclusiva de una de declaración, diciendo mi reconciliación con Ana, pero aún no es completo.

Bueno el equipo de Teddy perdió, pero ya tendrán otros partidos, mis padres también vinieron, no se pierden nada de su nieto, la próxima semana se quedará unos días Brenda la hija de Elliot estará de visita, es una niña muy simpática, las niñas son muy tiernas, no sé si algún día yo tenga una, pero creo que me volveré loco, personalmente entrenaré a Teddy para que la cuide y no deje que la lastimen...

_Pero que estoy pensando?, mejor me quito esto de la cabeza, no puedo pensar aun en tener otros hijos.._

— Mamá, puedo pedirte un favor?

— Claro, hijo.

— Teddy puede quedarse con ustedes esta noche, quiero salir con Ana.

— Encantada hijo, ya sabes Teddy es nuestro nieto y lo adoramos, Ana y tú volvieron?, puedo ver que hay algo en sus miradas, todos nos damos cuenta lo que pasa entre ustedes.

— Creo que estamos tratando, pero vamos lento, aun no sé si Ana quiere estar completamente conmigo.

— Ella aún te ama Christian.

— Y yo a ella.

Mis padres se llevaron a Teddy, ahora si a ver que hacemos esta noche, quiero aprovechar que estaremos solos.

— Ya Teddy fue con mi padres, tenemos la noche para nosotros.

— Christian, no sé si sea buena idea que salgamos.

— Entonces que haremos esta noche.

— Películas

— Películas?, bueno no está nada mal, una cita en casa, me gusta además podemos jugar un poco.

— Jugar?

Asiento con la cabeza..

— O por dios te refieres a…wow.

— Qué te parece, películas, pizza, bebidas y sexo, le daré la noche libre a Gail y Taylor.

—Me gusta la idea, hay tantas etapas que nos perdimos Christian.

— Tal vez no sea tan tarde, al principio quería llevarte a un restaurant bonito y tal vez ir a bailar un poco, pero si todo eso podemos hacerlo en casa, y ya después salir a la luz lo nuestro.

Ella me mira, cuando dije lo nuestro.

Nos despedimos, ella volvió a G.P y yo al GEH, estoy ansioso que llegue la noche.

— Entonces que te parece si agregamos algo de rosa y después lo pintamos en violeta, y unos elefantes con faldas que te parece Christian.

— Me parece bien.

— Christian!, estás en cualquier lado menos escuchando lo que estoy hablando..

— Ros, perdón tenia la cabeza en cualquier lado.

— Me di cuenta, desde la mitad de esta conversación, te hablaba de la compra del nuevo edificio, para los nuevos servidores.

— Si, ya cerraste el trato?

— Estamos en eso.

— Ya sabes, es un buen lugar y no queda muy lejos de aquí, algunas oficinas las pasamos ahí.

— Perfecto, entonces esto es todo hasta ahora, y te dejo, con tus pensamientos.

Ros, me conoce perfectamente, pero si supiera lo que tengo en mente, no es precisamente con ropa.

Si no me concentro, tendré que decirle a Taylor que me traiga un cambio de pantalón.

Ahora si a ponerme serio.

— Taylor, tenemos que dar con Susana o "Susi" Orwell, sé que ella podría estar detrás del atentado de Ana.

— Señor, es como si le hubiera tragado la tierra.

— Como es posibles eso, tenemos a los mejores equipos y no podemos dar con ella.

— Seguiremos trabajando señor.

Es como si, el tiempo está en contra mío, la hora no pasa, estoy aburriéndome Ana dijo que estará en Escala a las siete, apenas serán las cuatro, si no hago algo me voy a volver loco.

-#-

Llevo horas haciendo lo mismo, que es nada..

-#-

Ahora sí, por fin!

— Taylor! nos vamos..

* * *

**Que dicen, se merecen por fin estar juntos Anastasia y Christian? creen que ya es el momento?..**

**espero sus opiniones y saludos :)) x**


	44. Carrick

Salgo del GEH, Taylor se adelanta para ver, al menos esta vez no veo a ninguno de esos, paparazzi molestos, si son unos pesados a la hora de querer sacar información.

Llamo a Ana y no me contesta, espero llegar antes que ella, di ordenes a Gail que prepare la mejor cena para nosotros, se lo tuve que pedir, porque yo cocinando ahí si que esa la voy a deber, soy un desastre, no creo poder siquiera hacer bien un huevo frito, sin que se queme, o se me pase la sal, pero con tal de tener de nuevo a Ana conmigo, soy capaz de hacer cursos de cocina..

_Que mierda… eso si jamás._

Ya casi entrando al ascensor, recibo una llamada, y es de mi madre, espero no sea algo de Teddy.

— Mamá..

— Hijo, sé que Ana y tu tenían planes para esta noche, pero estoy en el hospital.

— Por dios mamá, le pasó algo a mi hijo?

— No hijo, Teddy está muy bien, se trata de tu padre.

— Mi padre?..

— Tuvo, un infarto o principio, ha estado un poco raro estos días, pero no quería decirme exactamente lo que le pasaba, ya sabes Carrick siempre ha sido un hombre fuerte.

No..esto no puede estar pasando, mi padre no se puede morir.

— Dime que se va a poner bien, por favor, y ya voy en camino, Teddy con quien está?

— Lo dejé con Mia, pero si puedes mandar a Gail que se quede con él, Mia quiere ir también al hospital.

— Mamá, te pregunté si mi padre está bien.

— Hijo, estamos con él, y los mejores doctores están atendiéndolo.

— Nos vemos allá..

Subo al ático, para cambiarme de ropa, y llamar a Gail que se vaya a la casa de mis padres, para que cuide a mi hijo..

Ana sigue sin atender su teléfono, le deje mensajes de voz y aun nada.

Hasta que le envío un mensaje de texto, seguro lo leerá.

De camino al hospital, mil cosas me pasan por la cabeza, que tal vez si mi padre enfermó por mi culpa, si es así jamás me lo perdonaría, si la noticia que les di hace unos días eso hizo que su corazón falle, no sé que pensar, jamás he visto a mi padre en un hospital enfermo, era el hombre más sano, un hombre de acero, lo admiro mucho, aunque no llevemos la misma sangre es el único padre que he conocido, no puedo pensar estar sin él.

Llegamos, llamo a mi madre para que venga, avisándole que ya llegue por mensaje, quiero noticias de él.

— Mamá, llegue lo más rápido que pude.

— Hijo, tu padre está recuperándose, nos dio un gran susto.

— Puedo verlo?

— Sigue en cuidados intensivos, mas tarde lo trasladarán en una sala de cuidados medio, y como va evolucionando ya en una sala normal.

— Pero si hace unos días él estaba muy bien, o al menos no se quejaba de nada.

— Hijo, al parecer fue algo repentino, y sabes como es tu padre.

— Si lo conozco bien, es un hombre fuerte y por más enfermo que esté no lo dice.

Veo a mi madre preocupada, ella adora a mi padre, siempre han estado juntos, desde que estuve con ellos jamás los vi ni siquiera discutir, son un ejemplo de padres y pareja.

Estoy en la sala de espera, Ana llega le llegó mi mensaje.

— Ana, llegaste.

— Si Christian, perdón estaba en una junta por eso no podía atender tus llamadas.

— Mi padre Ana..

— Christian, lo siento mucho Carrick se pondrá bien y saldrá de esta.

— Mi padre es es único puede con todo y un ataque no lo detendrá, pero no me gusta verlo así, no me gustan los hospitales, me traen malos recuerdos.

Ella me abraza, con ella todo es calma, y nada de preocupación.

— Gracias por venir hasta aquí, te marqué varias veces y no contestabas.

— Lo siento Christian, estaba en una junta como te había dicho, de haber sabido..

— Te entiendo nena, pero si empezaba a preocuparme por ti.

Le beso la frente.

Vemos a mi madre salir de la sala de cuidados intensivos, viene para darnos noticias

Mia llega y pregunta como está nuestro padre, se ve tan preocupada hasta estuvo llorando.

Dijo que ya está despierto pero sigue delicado, ninguna noticia fuerte tiene que recibir, debe estar tranquilo sin alteración alguna, está estable, si sigue así pronto lo darán de alta.

Veo a Ana y le pregunto si ya comió algo, conociéndola estoy casi seguro que nada ha comido aun.

— Ana, podemos ir a un restaurant no muy lejos de aquí.

— No Christian no tengo hambre.

— Por favor no se preocupen, yo estaré aquí al pendiente de todo, si hay algún cambio les aviso, vayan a comer algo y también lleven a Mia, la veo muy cansada.

— ¿ Vamos?

— Está bien, nos vamos a cenar, Mia vienes con nosotros?

— Si hermano voy con ustedes, ahora más que nunca tengo que cuidarme.

— ¿ Estás enferma?.

Pregunta Ana preocupada

— No Ana, estoy mejor que nunca.

No sé lo que quiso decir Mia, espero de verdad no esté enferma.

— Segura que estás bien hermanita?

— Si hermano, solo que quería decirlo ya cuando todos estuvieran

— Nos vamos caminando, es muy cerca de aquí.

Taylor y Luke vienes detrás nuestro, aun no ha salido las noticias sobre mi padre internado, si me imagino lo que será cuando se enteren.

Elliot llegará mañana, lo tuve que llamar, después de todo es mi hermano y tenia que saber que nuestro padre se puso mal, al principio dude en ser yo quien lo llamara pero ya después lo hice..

No sé, como me pondré cuando vea a Ana y Elliot cerca, no quiero perder el control, sé que Ana me ama, soy muy celoso y solo la quiero para mi, jamás la compartiría.

— algo de vino Mia?

—No Christian en mi estado no puedo beber.

— Como quieras.. espera.. que estado?, de qué hablas.

Veo a Ana, sonriéndole.. no puede ser..

— Mia estás embarazada?, como?

Casi, gritando no me esperaba esa noticia mi hermana tendrá un bebé?

— Si Christian, Luis y yo vamos a ser padres, y estoy segura que ya Ana y tu saben de donde vienen los bebés.

elle empieza a reir..

No sé que decirle…

— Bien, felicidades hermanita, serás mamá.. y sobre la pregunta me agarraste de sorpresa..

La abrazo y también Ana, estoy muy feliz por ella, ese hombre parece bueno, aun no hice una verificación completa de antecedentes, pero creo que no será necesario confío en Mia y ella es feliz.

Aunque atrasen su boda, mi padre no sé si se alegre por esto, por creer que es su culpa que Mia aun no se case..

Para ella es importante que Carrick esté presente.

Al salir del restaurant..

— Mierda, ahí están esos pesados paparazzi.

le tomo de la mano a Ana para salir, sus manos encajan perfectamente a las mías.

**_— _****_Es verdad que su padre está hospitalizado?_**

**_— _****_Hay rumores que ya está muerto.._**

Como se atreve, voy a ese paparazzo y Ana me detiene.

Me susurra — Christian, no hagas caso

**_— _****_Anastasia, estás con el señor Grey?_**

Y que cree, es ciego?, claro que está aquí conmigo.

**_— _****_Señor Grey, están juntos?_**

Ya me tienen harto!.

**_— _****_Sí!_**

Por la presión de estas personas, le doy un beso a Ana en la boca..los flashes de las cámaras sobre nosotros.

Taylor los aparta, para poder salir de este lugar, no di ninguna declaración más.

— Christian que hiciste.

— Perdóname Ana, me dejé llevar mientras no les decimos, ellos no nos van a dejar, tu y yo estamos en todos lados juntos.

— No sé, Christian.

— Ana, no te preocupes vamos a duplicar la vigilancia y tendrás dos personas contigo siempre.

— Christian no me siento cómoda.

— Todo va a estar bien nena, lo prometo.

Volvemos al hospital, mi padre está mejorando, Ana se quedó callada desde que dije que estamos juntos, lo que daría por saber lo que estará pensando.

Reviso mi celular y sí, en algunos sitios webs hay noticias falsas, donde dicen que mi padre ha muerto, otros que fue un accidente, y otros casi le atinan, de un ataque cardiaco, me pone mal leer estas basuras..

Ros me ha enviado varios mensajes, se asustó por las noticias que han dado.

— Ana, estás muy callada, no has dicho nada.

— No sé, que decirte Christian, entonces ¿ estamos de nuevo juntos?

— Ana, esta noche quería que fuera especial para nosotros y proponerte volver a intentarlo. Sé que este no es el mejor lugar del mundo, pero Anastasia quiero que lo intentemos, quiero estar contigo, despertar a tu lado perderme en tus ojos..

— Oh. Christian, te amo tanto.

— Y yo a ti te amo Ana.

La beso a penas rosando nuestros labios.

Pasamos casi toda la noche despiertos, fui a ver a Teddy y volví Ana se quedó unas horas con él.

Veo que ya Elliot ha llegado, trajo a su hija con él. Ana se ofreció de cuidar de ella con Teddy, ahora está con los niños.

**Días después.**

Hoy mi padre regresa a la casa, todos lo acompañamos él está feliz que todos estemos, sobre todo ver a sus nietos, y eso que aun no sabe del embarazo de Mia, aun no le ha dicho nada para no alterarlo por mas buena que sea la noticia, mi madre no ha dejado de llorar de la felicidad.

Quedé hablando con Brenda y Teddy, se llevan bien aunque ella es más pequeña que él, Teddy es muy paciente, le da todo lo que ella quiere.

Voy a buscar a Ana y la veo hablando con Elliot, me acerco para escuchar lo que dicen..

— Lo siento Elliot, sé que debía decírtelo yo misma y no te enteres así.

pero que mierda ella tiene que darle explicaciones a él?

— Pero Ana, no entiendo.

— Que es lo que no entiendes, que amo a Christian?

— Bueno, si lo entiendo..sabes mi vida es un desastre en estos momentos, en parte entiendo a Christian lo que hacia pero por otra no lo sé, él me ha estado evitando sé que me odia, y también lo he estado evitando.

— El no te odia Elliot, aquí la que se siente mal soy yo, soy culpable de que ustedes estén distanciados.

— No es tu culpa Ana, no vuelvas a decir eso.

Ella está llorando, no soporto verla así, y si soy sincero tampoco soporto que esté cerca de él.

Elliot trata de consolarla y la abraza, eso si no aguanto..

— Perdón interrumpo algo?

— Christian, no, solo estábamos hablando.

— Si ya veo que estaban hablando y muy cerca.

— No es lo que están pensando.

— Lo sé Elliot y yo confío en ella.

La aparto de él y la abrazo, ella es mía..


	45. Una mujer como tu

_**— **__**Perdón interrumpo algo?**_

_**— **__**Christian, no solo estabamos hablando.**_

_**— **__**Si ya veo que estaban hablando y muy cerca.**_

_**— **__**No es lo que están pensando.**_

_**— **__**Lo sé Elliot y yo confio en ella.**_

_**La aparto de él y la abrazo, ella es mia..**_

Sigo sin poder controlar mis celos por Elliot, sabiendo que no hay entre ellos pero aun así me revienta las venas de solo pensar en ellos dos juntos, de eso ni quiero pensar, mi instinto de separarlos al verlos abrazados fue más fuerte que ninguna otra cosa.

Aunque estemos juntos de nuevo, eso no quiere decir que él ya la olvidó, por su desesperación pude ver que él aun la ama, jamás imaginé que las cosas terminaran así entre nosotros.

Ya ha pasado dos semanas, de que a mi padre le dio un infarto, ahora está como si nada, volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, anoche Mia dio a todos la noticia de su embarazo, mi padre al principio parecía impresionado, él quería que su niña primero esté casada antes de que quede embarazada, los tiempos pasan, pero él quiere verla feliz.

Ana y yo no somos precisamente una pareja de ejemplos, como empezamos fue totalmente distinto, yo la quería para mi sumisa, pero al final termine enamorado, cada vez más y más hasta hoy, y el fruto del amor es Teddy, aunque yo no lo vi al principio, estoy completamente seguro de eso ahora, soy un tipo de flores, corazones, chocolates y más.

Ahora que la familia se agranda con la llegada del nuevo miembro todo parece feliz, pero aun tengo esa espina clavándome que es dar con Susana, mientras ella esté ahí afuera no estaré tranquilo al verla entre las rejas o muerta.

Ana ha estado trabajando mucho, y no me equivoqué con ella si está sacando adelante G.P, ella sola puede con todo, está en algunos cursos, la admiro mucho es capas de eso y más, nuestra relación no puedo decir que es como la de antes, ahora estamos mejor si puedo decirlo así.

Nos vemos poco, y el sexo sigue siendo mas que bueno, pero quiero ir de vacaciones con ella solo nosotros dos, no sé si sea pronto en pedirle que sea de nuevo mi esposa, pero no quiero apresurar nada entre nosotros, vamos muy bien.

Ella se ha encariñado mucho con Brenda, es una niña muy dulce y también adora a Ana.

Esta semana ha pasado volando, solo pienso en terminar de trabajar y llegar para ver a Ana, hoy estoy más ansioso es viernes y estaremos solos, Teddy está con mis padres.

— Muy pensativo señor Grey.

— Ana!, que sorpresa, no te había visto que entraste.

— Quería darte una sorpresa amor, no te molestas verdad?

— Jamás, tú puedes venir cuando quieras, es más ya te estaba extrañando.

— Y yo a ti mi amor.

— Me encanta cuando me dices así.

— Eres mi único y gran amor.

— Y tú el mío.

Se acerca y me besa, se siente tan bien esto besa condenadamente una maravilla que me pierdo, explorando su boca con mi lengua, ella también lo hace, mi pantalón me aprieta quiero estar dentro de ella, mis manos paso por la espalda pegándola más por mí, que sienta como me tiene.

Me lleva por el sofá, grande de cuero marrón.

— Qué tienes en mente?

Susurrándome. — A ti.

— ¿A mi?

Fingiendo inocencia, ella se muerde el labio.

— Dame un segundo.

Me levanto y marco a Andrea para que no deje entrar a nadie, hoy no tengo ninguna cita, y tampoco nada urgente que atender.

— Ahora, sí, soy todo tuyo que tienes en mente.

— Siéntate.

Me desabrocha el pantalón bajando hasta el suelo.

— Woaa, espera Ana, estás matándome.

— Shhhh, señor Grey.

Subo la mano en señal que estoy rendido a ella..

Libera mi erección con las dos manos, masajeando de arriba abajo con el pulgar acariciando la punta.. mierda! esto si va a matarme, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Lo empieza a chupar, no esperaba esta sorpresa pero me encanta, sube de velocidad que llegaré muy rápido si sigue así.

— Nena, si sigues así me corro y quiero hacerlo dentro tuyo.

Ella no para, pero hace una pausa me mira. — Dámelo Christian, quiero probarte.

— Uff.. Estamos para complacernos nena.. ahí te va..

Lo sigue haciendo chupando más a fondo, estoy por convulsionar lo hace muy pero muy bien, le advertí que me iba a correr, y lo suelto todo, me ordeño completo.

Se tragó hasta la ultima gota..

Jadeando y con una gota de sudor cayendo de la frente saliendo de mi, esto si que fue caliente.

Ella se levanta, se acomoda la falda.

— Ahora te lo haré a ti nena.

Ella se agacha y me da un beso largo mordiéndome los labios y alborotar mi pelo.

— Solo pasaba a hacerte una buena mamada, tengo una reunión a las cuatro.

Sonriendo malvadamente.

— ¿Qué y vas a dejarme así?

— Ya tendremos tiempo a la noche..

— Wow, donde está mi Ana que le hicieron.. estás muy traviesa hoy.

Empieza a reírse a carcajadas..

— Como estaba por aquí cerca, quise pasar y ver a mi hombre.

— Me encantó nena, pero me dejas con más ganas.

— Es solo una probada lo que haremos esta noche..

Mierda!

— Ya quiero dejar todo y llevarte de una vez.

— No puedo..

Vuelve a mi, y me besa.

— Wow, me siento usado, viniste y te aprovechaste de mí señorita Steele.

— Piense como usted quiera, señor Grey.

La amo!

— Entonces nos vemos en la noche nena.

Me levanto a acomodarme bien el pantalón y la camisa, tomo de su cintura y meto mi dedo bajo su ropa interior muy húmeda, frotando y lo saco rápido.

— Una probada de lo que te haré esta noche.

— ¿Se está vengando?

— Algo así.

— Te amo Ana.

— Te amo Christian, te dejo, hablamos luego.

Se despide dándome un beso en la mejilla, si que quiere matarme, vino me dio una sorprendente mamada y se larga, me dejo con mas ganas, y ahora como haré para aguantar hasta la hora.

— Señor.

— Dime Andrea

— El señor Grey su hermano está esperándolo.

Que hace Elliot aquí, se habrá encontrado con Ana cuando ella salió?, estoy seguro que sí, hace unos minutos que acaba de irse.

— Dile que pase.

Me acomodo el saco poniendo bien mi corbata, ya mi erección como magia ha bajado.

— Elliot que sorpresa.

Trato de parecer normal como si nada.

— Christian.

Me pasa la mano para saludar.

— Que haces aquí.

— Christian tenemos que hablar.

— De qué?, hasta donde sé no tenemos nada que hablar o sí?

— Sí, y no te hagas el tonto.

— ¿Me llamas tonto?

— Christian, lo que quiero decir es que sabes a qué me refiero.

— Está bien, empieza.

— No sé exactamente de donde empezar, pero si quiero decirte que quiero hacer las paces contigo.

se puso muy serio.

— Elliot yo, no sé.. Te metiste con mi mujer..

— Oh..no..baja un cambio, Ana y tu ya no estaban juntos.

— Pero aun así, ella era mi esposa.

— Era tu esposa, sé que estuvo mal pero que quieres que te diga.

— No sé, tu viniste aquí a hablar.

— Christian, quiero hacer las paces contigo.

— Y quieres así por así?

— de verdad hermano, no me siento bien con todo esto por favor.

— Y que quieres? Que olvide tu traición?

— Hermano no te traicioné Ana y tu ya estaban separados.

— Mierda! Elliot te metiste con la ex de tu hermano.

— Vine para hacer las paces y veo que tu no quieres.

— Elliot no es fácil, entiéndelo.

— Está bien, me voy tal vez algún día hablaremos de nuevo de esto.

— Como quieras Elliot.

Sé que es sincero pero yo no olvido fácilmente, y más por que él aun la quiere, mientras la ame yo no puedo aceptarlo, es cruel de mi parte pero que mierda quieren? Es fácil esto, no?

— Andrea, no quiero recibir a nadie más.

— Sí señor.

Mi humor de pronto ha cambiado, estaba tan feliz y ahora no sé.

Después de unas horas de mal humor es hora de ir a ver a mi mujer esperándome.

Llego a Escala y no veo a Ana por ningún lado, donde estará sé que tenia una junta pero ya es tarde, ella tenia que estar aquí antes de que yo llegue.

Le marco a su celular y no contesta, tampoco Luke, mierda! donde estará.

— Christian.

— ANA!, donde estabas, te estaba marcando y no contestabas.

— Christian, no te alteres aquí estoy..

— Si aquí estas, si tardabas por que no me avisaste.

— No sabia! Y no me grites.

— Ana, me preocupo por ti, sabes que hay una loca desquiciada ahí afuera y tu no atiendes tu teléfono.

— En serio? Perdóname Christian no sabia que tenia que darte explicaciones de todo.

— Ana, tu sabes que ese no es el punto, nena entiéndeme por favor.

— Lo hago, y lo siento no quiero discutir contigo de esto, y para estar mas tranquilo la próxima vez que tarde te aviso.

Se acerca me da un beso suave en los labios.

— No me gusta hablarte así nena, sabes que tu seguridad es lo primero.

Estamos solos y la cena es bien romántica velas flores música suave de fondo, no dejo de mirarla y ella tampoco aparta sus ojos de mi.

— ¿Bailamos?

Saco el control de mi bolsillo poniendo un tema de Eric Clapton, seguido por Righteous Brothers

— Me tienes loco Ana, tu me has embrujado me has hechizado no sé como decirlo, estoy loco de amor por ti.

— Y tu a mi Christian, creo que somos el uno para el otro.

— También lo creo.

Seguimos besándonos, como si hacia tiempo no lo estábamos haciendo, sus labios son tan suaves.

— Ana te tengo una sorpresa.

— Si?

— Si, pero de una vez te digo no soy un profesional en esto y no tengo la mejor voz, y jamás hice algo así.

Ella se sorprende.

La llevo a una sala, donde realmente ahora es sala de juegos, tiene todos los juegos tanto PS, XBOX y más, enciendo la pantalla gigante de control..

— Karaoke.

Le susurro — No pude contratar una orquesta o músicos por que tiempo no tendríamos en ensayar.

Empezamos a reírnos.

Con el control de apoco apago las luces, y hay luz suave donde ella y yo nos vemos, en la pantalla de fondo fotografías de Ana conmigo, antes de ser novios, después de novios nuestra boda, la luna de miel, y varias más, le cae unas lágrimas y la pista de la canción de fondo.

**_''De Michael Bolton. Una mujer como tú _****( ****_versión español_****)''** y empiezo a cantarla.

_Es mi mujer __  
__lo siento así __  
__me ama me quiere __  
__vive por mi __  
__no tiene miedo __  
__de decirme que si __  
__sueña sus sueños en mi. __  
__Y me muero __  
__cuando dice __  
__vivo solamente por ti. ___

_CORO __  
__**Nadie en el mundo **__**  
**__**me da tanto amor **__**  
**__**ella es mi estrella **__**  
**__**ella es mi luz **__**  
**__**suerte encontrarme **__**  
**__**en la multitud **__**  
**__**una mujer como tu**__. ___

_Es mágico __  
__su amor por mi __  
__es mas que el amor __  
__que siempre pedí __  
__vivo feliz y lo __  
__puedo decir __  
__es la mujer __  
__para mi __  
__en tus ojos __  
__puedo verlo __  
__todo lo que soy para ti. ___

_CORO __  
__**Nadie en el mundo **__**  
**__**me da tanto amor **__**  
**__**ella es mi estrella **__**  
**__**ella es mi luz **__**  
**__**suerte encontrarme **__**  
**__**en la multitud **__**  
**__**una mujer como tu.**___

_Es tanto amor __  
__es tanto amor por mi __  
__y demás esta decirles __  
__que jamás la dejare __  
__escucho tu amor __  
__mi oración y __  
__te encontré y me muero __  
__cuando dice __  
__vivo solamente por ti __  
__oooohh... ___

_**CORO **__**  
**__**Nadie en el **__**  
**__**mundo me da **__**  
**__**tanto amor **__**  
**__**ella es mi estrella **__**  
**__**ella es mi luz **__**  
**__**suerte encontrarme **__**  
**__**en la multitud **__**  
**__**una mujer como tu **__**  
**__**me da tanto amor **__**  
**__**ella es mi estrella **__**  
**__**ella es mi luz **__**  
**__**suerte encontrarme en la **__**  
**__**multitud **__**  
**__**una mujer como tu…**_

Al terminar de cantar, ella viene y se tira sobre mí, caemos al piso arrodillados y abrazados.

— Christian eso fue hermoso, gracias, gracias, gracias..

Repitiéndome entre besos..

— Por ti todo nena, eres todo para mi te amo Anastasia y no llores sabes que no quiero verte así.

Besándole sus lagrimas.

— Lloro de amor, de felicidad tanto amor me das Christian y yo..

— Shhh..el pasado lo dejamos, quiero el presente y el futuro contigo amor..

Tal vez este seria un buen momento en pedirle que se case de nuevo conmigo pero, eso quiero hacerlo más adelante cuando todo esté en orden, si quiero que vuelva a ser la Señora Grey, aunque para mí jamás lo dejó de ser.

Caminamos de la mano nuestros dedos entrelazados hasta la habitación.

— Hazme el amor Christian.

Diciéndome en voz baja y mordiéndose el labio.

Sin decirle nada, la tomo en mis brazos llevándola hasta la cama, me quito los zapatos, subo encima de ella, besándole el hombro detrás de la oreja hasta llegar a sus labios, bajando de nuevo sus hombros mientras mis manos la desnudan, sus pezones duros invitándome a saborearlos, ella trabaja por los botones de mi camisa, hasta arrancarlos completamente de mi, acariciándome el pecho y mis quemaduras con los dedos, ella me ha sanado soy un hombre completo.

Ella grita, con cada chupón su clítoris hinchado húmeda y palpitando por mi polla dura esperando, ahora la estoy complaciendo ella, me lo hizo en mi oficina quiero que primero se venga en mi boca..

— Dámelo todo nena..

Ella termina con un orgasmo salvaje, que antes de que termine el efecto coloco mi miembro en su entrada para sentir más como me moja, subo a sus labios saboreándonos, está más que lista nuevamente y la penetro suave, entrando y saliendo de ella.

— Más rápido Christian..

Apretándome con sus dedos la espalda.

Sigo despacio, con unas embestidas, hasta aumentar de ritmo hasta que me hundo más y más en ella, sudamos como si estuviéramos corriendo una maratón de kilómetros.

Apagando nuestros gemidos besándonos mientras yo llego al más alto nivel de orgasmo derramándome completamente dentro de ella y quedarme ahí hasta recuperarnos.

Estamos bañados en sudor y sexo.

Me pongo al lado de ella y me mira con esos ojos que tanto me gustan.

— Eres hermosa Ana, no me cansaré de decírtelo.

— Tu eres un adonis Christian.

Sonrío..

— Quieres ducharte?

Ella pregunta.

— No.. quiero quedarme así, con todo de ti.

Ella se sonroja..

— ¿Qué te parece si vemos una película mientras nos recuperamos para una segunda ronda?

Lo dijo sonriendo, me encanta verla así..

— Si, me gusta la idea, que vemos?

— Ghost, tiene unos años la película de 1990 pero me gusta, ya habías visto?

— Emmm no.

— ¿No?, es la de Patrick Swayze y Demi Moore

Niego con la cabeza, si me he perdido tantos clásicos sobre todo en películas, estoy perdido en esos siempre fui cerrado en todo y jamás me interesó, me siento fuera de onda, me perdí de tanto, que ni dibujos animados de mi época conozco.

— Bueno, veremos esa.

Ana se levanta y lo trae, no sabia que tenia esa y varias buenas, con ella ya puedo ver todo.. y ponerme al día.


	46. Nuevo

Hoy es un caos todo, el tráfico como nunca está, es como si hoy se pusieran todos de acuerdo para salir al mismo tiempo.

Llamo a Welch para que de informe como va la investigación.

Una de las cámaras de seguridad de la zona cerca de Escala logró capturar unas imágenes de una mujer detrás de Ana, justo el momento en que su vehículo entró, anoche después de hacer el amor, me contó que tiene la sensación de que alguien la estaba siguiendo, y le creo ella tiene como un sexto sentido en eso.

Eran casi las dos y media de la madrugada y llamé a Welch para que acceda a todas las cámaras cercanas, sé que si eso se sabe nos podríamos meter en problemas legales pero no me importa tengo que estar seguro en todo y proteger a Ana y a mi hijo.

Y la mujer que estaba en la otra cuadra estacionada con un auto modelo mercedes Benz negro, pero lastima que no pudimos ver la placas, así sería más fácil dar con ella, que estamos casi seguros de que es Susana, hasta ahora me pregunto que mierda quiere esa mujer conmigo y quiere dañar a mis seres queridos, un informe policial tuvimos al seguir su antecedente tiene ordenes de aprensión, por tráfico de drogas, armas, asesinato y terrorismo, está siendo buscada hasta internacionalmente, está prófuga, puede que ya se haya cambiado de identidad, pero ella sigue ahí afuera acechándonos, que mierda quiere más.

Seriamente estoy pensando en tomar a Ana y a Teddy, e irnos por un largo tiempo de vacaciones, hace unos meses compré una casa en un pueblo al Norte de Irlanda bastante alejado de todo hasta fuera de la ciudad, estaríamos desconectados de todo allí, nadie sabrá quienes somos y estaremos tranquilos, de verdad quiero hacer eso, yo lo compré para alejarme de todo una vez que salga y no pensar en Ana y pasar solo pescando, pero ahora que tengo a Ana de vuelta es más que buena la idea de irnos, GEH está en muy buen momento, para eso tengo a mi mano derecha Ros y Ana ha hecho magia en G.P también va de maravilla, ella lo puede manejar estemos donde estemos, esta noche al llegar hablaré con Ana para irnos, pasar en familia.

Taylor, Luke, y Gail vendrán con nosotros.

Pasó tres horas desde la ultima vez que hablé con Ana.

En tres tonos ella atiende. — Ana te extraño.

Ella tiene la voz rara como si estuviera llorando.

— Christian…

— Ana, que pasó?

— Puedes venir a G.P?

— Dios Ana, estás bien?, estás herida?

— No Christian pasó una desgracia, me acaban de llamar de un hospital en Oregon, los Ferguson tuvieron un accidente y ellos murieron en el acto, el bebé está vivo pero no me dijeron nada más solo que está en terapia, Christian quiero ir a verlo, quería pedirte que me prestes tu Jet, ese bebé es tan lindo.

Sollozando.

Siento que me cayó balde con agua helada tengo los músculos duros, no esperaba eso, ni puedo imaginarme a un pequeño así, es solo un bebé.

— Por supuesto cariño ve a la casa prepárate estaré ahí, para pasar por ti y por favor prepárame algo de ropa que iré contigo no irás sola.

— Gracias Christian, te amo.

— Y yo a ti te amo.

Hablo con Ros, Andrea y Barney que estaré unos días fuera y que estaremos en contacto solo por teléfono o Skype, iré con Ana, ella se ha encariñado con Matt que va a querer estar ahí con él.

Llamé a mis padres para ver si Teddy puede quedarse con ellos mientras Ana y yo estaremos fuera no podemos llevarlo con nosotros, los hospitales no son para niños.

Taylor se ha encargado de todo para volar dentro de una hora

Cuando llego, veo a Ana consolando a Teddy que está haciendo berrinches.

— Ana, que pasó por qué está así?

— Por que le dije que estaremos unos días fuera y quiere ir con nosotros.

— Papí quiero ir también..

No soporto y me parte el corazón cuando veo a mi hijo llorar y más si se le cae unas lágrimas.

— Ana y si lo llevamos?

— Christian no creo que sea buena idea, no vamos a poder cuidarlo.

— Siii mami quiero ir..es vacación.

— Teddy ven con papá.

Abrazo a mi hijo, y lo consuelo al final lo llevaremos con nosotros pero Gail viene para que se quede con él cuando no estemos, no podemos salir de Teddy quiere ir donde nos vamos.

Llamé a mi mamá para decirle nuestro cambio de planes, Teddy irá con nosotros también le sorprendió la noticia de la familia y el bebé que se quedó solo en el mundo.

Una vez en el hospital, Ana no ha dejado de llorar ver a Matt con esos aparatos enormes los doctores dicen que se pondrá bien pero debe quedarse unos días más para hacerle varios estudios, si es doloroso ver a un bebé en esas circunstancias.

— Cariño quieres comer algo?

— No Christian lo haré cuando vaya con Teddy, quiero ver a mi bebé.

— Si quieres ir tu primero yo me quedo mientras aquí.

— ¿ Lo harías, quedarte con Matt mientras yo voy a ver a Teddy?

— Por supuesto Ana, no te preocupes de nada y descansa un poco, Taylor y yo estaremos al pendiente de todo.

— Gracias. Te amo.

— También te amo.

* * *

**ELLIOT**

Si no fuera por mi princesa me caía en la más profunda depresión, tener a Brenda conmigo me ha ayudado mucho, me he sentido mal, enojado, frustrado conmigo mismo, me metí en varias fiestas buscando chicas, y termino hablando con alguna que se parece a Ana, pero al final no hago nada.

Ayer por la noche fui a un bar, para encontrarme con un ex compañero de la universidad para recordad viejos tiempos, es otro hombre divorciado creo que tenemos que hacer un club, y reunirnos todos los hombres divorciados de Seattle.

Hoy digo basta! Ya no quiero sufrir, tal vez me dedique a viajar tomarme unas largas vacaciones pero siempre donde esté más cerca de mi princesa, aunque esté enamorado de Ana tengo que arrancarla de mi, no será fácil pero es lo mejor par todos, mi familia prácticamente se ha dividido por mi culpa, cuando estamos juntos Christian ni se acerca a mí, y lleva a Ana lejos de mi, así no puedo vivir.

Mi hermana Mia pronto se casará y tendrá a su bebé, ya no es la Mia infantil que grita por todo ni todo rosa, ha madurado aunque por ahí tiene sus locuras típico de ella, pero la veo muy bien y estoy contento por ella.

* * *

**Christian.. Horas después en el hospital**

— Señor, necesita algo?

— No Taylor gracias, por cierto como está Sophie?

— Bien, señor batallando con la madre, no quiere que pase mucho tiempo conmigo.

— No entiendo eso.

— Créame señor, ni yo lo entiendo lo ultimo que supe que se está divorciando, y no me gusta nada su comportamiento pero no puedo hacer nada.

— Lo siento Taylor, espero que ella ceda a que veas más seguido a tu hija, si necesitas ayuda me dices.

— Gracias señor.

Esa mala mujer no puede prohibirle a Taylor ver a su hija, él es un gran hombre siempre admiré como era con su niña incluso antes de conocer a Ana y que nazca Teddy, yo me siento como loco si paso días fuera de Seattle o no veo a Teddy cuando lo compartía con Ana lo extrañaba entre semana por eso pasaba horas y horas en la oficina trabajando buscando con que distraerme.

Ana volvió, esperó a que Teddy se duerma sino era imposible salir de él, cada día se aferra más a Ana y a mí, está feliz de tenernos de nuevo juntos, pero nos quiere con él todo el tiempo.

Un trabajador social vino a hablar con nosotros, el bebé se quedará en un orfanato y será puesto en adopción no tiene ningún familiar vivo, es triste eso ir a parar a un lugar así, yo fui a un hogar donde me tuvieron por un corto tiempo, era una familia agradable, lo poco que recuerdo ya después Grace y Carrick me adoptaron yo tuve suerte loca de encontrarlos, ellos son mi única familia y después ya mi familia propia ahora Ana y Teddy, él cada día se parece más a mi.

Ana se ha quedado hablando con esa gente, no sé lo que estará diciéndoles, ella se preocupa mucho por Matt, nos estamos haciendo cargo de todo los tratamientos, estoy pensando en ponerle una cuenta para asegurar su futuro cuando sea mayor de edad pueda tomarlo, seré una especie de padrino para él, aunque ya esté con otra familia, quiero ver por su futuro, Ana estará de acuerdo.

Ella regresa seria y pensativa no me ha dicho nada, pero sé que algo está pensando que la tiene así.

— Ana, que pasa estás bien?

— Si, Christian.

— Te conozco, algo pasa contigo dime nena es algo malo con Matt?

— Matt está muy bien.

Suspirando.

— Entonces que es, por favor dímelo estamos juntos recuerdas?

— Christian, no sé si tu quieras hacer esto pero ya lo decidí y lo voy a hacer.

— Dios Ana, me estás asustando de qué hablas, me estás dejando?

— Christian, no, no estoy hablando de dejarte sino que..

Se toma una pausa. — Dime Ana que decidiste, no entiendo.

— Christian, sé que ahora estamos juntos de nuevo y decidí que voy a adoptar a Matt ese bebé lo quiero como si fuera mío estaba viéndolo dormir y lloraba si alguna enfermera lo tocaba y se tranquilizaba cuando yo lo calmaba, ese bebé me quiere Christian.

— Ana.. no sé que decirte.

No venia venir eso, ella ya decidió sin consultarme.

— Mira Christian tu y yo estaremos juntos si pero, yo adoptaré a Matt será mi hijo tu no tienes que hacer nada, yo puedo mantenerlo tengo un buen trabajo, es lo que estaba hablando con esas personas y dijo que sí puedo ser yo.

— Ana, espera yo no he dicho nada..

— Christian no hace falta, no te estoy pidiendo permiso te estoy avisando.

— Ana, déjame terminar..

Tomándola del hombro para tranquilizarla. — Lo que quiero decir es que quiero hacerlo contigo, y ahora déjame hacer unas llamadas y hablar con mi padre, estoy seguro que por mi apellido el tramite será mucho más fácil.

— Christian no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres yo no te obligaría.

— Ana, quiero hacerlo pero quiero hacerlo bien.

— ¿De que hablas?

Salgo unos minutos para preparar todo.

— Listo podemos irnos ahora y regresar mañana.

— Christian explícame de que estas hablando.

— Ana, tenemos el avión listo me hubiera gustado hacerlo de otra manera pero quiero hacerlo.

— Dime.

— Ana, vamos a volar a las Vegas ahora y vamos a casarnos.

— ¿Qué?

Me gusta la idea de tener un nuevo hijo, Matthew Grey, me gusta como suena, Ana se quedó sorprendida por lo que le dije, espero acepte ser de nuevo mi esposa esta noche.

…..

* * *

**Gracias por todas sus buenas críticas, y también a los que me enviaron mensajes privado que no es bueno o es algo feo que Elliot se enamore de la esposa de Christian, que dos hermanos no pueden pelearse por una mujer.. recuerden que esto es un fic, y en el titulo de la descripción dice, si han leído el fic ya sabían lo que se venia..**

**''De nuevo gracias por acompañarme''..**

**Para el próximo capitulo veremos si acepta Ana casarse con Christian así de rápido sin decirle siquiera a toda su familia...**


	47. compromiso y susto

— Ana por favor di algo.. aceptas ser de nuevo la señora Grey?

— Christian es una locura, no podemos hacerlo solo por así, no quiero que tomes esa obligación.

— Ana, ya te lo había dicho quiero hacerlo contigo, quiero ser el padre de Matt, por favor cásate conmigo.

Veo que empieza a caer unas lágrimas de sus ojos, sé que esto es algo rápido y sin planear..

Puedo ver el miedo en sus ojos, sé que podemos superarlo juntos.

— Me siento mal Christian.

— ¿Mal? si quieres llamaré a una enfermera.

— No, lo que quiero decir es que me siento mal por dentro, hacerlo así de esta manera, casarnos sin decirle a nadie.

— Eso quiere decir que aceptas?

Ella asienta con la cabeza… si!

Salimos del hospital dejamos a alguien encargado que se quede con Matt mientras volamos a las Vegas, le dimos la noticia a Gail y Taylor, Gail se puso a llorar como una niña, ella quiere a Ana lo mismo Taylor, es como su tío.

Le dimos la noticia a Teddy que nos volveremos a casar, se emocionó tanto que empezó a gritar, él solo quiso vestirse, dejamos que lo haga aunque se puso al revés su camisa..

Ana está emocionada, pero también preocupada por nuestras familias por este casamiento, después les daremos la noticia, Taylor arregla todo para que la noticia no se filtre.

Llegamos a las Vegas y estoy tan nervioso, como si fuera mi primera vez, Taylor me mira y veo que está contento hasta con una sonrisa en su rostro..

Volveremos a ser una familia, y también más grande con un nuevo hijo, si estoy emocionado..

La ceremonia es sencilla, mis rodillas me fallan siento que voy a desmayarme, pero eso seria lo mas insolito, que me desmaye justo el momento en que me estoy casando.

Taylor y Luke son rápidos en estas cosas pudieron conseguir todo en velocidad de la luz, llegó el momento en firmar y dar nuestros votos..Ana está nerviosa pero sin dudas yo le gano..

Me tiembla las manos.

— Se arrepiente señor Grey?

Ella me habla..

— Jamás!

Ella toma mi pluma y lo firma.. ahora sí. Oficialmente somos el señor y la señora Grey..

— Papá y mamá están casados de nuevo!

— Asi es pequeño..

— Ya no nos vamos a separar?, vamos a estar todos juntos?

Tomo en brazos a mi hijo besandole el pelo y la frente.

— No hijo..somos una familia y las familias no se separan.

La sonrisa de Teddy nos ilumina. Taylor toma unas fotos de los tres juntos, otras con Gail y algunos testigos que estaban cerca... que no tenemos idea de quienes son, en estos momentos no importa nada Ana es de nuevo mi esposa, tenemos una habitación para pasar la noche juntos..Teddy se quedará con Gail.

— Y bien señora Grey como se siente?

— Con sentimientos encontrados muy pero muy feliz por un lado y por el otro culpable por nuestras familias.

— Entiendo Ana, y lo que nos espera una vez que estemos en Seattle la lluvia de preguntas y cuando se entere la prensa.

— Te amo Christian.

— Y yo a ti te amo Ana, estás lista para nuestra primera noche de casados?

Ella se sonroja, me encanta cuando se pone así.

Llegamos a una suite muy elegante, especial para recien casados, la cama en forma de corazón hasta me parece gracioso eso, jamás dormí en uno de esos…

Me quedo por un segundo pensando, todo esto pasó tan rápido que parece un sueño aun no puedo creer que estoy casado, y por lo que estoy mirandola ella parece estar pensando lo mismo.

Esta noche solo somos ella y yo, mañana enfrentaremos a todos y también empezar con el papeleo para la adopción del bebé..

Ahora que recuerdo, no tenemos nada equipado para tener un bebé en la casa, y ya pronto empezará a gatear, es lo que tanto quería, ver a un bebé gatear por mi casa mi sueño se hizo realidad.

— Señor Grey está usted muy callado.

— Estaba pensando en el bebé señora Grey, ya estaría en edad de empezar a gatear tenemos que hacer unos cambios en la casa.

— Tienes razón no había pensado aun en eso.

La noche es perfecta y la vista desde aquí es brillante luces por todos lados, estamos tomando champan de los buenos, me desprendi la camisa, lo estamos haciendo lento sin apurarnos la noche es larga solo para nosotros dos, estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas de todos sus miedos y los mios, estuve a punto de arrepentirme por preguntarle si ella llegó a sentir algo por Elliot, porque se quedó callada y me confesó que si en algun momento se sintió confundida, no niego que eso me bajó el animo pero nuestro amor sigue siendo fuerte, somos el uno para el otro, ella siempre ha sido mi todo desde el primer dia que la vi se ha convertido en mi mundo.

Secretos no tenemos nos contamos todo, hasta me dio risa que me confesó que ella ha tenido unos juguetes sexuales y que lo usaba cuado se sentía sola.. lo bueno que esos ya no serán necesarios me tiene a mi para complacerla en todo.

Una vez que regresemos queremos jugar un poco, como viejos tiempos no es que yo extrañe eso, pero con Ana hace que se me antoje, no sé si montar un nuevo cuarto de juegos, porque ahora ya tenemos niños, ya cuando la casa esté lista si ocultaré un cuarto especial solo para nosotros dos.

Ella no sabe o no recuerdo haberle dicho que compré una casa, y en unos meses ya podemos planear en mudarnos, ahora pediré una remodelación para el cuarto de Matt.

Creo que ya bebimos demasiado, y no quiero que nuestra noche pasemos borrachos y no recordar nada lo que hicimos, este momento quedará grabado para siempre.

— Sabes tengo muchas ganas de probar esa cama en forma de corazón..

Le susurro al oido, siento como a ella se le eriza la piel, tocar su piel suave es como tocar el cielo, ella lleva puesto un conjunto rojo pasión, me quedo mirado cada centimetro, esas curvas y piernas que me pierdo en ella..

Tomo el hielo poniendo en mi boca recorriendo cada parte de su piel, es frio pero esto veo que la excita más y más, ella me toma del pelo bajando por mi espalda para quitarme la camisa, a punto de terminar el hielo llego hasta su boca, ella lo toma de mi, de frio a caliente estamos, subo y bajo de ella, ya sientiendo un bulto en mi pantalón ya por romper y salirse solo si sigo ignorandolo, Ana baja sus manos masajeado y tratar de liberarlo, cierro los ojos y ella se hace cargo de todo, hasta que siento algo humedo,caliente, empieza a lamerlo y chuparlo todos mis sentidos están en sintonia solo la siento toda, mi energia está en mi miembro que ahora está en su boca, acaricio su hermoso pelo, ella es perfecta..

Me siento y la acuesto, bajo hasta sus muslos mordisqueando y frotando mis dedos por su sexo, está tan mojada que quiero probarlo por mi mismo…termino de besarla, me subo lentamente sobre ella coloco la cabeza en su entrada, bromeando que entra y no entra..ella me suplica que ya la penetre de una vez que ya no aguanta me quiere dentro, termina de decirme eso y meto lentamente, quedando por unos segundos dentro sin moverme hasta sentir toda su humedad en mi..

Y acelero con más ritmo rápido y más rápido su voz entrecortada diciendome lo mucho que me desea y que siempre fue mia, solo mia.

Estuvimos a punto de caernos llegamos hasta la punta y de repente se nos terminó el colchón, tuve que hacer algo de fuerza para no caernos y sin salir de ella.

Entrando y saliendo mas y mas ella llega con un gran ataque de orgasmos, segundos después también yo estuve aguantando para no terminar tan pronto, me vine completamente dentro de ella, es lo que más me gusta de todo esto llenar su sexo con mi semen me excita tanto esto…

Salgo de ella y aun sigo queriendo mas de ella….

Despertamos algo pegajosos, por la noche anterior de tanto sexo y no nos bañamos, ella se rie al ver como dejamos la habitación lo hicimos en cada rincón empezamos en la cama, la silla seguido por la mesa y terminamos follando también pegados en la ventana, si alguien nos preguntan, como durmieron, les diria que no dormimos que hace dos horas que cerramos los ojos. Si no teniamos que volver al hospital seguíamos otra ronda de maratón de sexo..

— aun tienes cargas?

— Por dios, eres insasiable mujer!

Ella se rie a carcajadas.. — Contigo sí, pero necesitamos un descanso lo hicimos tantas veces que estoy algo adolorida.

— Ah si?, bueno aunque no me lo creas también yo lo estoy, por unas horas dar un descanso a mi pene estoy seguro que para la noche estaré como nuevo.

— Wow..

Salimos de ducharnos, y si estabamos muy cansados que no pudimos seguir haciendolo.

Teddy nos espera para desayunar y viene corriendo hacia nosotros.

— Gail me leyó un cuento pero ya se todo de memoria.

— Entonces tu después me contarás antes de dormir.

Besando sus mejillas.

— Si!, papa! Que te paso en el cuello? Está muy rojo.

Eh? No me habia dado cuenta lo hicimos tan duro que tenemos varios chupones.. oh..no..

— No es nada a papá le pico una arañita.

contesta Ana

— papá! Y te duele.

Niego con la cabeza.. — A mamá también le picó también tiene en el brazo..

Ana no sabe donde meter la cara, Teddy es muy observador, espero no le diga eso a todo el mundo.

Una vez que estamos camino al Jet de regreso ella me golpea en el brazo.

— Christian! te dije que no me dejes marcas.

— Me regaña señora Grey?, entonces usted como explica porque tengo algo en el cuello.

— Está bien, estamos a mano.

— Empate entonces..

Es tan divertido verla reir.. y Teddy sigue preocupado porque nos picó una araña hasta quiso que le llamemos a su abuela Grace.. estas cosas solo a nosotros nos pasa..

Al llegar al hospital veo a Ana preocupada, le pregunto que pasa y ella está asi por nuestra familia que diran una vez que se enteren que nos casamos en secreto, teme la reacción de ellos.

Hablé con los abogados y la gente encargada de llevar el caso de Matt por suerte no tuvimos tanto problemas en llevarlo con nosotros a pesar que aun no sale oficialmente la adopción, en esa semana irá unas personas a ver la condición en que vivimos, casi me sale una carcajada cuando me preguntan si podre mantenerlo economicamente, como si no supieran quien soy..

Christian Grey tiene suficiente dinero... que si me pongo a pensar y vender todo lo que tengo mis herederos vivirian como reyes hasta la quinta o sexta generación sin trabajar.

Lo mismo Ana, siendo mi esposa ella tiene todo y sin contar que cuenta con su propio dinero que en estos años tiene una fortuna en su cuenta bancaria.

Pero estos procedimientos son normales, sin exepciones.

Matt tendrá los mismos derechos que Teddy, jamás haré diferencias entre ellos..

Ana sale con los ojos llorosos..

— Ana hermosa que pasa? Matt se puso mal?

— No.. es que ya podemos llevarlo con nosotros.

— Oh, nena estoy feliz que ya podemos llevarlo con nosotros..

Todo bien hasta que me acordé…

— Nena no tenemos nada preparado para él, hay que comprar el cochesito para pasear, el asiento especial para el asiento del vehículo, pañales, corralitos y por supueso leche, biberón y muchas cosas más.

— Es verdad, todo esto fue rapido.

Mando a Taylor que se encargue de comprar algunos articulos y ya cuando estemos en casa compraremos la tienda completa de bebés, si estoy emocionado.

Tomo a Matt en mis brazos está con los ojos bien abiertos a punto de llorar, no sabe lo que pasa en su alrededor.

— Hola amiguito..sabes yo seré tu papá..

Se chupa los dedos. Sin quitarme los ojos.. — Sí, soy tu papá..

Y es como si entendiera lo que le dije y se relajó en mis brazos empezó a reirse.

— Ana!

— Que pasó Christian..

— Matt me sonrió, le dije que soy su papá y sonrió, creo que le gusta que yo sea su papá.

— Si, no deja de mirarte está estudiandote, ya te quiere Christian.

— De verdad?

— Si Christian.

**De regreso a Seattle**

No dejo a Matt lo tengo todo el tiempo en mis brazos, Ana me ha dicho que si lo acostumbro así después tendremos problemas, ella sabe más que yo, tuvo a Teddy y sabe que hacer. Este es mi primer bebé, es tan simpatico la forma que rie, no sé a que mes le sale los dientes pero creo que en en uno o dos meses ya estaría teniendo, antes del primer año, ya aprendi a alimentarlo aunque ya casi solo lo agarra pero tengo miedo que se ahogue porque no controla bien su biberón, Ana me mira todo lo que hago y dice que lo estoy haciendo muy bien, Teddy está feliz despues de tanto pedir que le demos un hermanito lo tiene.

Esta noche nuestras familias vienen para conocer a Matt ya como nuestro hijo, Mia dijo que tiene varios regalos ya me imagino toda la tienda de juguetes ropas de bebés que traerá.

— Christian estoy nerviosa.

— Tranquila nena.

— No será facil decirle a la familia que nos casamos.

— Lo sé, pero entenderán.

Acuesto a Matt, se ha quedado dormido mientras estábamo viendo una pelicula y Teddy al otro lado su cabeza apoyado por mi.

Regreso por Teddy y lo llevo a su habitación, voy y ayudo a Ana para prepararnos y recibir a nuestros invitados.

— ¿Te ayudo con el cierre?

Besando su hombro mientras ella se coloca el vestido.

— Yo preferiria que me ayudes a bajarlo..

Me quedo mudo y un golpe de orgasmo me pega..

— Dios Ana, si sigues hablando así, nuestros invitados tendrán que esperanos.

Llegaron todos y cada uno con regalos para Matt y Teddy para que no se sienta celoso ni excluido

— Y mis nietos donde están.

Pregunta mi padre.

— Están durmiendo, no tardarán en despertar.

— Y como estan con su nuevo bebé?

— Muy bien, es tan bueno que no despierta de madrugada recien como a las seis despierta, ahí sí a todo pulmón que ya en segundos tenemos listo el biberón.

— Y tu Christian como vas con los pañales?

— Soy todo un experto Mia.

Lo digo con una sonrisa, la primera vez que lo cambié Ana casi se hace pis de tanto reir porque coloqué el pañal alrevez.

Ana regresa con Matt despierto y con algo de mal humor, el grito de Teddy lo despertó.

Todos tienen su atención por Matt que le regala su sonrisa a todos, aunque aun se asusta de estar de brazo en brazo, es todo nuevo para él, pero ya se irá acostumbrando a su nueva familia.

Llegó el momento en dar la noticia de que nos casamos, mi madre casi se desmaya los demás un silencio total..

— Pero como? Por que lo hicieron así?

Mi padre enojado

— Lo siento papá, sé que no hay excusa por lo que hicimos pero fue nuestra decisión.

— Wow, ustedes se fugaron a las vegas ¡ FELICIDADES!

Mia tan mal no lo tomó.

— Bueno, no era la forma correcta pero estamos felices por ustedes, nos hubiera encantado ser parte de ese momento tan especial para ustedes.

Siento culpa por eso.. mi madre se da cuenta de lo que hicimos y lo heridos que estamos por la reacción, entonces viene y nos da un abrazo, seguido por Mia y el padre de Ana.

Después de unos cuantas palabras de mi familia pasamos todos a la gran sala, Teddy muy distraido abriendo sus regalos y pusimos a Matt a su lado,mirando a su hermano atentamente tratando de imitar lo que hace..

— Oigan, si no los conociera si diría que Matt es su hijo biológico tiene el mismo color de ojos que Ana y Teddy, solo que él es rubio.

es verdad..

La cena estuvo de diez Gail es unica y con la ayuda de Ana quedó muy bien todo, el primero en caer rendido fue Teddy que casi duerme en la mesa.

Mis padres se despiden bajan hasta el estacionamiento..

Ayudo a Ana para acostar al bebé..Taylor viene corriendo a nosotros.

— Taylor que pasa..

— Señor, alguién baleó los vehiculos de su familia.

— Dios mio!

— Ellos cuando bajaron encontraron cinco impacto de balas destrozaron las ruedas y dejaron este mensaje para usted.

Taylor me pasa un pedazo de papel..

**_¿Creen que los he olvidado?, los estoy observando _**

**_Felicidades por el nuevo bebé Grey!_**

Es como si estuviera escrito con sangre..

Miro a Ana y se desmaya del susto..

Mi familia está en la sala asustados por lo que pasó, llamaron a la policia y en minutos estarán aquí.

— mama!

Grito para que venga a atender a Ana que se ha desmayado.

Ana despierta y empieza a llorar..

— Shhh nena, estamos aquí nada pasará..

— Christian, como supieron que tenemos a Matt?

— No lo sé Ana, pero encontraremos a los culpables..

Taylor guarda el papel con cuidado para llevar a un laboratorio para analizarlo y descartar que sea sangre humana o de lo que sea..

— Christian no nos dejará tranquilos, siguen tras nuestro..

Ella empieza a llorar y la abrazo mas y mas fuerte.

— Los niños Christian.

— Ellos estan bien, nada les pasará lo prometo.

— Tengo miedo..

La tranquilizo, trato de no entrar en pánico porque yo también estoy asustado y no por mi, sino por mi familia..

Llega la policia y nos llena de preguntas, y estamos como el principio, no aparece nada en las camaras, solo personas con capuchas todo de negro disparando los vehiculos, por el fisico son hombres, despues de ahí nada más tienen, me siento impotente en estos momentos, seguridad también encontró un peluche decapitado cerca donde estaba la nota..pero esto ya no le digo a Ana, esto es una amenaza directo hacia los niños, pero como hacer algo así por dios, que clase de enfermos no tienen sangre?..

Mierda! me volveré loco si no encuentran a esa mujer y sus cómplices...


	48. Lio

Dos semanas, pasó de ese ataque y el mensaje.. siguen sin dar con los culpables, me pregunto por cuanto tiempo estaremos así.

Mi vida de casado es de maravilla pero para ser completo necesito estar seguro de la seguridad de mi familia, es lo único que me falta.

— ¿Papá cuando iremos a Aspen?, tengo ganas de ir de pesca contigo

— El fin de semana Teddy

— BIEN!

— Teddy no grites, Matt está durmiendo ya sabes como se pone cuando interrumpen su sueño.

— Si mami, estoy bajando la voz.

— Ese es mi niño precioso.

Ana toma a Teddy y lo besa.. se acerca y me da un beso suave en los labios, estoy trabajando desde casa no quiero dejar a Ana y los niños solos aunque estén rodeados de gente, los primeros días estábamos paranoicos por todo.. y mas Ana.

Hoy será nuestro primer día en salir todos juntos como familia y con Matt en público, no los puedo tener siempre encerrados tenemos una vida como todos, y estar ocultándonos de todos no es bueno para nadie, Teddy ya empezaba a aburrirse y hacer berrinches por querer salir, y tiene razón pero él está ajeno a lo que está pasando no tiene idea del peligro que estamos todos.

Tripliqué la seguridad Ana tiene tres guardaespaldas, al principio se puso como loca pero no importa su seguridad es lo primero.

Conmigo siempre Taylor, no necesito a nadie más, Ana también quería que este alguien mas con nosotros pero yo no lo necesito.

Estamos en un conocido parque pero lo que no esperábamos es que está lleno de paparazzi esperándonos Mierda, no puede ser, parecía todo tranquilo hasta ahora.

**_— _****_Señor Grey, por que se casaron a escondidas._**

**_— _****_Felicidades señor y señora Grey._**

**_— _****_Ese bebé quien es?_**

**_— _****_Anastasia ese bebé es tuyo y de Elliot Grey hermano de su actual esposo?, se parece a él lo han estado ocultado?_**

Que mierda es eso.. doy vuelta y veo a Ana roja de enojo se acerca al paparazzo..

— Que mierda dices? Como te atreves idiota!

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella agarró su cámara y le tira en la cara.. las cámaras no paran de tomar fotos, no puede ser! Esto se volvió a salir de nuestras manos..

Taylor Luke y Tomas, llevan a los niños al SUV yo tomo a Anastasia para tranquilizarla..

— Vamos Ana por favor no vale la pena discutir con ellos, eso es lo que buscan, provocarnos

— Christian escuchaste lo que dijo ese imbécil..

— Si Ana cálmate..

Nuestro día de paseo resultó un desastre, si salimos estos vampiros nos persiguen, espero en Aspen sea distinto, necesitamos privacidad y estar tranquilos.

— Mami por que ese señor dijo que Matt es hijo del tío Elliot?

— No hagas caso Teddy de lo que dicen.

— Por que papá?

— No sabían de Matt, y solo se confundieron entiendes?

— Si..

No me gusta que mi hijo, escuche chismes tontos de donde salió que Ana y Elliot tuvieron un hijo.

Matt es rubio como él pero nada que ver, dios esta gente ya ni sabe que inventar.

Durante todo el camino Ana no ha dicho nada, le afectó mucho lo que ese paparazzo dijo, cuando lo encuentre haré que haga una disculpa publica.. como se atrevió hablarle así a mi mujer.

llegamos a la casa y Ana se va a nuestra habitación.

— Amor estás bien? Habla conmigo por favor.

— Ahora no Christian, no me siento bien estoy cansada.

— Está bien.. descansa iré a darme una ducha te amo.

— Y yo a ti.

Termino de secarme colocando mi boxers y entro a la cama, Ana se ha quedado dormida fue un día muy pesado para ella, también para mi, estoy muy cansado.

Despierto y escucho un grito es Ana..

— Ana amor! Despierta

Tiene lágrimas en sus ojos..

— Solo es una pesadilla tranquila.

— Christian estás aquí conmigo.

— Tuve una pesadilla, tu me dejabas Christian.

— Aquí estoy nena, no te dejare nunca, eres mi esposa.

Secando sus lágrimas con mis dedos y después besarla.

— Perdóname Christian por ser fría antes de dormir anoche.

— Te entiendo.. no tengo nada que perdonarte..

Nos besamos con desesperación con deseo, como si dependiéramos de este beso.

La abrazo pegándome más a ella, subiendo encima tiene una de mis camisas, pero no lleva nada abajo, la toco y está húmeda sin romper nuestro beso me quito mi boxers y entro lentamente en ella, le quito todo y está desnuda para mi, tomo uno de sus pezones empiezo a chuparlos están muy duros Ana es una mujer muy hermosa en todos los sentidos y cada día se pone más sexy..

Sigo mi ritmo lento disfrutando de ella

— Christian!

Ambos llegamos al mismo tiempo sin perder nuestro beso. Salgo de ella se queda mirándome.

— Nunca me canso de ti, quiero más y más..

— Antes de seguir una segunda ronda iré a tomar agua me dio algo de sed.

muy simpática la forma en que lo dijo.

— Te acompaño, también se me antojó.

Salimos de la cama ella se puso mi camisa y yo me puse un pantalón de pijama azul.

Nos servimos agua y ella agarra una manzana.

— Quieres?

— No gracias..

La beso en la boca, me siento encendido con solo su tacto..

Volvemos a la cama y dos rondas seguidas hasta quedar dormidos..

Despierto por el llanto de Matt lo veo por el monitor y está llorando, se despertó por el trueno un rayo cayó que el sonido fue tan fuerte, me levanto y voy con él, está muy asustado que al tenerlo en mis brazos se calmó.

miro por la ventana la lluvia y los rayos, da escalofríos pero es hermoso el cielo iluminado..

Veo a Matt es tan hermoso y su olor de bebé es tan bueno.. jamás imaginé que podría adoptar un niño, este bebé es mi hijo lo quiero como propio.

Lo llevo a la habitación, Ana se despertó y me vio con Matt en mis brazos, ella fue por su biberón y me pasó para que yo le dé, se tomó toda la botella entera está satisfecho y se quedó dormido.

Lo puse en la cama con nosotros por si vuelve a despertar, ya me estoy acostumbrando a él.

— Eres tan hermoso Christian, como cuidas a Matt y Teddy son todo ustedes mis hombres preciosos..

— Como no serlo si son mis hijos.

— Que duerma bien señor Grey.

— También usted señora Grey.

Despierto y el otro lado de la cama está vacía, miro la hora y son las 9:30 no acostumbro dormir hasta tarde..

Camino y escucho como Teddy empieza a reír con Ana y mientras ella da de comer a Matt que está jugando con sus pies..

— Buenos días!

— Hermosa.. hola mis niños hermosos

Les doy un beso a cada uno.

— Llamó Mia, dijo que no podrá ir con nosotros a Aspen porque los padres de Luis llegan mañana

— Bueno.. quien diría que por fin mi hermana es feliz después de tantos novios fallidos que le han roto el corazón.

— Está contenta.

— Papá Sophie vendrá con nosotros?

— No Teddy, ella está de viaje con su mamá.

Gail lleva a los niños, Matt ya se está acostumbrando mucho más a Ana y empieza a llorar cada vez que va con otra persona, los bebés son tan adorables.

Ella se acerca y se sienta en mi regazo..

— Sigo preocupada Christian.

— Lo sé.

— Christian hay algo que quiero decirte pero no te enojes por favor.

— No sé por que no me gustará eso que me dirás.

— Elliot quiere hablar conmigo.

No puede ser!

— Ana.. ¿Qué tienes que hablar con él?

— Solo hablar, fuimos amigos y lo extraño.

— Ah si? Lo extrañas?, ahh bueno gracias por ser sincera.

Me levanto y camino hasta nuestra habitación, estoy enojado celoso ya ni sé que siento..

— Christian me dejaste hablando sola.

— Y que quieres que te diga..

— No seas así Christian por favor.

— Ana, no quiero hablar en estos momentos.

— Escúchame por favor.

Me lleva hasta la cama me siento, ella se queda en frente mío agachándose poniéndose muy cerca de mi..

— No quiero discutir contigo, te lo digo justamente para que después no vengan los malos entendidos y estoy consciente que algunos medios están detrás nuestro hasta inventando cosas, pero necesito hablar con él.

— Ana él te quiere.

— Lo sé y me ha dicho, pero no pasa nada entre nosotros yo no puedo controlar lo que él siente, pero necesitamos hablar, él sabe y entiende que estoy contigo, no ha intentado nada te lo juro.

— No sé Ana, pero está bien yo no voy a detenerte pero si te digo que me molesta que hables con él.

— Christian tu también deberías hablar con él.. Elliot extraña a su hermano menor.

— Eso debió pensar antes de acostarse contigo..

Mierda! lo dije.

— Está bien.

Ella se levanta y se va..

— Ana espera donde vas?

— A ver que hace Teddy.

— Estas enojada por lo que dije? No quise decirlo perdóname.

— Te entiendo Christian.

La sigo y la tomo en mis brazos, soy un bruto no mido lo que digo..

— De verdad lo siento, y si quieres hablar con él hazlo yo confío en ti.

— No parece.

— Claro que sí..

Choco contra sus labios mordiéndolos y besándola más profundo.

Me aparto de ella, porque si sigo iremos a la cama y yo tengo trabajo que hacer, Taylor viene y me da el periódico y otra vez..

**_" _****_ENGAÑO? El nuevo bebé Grey podría ser hijo de Anastasia y Elliot Grey hermano de Christian Grey que enredo!"_**

— Que clase de basura es esta!

— Señor tranquilícese, es mejor hacer un comunicado a la prensa y decir que el bebé es adoptado, seguirán con esto todo el tiempo y veo que recién empieza.

— Estoy hartándome de todo esto Taylor, encárgate y habla con los encargados.

Mi padre ha llamado y mi madre, detrás de ellos también están los periodistas haciéndoles preguntas sobre el bebé, es verdad que Anastasia estuvo desaparecida de las cámaras después de que nos separamos el año pasado, por eso es que sacan conclusiones incluso una foto tonta pasan donde muestran el supuesto embarazo de Ana, pero es solo por la ropa y el viento que la hizo ver así, agrandan mas y mas este escandalo y peor porque nos volvimos a casar.

Hoy por fin nos alejaremos de todo, ya está todo listo para nuestro viaje a Aspen el más feliz es Teddy..

— Mira papá estoy vestido igual que tu..

— Y muy guapo..

Ambos estamos con una camisa azul y jeans negro..

— Están listos para nuestro viaje?

— Sí amor.

Ana me tira un beso y guiñándome el ojo.

Nuestro viaje fue muy tranquilo llegamos muy bien..

Ana lleva a los niños a su habitación, mi padre va y saca la camioneta desea dar un paseo con mi madre, este lugar es muy tranquilo es lo que más me gusta de aquí estar alejado de todo.

— Quieres salir a caminar nena?

— Si.. solos?

— Sí, solo tu y yo.

Caminamos de la mano este lugar me gusta es todo verde tranquilo, disfruto de la compañía de mi mujer, ella no ha parado de reír, nos reímos por cualquier cosa..

De pronto un ruido ensordecedor y un viento suave veo en cámara lenta como Ana cae al piso yo me quedo congelado no puedo moverme..

Alguien le disparó a Anastasia!…


	49. Disparo

Siento que cae de mis brazos, sigo en shock sin poder creer y congelado en un lugar, hasta que escucho gritos detrás de mí, y personas corriendo.

Hasta que entro en razón la dispararon…alguien le disparó.. ella está herida..

Mi madre grita que llamen a una ambulancia, dice que está viva la bala impactó el hombro derecho, me acerco a ella no quiero dejarla sola pero me siento débil, no sé que me está pasando tengo sangre en mis manos y el brazo.

Mi padre y Taylor se acercan tomándome, no me di cuenta que también estoy sangrando pero no siento nada solo miro a Ana que es lo único que me preocupa.

— Hijo la bala te rosó estás herido, pasó por ti e impactó por Ana.

Miro mi brazo sangrando, pero no me importa trato de pararme para ir junto a ella pero mis pies fallan, me sostienen.

— Espera que llegue la ambulancia..

— Ana.. quiero verla

— Tu madre la está atendiendo, quédate quieto hijo, tienes una herida profunda tenemos que detener el sangrado.

— Los niños

Pregunto

— Están a salvo.

— Que pasó papá? Todo esto es confuso de donde nos dispararon?.

— No lo sabemos hijo…

Vuelvo a mirar mi brazo y sigue sangrando mi padre trata de detener el sangrado, yo solo pienso en mi Ana quiero saber como está. No parece reaccionar.

Llega la ambulancia, van por Ana no logro ver lo que le hacen tiene sangre mucha sangre..

— Quiero ir con mi esposa.

— Hijo también tienen que atenderte

— No papá quiero ir con ella..

Subo a la ambulancia con ella, los paramédicos están por ella y también por mí viendo mi herida que profunda está.

— Señor Grey puede quedarse quieto por favor, la bala atravesó por usted.

— No me importa solo ella

— Están por ella señor pero usted también tiene que cuidarse, por favor déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo.

Trato de calmarme porque ya no tengo fuerzas, y empiezo a tener dolor, nos siguieron hasta aquí saben todo nuestros pasos, pero cómo?, salimos de Seattle para tomarnos unos días y estar tranquilos pero ni bien llegamos ya nos hicieron un atentado aquí.

Llegamos al hospital y llevaron a Ana al quirófano, a mi a urgencias no sé que me dieron pero no estoy sintiendo ni mis manos ni pies, estoy que se cierran mis ojos.

**Elliot**

Hacer ejercicio no está nada mal, pero siento que pierdo mi ritmo antes podía correr varios maratones más.

— Elliot vamos.

— Leticia ya no puedo más

— Anda vamos.

— Ok.

Leticia es una buena amiga, y cuando digo que somos amigos eso somos, a ella no le gusta los hombres, la verdad es una lástima porque es muy hermosa y cualquiera se enamoraría de ella, nos conocimos hace unos meses durante mi viaje a Italia para traer a Brenda, volamos juntos y empezamos a trabajar en un proyecto.

He tratado salir con muchas mujeres pero no pasamos de una noche o dos, en estos momentos no quiero ninguna relación

Tomamos un descanso ya no podía más.

— Y dime Elliot como la estás llevando.

— De que hablas?

— Vamos hombre tu lo sabes de la mujer que no te deja dormir.

— Bien.

— Solo así? bien?

— Que te puedo decir, ella se volvió a casar con mi hermano, ellos son el uno para el otro, siempre lo fueron.

— Por eso te alejaste de tu familia?

— En parte sí, y por otra porque me siento mal estar con ellos ahí, ah y no solo eso adoptaron un bebé, ahora tienen dos hijos, suerte la mía no es así?

— Elliot, estás exagerando hagas lo que hagas no te alejes de tu familia.

— Estoy en contacto con mis padres y mi hermana pero con Christian no he hablado.

— Basta! Sigamos.

— Espera! No doy más.

— No seas llorón y sigue.

Dejé a Leticia en su apartamento y regreso a la mía, cuando estoy por preparar un poco de picada que me dio hambre, mi personal tiene día libre hoy

Suena mi celular y veo que es mi madre.

— Mamá hola

— Elliot.

— que pasa porque estás llorando

— Alguien atacó a Christian y a Ana ella se llevó la peor parte.

Ana? mi hermosa no a ella no le pudo pasar nada..

— Mamá siguen en Aspen?

— Si

— Y Christian como está?

Ni bien me contó todo lo que pasó, me preparo para ir hasta allá, estoy seguro que si Ana está así es por culpa de Christian, desde que empezaron a salir ella ha sufrido, pero ya es tarde lamentar y yo no puedo hacer nada, conmigo ella estaría a salvo.

Mi hermano tiene varios enemigos y como no? si andaba metido en esas cosas muchas mujeres ha lastimado, él confesó que cuando ellas querían más las desechaba, debe tener un club de fans anti Christian. No soy nadie para decir eso, pero yo sabia mis límites y no acumulé mujeres despechadas.

El viaje parecía eterno llegué asustado al ver policías por todos lados y paparazzi, entré por otra parte para que no me invadan con preguntas.

Veo a mi padre hablando con un oficial.

— Papá.

— Elliot.

— Como están.

— Están bien, Christian está dormido y tardará en despertar tuvieron que sedarlo para curarlo, estaba desesperado por Ana.

— Y ella como está.

— Ya salió de quirófano.

Mi madre cuando me vio vino a saludarme, esta no era la forma en querer ver a mi familia.

Fui para donar mi sangre Ana necesitaba y por suerte yo soy compatible con ella, es lo único que podemos ser compatibles ella no me quiere.

Regreso a la sala donde están mis padres esperando.

— Elliot, podemos hablar?

— Si mamá.

— ¿Cómo estas?

La miro extrañado.

— Bien mamá por que lo preguntas.

— Yo sé que no debes estar bien, también sé que si estas alejado es porque Christian y Ana se volvieron a casar.

— Y que puedo decirte mamá.

— Entiendo, no me gusta ver a mi familia dividida.

— Tampoco yo.

— Elliot yo sé que a ti Ana siempre te ha gustado.

— ¿ Que?

— Hijo te conozco.

— Ella no tiene la culpa.

— Ni tú.

Con Kate fue distinto, si nos amábamos pero después se fue apagando, o no fue lo suficiente fuerte para que luchemos pero ya no podíamos mas y terminamos en buenos términos, tenemos una hija en común que es lo más hermoso que hicimos, pero Anastasia con ella ni tiempo dio de empezar lo ''nuestro''.

**Christian**

Despierto y no recuerdo bien lo que pasó, estoy en una cama de hospital..

Anastasia!, quiero levantarme pero mi padre y Mia me sostienen.

— Christian cálmate estamos aquí.

— Ana, como está ella.

— Recuperándose, está en otra sala

— Quiero verla..

— No te preocupes hijo ella está bien ha perdido mucha sangre Elliot donó el suyo.

— Elliot? Que hace aquí.

— Christian no es el momento

Intento tranquilizarme que hace Elliot aquí…

Aunque estoy un poco adolorido, tengo fuerzas para levantarme e ir a ver a mi mujer, estuve casi dormido por doce horas.

Voy a la sala de Ana ella aun no despierta, los doctores dicen que pronto despertará.

No quiero moverme de ella, mi madre pudo hablar con los del hospital para ponernos juntos en una misma sala solo así estaré más tranquilo.

Mi madre salió para hablar con un doctor y ellos entran con unos aparatos ni idea que es..

— Todo bien? Algo pasa con mi esposa? Díganme la verdad por favor.

— Cálmate hijo, ahora saldremos de sospechas.

— ¿de que hablan?

— Christian Anastasia está embarazada

— ¿ QUE? vamos a tener un bebé.. pero como está? Algo malo, dios mamá puede perder al bebé?

— Christian hicieron todo para salvarlos, pero encontraron algo ahora saldrán de dudas.

— ¿Hay algo malo con el bebé?

— Ahora veremos.

No, espero que no lo pierda mierda! sería el segundo que ella pierde no creo que aguante algo así, pero no me dijo nada sobre su embarazo o no lo sabia?

Un bebé, seré papá de nuevo… espero no esté mal es lo único que espero..la respiración me está fallando intento calmarme, quiero que este bebé si nazca, pienso en el que perdimos no quiero que le pase lo mismo a este..

Esta todo conectado, veré por primera vez a mi bebé, el doctor que vino para atenderla enciende la pantalla y se queda mirando, no sé que tiene en el rostro pero se ve confundido.

Miro a mi madre y lleva la mano en la boca, esto no puede ser algo bueno..

— mamá que es hay algo malo, no me digas que lo perderá.

— No hijo solo que…

— Qué mamá dilo de una vez no ves que me estoy muriendo?

—Hijo.. mira la pantalla.

Miro y no distinto mucho pero algo veo, ese es mi bebé ?

— La señora Grey lleva diez a once semanas de embarazo.

Sería como tres meses wow, ella no me ha dicho nada tal vez no lo sabía hemos pasado por muchas cosas, estaba muy estresada.. no dejo de mirar la pantalla, el tiempo de su embarazo lleva poco después del atentado del edificio, podría ser de nuestra primera noche, después de confesarle todo a mis padres, después de eso teníamos sexo todo el tiempo.

— Hay algo más señor Grey su esposa espera gemelos, ahora salimos de sospechas.

— ¿DOS?

— Sí hijo, Ana tendrá gemelos idénticos.

— Entonces serán como gotas de agua..

— Se trata de un solo óvulo y un solo espermatozoide, donde el óvulo fecundado se divide dando como resultado dos embriones con la misma composición genética

Explican.. pero no logro prestar mucha atención de lo que están diciendo mis ojos están en la pantalla mirando a los bebés.. dos? ya quiero hablar con Ana.. estoy seguro que estará feliz.

— Ella estaba en control de natalidad.

— Fallaron.

— Wow..

— Felicidades hijo..

Estoy sin palabras, los bebes están bien voy a ser papá de gemelos! Cuatro hijos en total, Teddy, Matt y más los que vienen en camino.

Siento que todo me da vueltas.. otra vez veo todo negro..

* * *

**Ya era hora no?, después de esto todo estará centrado en los bebés, cómo Elliot tomará esta noticia y la búsqueda de los culpables..**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y seguirme.. intento no fallarles y publicar seguido no los abandono.**

**Tengo una nueva historia distinta, "****El oscuro Christian Grey" espero también les guste esa..que recién empecé.**

**les mando saludos y que estén todos bien.. **


End file.
